Reset
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Kibum melanggar janjinya tuk setia. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dg luka dan kembali muncul bersama bocah laki-laki sebagai anakny/KiHyun-Xiumin/BL/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Mereka bahagia.. saling tertawa satu sama lain, menampakkan sisi riang diantara mereka. Mereka bergurau.. berceloteh dengan sesekali tidur dibawah jangkauan bukit-bukit dengan rumput sebagai alasnya. Mereka bercerita melalui manik kelam mereka.. berbingkai kasih sayang dan juga CINTA. Ya! Mereka sepasang merpati yang tengah berpadu kasih atas izin Tuhan sebagai saksi cinta mereka.

"Mata indahmu ini harus kau gunakan untuk melihatku, arrachi?" Tutur seorang namja dengan senyum pembunuh yang dimilikinya. Namja putih dengan pipi chubby yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan juga mengangguk pelan. "Ne.." jawabnya dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Larilah Cho Kyuhyun…!" ucapnya kembali, namun bukan suara lembut nan penuh sayang seperti sebelumnya yang ia tuturkan. Dingin, dan juga mengancam.. kedua kata itulah yang dapat ditarik makna dari ucapannya.

"Hyung…" bingung Kyuhyun.

"Larilah sebelum aku akan menjeratmu dalam hidupku ahha.." tuturnya kembali dan tertawa lebar. Kyuhyun merajuk, jelas sekali saat ia tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja itu mengelus sayang surai kecoklatan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, dan perlahan tangan itu menyentuh kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang telah si empunya tutup. Namja itu menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan menariknya pelan hingga berakhir dengan ciuman yang lembut pada kelopak mata yang tengah dipegangnya tadi.

Kyuhyun terenyuh, tersenyum kecil menikmati perlakuan lembut yang dilakukan namja itu. Nyanyian kecil dari hembusan angin musim semi, menyapu lembut poni kecoklatannya yang terjuntai indah.

Inilah yang ia suka dari namja ini, rautnya boleh dingin tak bersahabat_ namun nyatanya dia memiliki sifat yang lembut seperti ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau takkan berpaling ke namja manapun selain aku, Kyunnie" Namja itu menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Kyuhyun, mengikat janji seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Dan akhirnya kau akan menikah padaku_dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak kita yang lucu-lucu" terdengar posesif memang, tetapi Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. Namja chubby itu mengangguk dan menautkan kelingking kanannya bersatu dengan kelingking milik namja itu, bersumpah janji manis.

Namun nyatanya_Janji itu berakhir menjadi sebuah kebohongan yang sangat menyakitkan teruntuk namja chubby itu.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, Taemin kini tengah mengandung anakku_Aku tak bisa memegang janjiku itu. Aku akan pergi ke China bersamanya, bertunangan dengannya yang pada akhirnya aku harus menikahinya. Maaf"

Sakit. Tak ada air mata yang Kyuhyun tampilkan. Ia mengukir senyumnya dan mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Sakit! Hanya ia seorang yang tau bila hatinya telah hancur tanpa sisa didalam. Kebersamaan yang mereka ukir selama ini tak ada artinya lagi. Ia telah dikhianati sepenuhnya, dan rasa itu mungkin telah sirna bersama sakit yang mengiringinya.

"Aku harap kau berbahagia dengan Taemin-ssi, Kibum hyung. Jadilah appa yang baik untuk anak yang tengah berada dirahim Taemin. Chukhae, hyung" Bahkan disaat hatinya tengah hancur, namja chubby itu mampu memberi ucapan perpisahan yang manis tanpa terlintas sedikitpun rasa gentar dimaniknya.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari fikiran Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

_**5 Tahun berlalu..**_

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinakas kecil dekat ranjangnya. Ia sedikit terbelalak saat jam weker 'pororo' miliknya menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Namja chubby itu turun dari ranjangnya, bergegas kekamar mandi dengan langkah yang masih belum stabil. Ia mengambil sikat gigi miliknya, menuangkan pasta gigi diatasnya dan menggosok giginya dengan gusar. Ditengah asyiknya ia menggosok gigi, ia tersadar akan sesuatu dan segera berlari kelantai bawah_masih dengan sikat gigi beserta busanya yang menggantung dibibir penuhnya.

Kyuhyun merapikan meja bundar kecil yang berada dilantai bawah penuh akan keberantakan, karena majalah-majalah yang bertumpuk disana. Setelah memasang taplak meja bermotif pulkadot merah, Kyuhyun meletakkan bola kristal yang berkelap kelip disana. Ia tersenyum menatapnya. Ia menyapu sedikit ruangan sebentar, dan merapikan kembali sesuatu yang ia rasa belum pas pada tempatnya.

Namja chubby itu tersenyum lebar dengan hasil karyanya. Tapi tunggu! Kenapa tempat ini tampak seperti area kerja paranormal yang sering bermunculan disetiap drama Korea? Apa ia seorang cenayang atau sejenisnya?

Kyuhyun terperanjat saat mentari sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya, sedangkan ia masih setia mengenakan piyamanya dan juga sikat gigi yang masih setia menggantung dibibirnya. Ia segera melesat kekamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya dan memulai aktivitas paginya.

'OPEN IT'

Kyuhyun segera beralih duduk disingasananya, berpakaian lengkap layaknya paranormal didunia ini.

Ia sudah siap menemui mereka yang akan menjadi pasiennya. Ia menelisik jamnya, dan hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 namun satu orang pun belum jua mengunjunginya.

Kling!

Lonceng yang tergantung didepan pintu berbunyi, petanda ada seseorang yang berkunjung. Kyuhyun mulai sigap dan merapikan pakaiannya yang terasa kusut dan mulai memejamkan manik coklatnya sebagai petanda ia tengah bersemedi.

"Excuse me, Mister"

Batin Kyuhyun berlonjak bahagia mendengar sapaan itu. Orang asingkah? Bagus! Ia akan bisa memanfaatkannya dan meraup untung darinya.

Kyuhyun membuka maniknya yang tertutup tadi dengan elegan. Ia menatap tajam pasiennya yang sudah tampak meringkuk takut dengan keadaan tempat tersebut.

"Kau tampaknya bukan orang Korea tuan."

"Y..yes.. tapi saya mengerti bahasa Korean dengan baik."

"Tunggu_" Ia seolah mendapat wahyu. Ia berkomat-kamit tak jelas, memejamkan maniknya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya keudara.

"LaLalala.. Oma..Oma..Oma..Brrrr"

Pasiennya hanya menatapnya takut melihat perubahan tingkah lakunya yang tampak tangah kerasukan.

"Apa kau tengah terlilit hutang pada rentenir dan ingin melarikan diri kenegaramu?"

Namja itu sangat terkejut dengan prediksi yang Kyuhyun katakan. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangguk layaknya boneka anjing yang kerap terpasang di atas dashboard mobil. "Bantu saya tuan.. bagaimana saya bisa kabur dari mereka. Saya akan membayar berapapun yang anda pinta"

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan seraya menunduk, tak tahan mendengar perkataan namja itu. "Jinjjayo?"

Namja itu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Lalu, kalau kau bisa membayarku.. kenapa kau tak bisa membayar hutangmu itu?"

"Aku_"

"Tampaknya kau salah alamat tuan. Bukan solusi ini yang kau cari."

GBRAKKK!

Namja asing itu murka dengan ungkapan Kyuhyun yang tampak mengguruinya. Namja itu beranjak dari duduknya dengan raut kesal dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan satu persenpun uang pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merana melihat pelanggan pertamanya berlalu begitu saja dan segera merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini? Bagaimana aku akan mendapatkan uang bila begini jadinya?"

Begitulah Kyuhyun, menggunakan cara apapun demi mendapatkan uang dan menjalankan hidup dengan baik di ibukota. Dia bukanlah seorang cenayang yang mempunyai kekuatan ghaib yang bisa membaca masa depan ataupun fikiran orang lain. Lulus sebagai mahasiswa terbaik disalah satu universitas lokal dengan jurusan ilmu sosial, tak harus membuat Kyuhyun bersusah payah bersemedi ke pergunungan kramat. Bekal yang ia pegang, cukup untuk membaca karakter seseorang dari mimiknya saja. Psikologi terapan, ilmu itu yang kerap dipergunakannnya dalam melancarkan usaha paranormal abal-abalnya.

Namja berpipi chubby itu mendesah berat, melihat semua usaha yang ia lakukan sedemikian pagi tadi sia-sia sudah. Usahanya percuma! Dekorasi yang dibuatnya bertujuan menarik minat mereka yang datang, namun nyatanya ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang diterimanya.

"Aku rasa aku harus menjual semua aksesoris ini. Tampaknya, aku tak begitu bebakat menjadi paranormal"

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah, namun kali ini dia melepaskan topi cenayangnya dan meletakkannya bersebelahan dengan bola kristalnya.

"Dan melanjutkan pekerjaan keduaku" monolognya.

Kyuhyun beralih menuju lantai atas tempat tinggalnya. Ia berganti pakaian biasa dengan kaos abu-abu dan dilapisi kemeja yang tak dikancing, memakai jins yang serupa dengan kaosnya dan sepatu cats hitam serta tas ransel yang disandangnya. Kyuhyun mematut dirinya dicermin, sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kartu identitas yang tergantung disebelah cermin dan mengalungkannya.

Namja chubby itu tersenyum lebar mendapati dirinya yang sudah siap. "Wartawan Cho Kyuhyun, siap meluncur!" ucapnya semangat.

.

.

Sapphire Magazine...

Butir-butir saliva yang kerap beterbangan, hampir mendarat pada wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun apabila ia tak menangkisnya. Baru saja ia tiba dikantor dengan senyum merekahnya, Lee sooman sajangnim memanggilnya dan berakhir dengan perang air nista yang keluar seakan tanpa dosa dari mulutnya.

"Rating majalah kita turun 12 % dari minggu kemarin, karna artikel yang kau buat. Apa itu? Dampak smartphone dapat membuat manusia menjadi robot? Ok! Judulmu memang kritis, tapi kau tak berfikir lebih kritis dahulu apa dampak yang kita terima. Para business man, mengkritik mentah-mentah artikelmu itu dan menganggap kita hanya orang awam yang tak tau sepenuhnya kegunaan smartphone dikalangan mereka_"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Lee Sooman, "Dan juga masyarakat biasa yang beranggapan bahwa kita secara tak lansung mengatai mereka bodoh dan juga idiot"

"Tetapi aku menuliskannya secara fakta. Aku melihat fenomena sekarang ini, banyak orang-orang yang bergantung pada smartphone mereka dan berdampak hubungan sosialisasi diantara mereka menjadi kurang."

"Opini mu sungguh luarbiasa.. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau menulis dengan bahasa yang cukup baik. Sah-sah saja kau mengkritik fenomena sekarang dengan bahasa yang halus namun menusuk dengan tulisanmu_bukan menggunakan bahasa yang sarkastis dan terang-terangan begitu"

Kyuhyun mendesah, menunduk meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Lee sooman memahami itu, ia tau_pegawainya itu akan merasa semakin tertohok bila harus beragumen terlalu lama akan kesalahannya, dan berdampak buruk pada tulisan berikutnya.

Lee Sooman tau, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kompeten dalam dunia jurnalis. Cara fikirnyapun luas menanggapi hal kecil yang patut dijadikan berita dan menuliskannya. Namun satu kekurangannya_ ia berfikir terlalu logis, dan menulis sekenanya tanpa berfikir apa dampak dari tulisannya yang begitu transparan.

Dan bagi namja chubby itu, menjadi seorang wartawan memang harus bersikap transparan tanpa menutupi fakta sedikitpun. Ia hanya berusaha menjadi wartawan independen, tanpa memihak siapapun dengan cara berfikirnya yang logis.

"Hm.. Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku akan memindahkanmu pada kolom profil mulai hari ini. Jadi berusahalah merubah image tulisan sarkastismu kedalam tulisan melayu dalam kolom ini. Kau tau kan apa tujuan dari kolom itu? Pencitraan dari tokoh yang diwawancarai yang menjadi tolok ukurnya_"

"Hm.." "_Aku serahkan pekerjaan berat ini padamu. Lakukan dengan baik, dan jangan sampai salah langkah. Bila itu salah, kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Ingat! Posisimu adalah wartawan dan sekaligus dewan redaksi. Kau tau kan dalam Kode etik Jurnalistik.. bila wartawan yang salah, yang patut bertanggung jawab adalah dewan redaksinya.. dan itu adalah kau sendiri"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Ia tak menyangka bila Lee Sooman akan memberinya ultimatum sekeras ini.

"Lalu.. project pertamaku?

"Aku belum memikirkan pasti siapa yang pantas untuk mengisi kolom profil kita minggu ini. Namun, ada satu kandidat yang menurutku bisa diperhitungkan. Kim Jifan, pengusaha muda yang merangkak kariernya didunia industri Korea. Ia pengusaha muda dari China dan berstatus duda. Bagaimana menurutmu, Cho?"

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut sembari berfikir, "Sepertinya menarik. Aku penasaran kenapa ia mau berkarier di Korea. Padahal ia pengusaha sukses kan di China?"

"Itulah tugasmu. Kau korek info tentangnya, dan buatlah profilnya semenarik mungkin dan citra baik tentangnya" Lee Sooman menggurui. Kyuhyun bersiap diposisinya, mengangkat tangannya seperti memberi hormat kepada komandannya di kemiliteran. Ia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. Lee Sooman mendesah, penat menghadapi pegawainya yang super ini.

.

.

PipippPipipippp..

Dering tone nyaring dari handphone milik Kyuhyun sungguh memekakkan telinga siapa saja. Bahkan si pemiliknya sendiri terperanjat karenanya. Namja chubby itu hampir tersedak saat meminum Ice Coffe Moca disebuah cafe. Ia merutuk pada handphonenya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Kyuhyun semakin merutuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menelponnya.

"Apa sebegitu kangennya ia padaku? Baru tadi aku disemburnya... dan ia masih belum puas?" monolog Kyuhyun kesal menatap layar handphonennya yang tertera name call 'Si Tua Bandot' atau dengan kata lain Lee Sooman.

"Ne.. ada apa lagi sajangnim? Apa lagi kesalahanku?"

'Kim Jifan mempercepat penerbangannya hari ini. Ia akan tiba di bandara pukul 5 sore nanti. Cepat kau susul ia kebandara, kau temui dia dan katakan apakah ia bersedia untuk kita liput?"

Kyuhyun menelisik jam tangannya. Hanya tersisa dua jam lagi. Tanpa ada instruksi atau salam perpisahan, Kyuhyun menutup panggilan Sooman secara sepihak. Ia mengambil ransel dan juga ice coffe mocanya dan melesat menuju bandara.

.

.

Kyuhyun ikut berdesakan diantara mereka, orang-orang yang tengah menjemput. Namja chubby itu tak habis fikir melihat signifikannya orang-orang yang datang untuk menjemput. Banner-banner kecil, ataupun papan nama yang bertuliskan nama yang mereka jemput tertera disana. Dilain sisi ia justru bingung, apa ini ajang penyambutan seorang idola? Kenapa tampak begitu heboh?

Sedangkan namja chubby itu, sudah siap dengan kamera dan juga kacamata berframe kotak yang menggantung dihidung mancungnya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menyetting ulang kameranya.

Pintu kaca tempat para penumpang keluar terbuka, dan semua orang heboh memanggil nama rekan atau sanak mereka satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang masih mensetting ulang kameranya lansung gelagapan, saat desakkan dari pejemput itu yang semakin mengapitnya sehingga Kyuhyun kewalahan sendiri jadinya.

"Bukankah itu Kim Jifan?" seru seseorang. Kyuhyun yang perlahan tersingkir dari tempatnya dan tergeser hingga kebarisan belakang, lansung cengo ditempatnya berada.

"Jifan?" gumamnya sendiri. Perlahan kerusuhan kecil dari para pejemput itu berubah menjadi ajang jumpa fans karena ke euforiaan orang-orang.

Para wartawan terlihat mendekat, dan memotret Jifan dengan ganasnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia masih terlalu sibuk menembus segerombolan manusia yang menyesak mendekati buruannya. Samar-samar Kyuhyun melihat sosok Jifan tersebut, namun tak terlalu jelas terlihat akibat desakan dari mereka yang telah dulu memburunya.

Salahkan badannya yang terlalu kurus, hingga tak bisa melawan orang-orang yang kerap menyikutnya untuk menyingkir. Tubuh ringkih itu tersingkir begitu saja, hampir terjatuh kebelakang dan mereka_Jifan dan juga para dayangnya berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Sial_" Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal, melihat mangsanya yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Ternyata dia terkenal juga! Aku kira hanya aku saja yang mengincarnya.. rupanya mereka juga!" sesalnya lagi.

Namja chubby itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat buruannya yang telah pergi jauh. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan, kembali pulang dan menyusun rencana untuk menemui Kim Jifan dilain waktu.

Kyuhyun berbalik, dan terdiam begitu saja. Dilihatnya sosok anak laki-laki yang tampak kebingungan berlari kesana kemari dengan tas pororo yang disandangnya. Ia tampak berusaha menahan tangisnya sambil berlari tak tentu arah, mencari seseorang. Namja chubby nan tampan itu memperhatikan gelagat bocah itu yang juga terlihat menyeka air matanya kasar dengan sudut bibirnya yang sudah melengkung kebawah.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya perlahan dengan raut bingung, sama seperti bocah itu.

"Kau kenapa? Mencari ibumu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Anniyo... Aku mencari Papa. Apa kau melihat papaku?" tanyanya masih dengan menahan tangis.

"Ayo ikut.. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pada pusat keamanan bandara"

Bocah itu menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan beriringan bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk, tersenyum ramah pada bocah yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Bocah itu terpaku, terpesona melihat senyum namja berpipi chubby tersebut. Perlahan, raut kesedihannya pudar saat tarikan dari sudut bibirnya yang terangkat teratas. Tarikkan itu semakin terkembang, dan membuat sebuah senyuman merekah disana. Ia memegang ujung kemeja Kyuhyun dan membuat namja berpipi chubby itu tersentak dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau orang baik.. Aku suka kau"

Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa mendengar celotehan bocah tersebut. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan bocah itu. Bocah itu tersentak dengan sikap Kyuhyun barusan. Ia kembali tersenyum saat Kyuhyun berusaha menautkan jemarinya serta menggenggamnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanya ahjussi keamanan. Bocah itu duduk dengan manis, menghadap ahjussi itu. Tak ada raut ketakutan atau tangisan yang biasa dilakukan bocah pada umumnya saat tersesat. Ia justru terlihat enjoy dan bersikap biasa saja saat ditanyai berbagai pertanyaan dari petugas keamanan.

"Xiumin.. Kim Xiumin" jawabnya mantap. Kyuhyun terpana mendengarnya. Ia mengusap rambut kecoklatan Xiumin dengan gemas. Bocah itu sudah terlalu pintar diumurnya yang masih terlalu dini ini.

"Umurmu nak?"

"4 Tahun"

"Benarkah itu? Tapi kau sudah mampu berbicara cukup baik?" tanya ahjussi tersebut seraya bercanda. Kyuhyun juga tak habis fikir mendengarnya. Bocah ini sungguh mempunyai daya nalar yang luar biasa.

"Nama ayahmu atau ibumu nak?" Xiumin gelapan mendengarnya. Ia bingung untuk menjawab apa. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang seolah menunggu jawabannya pula.

"Ahjussi sebut saja namaku dan umurku. Aku datang dari China.. Pasti Papa akan datang menjemputku."

"Tetapi nak_"

"Cukup itu saja ahjussi. Papa mengingatkanku untuk tidak mengucapkan namanya sembarangan."

Petugas keamanan itu hanya bisa menurut apa yang Xiumin pinta. Ia menuliskan laporan tentang Xiumin, dan melanjutkannya pada bagian informasi untuk mengumandangkannya hingga ke pelosok bandara. Kyuhyun lega saat pencarian itu juga terdengar hingga ke sana, tempatnya dan Xiumin berada. Setidaknya harapan agar bocah itu cepat bertemu dengan keluarganya terwujud.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Orang tuamu akan datang Xiumin, jadi aku pergi dahulu ne"

"Chakaman..E..e_"

"Kyuhyun. Panggil aku Kyuhyun hyung.."

"Ne, Kyunnie. Aku berharap Kyunnie tetap bersamaku sampai papa datang" ucapnya malu-malu seraya menunduk.

"Kyunnie? Manis juga..Tapi, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan, Min"

"Jebal.." tuturnya dengan jurus puppy eyesnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Ia menelisik jam ditangannya sebentar dan mengangguk pelan sesudahnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk bersama Xiumin didalam pangkuannya. Ia terlihat lelah seharian ini, toh pada pagi hari ia sudah mulai beraktivitas dengan membuka praktik paranormal abalnya. Kepalanya sudah terjuntai ke kanan ataupun ke kiri di ambang batas kesadarannya. Sedangkan Xiumin, ia sudah terlelap, bersender padanya.

Perlahan, seseorang mendekati mereka berdua. Duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan mengusap surai kecoklatan Xiumin yang berada didalam pangkuannya.

"Min..Xiumin.." panggilnya lembut. Bocah itu sedikit tersentak, menguap kecil dan mengucek maniknya yang kelam.

"Papa.." panggilnya lembut, setengah tersadar.

"Ayo pulang..Maafkan papa yang lupa tentangmu tadi"

"Gwenchanayo papa.. Itu juga salah Min" ungkapnya sesal. Namja itu mengangkat Xiumin dari pangkuan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur, dan menggendongnya. Xiumin menurut, dan menjatuhkan kepalanya kepundak papanya, masih dengan dera kantuk yang menggantung dipelupuk maniknya.

Namja itu duduk disamping Kyuhyun, dan membuat Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya_mengikuti namja yang mengaku ayahnya itu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie yang menolongku..dia orang yang baik papa"

"Papa tau itu.."

Xiumin berusaha menjangkau Kyuhyun dan ingin membagunkannya. Namun namja itu menghalanginya.

"Kenapa papa?"

"Biarkan saja dia tidur, Min. Lihat.. dia tampak kelelahan dan perlu untuk istirahat. Kita lansung pulang saja ne.." ucapnya lembut.

"Baiklah papa" ucapnya sedih. Namja itu tersenyum lembut menatap putranya yang mendadak cemberut. Ia menekan-nekan pipi chubby putranya dengan telunjuknya dan menggodanya. Xiumin luluh dan terkikik geli dengan godaan papanya.

"Cha~Kita pulang nde.."

"Ye.. papa" jawab Xiumin lembut.

Namja itu beranjak dari duduknya dengan Xiumin dalam gendongannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih gamang dalam tidurnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia tersenyum kecut menatap Kyuhyun, dan perlahan beranjak meninggalkan namja chubby itu seorang.

.

.

**TBC**

Entah kenapa, amoree lagi minat buat nulis ff yang bertemakan keluarga. Tampaknya naluri keibuan amoree udah menguap kedataran ahhaha #Plak  
>Tak perlu amoree jelasin lagi, kalian udah tau kan syapa Kim Jifan, dan siapa bapak si Xiumin? Kalian pasti udah bisa nebaknya gimana.<p>

Ok, tanpa banyak omong lagi,,,, amore harap kalian ninggalin jejak dikotak review ne. Demi karier amoree sebagai author ahhhhaa.. Apapun masukkannya, baik saran, kritik, ataupun bashing bakal amoree terima dengan berat hati deh hhhh...


	2. Chapter 2

BUKK..!

Kyuhyun terjatuh kesamping, gelagapan tak jelas seraya menyeka air liurnya yang merembes ke sudut bibirnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi chubbynya pelan dan berusaha sadar dari rasa kantuknya. Sesekali ia menguap tak jelas, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi ke udara dan meregangkan sendi-sendi ototnya yang tampak kaku tadi.

Namja chubby itu mulai sadar saat melihat pangkuannya kosong. Sejenak ia berfikir, apa itu? Ia mengipas-ngipas tak jelas ruang kosong didepan perutnya. Saat ia sadar, ia lansung berdiri, berlari mendekati meja ahjussi keamanan yang menangani Xiumin tadi.

"Dimana dia? Anak yang bersamaku tadi ahjussi" paniknya.

Ahjussi itu hanya pelongo-pelongo melihat kekhawatiran Kyuhyun.

Krekk..

Satu gigitan kue beras berhasil ahjussi itu gigit dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Orang tuanya sudah menjemputnya tadi"

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak membangunkanku tadi?"

"Kau tampak kelelahan, jadi mereka tak tega membangunkanmu. Tapi kau jangan khawatir_"

Ahjussi itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari laci kerjanya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya, walau masih jelas tersirat kebingungan disana. "_Ucapan terima kasih dari mereka karena kau telah menjaganya" jawab ahjussi itu saat melihat kebingungan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka amplop itu dan menganga sedemikian rupa. "Ini?"

"Hehehe.. Aku tadi mengambil beberapa won dari sana. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Gwenchanayo..gwenchanayo.." tutur Kyuhyun sembari mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya dihadapan wajahnya seorang. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat banyaknya uang yang terisi didalam amplop tersebut. Setidaknya, ia tak harus berfikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk makan malam ini. Inilah rahmat yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Kyuhyun mensyukuri itu.

"Kau puas dengan jumlah uangnya? Tentu saja.. anak itu adalah putra dari pengusaha yang ternama saat ini"

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih dengan senyum mengembangnya dan menghitung lembaran demi lembaran uang yang ada didalam amplop tersebut.

"Marganya Kim..Namanya.. Ji..Jifan. Ya, Jifan Kim.. Pengusaha dari China itu"

Senyum Kyuhyun lansung hilang saat nama itu melantun dengan indah dari bibir ahjussi keamanan. Maniknya menatap horror ahjussi tersebut yang masih asyik memakan kue berasnya.

BRAKK!

Tentu ahjussi itu terkejut dan lansung tersedak dengan hentakan yang Kyuhyun perbuat. Ia beralih mengambil air mineral disekitarnya dan lansung menegaknya. Maniknya tak kalah menyeramkannya dari manik coklat Kyuhyun dengan posisi berkacak pinggang.

"YACH! APA-APAAN KAU INI"

"Si..siapa dia? Ji..Jifan Kim?"

"Ye.. Itu dia! Lalu apa maumu tuan?" tantang ahjussi itu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia lansung menangis tak jelas dihadapan ahjussi keamanan yang telah menatapnya bingung.

"Wae..Wae.. kenapa aku melewatkan kesempatan emasku! Kenapa aku harus tertidur tadi. Padahal aku bisa saja meminta waktunya untuk ku wawancarai. Pabo..Kau Paboo Cho Kyuhyun" rutuknya seorang.

"Kau wartawan ya?" tanya ahjussi keamanan itu polos.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Xiumin duduk dimeja makannya bersama papa nya, Jifan. Ia asyik melahap makanannya dengan sopan seperti kebiasaan yang Jifan ajarkan sedari dulu. Tak ada percakapan dimeja makan... kecuali salam penutup selesai makan, makan harus dengan rapi, tanpa ada dentingan sendok ke piring. Semua harus teratur dan rapi tentunya.

Begitulah tata cara makan di kediaman Jifan Kim. Monoton dan terasa kaku. Bila memang harus tak ada dentingan piring, kenapa kau tak pergunakan saja piring dan sendok yang terbuat dari plastik Kim?

"Aku sudah selesai papa, aku akan ke kamar untuk belajar"

Jifan meletakkan sendoknya dengan pelan pada tempatnya, dan menopang dagunya pada kedua tangannya lalu mengangguk pelan. Xiumin tersenyum lembut dan segera beranjak kekamarnya. Jifan melihat langkah anaknya yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum kecut dan mengikuti langkah anaknya kekamar.

CKLEK!

Jifan melihat anaknya yang tengah mempersiapkan buku belajarnya. Xiumin boleh dikatakan masih bocah berumur 4 tahun. Tapi daya tangkap dan nalarnya sungguh diatas rata-rata seperti ayahnya. Di umurnya yang sedemikian dini, Xiumin sudah bisa menghapal 26 Alfabet, menghitung dengan benar, dan merangkai kata. Dan kini, dengan belajar otodidak yang dibantu dengan tutor elekronik yang diberi Jifan, Xiumin mulai belajar untuk membaca walau masih terbata-bata.

"Papa?"

"Papa mengganggu sebentar ne, Min"

Xiumin turun dari kursi belajarnya, mendekati papanya yang sudah duduk diranjang tidurnya. Jifan mengangkat buah hatinya dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya. Ia mengusap surai kecoklatan Xiumin sayang dan menciuminya.

"Apa Min bosan belajar sendiri?" Xiumin tak berani menjawab, walau sejujurnya hatinya mengiyakan. Siapa yang tak bosan bila harus belajar seorang setiap harinya tanpa ada pembimbing ataupun rekan belajar.

"Min boleh jujur?" Jifan mengangguk. "Ye papa.. Min merasa bosan. Min perlu teman belajar papa"

Jifan mengangguk mengerti dengan keluhan anaknya. Ia mengusap kepala Xiumin lagi, menempatkan pipinya bersebelahan dengan pipi kanan Xiumin.

"Min ingin pergi sekolah? Belajar bersama teman-teman dan juga bermain bersama mereka?" Xiumin menoleh kearah papanya dan tersenyum riang, "Bolehkah papa?"

"Kalau itu mau Min. Papa mengizinkannya.."

"Min mau papa.. Min mau.." ungkapnya riang. Xiumin berbalik dari pangkuan Jifan dan lansung memeluk Jifan dengan sayang. Ia menciumi pipi Jifan berkali-kali dan tertawa senang.

"Thank You Papa.."

.

.

Pippipipp..Pipipippp..

Lagi-lagi ringtone nyaring dari handphone kepemilikan Kyuhyun memekakkan telinga. Bahkan siempunya saja sudah mulai kewalahan dengan bunyinya. Ia gelagapan saat mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya. Bukan rentenir atau pihak kepolisian, ini lebih dari itu...namja tua yang dijulukinya sebagai 'Bandot Tua' yang kerap menerornya.

"Ye..yoboseyo.." walau masih takut, Kyuhyun tetap mengangkatnya.

'Yach Cho Kyuhyun...kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telfonku. Lalu, bagaimana laporanmu?'

'_**Benar apa yang kukata_**_**'** "Eumm Itu..itu.. lagi ku proses sajangnim."

'Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengatur jadwal dengannya kapan kita akan memulai wawancara?'

'_**Habislah karierku_' **_"Ehh.. belum sajangnim. Ia sangat susah kutemui"

'APA! Deadline berita kita 3 hari lagi Cho.. Dan kau belum membuat janji dengannya!'

"Tapi dia sangat terkenal sajangnim.. Kita ganti orang saja..bagaimana?, kurasa ia juga sudah membuat janji dengan media lain" _**'_Ku harap ia menyetujuinya'**_

'Tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyanggupinya tadi. Dan aku sudah membicarakan ini pada rapat proyeksi tadi. Jadi kau tak bisa mundur lagi, Cho!'

'_**_Kejam! Kenapa posisiku seakan terancam begini!' **_"Baiklah sajangnim.. Aku akan mengabarimu kembali"

'Baiklah.. Jika beritamu dapat menaikkan rating kita kembali, aku akan menambah honormu Cho. Jadi berusahalah..'

Manik Kyuhyun bersinar mendengar kata kenaikan honor. Tiada bujuk dan kata yang dapat meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun selain uang. Benar apa yang dikata orang, uang dapat membeli segalanya. Dan dalam konteks kehidupan Kyuhyun, uang dapat membeli kemarahan dan kekesalannya.

"Oppa!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, mendapati seseorang yang memegang pundaknya dan tertawa kecil mendapati orang yang ia panggil terkejut.

"Chagiya..." jawab Kyuhyun yang tak kalah imutnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, memegang kedua jemari halus dari wanita yang mengagetkannya tadi.

"Mianhe aku terlambat ehhe.. apa kau sudah lama menungguku, oppa?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak dengan memainkan bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan imutnya hingga membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil kembali.

"Sekitar satu jam mungkin.. oh tidak.. 2 jam kurasa" jawaban Kyuhyun tak lansung membuat wanita itu tersentak sesal atau sedih, ia malah tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir oppa." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Hhahah.. begitukah? Kau tak perlu khawatir Ji Yeon-ah, oppamu ini baru saja tiba."

"Jadi.. apa benar ini adalah tempat makan malam kita? Apa ini tidak terlalu mewah?" tanya Ji Yeon ragu saat diliriknya restoran tempat mereka kini yang terlalu mewah, seperti yang dikatanya.

"Tak apakan? Mencoba suasana baru untuk kita berdua?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum gombalnya. Ji Yeon terkikik sekali lagi dan membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin hangat.

"Alangkah baiknya jika uang yang kau dapat kau gunakan untuk kebutuhanmu oppa.. Jangan membiasakanku untuk bermanja.. Kau akan menjadikanku seorang wanita rubah yang licik nantinya."ucapnya dengan senyum manjanya.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa dan mengangguk paham, "Setidaknya itu lebih baik, daripada aku menjadikanmu seekor harimau yang buas dan nantinya akan menerkamku.. AUUUMMM" Ucapnya dengan memperagakan gaya harimau yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Ji Yeon tertawa kembali melihat pola tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanakkan.

Malam sudah mulai menjemput bersama anginnya yang membuat kelu siapa saja. Musim panas hampir meninggalkan peraduannya. Walau nyatanya dedaunan masih kerap bertengger dibatang yang ia suka, ia mulai malu dengan hawa musim gugur yang akan datang. Namun demikian, musim gugur tak akan mengalah_ ia tetap menyembur hawa dinginnya, menjaga suhu ketahanannya yang membuat mereka.. siapapun merasa dingin.

Ji Yeon berjalan sembari merapatkan mantel bulunya yang tebal. Ia sungguh tak menyukai hawa yang dingin. Badannya akan lansung merespon dengan ketidaksukaannya, dan berakhir dengan menggigil.

Kyuhyun menyadari itu, saat Ji Yeon kerap merapatkan mantelnya lagi saat berjalan dengannya. Namja chubby itu menjitak pelan kepala yeoja cantik itu dan bergurau, "Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada oppa.."

Ia melepaskan syal yang sedari tadi melilit dilehernya, dan memakaikannya pada Ji Yeon. Namja chubby itu tersenyum lebar hingga pipi bakpaonya mengembang. Begitupun Ji Yeon, ia membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan cengiran polos miliknya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ikat rambut milik Ji Yeon, merapikan rambutnya hingga menutupi kedua daun telinganya. "Kau membeli mantel mahal tetapi tidak ada penutup kepalanya, dan bodohnya...kau tak membawa penutup telinga? dasar bodoh! Jadi, geraikan saja rambutmu dan menjadikannya sebagai tameng agar telingamu tak kedinginan." Omel Kyuhyun bak seorang bapak memarahi anaknya.

"Ne... aboenim ehheeee"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Ji Yeon dan terkikik setelahnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan menggenggam jemari Ji Yeon dan berjalan beriringan sembari menggenggam jemari itu kuat. Berjalan berdua dengan diiringi angin malam, dan bintang-bintang yang masih bersembunyi ditempat persembunyiannya, menjadi pelengkap untuk mereka malam ini.

Cup..

Ji Yeon menciumi pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang saat mereka tiba didepan sebuah apartemen elit didaerah distrik Gangnam. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dengan sisi ke evilannya.

"O..OO.." Ucap Ji Yeon saat melihat senyum menakutkan itu. Dan benar saja, nasib buruk menimpanya. Kyuhyun lansung menarik kedua pipi Ji Yeon hingga raut yeoja cantik itu habis dipermainkannya.

Tak diperdulikannya Ji Yeon yang sedikit meringis kesakitan, "Kau berani mencium oppamu dahulu Ji Yeon-ah"

"Ne..ne.. Mian..mian oppa"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi halus Ji Yeon. Ia beralih memegang kedua pipi itu lembut, menariknya pelan dan...

CUP.

Satu ciuman manis mendarat dikelopak mata Ji Yeon yang telah tertutup. Ji Yeon tersenyum lembut dan beralih dengan menjitak Kyuhyun gemas. Ia tertawa riang, secepat kilat melarikan diri kedalam apartemennya.

"Ne.. sampai bertemu lagi oppa..." ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangannya senang. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Ne.. jadilah yeoja yang baik.. Arrachi?"

Ji Yeon mengangkat kedua jempolnya tinggi sebagai tanda 'Ya'

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk didepan laptopnya, memulai untuk menuliskan laporan, konsep awal wawancara atau sejenisnya. Ia sejenak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sembari berfikir.

"Konsep awal untuk wawancara? Apa seharusnya aku mulai dengan percakapan ringan seputar keluarganya? Aishh.. aku memikirkannya terlalu jauh_membuat janji saja belum ku lakukan." Monolognya kesal.

Kyuhyun semakin merasa bodoh saat menyadari sesuatu yang sepele namun mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam disana. Ia belum mengetahui bagaimana sosok dari Jifan Kim itu sendiri?

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal kedepan, tetapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengetahui bagaimana wajahnya. Mengapa sekarang aku mendadak bodoh begini? Tapi... Apa berita kedatangannya sudah beredar di internet?"

Kyuhyun mulai berselancar di dunia maya mencari sosok Jifan itu sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia merutuk saat sosok Jifan yang tertangkap kamera tak begitu fokus tertangkap.

Ia tak kenal lelah mencari artikel mengenai Jifan. Maniknya perlahan terbuka lebar, melihat siapa sosok yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya. Hatinya bergemuruh, entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan kini.

"Jifan Kim? Apa dia Kim Kibum? Dan Xiumin? Anaknya dan juga Taemin?"

Kyuhyun tertohok melihat sosok Jifan yang mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu dengan rautnya yang dingin. Namja itu masih ragu akan semua spekulasinya. Ia belum bisa meyakinkannya 100 persen, apakah Jifan yang dilihatnya ini adalah Kim Kibum yang ia kenal?

"Bila itu benar.. Aku harus berhadapan lagi dengannya. Rasanya sangat sulit" ungkap Kyuhyun menggalau. Ia menjentik-jentikkan jemarinya ke meja dengan gusar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia kembali menoleh menatap potret diri Jifan yang masih terpajang di layar laptopnya.

"Apa aku harus mengundurkan diri dari proyek ini? Sulit untukku berhadapan lagi dengannya"

Kyuhyun melirik handphonenya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari letak duduknya. Ia meraih handphone tersebut dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor disana. Ia masih tampak ragu melihat nomor-nomor yang masih berjajar rapi dilayar smartphonenya.

Ia menarik nafasnya pelan dan memulai panggilan. Lama panggilan itu terhubung dengannya yang disebrang. Namja chubby itu masih tampak gusar dan lagi-lagi menjentikkan jemarinya keatas meja.

'Ne.. Cho Kyuhyun.. Ada apa?'

Lama untuk Kyuhyun berucap, "Ehmm.. anu sajangnim.. masalah Jifan Kim.. Aku..aku.." _**'Tidak!Tidak! Aku akan dikatakan tidak profesional natinya bila harus mengundurkan diri telak_'**_

'Kau masih sulit mencari info tentang Jifan Kim? Apa harus aku yang turun tangan lansung?'

'_**_Tanduknya sudah mulai keluar_'**_ "Anniyo.. tetapi.."

'Sudahlah-' _**'Benar apa yang kukira.. Ia telah marah pada tingkat dewa neptunus_' **_'Aku mendapat sedikit info dari rekan mediaku yang lain tentang anak Jifan Kim.'

'_**_Xiumin? Itu lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan bapaknya_' **_'Ia telah mendaftarkan anaknya di Play Group Sarang didaerah Pyeongchang-dong. Kau coba menggali info dari anaknya dan laporkan padaku.'

"Tapi sajangnim.."

'Aku sudah membantu memberimu clue, tetapi kau hanya bisa berkata tapi-tapi. Lakukan dan cepat kau selesaikan beritanya. Ingat! 3 hari lagi!'

Kyuhyun menurut dan mematikan line teleponnya sepihak. Tampaknya ia harus benar-benar berhadapan dengan Kibum biar bagaimanapun. Ia tak dapat lagi melarikan diri_Ingat! Bumi ini bulat, bahkan terlalu bulat.. hingga sejauh mana kau akan berlari pasti akan kembali dan menemui takdirmu sebelumnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Proyek mengorek info dari Xiumin akan ia layangkan, lagian Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Xiumin sebelumnya.

Ia kembali mematut penampilannya dihadapan cermin sebelum beralih bekerja. Namja chubby itu berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya dihadapan cermin, belajar bersikap ramah sebelum berhadapan dengan Kim Kibum, bila nanti penyamaran itu terbongkar. Saat ia beranggapan sudah mulai bisa mengatur emosi dan mimik mukanya, Kyuhyun beranjak dari cermin dan memulai aktivitasnya.

Kling!

Ia sedikit tersentak di ambang pintu saat seorang ahjumma bergaya necis mendatanginya.

"A..A.. ka..kami tak membuka praktek hari ini ahjumma. Anda bisa datang lain hari.. atau bisa mencari paranormal yang lain, Terima Kasih" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Tolong_"Ungkapnya dengan tangan yang terkatup memohon. "Aku akan memberimu 500 ribu Won, bila kau bisa membantuku" Kyuhyun tergiur dengan penawaran yang diberikannya. Ia melihat penampilan ahjumma necis itu secara keseluruhan dan senyum iblis terukir disana.

.

Kyuhyun telah siap dengan pakaian cenayangnya, dan berhadapan dengan bola kristalnya.

"Jadi, apa masalah anda Nyonya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sikap sok misteriusnya.

"Aku membuka sebuah butik di Myeondeong, Tapi aku menemukan seorang saingan yang sangat sulit aku kalahkan yang membuka toko serupa didepanku. Sejak mereka membuka butik didepan butikku, butikku semakin sepi Tuan.. Jadi, aku ingin minta doa pelaris darimu Tuan"

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, dan kembali bersikap seolah dimasukki roh seperti sebelumnya "Lalalalala...Oma..Oma..Oma..Brrrr"

Tangannya terangkat ke udara dan menggoyang-goyangkan sebentar. Namja chubby itu melotot menatap ahjumma itu dan berkata, "Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambil sesuatu untukmu"

Dengan langkah yang cepat, ia berlari kedapur. Kyuhyun sontak merasa panik, apa yang harus dilakukannya demi uang 500 ribu won tersebut? Ramuan apa yang harus ia berikan? Lagian, ia juga bukan seorang cenayang sejati melainkan seorang cenayang abal-abal yang berusaha hidup di ibukota.

Namja chubby nan tampan itu tersenyum lebar saat dilihatnya gelas disamping meja dapur yang berisikan air teh semalam yang tak habis ia minum. Kyuhyun bergegas menuju lemari gantung yang terpasang didinding. Mulut dan tangannya sama-sama bergerak mencari sesuatu. Saat sebuah plastik bening kecil ia dapati, ia kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas yang berisikan teh olong-olong bekas minumannya dan menuangkannya ke dalam plastik. Ia mengikat plastik yang berisikan teh tersebut dan tertawa iblis disana.

Maniknya kembali bergerak, dan otak pintarnya kembali berjalan saat melihat kotak kecil berisikan garam halus yang seakan menggodanya. Dengan sigap, ia kembali mengambil plastik bening kecil.. dan semua garam yang ada, ia isikan kedalam plastik. Namja chubby itu bergegas menuju keran air dan mengisikan setengah air kedalam plastik tersebut.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke singasananya, dan kembali berhadapan lansung dengan ahjumma necis itu. Ia meletakkan dua plastik yang berisikan air teh dan juga garam itu disamping bola kristalnya. Ahjumma necis itu bingung dengan dua kantong air yang berbeda itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Air ini dapat membawamu kedalam keberuntungan. Air yang sudah ku jampi-jampi dan dimasukki roh keberuntungan beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, akan membawa nasib baik pada butik anda. Terimalah ini" tuturnya seraya menyodorkan dua plastik tersebut.

Ahjumma necis itu terkembang senyumnya dan mengambil dua buah kantong itu penuh nafsu. "Tetapi.. Kau tau kan bila semuanya butuh mahar?"

Ahjumma necis tersebut paham yang Kyuhyun maksud. Ia segera mengeluarkan amplop didalam tas mahalnya dan menyodorkan mahar yang Kyuhyun maksud. "Ini sesuai janjiku Tuan. Terimalah.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dan menerima uang tersebut, "Air yang berwarna kecoklatan itu, kau letakkan disudut toko sainganmu, dan air bening itu.. saat malam hari, kau siram didepan tokomu untuk menghindari sial. Ingat! Jangan skali-skali siapapun melihatnya.. Ingat itu!" ucapnya penuh mengintimidasi. Ahjumma necis itu mengerti dan segera mengundurkan diri.

Kyuhyun bahagia bukan main. Ia bergoyang-goyang tak jelas seraya mencium amplop yang berisikan uang tersebut, "Entahlah.. aku tak peduli apa efek dari kedua air tersebut. Tetapi yang jelas menurut rumor, air garam bisa menangkal bala. Tapi itu bala kan bukan pendatang rezeki? Ya sudahlah.. Aku rasa sama dan sah-sah saja.."

Ia melirik jam didindingnya. Waktunya mendesak! Ia harus bergegas menemui Xiumin dan melakukan penyamaran disana.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri disudut Play Group Sarang, bersembunyi dan hanya menyembulkan kepalanya saja. Ia memakai kacamata hitam penyamaran dan kamera yang telah stand by dalam kalungannya. Play Group Sarang telah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak seumuran Xiumin beserta mereka, para orang tua yang mengantar anak-anak mereka.

Manik Kyuhyun terus berkeliaran memantau keberadaan Xiumin. Tak ada! Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyerupai sosok bocah yang ia temui kemarin dibandara.

Play Group tersebut perlahan semakin sepi didatangi. Penat sudah Kyuhyun memantau keadaan yang tak jelas ini. Ia terduduk, masih dengan posisi menghadap kegerbang utama play goup Sarang. Bosan juga menunggu kedatangan Xiumin. Namja chubby nan tampan itu sempat berfikir akan keakuratan info yang diberikan oleh Sooman, sajangnim kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun sejenak menguap beberapa kali, bersama kebosanan yang masih menemaninya. Play Group Sarang telah sepi, tak ada lagi anak-anak yang berdatangan ataupun orang tua yang mengantar anak mereka. Kyuhyun merasa dibodohi saat ini.

Sudah cukup, Kyuhyun menjadi bodoh saat ini. Ia sudah lelah menunggu. Gerah menjadi mata-mata yang tak jelas mendapat hasil, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati gerbang Play Group Sarang.. tempat pihak keamanan Play Group berdiam.

"Ahjussi.. Shust..Shust.."panggilnya setengah berbisik. Ahjussi keamanan merespon dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang berada dibalik gerbang.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Eh.. begini.. apa Xiumin Kim bersekolah disini? Itu.. Anak dari pengusaha terkenal dari China."

Ahjussi keamanan itu mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. "Maksud anda?"

"Ahjussi bagaimana sih? Apa ahjussi tak perah menonton berita? Itu.. Xiumin Kim anak dari Jifan Kim?"

"Jifan Kim? Saya rasa tidak, Tuan"

Kyuhyun mendesah, benar dugaannya. Lee Sooman salah! Inilah dampak dari usianya yang terlanjur menua.

Kyuhyun merogoh smartphonenya, mendial nomor atasannya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama agar line telpon tersambung. Lee Sooman mengangkatnya dengan nada yang ketus seperti biasanya.

"Kau membohongiku sajangnim.. Anak dari Jifan Kim tak bersekolah disini. Mungkin kau salah memberiku info"

'Play Group Sarang di Pyeongchang-dong.. benar apa yang kukata, Cho'

"Tapi mereka bilang anak itu tak bersekolah disini. Apa mereka sengaja menyembunyikan keberadaan anaknya?" Kyuhyun mulai menduga-duga.

'Bisa jadi demikian. Ya sudah, kau cari alasannya kenapa.. Aku harus memulai rapat dengan yang lain. Kerjalah yang baik seakan-akan kau akan mati esok hari'

Kyuhyun mendecih, dan kembali menutup line telponnya. Begitulah sikap namja chubby itu, tak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali terhadap atasannya. Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang didepan gerbang Play Group Sarang dan mengumpat kesal tentang atasannya.

Ia terpana sesaat kemudian saat sebuah mobil sedan Marcedes Benz S Class terhenti dihadapannya, tepat didepan gerbang Play Group Sarang. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan siapa gerangan yang ada didalam mobil.

"Xiumin?" gumamnya saat dilihatnya bocah itu turun dengan senyum terkembangnya. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Xiumin untuk mendekat.

"Kyunnie.. Kyunnie tau kalo aku sekolah disini?" tanya Xiumin dengan senyum terkembangnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum tak kalah terkembangnya pula.

"Apa sekolahku bagus Kyunnie? Papa bilang begitu.." Kyuhyun mengangguk masih dengan senyum kembangnya.

"Oh ya.. Papa mengantarkanku kesekolah.. aku akan mengenalkanmu pada papa. Tunggu ne.." celotehnya. Ia berlari kembali ke mobil sedan yang mengantarkannya. Diketuknya pelan kaca mobilnya dan menyuarakan nama ayahnya.

Kyuhyun serasa beku ditempat. Kibum? Jifan bukan Kibum kan? Ia masih berharap hal demikian. Ia tak ingin ke professionalannya terusik dengan masalah pribadi. Bila benar Jifan adalah Kibum, bagaimanapu caranya.. ia harus bisa membagi dunia pekerjaannya dan juga pribadi.

"Ya Min?" tanggap Jifan, saat kaca mobil hitamnya ia turunkan dan menatap anaknya dengan lembut.

"Papa.. Ayo turun. Min ingin mengenalkan papa dengan Kyunnie" jawab Xiumin seraya telunjuknya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Papa harus bekerja, Min"

"Sebentar saja, Papa." Pinta Xiumin memelas. Jifan tak tega bila anaknya harus memelas begini. Dan dengan berat hati, ia turun dari mobil mewahnya.. menuruti langkah anaknya yang menariknya untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Papa.. Ini Kyunnie. Kyunnie.. Ini Papa.." tutur Xiumin memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain. Jifan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi salam, namun respon Kyuhyun hanya menunduk memberi hormat yang biasa dilakukan masyarakat Korea.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucapnya memberi salam. Kyuhyun tak lansung menatap manik kelam Kibum, ia hanya memilih menunduk dalam pertemuan ini.

"Jifan Kim imnida"

"Cha~ Papa dan Kyunnie, bisa menemani Min ke kelas?"

"Tapi papa masih ada pekerjaan, Min. Begini saja, biar para pengawal ne yang mengantar Min ke kelas? Bagaimana?"

Xiumin memahami keadaan ayahnya tersebut. Ia mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang dikata Jifan.. Karena Xiumin adalah anak yang penurut. Tanpa berlama, bocah tembem itu melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan dan masuk bersama dua pengawal yang mengiringinya.

"Apa kau wartawan?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun lansung tergagap saat ditanya demikian. Ia melirik kamera yang dikalunginya yang ditunjuk oleh Jifan, dan dengan refleks ia mengangguk.

"Dan kau ingin memata-matai anakku?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mendadak bodoh ditanyai demikian. **'KENAPA DIA BERKATA BEGITU DINGIN_' **"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin mewawancaraimu.." Kyuhyun merogoh saku kemejanya, mengambil sebuah kartu nama dan memberikannya pada Jifan.

"Sapphire Magazine?"

"Yup.. pada edisi minggu ini, kami ingin meliput profil tentang anda, Jifan Kim. Anda adalah pengusaha muda yang sangat diminati khalayak sekarang karena prestasi dan ketampanan anda juga. Jadi.. apa anda bersedia, Tuan Jifan Kim? "

Lama Jifan menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang menunduk dan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Kalian ingin memakai ku sebagai nilai jual majalah kalian? Aku tidak bisa!" Jifan menolak mentah-mentah.

"Eh? Anda tak tertarik Tuan? Ayolah Tuan.. sebentar saja. Kita bisa mengatur jadwal dahulu" pinta Kyuhyun, namun kali ini ia berhasil memulai tatap dengan Jifan. Jifan menolak, ia tak tertarik dengan tawaran.. Maksudnya dengan permintaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

Namja dingin itu berbalik pergi menuju Marcedes nya. Tak dihiraukannya Kyuhyun yang berisik, masih meminta waktu Jifan. Jifan tak peduli. Ia menutup cepat kaca mobilnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor kaca mobilnya.

"Sekretaris Hyun.. jalankan mobilnya." Ucapnya mentitah. Mobil mewah bewarna hitam itu melaju, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang nampak menggerutu dibelakang. Jifan hanya bisa diam, membatu. Hatinya sudah berdesir hebat harus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia tak sanggup menoleh kebelakang, melihat si namja chubby yang tengah mengumpatnya.

"Aishh.. Orang itu benar-benar!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai..Hai...! Chap 2 udah datang... Gimana?

Dan mian ada kesalahan nama di chap maren. Nama Kim Jifan ntu seharusnya Jifan Kim ya? Kalo gitu, Thx deh buat kalian dah mengingatkan amoree. Ehhe... Trus yang nanya Xiumin itu anaknya Kibum apa bukan, jawaban amoree iya ehehe..

Dan kemana perginya Taemin? Belum amoree jelasin kenapa.. ceraikah? Meninggalkah? Itu masih tanda tanya buat kalian loh, toh.. amoree masih menikmati alur cerita ehhhe.. biar gak terkesan kecepatan.

Eumm.. Jifan memang namja pecundang, bolehkah dikutuk? Silahkan..silahkan kalian mengutuknya karena meninggalkan BabyKyu kita #KetawaNista

Lalu untuk penagihan update asap, ataupun hutang amoree atas ff amore yang laen.. Mian, amoree belum bisa janji kapan bakal update. Ini tergantung mood amoree yang kagag jelas kapan datangnya.. Susah bernegosiasi dengan mood. Bisa dimaklumi kan?


	3. Chapter 3

Kibum terperangah saat ia dapati sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dan tampak kesal didepan gerbang sekolah Xiumin. Hatinya berdesir tak dapat dikendalikannya melihat sosok malaikatnya yang tampak tengah mengumpat. Sejenak, ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang demikian. Kyuhyunnya tak pernah berubah. Akan selalu menggemaskan walau disaat kesal sekalipun.

"Papa.. Itu Kyunnie." Ungkap Xiumin yang duduk disampingnya dan menunjuk Kyuhyun. Kibum tau itu.. toh sedari tadi ia menatapnya.

"Min akan menemui Kyunnie.." tutur Xiumin riang dan segera turun dari mobil ayahnya. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menyanggupi perkataan anaknya. Manik kelamnya tak lepas menatap kepergian anaknya dan juga Kyuhyun nya dahulu yang tampak saling bercengkrama.

Ingin rasanya ia menemui pujaan hatinya dulu, bersikap seperti lelaki_bukan menjadi pecundang seperti ini.

Kibum sedikit gusar saat dilihatnya Xiumin dan juga Kyuhyun dibalik kaca hitam mobilnya, menunjuk ke arahnya. Hatinya kembali berdesir_ apa ia ketahuan telah memperhatikan mereka sejak lama?

Xiumin berlari kearahnya, mengetuk kaca mobilnya dan meneriaki namanya. Inilah saatnya! Untuk menampakkan wajah pecundangnya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia tak dapat berlari lagi, ia harus menghadapinya. Ia tak ingin mengubah image pecundangnya kini menjadi pecundang yang benar-benar sejati!

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Kyuhyun masih berdiam didepan gerbang Play Group Sarang, tempat Xiumin bersekolah. Dilihatnya sekolahan Xiumin dan juga jalanan yang dilalui mobil mewah Kibum tadi secara bergantian. Ia berdecak kesal sesaat, mengingat percakapannya dengan Kibum beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Dari perkataannya.. aku yakin kalo dia adalah Kim Kibum! Benar-benar tak ada sopan santun dan tak mengerti perasaan orang lain. Aku justru bingung, kenapa dia bisa menjadi sekaya ini? Apa ini karena kekayaan Taemin? Aishh.. dia benar-benar_" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengumpat. Bukan Lee Sooman yang kerap menjadi korban umpatannya, melainkan Kibum, si napeun namja!

"_Tetapi.. baguslah kalau sikapnya demikian, daripada harus berhadapan dengannya yang mendadak melankolis saat bertemu denganku. Sikapnya tadi setidaknya bisa membuatku merasa tak begitu mengapa daripada akunya yang menjadi melankolis_"

"_Dan masalahku kini, bagaimana aku memulai tahap awal wawancaraku? Bertemu denganku saja ia sudah mulai enggan" Namja Chubby nan tampan itu tak pernah bosan untuk mengumpat. Ia kembali melirik sekolahan Xiumin dan tersenyum nista disana.

Ia kembali bergerak menuju pos keamanan Play Group Sarang, menemui ahjussi penjaga disana "Ahjussi"

Ahjussi penjaga mendekat, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang jeruji pagar layaknya tahanan pencuri.

"Kau bisa membuka pagarnya? Aku ingin menemui anak tadi, Xiumin Kim"

Ahjussi penjaga tak lansung menggubris. Ia malah sibuk menelisik penampilan Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan. "Aishh.. aku bukan orang jahat. Kau lihat namja yang bersamaku tadi? Ia adalah ayah dari anak tadi.. Ia memintaku untuk menjaga anaknya hingga pelajaran usai_"

Ahjussi penjaga tersebut masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aigoo.. sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjaga Xiumin, karena ia sudah dijaga oleh kedua pengawalnya tadi. Tetapi dia memaksaku_"

"Kau wartawan kan?" tanya ahjussi curiga, melihat kamera yang menggelantung dilehernya. Kyuhyun menyadari itu dan menggeleng keras.

"A..anniyo. Aku bukan wartawan. Kamera ini sengaja dipinta ayahnya untuk memotret setiap kegiatan anaknya disekolah dan melaporkan padanya. Apa anaknya baik disekolah? Bagaimana interaksinya bersama teman-temannya? Dan sebagainya_"

Ahjussi penjaga itu masih tak percaya dengan pembelaan yang Kyuhyun kata. "Kalau aku seorang penjahat atau wartawan, anak tadi mana mungkin akan dekat denganku. Aku bukanlah orang berbahaya seperti yang kau fikirkan ahjussi"

Ahjussi penjaga itu sedikit mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, dan dengan segera membuka pagar sekolah lalu membiarkannya masuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Jangan tanyakan dia, ia sudah terlanjur tertawa nista tanpa sepengetahuan ahjussi tersebut.

.

.

KLIK!

"Anda ingin apa tuan?" tegur salah satu pengawal yang dikirim Jifan, saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah memotret.

"Apa anda seorang wartawan?" tambahnya kembali.

Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, dengan mengernyitkan dahinya petanda bingung.

"Saya temannya Xiumin" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia menurunkan letak kameranya dan membiarkannya tergantung kembali. Para pengawal itu menatap Kyuhyun curiga. Kyuhyun merasa itu, namun ia bersikap sewajar mungkin_memperhatikan Xiumin yang tampak antusias dengan kelasnya.

Raut cerianya terkembang lebarnya, menikmati suasana kelas yang dihadapinya. Melihat bocah tembem itu bahagia, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum_entah mengapa.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Naneun Kim Jongin imnida.. Aku tinggal di perumahan pyeongchang-dong blok 14A.. Umurku 5 tahun. Mommyku seorang pelukis dan Daddyku adalah seorang seniman." Seru seorang bocah dengan kulit eksotisnya dan lesung pipi yang bertengger dipipinya saat tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo..Naneun Bae Suzy imnida. Nae appa adalah orang penting Korea dan nae eomma adalah seorang artis"

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengar tuturan yang penuh kesombongan dari anak-anak yang tampak polos itu. Namun, otaknya memproses dengan lain_ biar bagaimanapun, pyeongchang-dong adalah kawasan yang memang bersisikan orang-orang penting didalamnya. Perumahan elite yang terletak dikaki bukit Bukchan, ditinggali oleh orang-orang sukses termasuk politisi, pengusaha, seniman, atau bahkan diplomat serta eksekutif bisnis asing yang berdiam didaerah sana.

Dan tentu wajar dan bukan omong kosong belaka dari anak-anak tersebut, yang bersekolah di Play Group Sarang Pyeonchang-dong. Mereka mengatakan semuanya berdasarkan fakta, namun hati Kyuhyun menangkapnya sebagai kesombongan belaka.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Naneun Xi Luhan imnida. Aku dari China dan umurku 4 tahun, dan Papa adalah diplomat."

"Ibumu?" tanya anak salah satu dari mereka.

"Mama seorang penyelam, dan sampai sekarang tetap menyelam" jawabnya menunduk.

"Itu berarti ibumu mati ahhhhaaa" ledek Jongin dengan tertawa lebarnya. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk menahan tangis mendengarnya. Tidak usah dijelaskan pun ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada ibunya.

Kyuhyun geram mendengar ledekan tersebut. Mulutnya komat-kamit tak jelas sendiri mengumpat bocah berkulit eksotis tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Xiumin Kim imnida. Umurku 4 tahun. Papa adalah pengusaha.. dan aku tidak punya mama" sambung Xiumin memperkenalkan dirinya. Anak-anak semakin suka menertawakan nasib keduanya.

"Sudah-sudah.. kalian jangan ribut ne. Kita lanjutkan pelajara ne" ucap seongsangnim menenangkan.

BRAKK!

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelas dengan raut menyeramkannya. Sedari tadi menahan marahnya mendengar celotehan dan ledekkan yang kerap tertuju pada dua anak malang tersebut. Ia berdiri didepan kelas dengan tatapan garangnya. Semua anak terpaku. Ada yang bingung, ada yang takut dengan tatapan tersebut, dan ada pula yang hanya pelongo-pelongo saja.

"Ada yang salah saat ada seseorang yang tidak mempunyai ibu? Apa kalian yakin bila ibu yang selalu bersama kalian akan selamanya berada disamping kalian?"

"Tuan.. anda siapa?" tanya seongsangnim ragu.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris, ia terus melanjutkan ucapannya "Kalian memang belum merasakannya.. Saat orang yang kalian sayangi menghilang, baru kalian akan sadar rasanya kehilangan orang tersebut"

"Tuan.. anda terlalu kasar berkata pada mereka" tutur seongsangnim memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia malah memarahi seongsangnim yang hanya diam saja saat anak didiknya dihina seperti tadi.

"Huweeee" satu persatu anak-anak didalam kelas tersebut menangis mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun terhadap guru mereka. Namja chubby nan tampan itu menjadi bingung setelahnya dengan keadaan yang tengah terjadi.

Ia semakin bingung saat Xiumin menariknya keluar dan membawanya keujung lorong.

"Kyunnie.. kenapa Kyunnie ada disini?" tanya Xiumin bingung dan juga panik. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Kyunnie hyung hanya ingin melihat Min belajar saja"

"Dan apa yang Kyunnie lakukan tadi? Mereka semua menangis.. Kalau papa tau, papa akan marah... dan melarang Kyunnie bermain denganku"

Kyuhyun cengo. Apa benar bocah dihadapannya kini adalah bocah berumur 4 tahun? Ucapannya tak pantas dikatakan oleh bocah berusia seperti dia.. dan juga nada kekhawatirannya, sungguh membuat Kyuhyun takut mendengarnya.

"Apa Jifan semenakutkan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Xiumin mengangguk, "Papa kalau marah seperti monster.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tak heran lagi baginya membayangkan sosok Kibum yang tengah marah ataupun merajuk, sama-sama menakutkan seperti keadaannya yang biasa saja.

"Kalau Jifan tau masalah ini, biar Kyunnie hyung yang menghadapinya"

"Tapi.. papa akan sangat menakutkannya" Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri mendengarnya. Bahkan anaknya seorang takut pada sosok es seperti Kibum. Ia mengusap surai kecoklatan Xiumin dengan sayang dan berkata, "Kyunnie hyung serius.. Kyunnie serius akan menghadapinya. Jadi, bagaimana sebelum Min yang dimarahi.. Kyunnie hyung yang terlebih dahulu menghadapi papa?"

Xiumin tampak bingung dengan arah perkataan Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kalau Kyunnie hyung bermain kerumah Min, dan bicara pada papa?"

Xiumin tampak ragu dengan tawaran yang Kyuhyun ajukan. Ia tampak berfikir dan mengangguk cepat seraya tersenyum menyetujuinya. "Kyunnie boleh bermain kerumahku, tapi Kyunnie jangan mengatakan pada papa soal ini. Biar aku saja yang katakan kepada papa"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali mengusap surai kecoklatan Xiumin dengan sayang.

.

.

'_**Kyunnie main kerumah malam ini saja. Kyunnie bisa menemaniku belajar nantinya_'**_

Benar apa yang dipinta Xiumin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemuinya pada malam hari. Tak peduli bila ia harus mendatangi sarang gendoruwo seperti kediaman Kibum. Hatinya sudah dingin? Kalian bisa mengatakan demikian, ia bisa bersikap seperti ini juga karena namja es itu yang juga bersikap dingin kepadanya. Dan itu semua tak terlalu menjadi masalah teruntuknya.

'_**Dari restoran Buil Sikdang, disebelah kanan ada sebuah jalan.. Kyunnie turuti, lalu disebelah kanan dari lorong itu, hitung 10 rumah dan rumah ke 11 adalah rumahku. Yang punya cat warna coklat.'**_

Kyuhyun menatap setiap rumah yang dilaluinya. Ia hanya bisa melongo tak jelas saat didapatinya setiap rumah di perumahan tersebut bewarna coklat dan serupa. Saat dilihatnya Buil Sikdang Resto yang dikata Xiumin, Kyuhyun merasa mempunyai harapan untuk menemukannya.

Ia berbelok ke kanan, sebuah jalan yang Xiumin kata didekat Resto tersebut. Namja chubby itu kembali tertohok mendapati rumah yang memang bewarna yang sama.

'_**Rumah ke 11 adalah rumahku'**_

Kyuhyun menghitung satu demi satu rumah yang dilaluinya dengan serius. Senyumnya terkembang mendapati rumah yang ditujunya telah tepat berada dihadapannya. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar, semua sunyi dan juga sepi. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dilihatnya disudut pagar, sebuah bel dan juga intercom disana.

Namja chubby itu tersenyum saat bel yang ia tekan mendapat sahutan.

'Ne.. Nuguseyo?'

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Saya datang atas permintaan Xiumin Kim" Bohong! Kau yang meracuni otak anak itu untuk mengundangmu.

'Ne..'

Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, pagar besi itu terbuka. Namja chubby nan tampan itu tampak takjub dengan kecanggihan dari rumah ini. Masih dengan raut takjubnya, ia masuk dengan maniknya yang masih memperhatikan keadaan rumah tersebut. Dengan segera, ia mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret mansion milik Kibum.

Arsitektur yang luar biasa. Tak dipungkiri bila perumahan disini diisi oleh mereka yang memang mempunyai peran penting di Korea, baik seniman, pengusaha, ataupun diplomat.

"Kyunnie..." sambut Xiumin riang. Ia berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati suasana kediaman Kim. Kyuhyun menyambut Xiumin dengan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi tembem itu sayang.

"Bagaimana kabar Min? Apa Min sudah makan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa Papa ada dirumah Min?"

"Ye.. Papa sedang mandi sekarang. Ayo masuk Kyunnie" Xiumin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya masuk. Tidakkah kau lihat Min raut ketegangan dari Kyunnie yang sangat kau sayangi itu?

.

.

Xiumin tampak bahagia akan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Ia mengajak namja berpipi chubby itu menuju ruang keluarga yang telah bertumpuk beberapa buku miliknya diatas meja.

"Min sedang belajar eoh?"

"Belum.. Min sengaja menunggu Kyunnie datang"

Kyuhyun ber- oh riang. Ia duduk disofa panjang yang memang tersedia diruang tersebut, masih mengagumi interior dari mansion kepemilikan Kim.

CKLEK!

Kyuhyun lansung refleks merendahkan letak duduknya, menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik sofa.

"Min, tumben mau belajar diluar?" tanya seorang namja, yang Kyuhyun yakini suara itu adalah milik Kibum. Xiumin berlari mendekati laki-laki tersebut, menggenggam jemari kirinya dengan senyum yang terkembang. "Ye.. Papa. Kyunnie akan menemani Min belajar"

"Kyunnie?"

'_**Tunggu.. kenapa aku harus bersembunyi? Aku bukan pencuri disini? Huhh.. kendalikan perasaanmu Cho'**_ gerutu Kyuhyun dalam batinnya. Ia segera membenarkan letak duduknya, hingga Kibum dapat menyadari kedatangannya. Kyuhyun segera berdiri, dan memberi hormat padanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim.. saya dipinta oleh Xiumin untuk datang kemari" ucap Kyuhyun sopan seraya menunduk. Kibum hanya diam, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Lalu? Ya sudah.. temanilah anakku belajar"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mendongak mendapat respon demikian. Dilihatnya Kibum dengan tatapan terpana. Surai kelamnya yang basah masih tergambar dibalik surainya yang telah tertata rapi. Celana dasar bewarna hitam, dengan sweter rajut bewarna coklat susu, membuatnya menawan, dan terlihat berwibawa malam ini.

"Heii" panggil Kibum saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih mengamati penampilannya.

"Ne..ne.. ayo Min, kita mulai belajar" ajak Kyuhyun. Xiumin menyanggupi dengan senang hati.

.

.

**45 menit berlalu...**

Xiumin tampak bosan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja dan mendesah berat. Kyuhyun mencubit pipi tembem Xiumin gemas dan berkata, "Jangan sekali-kali untuk mendesah Min. Itu artinya, Min telah membuang semua keberuntungan Min" Lucu, sangat lucu! Bahkan kau seringkali mendesah Cho. Itu berarti tak ada lagi keberuntungan untukmu.

"Jinjjayo? Baiklah, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi Kyunnie_" Dan anak polos ini, malah mempercayai sepenuhnya apa yang Kyuhyun kata. Ia merebahkan kepalanya kedalam pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menguap pelan. Kyuhyun tertawa, memulai sikap jahilnya dengan menutup mulut Xiumin cepat. "Saat menguap, alangkah baiknya kau tutup menggunakan punggung tanganmu Min"

"Wae?"

"Ya.. kalau Min menggunakan telapak tangan sih tak apa-apa, tapi kumannya pasti akan menempel disana. Dan saat Min bersalaman dengan orang lain, kuman itu akan berpindah tangan. Apa Min mau, orang yang tak berdosa mendapati kuman dari Min?"

"Begitukah?" Manik Xiumin terbelalak tertarik dengan perkatan Kyuhyun, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namja chubby itu lagi-lagi menakuti si bocah polos dengan ucapannya.

"Eummm.. Apa papa memang selalu berada diruang kerja, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat dilihatnya Kibum tak keluar dari ruang kerjanya sejak kedatangannya tadi. Xiumin mengangguk pelan, "Kalau aku dan Papa sudah selesai makan, papa akan selalu berada diruang kerja dan aku dikamar untuk belajar. Kasihan papa.. terkadang papa tertidur diruang kerja"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, maniknya sudah bergerak memperhatikan pintu besar berornamen naga tersebut. Ia beralih menatap Xiumin yang tengah menguap kembali, tapi menutupnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dielusnya sayang surai kecoklatan milik Xiumin, membuat bocah tembem itu merasa nyaman.

Ia memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun sayang dan memejamkan mata. Sedikit iba Kyuhyun melihat Xiumin yang begini, begitu sepi dalam hidupnya. Ia terus mengusap surai kecoklatan itu sayang seraya bersenandung kecil sebagai pengantar tidur si bocah tembem.

Cklek!

Kyuhyun lansung terpaku. Tak perlu ditanya siapa gerangan_namja paling dingin yang pernah ia temui didunia ini, Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun kembali mengatur nafasnya dan menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang terlalu berdegup tak menentu. Ia mengambil bantal sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari letak duduknya.

Perlahan, ia memindahkan kepala Xiumin yang tidur dipangkuannya ke bantal tersebut. Xiumin tersentak dan melenguh akibat rasa ketidaknyamanannya. Namun hal itu tak berlansung lama, Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan kepala Xiumin ke bantal tersebut.

Mission complete! Xiumin berhasil dipindah letakkan. Namja berpipi chubby nan tampan itu segera menyambar tasnya, lalu beranjak menyusul Kibum ke dapur kediaman Kim.

.

Kibum lansung tersedak dalam meneguk air mineralnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mendatanginya dengan senyum terkembangnya.

"Sajangnim.. bisa kita bicara?"

"Aku sedang sibuk bekerja"

"Bahkan saat berada dirumah sekalipun?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kibum tak menjawab, ia berjalan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa peduli padanya.

"Kenapa anda tak ingin diliput? Padahal dengan wartawan lain, anda bersedia untuk diwawancarai?_" tanyanya, masih mengikuti langkah Kibum. Namja es itu tak jua menjawab, ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya kembali untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

CKLEK

"_Ini bukan karena masalah pribadi_" Kyuhyun menjeda perkataannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri "_ antara anda dan saya kan?" tuturnya telak.

Kibum mencengkram knop pintu ruangannya keras. Ia berusaha mengatur laju nafasnya, berbalik dan berusaha tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang telah melotot padanya.

"Pribadi? Saya sudah katakan bila pekerjaan saya masih menumpuk, Tuan"

"10 menit! Tidak! 5 menit saja saya meminta waktu anda tuan" tutur Kyuhyun memelas. Kibum tak berekspresi sedikitpun. Dipandangnya manik coklat itu yang hampir nanar menatapnya, dan tanpa sadar ia mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kibum duduk dengan raut dinginnya. Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya, ia malah sibuk mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkannya_mulai dari handphone sebagai alat perekam, kamera, dan juga buku agenda yang telah ia persiapkan beberapa pertanyaan disana.

"Kau telah menyiapkan semuanya? Jadi, hanya kedokmu saja berasalan menemani Xiumin belajar?" Kyuhyun tertawa kaku, terlihat jelas raut bersalahnya disana.

"Ku ingatkan hanya lima menit saja bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Ia mengambil agendanya, membuka halaman daftar pertanyaan yang telah ia batasi sebelumnya.

"Eumm.. Baiklah saya akan lansung saja pada pertanyaannya. Sejak kapan anda memulai bisnis anda tuan?"

"3 tahun yang lalu"

"Siapa orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam karier anda?"

"Semua orang yang pernah menolongku"

"Lalu.. Apa memang dari awal anda sudah berkeinginan mengembangkan mobile messenger?"

"Benar"

"Pada awalnya, apa anda memang lansung bergabung dengan perusahaan atau masih berjalan sendiri dalam mengembangkannya?"

"Aku hanya meneruskan usaha dari perusahaan yang hampir gulung tikar, dan menyelamatkannya"

"Woww.. anda benar-benar orang hebat_" puji Kyuhyun. Kibum tampak sedikit bosan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

"_..Dan akhirnya anda memimpin perusahaan tersebut lalu mengembangkannya sampai sekarang. Woww"

"Kau sudah tau, tapi masih bertanya pertanyaan yang sama. Apa kau akan terus mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang menyedihkan itu? Bila kau mencari artikel tentangku di internet, pertanyaanmu tadi sudah pernah terjawab sebelumnya. "jawab Kibum ketus. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, duduk dengan elegan dan tatapan dingin andalannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sendiri mendengarnya.

Ia membalik lembaran agendanya dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Baiklah, kalau anda tak suka ditanya demikian.. aku akan melanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya_"

"Ada perkataan dari orang-orang yang bilang bahwa kedatanganmu ke Korea bertujuan untuk mengubah situasi ekonomi dan sosial disini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sudah kubilang bila pertanyaan itu sudah ditanyakan wartawan lain ratusan kali. Jika kau ingin mempermainkanku, kita hentikan saja sampai disini" Kibum mulai memanas. Kyuhyun terdiam saat kata 'hentikan saja' mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Kibum. Memori pahit akan hari itu bermain kembali dan mengusik ketenangan hatinya.

"Jangan-jangan. Baiklah.. karena tidak ada waktu lagi, aku akan melanjutkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan istri anda? Anda tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu bukan?"

Kibum tertohok dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tak menjawab, maniknya sibuk bergerak liar memandang yang lain.

"Apa anda pernah memperhatikan Xiumin?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikannya.."

"Baiklah.. Lalu, apa kartun favorit Xiumin? Siapa teman dekatnya? Dimana tempat yang menjadi kesukaannya? Apa impian terbesarnya? Hal apa yang paling disukainya?"

Kibum semakin tertohok akan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Walaupun secara kasat mata Xiumin dekat padanya, Kibum tak tau banyak akan kehidupan anaknya itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kesukaan Xiumin dalam belajar. Dia tak akan menjawab bila tak ditanya. Dia anak yang penurut, menuruti apapun yang Kibum kata. Dan hanya menjadi anak rumahan yang akan setia menunggu ayahnya pulang. Hanya itu yang ia tahu. Kesibukkan dalam asyiknya bekerja, telah membutakan Kibum untuk memperhatikan anaknya.

Kyuhyun menutup agendanya. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan kaku "Aku rasa nilai anda NOL tuan tentang tugas anda sebagai ayah. Anda tak tahu banyak tentang anak anda"

"Sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun tau, ungkapan itu adalah alarm untuknya berhenti bertanya.

"Ah... satu pertanyaan terakhir. Kapan waktu yang menurut anda terasa sulit?" Lagi-lagi Kibum bungkam. Ingatannya akan hari perpisahannya bersama Kyuhyun berputar kembali dalam otaknya. Ia yang tak punya hati meninggalkan namja chubby itu begitu saja, tanpa anda tangis ataupun air mata yang menempel dipipi chubby Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit mengingat hari itu, rasa sesal yang teramat dalam dirasanya hingga kini, belum bisa terobati oleh siapapun.

"Anda tak bisa menjawab atau tak mau menjawab?"

"5 menit sudah berlalu... Kau boleh angkat kaki dari rumahku, aku harus kembali pada pekerjaanku" Kibum kembali ketus mengusir Kyuhyun. Ia memaksa namja chubby itu untuk pergi dari kediamannya. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis dengan cengkraman kuat yang Kibum lakukan padanya.

CKLEK!

Pintu utama berhasil dibuka, namun mereka hanya diam saja berdiri diambang pintu. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan setelan long dress putih, surai coklatnya yang tergerai pendek, dan tas branded yang disandangnya, menyentak mereka berdua.

"Eunjung-ssi? Kenapa kau berkunjung malam-malam begini?" tanya Kibum dengan sikap ramah yang Kyuhyun tau sengaja dibuat-buat. Yeoja cantik itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya ingin mendiskusikan pekerjaan kita berdua" jawabnya enteng.

"Ehem..ehem.." Kyuhyun berdehem. Kibum melepaskan cengkramannya, dan Kyuhyun merapikan sedikit pakaiannya yang tak terlalu kusut itu. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Kibum dan Eunjung secara bergantian dan mengundurkan diri dari mereka berdua.

Ia berjalan melewati Eunjung. Yeoja cantik itu sekilas menatap Kyuhyun bingung, namun hanya dalam hitungan detik saja sebelum ia masuk kedalam kediaman Kim dan menutup pintu utama tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendesah melihat pintu yang telah tertutup rapat tersebut, dan beralih dengan tersenyum kecut. Lama ia memandang mansion kediaman Kim sebelum berucap "Nyatanya hidupmu benar-benar sempurna Kim Kibum"

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali berkutit dihadapan laptopnya, memulai menulis berita dari data yang didapatinya tadi. Ia sedikit menyemangati dirinya, saat kedatangan yeoja cantik tadi menganggu pekerjaannya. Tak munafik memang, bila Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengannya. Hubungan apa yang terjalin diantara mereka? Sepasang kekasihkah?

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng keras. Fokus! Kembali dalam pergelutan masalah pekerjaan yang akan mempertaruhkan hidupnya kedepan.

Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya, mendengar rekamannya dan juga Kibum tadi. Fikirannya telah kelam, tak dapat mengambil sisi mana yang dapat ia jadikan berita.

"_**Baiklah.. Lalu, apa kartun favorit Xiumin? Siapa teman dekatnya? Dimana tempat yang menjadi kesukaannya? Apa impian terbesarnya? Hal apa yang paling disukainya?"**_

Saat lantunan pertanyaan itu berlalu, Kyuhyun terdiam. Apakah baik jadinya bila ia harus mengangkat fakta ini kedaratan? 'Jifan Kim, Pengusaha muda yang sukses.. Namun gagal menjadi ayah!' Memang sangat ok! Tetapi, baikkah itu?

'Be an independen person.. Always..Always..and Anywhere' Slogan yang slalu ia tanam dalam jiwa ke wartawanannya. Apa akan goyah terhadap emosinya yang ingin melindungi Kibum seperti yang dikata Lee Sooman, sebagai ajang pencitraan yang baik?

.

.

**TBC**

KiHyun Moment dah ada amoree buat, walau sedikit ehhe.

Dan mereka 1 sama Loh! Sama-sama didampingi oleh yeoja. Nah loh...?

Kalo banyak dari readers sekalian yang beranggapan Kim kecil bakal nyatuin mereka, tapi bagi amoree Kim kecil bakal jadi saingannya si 'Papa' nih. Panggilannya aja dah sama kayak papanya dulu, 'Kyunnie' dan manggil dirinya sendiripun dengan panggilan 'Aku'. Ouh...Complicated!

Ok, chap 3 udah END! Tetap tinggalin jejak nde, bantu komen yang berisikan membangun dan membinging amoree tuk chap kedepan nde.. Kekekkekke. Amoree senang liat review dichap maren yang ngebantu amoree bingit.

Dan terakhir, masalah nama Jifan ataupun Qifan,..amoree dah mulai capek salah mulu ehhhee. Jadi balik ke Kibum aja ye. Ribet sendiri jadinya ehhhe^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemenangan seraya menghempaskan beberapa lembar kertas diatas meja kerja Lee Sooman. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya keudara sebagai tanda kesombongan disana, "Bahkan sebelum deadline, aku sudah menyelesaikan liputanku" ucapnya menyombong.

Tak ada reaksi yang berlebih dari Lee Sooman saat Kyuhyun tengah menyombongkan kinerjanya. Ia meraih kertas-kertas tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti.

Kyuhyun tampak was-was melihat sikap atasannya yang hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Apa kau masih mengingat apa yang ku katakan tempo hari? Tentang image tulisanmu itu?_"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dan Sooman kembali melanjutkan "_Tampaknya image itu memang sudah menjadi gaya penulisanmu, yang susah untuk diubah. Tapi_"

Namja chubby itu meneguk air liurnya seorang dengan gurat ketegangannya, "_Aku suka dengan beritamu. Kau mengambil sudut pandang yang lain dari pemberitaan Jifan Kim yang telah diketahui oleh khalayak. Sukses dalam kehidupan eksekutif bisnisnya tetapi gagal menjadi seorang ayah? Cukup menarik untuk di asumsikan oleh khalayak"

"Jadi_" Kyuhyun tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya itu "_Apa honorku akan naik, sajangnim?"

"Terlalu cepat untuk membahas persoalan itu, Cho. Kita lihat beberapa hari lagi, bagaimana rating beritamu ini" Kyuhyun mengerti itu, memang masih terlalu dini untuk membahas tentang kenaikan gajinya padahal ia sendiri belum mengetahui yang pasti hasil dari kinerjanya.

Namja chubby itu memohon untuk undur diri dari hadapan atasannya. Sejenak, ia merutuk dalam diam. Bukan sajangnim kesayangannya yang ia kutuk, namja chubby nan tampan itu mengutukki dirinya seorang. Lebih tepatnya ia memaki dirinya yang sampai hati menulis berita tentang ketidakharmonisan hubungan ayah dan anak itu.

Bagaimana hidupnya kedepan? Apa Kim Kibum akan diam saja? Bagus bila ia akan diam saja, dan menerimanya sebagai 'sentilan', karena melalaikan tugasnya menjadi ayah. Kalau dia sampai turun tangan dan berniat menguliti namja chubby itu hidup-hidup? Pupus lah sudah harapannya untuk hidup yang damai didunia.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, Slash, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree walau tokohnya amore pinjem, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

"Pagi Min..Cup!" Eunjung menyapa Xiumin yang tengah duduk manis dimeja makan. Ia menciumi pipi tembem Xiumin sayang, dengan senyum lembut yang dimilikinya. Xiumin membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah senyuman pula, namun hanya sebuah senyum kikuk yang ia beri.

"Noona tidur disini lagi?" Lagi? Berarti yeoja cantik itu sering menginap disini?

"Ne.." jawab Eunjung manis. Ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan beberapa sarapan teruntuk keluarga Kim, atau lebih tepatnya ia berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga Kim?

"Apa Papa tidur dikamar?" tampak ada nada kekhawatiran dari pertanyaan yang Xiumin ucap.

"Anniyo.. Papa Min tampaknya tidur diruang kerjanya" Xiumin lega mendengarnya. Lantas, apa yang kau khawatirkan bocah? Mengkhawatirkan papa mu akan berbuat lebih dari satu macam pada wanita anggun dihadapanmu ini?

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Kibum yang datang menghampiri mereka. Ia telah siap dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Ia duduk seraya merapikan kancing dilengannya. Eunjung tersenyum lembut pada Kibum, yeoja cantik itu mendekat pada Kibum_berusaha merapikan dasinya yang tampak kurang rapi.

Xiumin menatap keserasian mereka dengan raut mupeng. Jelas sekali bila ia tak meyukainya, namun tak jua ia katakan.. Karena Xiumin adalah anak PENURUT!

"Kyunnie kapan pulang papa? Kenapa Min tak diberitahu?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya Kyunnie, Min. Ia bukan teman seumuranmu. Dan juga, jangan pernah menemuinya lagi"

Xiumin mengerjap polos mendengar ucapan Kibum yang terlalu tajam itu.

"Apa karena Kyunnie yang datang ke kelas Min, dan memarahi anak-anak itu?"

Kibum tak menjawab. Ia justru bingung apa yang Xiumin kata. Ia duduk menghadap Xiumin, ingin mendengarkan secara jelas apa yang dikata anaknya itu

"Waktu ada perkenalan kelas, Min dan Luhan di ejek oleh mereka karena kami tak punya mama. Lalu Kyunnie datang, memarahi mereka dan bilang kalau mereka nanti juga akan kehilangan ibunya" jelas Xiumin panjang lebar.

Krik..

Krik...

Krikkk..

Kibum hanya diam saja tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia justru mengusap sayang surai coklat anaknya, dan menyuruhnya untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Apa dia namja semalam? Kenapa ucapannya itu terlalu kasar untuk dikatakan pada anak-anak?" Eunjung ikut andil dalam percakapan mereka. Kibum menegurnya untuk berhenti. Eunjung menurut, ikut menyantap sarapan pagi mereka_sedangkan Xiumin, tampak sedih dalam menyantap sarapannya.

.

Kibum mengantarkan Xiumin hingga ke kelas. Ia menciumi kedua pipi tembem anaknya itu dengan lembut dan mengacak surai kecoklatan itu pelan. "Min harus rajin belajar ne"

Xiumin mengangguk dan melesat masuk ke kelasnya. Ia duduk dibangkunya dengan manis. Lama Kibum menatap putranya itu dibalik jendela kelasnya. Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat Xiumin yang tengah tersenyum seraya bercengkrama bersama teman sebayanya.

"Apa anda sedang menjalankan kewajiban anda, tuan?" Entah dari mana datangnya, Kyuhyun muncul dihadapan Kibum. Kibum sedikit tercekat dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau datang lagi?"

"Oh? Hanya ingin melihat saja" jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Ia mengikuti apa dilakukan Kibum, mengamati Xiumin anaknya.

"Urusanmu telah selesaikan? Jadi, jangan ganggu anakku lagi" ucap Kibum dingin. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun sekenanya hingga keluar dari Play Group Sarang, setelah itu.. ia melepaskan tautannya dari kerah Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. kau ini apa-apaan? Kau kira aku sampah yang seenaknya saja kau geret?" dumel Kyuhyun.

Degh!

Saat manik coklat itu beradu tatap dengan manik kelamnya, hati Kibum berdesir dengan hebatnya. Ia sedikit menyerong ke kiri, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi parasit untuk anakku. Pergilah! Jangan ganggu dia"

"Heii tuan! Apa ada undang-undangnya untuk itu?" Kyuhyun sedikit menantang.

"Aku tak ingin anakku akan menjadi pembangkang sepertimu"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kibum benar-benar meluncurkan ucapannya tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu. Otak dan mulutnya sama-sama berjalan, dan hasilnya sangatlah sadis tuk didengar.

"Baiklah.. Aku tak akan mengganggu anakmu lagi Tuan Kim yang terhormat. Dan aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini"

Lagi-lagi begitu. Kibum hanya diam mendengar penuturan datar yang Kyuhyun kata. Kata tak akan mengganggu benar-benar telah membuatnya sakit! Kyuhyunnya akan pergi lagi? Tanpa sedikitpun kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibir si manusia es itu atas perbuatannya dahulu?

Kyuhyun menunduk hormat dan segera melesat pergi dari hadapan Kibum dengan langkah terhentak. Perlahan Kibum menatap kepergian Kyuhyun yang telah menjauhinya. Dan lagi-lagi, Kibum hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang berlalu dengan rasa sakit yang ia torehkan pada hati bersih Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk disebuah halte bus pyeongchang-dong, masih dengan kebiasaan mengumpatnya. Seorang namja yang duduk disampingnya, tengah menunggu bus yang sama sepertinya_hanya menatap Kyuhyun heran dengan alis bertautnya..mungkin ia berfikir, namja chubby nan tampan itu adalah salah satu penghuni rumah sakit jiwa yang lepas?

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT HAH?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan taringnya, menatap horror pada namja tersebut. Namja itu was-was dengan alis yang semakin bertaut, ia lansung duduk menyamping dan memakai headsetnya_tak lagi memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang telah mendelik padanya.

"Apa ia tak pernah menyesal meninggalkanku? Atau merasa tak enak hati saat kami berjumpa? Ataupun bersikap untuk menghindariku? Tetapi kenapa sikapnya malah dingin seperti awal pertemuan kami dahulu? Sudah lupakah dia apa yang dia lakukan padaku dahulu? Mambuat hatiku hancur dan terus memikirkannya... hingga hidupku pun juga ikut hancur karenanya?" Namja chubby itu bermonolog kesal seraya menunggu busnya.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebagai tanda ide keiblisannya muncul. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil langkah seribu kembali ke play group Sarang.

.

"TIDAK BISA!_" Tolak ahjussi keamanan terhadap permintaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memasang tampang memelasnya dengan bergelayut manja pada pagar utama Play Group. Berusaha ia memasang puppy eyesnya, namun GAGAL! Ahjussi keamanan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Orang yang bersamamu tadi memintaku untuk tak membiarkanmu masuk. Dia bilang, kau adalah seorang wartawan. Jadi, silahkan anda pulang Tuan"

Kim Kibum benar-benar! Ingin rasanya ia yang mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Tak ada ruang ataupun celah yang bisa dilaluinya _**'Kenapa aku yang harus dihindari? Bukankah keadaan seperti itu harusnya aku yang melakukannya? Kalau begitu_jangan salahkan aku untuk menabuh dendam disini! Aku tak akan bosan mengganggu hidupmu, sampai kau benar-benar menyesal padaku'**_

Kyuhyun melepaskan semua peralatannya_dari tas, kamera, handphone dan apapun yang patut dicurigai ahjussi itu sebagai media mengintai.. dihadapannya, ditempatnya berdiri kini.

"Aku sudah melepaskan semuanya, jadi tak ada yang patut untuk dicurigai kan ahjussi? Aku hanya ingin bertemu anak itu sebentar saja"

"TIDAK BISA!" Ahjussi keamanan tak kalah hati darinya. Dan terakhir, namja chubby itu melepaskan kacamata berframenya. "Apa kau masih mencurigai kacamataku? Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkannya disini juga"

KRETT..

Ahjussi keamanan segera membuka sedikit pagar Play Group Sarang, dan membiarkan namja itu berlalu. Kyuhyun mengangkat semua barangnya itu dan meletakkan semuanya di pos keamanan Play Group sarang. "Tolong kau jaga baik-baik ahjussi, semua barang behargaku ini" dan berlalu dengan sedikit mengumpat.

.

Kyuhyun melenggang menelusuri lorong-lorong kecil di Play Group ini. Kelas telah usai, lebih tepatnya anak-anak yang tengah istirahat. Namja chubby itu telah mencari Xiumin dikelasnya, namun anak tembem itu tak terlihat disana. Dan jadilah seperti ini, Kyuhyun berkeliling mencari sosok Kim junior itu keseluruh Play Group.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti disamping Play Group Sarang. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati bocah yang dicarinya tadi tengah duduk berdua bersama bocah laki-laki yang diejek kemarin karena tak mempunyai seorang ibu. Mereka tengah tertawa kecil, memandang kolam kecil yang berisikan ikan kecil juga. Tapi_

BYURR...

Xiumin dan anak itu jatuh tercebur akibat dorongan kecil yang dilakukan oleh beberapa bocah nakal, yang Kyuhyun maki kemarin.

"Ahhhaa.. Kalian sudah cocok, sama-sama kotor" ucap Jongin, anak yang Kyuhyun yakini paling bengal diantara mereka. Setelah tertawa lebar dengan ejekkan menyakitkan itu, anak-anak nakal tersebut lansung lari_menghilangkan diri takut ketahuan. Kyuhyun sangat gemas melihatnya. Ingin rasanya ia potel kepala anak itu hingga terlepas karena kenakalannya itu. Lihat saja, buku-buku jemarinya yang tergenggam telah mencuat urat kebiruan dari sana.

"Ahhhaaa..." Namun amarah itu sontak menghilang, mendengar ketawa kecil dari Xiumin. Tak ada raut kesakitan karena jatuh, sedih, kecewa, ataupun malu darinya_ia lantas tertawa riang menertawai diri mereka sendiri.

"Hannie semakin jelek kalo cemberut. Ayo senyum, menjadi kotor bukan berarti menjadi buruk kan?"

Kyuhyun tertegun melihatnya. Xiumin benar-benar anak yang bijak. Bahkan ia mampu untuk membuat temannya itu kembali tertawa. Kyuhyun yakin, bukan sifat Kibum yang diwariskannya, Taemin mungkin.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun yang mulai berani mendekati mereka.

"Kyunnie..." panggil Xiumin, bukan dengan raut terkejut melainkan dengan senyum terkembangnya.

Kyuhyun mendekati ujung kolam tersebut. Diraihnya kedua anak malang itu keluar dari kolam, mengusap sayang kedua surai yang telah kotor itu.

"Kalian berdua kenapa basah seperti ini?"

"Aku dan Hannie terjatuh ke kolam, karena itu kami jadi jelek begini" Xiumin berbohong, demi melindungi teman sebaya yang tadi berusaha membuatnya celaka. Kyuhyun tau itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan mengajak mereka berdua pergi dari sana.

.

Kyuhyun menyisir rambut Xiumin dan Luhan secara bergantian diruang ganti Play Group Sarang. Sekolahan elite itu benar-benar luar biasa. Bahkan pihak sekolah menyediakan pakaian ganti untuk muridnya yang mungkin mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Xiumin-Luhan, yang memang memerlukan pakaian ganti.

"Min.. Lutut Min berdarah!" seru Luhan saat didapatinya lutut kiri Xiumin yang sedikit memar. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang menunjuk lutut bocah tembem itu.

Ia segera beranjak menuju kotak P3K yang terpasang didinding ruang ganti tersebut, dan mengambil obat merah disana. Xiumin tak merintih kesakitan saat cairan merah itu merembes kekulitnya. Kakinya hanya bergoyang-goyamg tak jelas, yang Kyuhyun yakini_bocah tembem itu tengah menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Nah.. ini dia obat sesungguhnya" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah steples dari saku celananya dengan gambar tokoh kartun doraemon dipermukaannya.

"Doraemon!"

"Min suka dengan Doraemon?" Xiumin mengangguk antusias, dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia membuka steples tersebut dan memasangkannya ke lutut Xiumin sembari meniup-niupnya guna mengurangi rasa sakit.

CUP!

Kyuhyun menatap horror Xiumin yang lansung menciumi pipinya. Xiumin tak lansung merasa takut, ia justru tertawa kecil dan menciumi lagi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku makin suka dengan Kyunnie" ucapnya polos.

"Lalu, Apa Hannie akan Min tinggalkan begitu saja?"

"Anniyo.. Hannie juga aku sukai"

Krik..Krikk..Krikk..

.

.

"Apa Min sayang dengan papa?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat menemani Xiumin menunggu jemputannya dikelas. Hanya mereka berdua, disaat anak-anak yang lain sudah pergi, dan Xiumin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Min sayang dengan papa. Karena itu, Min tak ingin menyusahkan papa"

"Karena itu Min jadi anak yang penurut?" Xiumun mengangguk lagi dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Lalu.. Min juga sayang dengan Mama? Yeoja cantik yang berambut pendek itu" Kyuhyun mulai menjurus ke persoalannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Xiumin tampak berfikir sejenak dengan yeoja yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun tadi, "Eunjung Noona bukan Mamaku_"

"Eunjung?"

"Ye Kyunnie. Mamaku tak ada_"

"Dimana... Mama?"

"Eumm.. entahlah! Papa bilang mama telah tiada. Tapi orang-orang bilang Mama meninggalkan papa ke Amerika saat aku lahir"

"Apa Min pernah menanyakannya pada Papa?"

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin papa terlalu memikirkannya. Papa sudah terlalu banyak memikirkan pekerjaan"

"Jadi..yang mana yang Min percaya?"

"Tak tau. Yang Min tau, Min hanya punya Papa" Miris! Sangat Miris mendengar celotehan khas dari lubuk hati bocah tembem itu. Tak ada sosok ibu yang biasa memperhatikannya, bahkan sosok ayahpun belum cukup untuk memperhatikannya. Dan diusia yang masih terlalu dini ini, bocah itu telah berfikir dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Apa Eunjung noona adalah calon mama buat Min?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Eunjung noona selalu mendekatiku dan papa. Aku tak suka! Eunjung noona mungkin sama seperti noona-noona yang lain"

"Maksud Min?"

"Papa akan mendekati yeoja kalau aku meminta Mama. Tetapi, papa pasti akan ditipu mereka. Jadi aku tak pernah meminta Mama, tapi papa masih saja berdekatan dengan Eunjung noona."

Hidupmu sangat sempurna Kim? Membuat hati seorang namja sakit yang bahkan sakitnya masih membekas hingga kini, dan kau? Memulai sebuah jalinan dengan seorang yeoja yang bahkan anakmu tak menyukainya.

'_Hiduplah yang damai_sebelum kau sakit kepala dengan kekacauan yang kubuat'_

"Karena itu aku tak menyukai yeoja. Mereka hanya bisa membuat mataku sakit, berisik, dan mempunyai hati yang jahat!"

"Hei_" Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi tembem Xiumin pelan "Tidak semua yeoja itu jahat, Min. Walau sebagaian besar memang Min bertemu dengan mereka yang jahat... Tetapi banyak kan yang baik-baik?" Xiumin manyun dan menggeleng keras, masih dengan tautan tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya.

"No! Yeoja itu jahat! Aku tak ingin menikahi mereka kalau besar nanti! Aku cuma ingin menikahi Kyunnie dan juga Hannie saja"

Krik..

Krikk..

Sudut mata kanan Kyuhyun lansug berkedut. Darimana fikiran kolot itu berasal? Dan sudah melekat lagi di otak jenius Kim junior. Bisa saja_ya..bisa saja itu semua karena traumanya sejak dini tentang yeoja. Dimulai dari desas-desus tentang ibunya yang pergi meninggalkannya, hingga para yeoja yang mendekati ayahnya dengan tujuan yang lain. Dan berakhir dengan fikiran yang sudah ditanamnya dalam sanubari bahwa 'semua wanita adalah rubah yang licik'

"Tuan muda!" panggil para pengawal dengan setelan hitam yang tampak seperti mafia. Xiumin menoleh menatap mereka dalam diam, dan berakhir dengan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kyunnie.. Aku pulang dulu nde" pamit Xiumin. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lembutnya. Namun samar-samar saat perkataan Xiumin pada pengawalnya akan arah tujuan mereka, Kyuhyun lansung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghadang laju mereka.

"Min akan pergi ke kantor papa?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Xiumin mengerjap polos dan mengangguk, "Tapi Kyunnie tak boleh ikut. Papa tak mengizinkannya"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut memelasnya.

"Papa sudah tak memperbolehkanku untuk bermain bersama Kyunnie. Jadi Kyunnie jangan ikut"

'_**Kim Kibum..kau benar-benar! Apa yang kau katakan tentang aku eoh?' **_"Tetapi.. Papa Min masih mempunyai hutang pada Kyunnie"

"Benarkah? Baiklah.. Kyunnie boleh ikut" jawabnya lansung tanpa berfikir panjang. Ia berjalan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan melesat menuju perusahaan milik Kibum bersama. Dan tanpa ada yang tahu, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa nista disana.

.

.

Kibum tengah asyik berkutit dengan beberapa berkas dokumennya. Sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya, dan menegak air putih yang tersedia dimeja kerjanya. Ia mendesah berat sebentar, dan kembali berkutit dengan dokumennya. Sesekali ia menghempaskan pena kerjanya diatas dokumen tersebut, dan menopang dagunya pada kedua punggung jemarinya. Tampaknya ia memang telah sampai dipuncak kelelahannya.

CKLEK!

Sosok Xiumin menyembul dibalik pintu dengan senyum kembangnya. Kibum pun ikut tersenyum melihat kehadiran anaknya itu, ya.. memang kehadiran dari buah hati yang bisa meluluhkan semuanya. Namun senyum itu memudar saat sosok Kyuhyun ikut jua terlihat.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" gumamnya terkejut.

Xiumin berlari mendekati meja Kibum dan memeluknya sayang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia tengah asyik mengamati semua perabot diruang kerja Kibum, yang notaben semuanya barang mahal.

"Kenapa dia disini Min?" bisik Kibum pada anaknya. "Kyunnie bilang, papa punya hutang padanya" Xiumin membalas dengan ikut berbisik.

Hutang? Yup..itulah yang tengah difikirkan Kibum hingga rautnya yang datar kini tampak serius berfikir.

"Annyeong Jifan Kim" sapa Kyuhyun canggung. Satu tangannya melambai sebagai salam, sedangkan satunya lagi berada disaku celananya. "Kenapa kau kemari? Aku sudah bilang untuk tak mengganggu anakku"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia malah lansung duduk disofa yang memang tersedia diruang tersebut. Manik coklatnya asyik mengamati perabotan-perabotan mahal itu. Kibum tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia berjalan mendekati letak duduk Kyuhyun dan duduk dihadapannya. "Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran saja bagaimana dengan kantormu. Rupanya sangat bagus."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Ya tak ada, memangnya apa yang kau takutkan Tuan?.. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sudah cukup untukku melihat-lihat kantormu" ucapnya cuek. Tanpa menunggu titah ataupun perkataan dari namja es itu, Kyuhyun lansung melesat meninggalkan ruang kerja Kibum.

Dan setelah ia menutup pintu singasana milik Kibum, Kyuhyun berhigh five ria seorang melihat kebingungan dari raut datar milik Kibum. Sedikit ada rasa puas dalam hatinya melihat kekhawatiran Kibum, si namja es brengsek.

.

Kyuhyun masih asyik berjalan-jalan, mengamati perusahaan kepemilikan Kibum ini. Namja chubby nan tampan itu tak pula heran dengan kemewahan yang Kibum dapatkan kini. Kibum itu memang orang pandai yang ia kenal, jadi sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila ia pasti mampu menciptakan sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di mobile messenger.

"Mereka masih membutuhkan karyawan rupanya?" Langkahnya terhenti takkala sebuah poster yang cukup besar terpasang diujung lorong dan mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Perusahaan ini masih baru berdiri disini, wajar bila mereka masih mencari beberapa pekerja" ucapnya dan melenggang pergi.

Ia kembali lagi pada poster besar itu, melihat keadaan sekitar dan melepaskannya segera.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah memasak ramyun untuk makan malamnya seraya mendengarkan lagu di earphonenya dan bersenandung kecil disana. Ia membuka kulkas kecilnya, mengambil kotak plastik yang berisikan kimchi disana dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia kembali ke kompornya, menunggu ramyun yang dimasaknya siap.

Asap panas telah mengepul dari ramyun yang siap dimakan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga dengan hasil masakannya. Biar bagaimanapun, hanya inilah masakan yang menjadi andalannya.

Ting..

Satu pesan tiba dari smartphonenya. Kyuhyun membukanya sembari menyantap makan malamnya.

_**Apa kau ada waktu? Ini aku, Jifan Kim.**_

Kyuhyun lansung pelongo membaca pesan yang singkat itu. Dan dengan cepat ia membalasnya.

_**Ada apa?**_

Berusaha bersikap cuek, membuat kesan yang sulit ditaklukan.

_**Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Temui aku sekarang, di Cyeol Resto lantai dua.**_

Ada yang ingin dikatakannya? Apa rasa penyesalannya? Kyuhyun lansung beranjak dari duduknya, dan lansung membuang ramyun yang ia makan tadi kedalam bak pencuci piring. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya, menata diri dan tak lupa dengan sedikit sentuhan parfum.

Cyeol Resto tak jauh dari sini, ia hanya perlu menempuh dengan berjalan kaki dan melewati 3 persimpangan jalan dari tempat tinggalnya kini. Tak perlu dikhawatirkan untuk namja sedingin es itu yang takut lelah menunggu akan kedatangannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun datang dengan malu-malu saat tiba dilantai 2 Cyeol Resto. Dilihatnya Kibum yang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya, tengah serius memandang ipadnya. Namja chubby itu berdehem kecil, menyuarakan kedatangannya. Kibum mendongak dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sangat terkejut melihat pesan darimu" ungkap Kyuhyun jujur.

Jelas Kibum dengan mudah mendapat nomor namja chubby itu. Ia mempunyai banyak aliansi, dan tangan kanannya... Jadi, tak sulit untuknya mendapatkan nomor seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tak ada apa-apanya.

Kibum sedikit tersenyum tipis, "Alasanku memintamu untuk bertemu adalah_" Ia merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun "_Soal penyesalanku"

Kyuhyun melihat amplop tersebut dihadapannya. Seorang waitres datang, membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk mereka. Namja chubby itu tak peduli, manik coklatnya masih menatap amplop itu dengan seksama.

"Biar bagaimanapun, aku merasa aneh soal ini. Seharusnya aku memberikannya dan mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Kau tau alasanku mengapa aku meninggalkanmu.. Dan karena itu, aku memberimu uang itu sebagai rasa penyesalanku"

Nafas Kyuhyun naik turun tak karuan menahan emosi. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengejek melihat amplop tersebut. Ditatapnya tajam Kibum yang masih enjoy dengan gaya bosnya, "Karena itu kau memintaku untuk bertemu?"

"Ya"

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Ia mengangguk-angguk masih menahan amarahnya karena sikap arogannya Kibum. Benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Harapan yang ia damba sepanjang jalan sebelum kemari, Kim Kibum akan memohon maaf karena sikapnya dahulu.. dan memulai lagi rajut kasih mereka dahulu yang sempat terputus. Tapi, harapan tetaplah menjadi harapan baginya.

Ia berusaha meredam amarahnya dengan meminum teh yang telah tersuguh.

"Dan juga_" Kibum mengambil sebuah map dari samping tangannya, mendekatinya pada hadapan Kyuhyun dan membukanya. Namja chubby itu terhenti dari acara minumnya dan mengamati secarik kertas yang berada didalam map tersebut, sebuah KONTRAK "_Ini semacam verifikasi, bahwa kau tak akan lagi menemuiku dan juga Xiumin anakku, dan hidup dengan damai diluar sana"

Cangkir teh dalam genggamannya bergetar hebat. Manik coklatanya menatap nyalang isi dari kontrak itu. Diperlakukan serendah ini oleh namja yang sempat mengisi hatinya itu, Kyuhyun merasa kesal jadinya. Belum sembuh rasa sakitnya, namja es itu kembali membubuhi luka yang belum kering itu dengan luka baru disana. Tak ada ampun lagi dengan sikapnya!

"Jika kau sudah paham, tanda tanganilah_" Kibum mengeluarkan pena disaku jasnya, dan meletakkannya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Manik coklat itu sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia tampak nanar menahan tangis disana.

"Kim Kibum_" panggilnya dengan tatapan nanar memandang Kibum tajam, "Kau sudah dewasa rupanya, memperlakukan orang seperti ini. Kontrak katamu? Apa aku ini ular bagimu? Menandatangani kontrak dan mengambil uangmu?_"

Maniknya semakin nanar. Tak ada lagi ketegaran darinya. Kibum hanya diam menatap sosok malaikatnya itu yang kecewa dengan sikapnya, "_Aku tidak tau berapa jumlah uang yang kau masukkan kedalam amplop itu, tapi berapapun uang yang kau masukkan..itu tidaklah cukup. Saat aku memikirkan bagaimana kau menghancurkan hidupku, itu lebih dari uang ini. Kau tahu itu?"

Kyuhyun meluapkan amarahnya dengan mencabik kontrak itu hingga menjadi bagian terkecil sekalipun. Hanya setetes, hanya setetes air mata yang berhasil jatuh. Ia mengukungnya kembali, tak ingin dipandang lemah olehnya yang menjatuhkannya.

"Jangan merendahkanku dengan uangmu ini_Aku bukan orang yang haus akan uang. Kukira kau memanggilku kemari untuk meminta maaf dengan tulus, tapi kau malah bersikap memuakkan seperti ini" ucapnya diujung kemarahannya dan melemparkan kertas itu pada wajah pengkhianat si Kim Kibum.. dan melesat pergi dengan luka dihatinya. Kibum hanya bisa meringis, melihat punggung malaikatnya yang kembali terluka karenanya.

"Kau mengutukku sepanjang hidupmu aku menerimanya, namun setidaknya kau harus hidup bahagia" gumamnya sendu.

.

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya yang terus merembes keluar. Ditatapnya marah bangunan Cyeol dilantai atas, tempat dimana ia dan Kibum bertemu tadi. Emosinya sudah sampai diubun-ubunnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Bukan permintaan maaf yang kau katakan, kau malah semakin membuatku membencimu dan mengasihani hidupmu. Kau akan lihat, apa itu balas dendam. Aku tak akan membiarkan hidupmu tenang karena telah memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kita lihat saja!"

.

.

**TBC**

Sebelumnya, amore mau ucapin 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT BABANG RACOON A.K.A KANGIN' walau udah lewat 2 hari ya.. amore mau tetap ngucapin. #PelukOppa

Eumm..kembali ke ff, kayaknya semua komentar mayoritas menyetujui tindakan Kyuhyun ne? Dan membuat namja miskin mimik itu menderita... ahhhhaa #KetawaSetan

Terus masalah yeoja disamping mereka, mereka gak nganggu kok..mereka udah jinak, ya..walau sedikit mengganggu KiHyun.

Dan semua tetap nanya, ni ff bakal jadi KiHyun endingnya kan? KiHyun kagak pisah kan? Bla..bla...  
>Amoree jawab, YES! KiHyun bakal satu sesuai pair mereka, jadi jangan diragukan lagi ahhhaa.<p>

Kalo semua masih penasaran ama si Tae-tae.. meninggalkah, ceraikah? Ok, sedikit clue udah amoree kasih. Gag seru kalo diungkapin ihhhiiii. #AmorePelit! #ReaderNgamuk bawa spanduk.

Kalo soal perasaan mereka, udah jelas kan kalo mereka masih cinta sih satu sama lain, terutama si miskin mimik.. eum, dari cerita Min yang kece badai.. Bum kayaknya gag prnah tertarik sama yeoja apabila gag dipaksa. Ihihihihi..

Akhir kata, 'RNR' #Smile!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau dipanggil Lee sajangnim keruangannya" tutur seorang yeoja dengan pakaian simplenya memanggil Kyuhyun, si namja chubby. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya membenamkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya, sedikit mendongak menatap yeoja tersebut dan mengangguk. Ia memang tak bersemangat beberapa hari ini. Sejak insiden 'penghinaan' yang Kibum lakukan padanya, ditambah dengan bisnis paranormalnya yang tak pernah berkembang, Kyuhyun mulai galau mengingat kantongnya juga yang semakin menipis.

"Ne sajangnim.. ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya?" ucapnya lesu saat menghadap Lee Sooman. Atasannya itu tersenyum lebar, berdiri dari duduknya dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun pegawai kesayanganku.. Kerjamu sangat bagus Cho!"

"Bagus?"

"Nde.. kau sudah menaikkan rating majalah kita hingga 20%. Selamat Cho!"

"Begitu ya?" Kyuhyun meresponnya masih dengan sikap tak bersemangat.

"Heii.. kenapa kau tak bersemangat begitu? Kau harusnya senang dengan berita baik ini"

Kyuhyun tertawa kikuk disana. Lee Sooman sajangnim menyadari itu. Ia menepuk pelan pundak namja chubby nan tampan itu, "Tenang saja Cho, aku akan menaikkan honormu segera.. Dan_"

"Dan apa sajangnim?"

"Karena beritamu, banyak orang-orang begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan Jifan Kim. Jadi, apa kau bisa menjadikan berita ringanmu itu menjadi berita mendalam tentang kehidupan Jifan Kim?"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak dengan penawaran yang diberikan oleh Lee Sooman. _**'Menggali lagi tentang kehidupan Kim Kibum? Penawaran yang bagus memang, dengan cara ini aku bisa mengganggu kehidupannya dan membalas dendam dengan tulisanku' **_Tingkat keprofessional Kyuhyun tampaknya sedikit goyah. Dari perkataannya yang akan membalas dendam dengan tulisan, terlihat sudah ke independenannya sudah berubah haluan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kudapatkan nanti?"

"Kenaikan jabatanmu, Cho"

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Kyuhyun duduk didepan laptopnya seraya mengemil kripik pedas. Tangannya dan manik coklatnya tampak bersemangat mengetik dan bergerak liar menatap layar laptopnya. Aura setannya menguar dengan jelas seiring dengan senyum iblisnya. "Kim Kibum! Kau lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan!" gumamnya seraya menyeringai

_Flashback_

Kyuhyun kembali kemejanya, mengambil poster yang ia lepas dari dinding perusahaan Kibum. Ia tersenyum childish memamerkan poster itu yang telah dicoret-coretnya. Senyum kembang Lee Sooman sedari tadi sedikit berkedut disudut bibbirnya, melihat sikap kekanakkan Kyuhyun yang mencoret-coret rupa Kibum diposter itu.

"Apa kau mempunyai dendam dengannya? Kenapa kau kekanakkan sekali, Cho" tegur Lee sajangnim sembari menunjuk poster yang telah dicoretinya itu.

"Lupakan hasil karyaku ini sajangnim. Kau bilang ingin mengangkat beritaku itu menjadi berita mendalamkan? Pertama, aku harus bertemunya setiap hari bukan?_"

Lee Sooman mengangguk membenarkan apa pandangan dari Kyuhyun, "Ya kau memang harus membuntutinya setiap hari bagaimanapun itu. Lalu hubungannya dengan poster yang kau bawa itu, Cho?"

Namja chubby itu semakin bersemangat. Ia sedikit mendekati letak berdiri atasannya itu, dan menunjuk deretan tulisan yang terletak disudut kanan bawah poster. "Seperti yang anda ajarkan pada kami.. Jika kami ingin menangkap harimau, maka kami harus mendatangi gua harimau itu sendiri. Jadi, jika aku ingin menggali fakta tentang kehidupan atau perusahaannya, maka satu-satunya cara bagiku adalah pergi ke perusahaannya" tutur Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu.

Lee Sooman berkacak pinggang mendengarnya, "Jadi, kau ingin menduakan pekerjaanmu Cho?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, dengan tertawa canggung dan mengipas-ngipaskan jemarinya dihadapan wajahnya seorang, "Anniyo sajangnim.. Ini hanya sebuah misi khusus bagiku. Aku akan tetap melaporkan padamu melaui email, tentang data yang kudapatkan disana"

Lee Sooman manggut-manggut dengan penawaran yang Kyuhyun ajukan, "Lalu.. apa kau tak melihat persyaratan perusahaan itu Cho? Yang mereka cari adalah orang-orang yang berbakat, bukan kau_" Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang ditunjuk Sooman dengan raut cemberutnya.

"_CV orang-orang yang mendaftar bukan main hebatnya. Orang-orang dari Universitas Seoul, Yonsei, dan Universitas Korea jelas akan mendaftar..Jadi, bagaimana orang lulusan dari Universitas lokal sepertimu bisa masuk?"

Semangat Kyuhyun sejenak down dikata demikian, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikata oleh atasannya itu. Namun ia takkan mudah ditaklukkan oleh omongan kosong seperti itu, rasa dendamnya lebih tinggi mendominasi daripada rasa mindernya itu.

"Tapi disini dikatakan bahwa mereka mencari peluang kerja sama, tak perlu menyatakan latar belakang pendidikan atau usia pada CV." Jawabnya dengan muka yang bersemi.

"Kau itu terlalu lugu apa bodoh? Apa kau percaya saja dengan omong kosong seperti itu?"

"Mereka juga mengatakan untuk mencari seseorang ditim jaringan sosial, dan pengalaman pemasaran yang lebih disukai. Jadi, bagaimana menurut anda sajangnim? Apa aku diperbolehkan?"

Lee Sooman tampak berfikir sejenak. Ia menatap manik coklat itu yang tampak mengharapkan persetujuannya, dan dengan berat hati sajangnim yang bijaksana itu mengangguk menyetujui ide gila dari Cho Kyuhyun "Dengan syarat, apapun yang kau dapat.. segera beritahu aku"

Kyuhyun menyetujuinya dan mengangguk senang.

_Flashback End_

Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan gurat kebahagiaannya mengingat percakapannya dengan Lee Sooman beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia kembali berkutit pada laptopnya, melanjutkan pembuatan Cvnya.

"Tinggal satu langkah lagi!" Ia kembali tersenyum menang. Tangannya melayang tinggi ke udara, masih dengan senyum kembangnya. Ditekannya dengan nafsu tombol 'ENTER' pada laptopnya dan tertawa nista disana.

Pippppipp..

Kyuhyun tersadar dari kebahagiaannya. Diraihnya smartphone miliknya, melihat gerangan siapa yang menelpon. Ia tersenyum melihat deretan nomor telepon rumah berjajar rapi dilayar smartphonenya.

"Ne Jiyeon-ah"

'Oppa bisa ke apartemenku sekarang?'

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

'Benar.. aku membutuhkan...pembalut, oppa. Jadi, apa oppa bisa membelinya..untukku?' Jiyeon tampak malu dan takut mengatakannya. Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri mendengarnya. Ia menyanggupi apa yang dipinta Jiyeon, dengan syarat "Bila malam tiba, kau harus mentraktir oppamu ini untuk makan malam ne" terdangar sahutan mengiyakan disebrang. Kyuhyun tertawa senang, setidaknya kekhawatiran agar menahan rasa laparnya malam ini dapat terobati.

.

.

Kyuhyun menekan bel kediaman Jiyeon dengan tenang, "Apa itu kau oppa?" terdengar sahutan dari intercom yang terpasang dipintu tersebut. Namja chubby nan tampan itu mengiyakan, dan pintu terbuka sendirinya.

Kyuhyun masuk, menjinjing sebuah kantong plastik besar. Ia tersenyum lembut mendapati yeoja cantik itu tengah memakai jaket dan memakai kacamata hitam. Disodorkannya kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Jiyeon tersenyum merekah, dan segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

Namja chubby itu terkikik melihat sikap kekanakan dari Jiyeon. Ia segera menutup pintu apartemen tersebut dan bergegas menuju ruang utama apartemennya. Dilihatnya gorden apartemen Jiyeon yang sedikit tersingkap hingga membuat cahaya matahari yang masih betah disingasananya merembes masuk. Kyuhyun menariknya, hingga dia tak berani lagi masuk. Manik Kyuhyun juga terfokus pada pintu utama menuju balkon sedikit terbuka dan membuat cahaya menyilaukan itu masuk. Ia segera menutupnya, dan menarik gordennya agar cahaya itu tak jua masuk.

CKLEK!

Jiyeon keluar dengan senyum kembangnya kembali. Dilihatnya yeoja cantik itu yang berganti pakaian, dan juga memakai kaus kaki bermotif polkadot pink. Ia beralih duduk disofa dan diikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Gomawo oppa... Aku jadi malu memintamu untuk membelikanku barang itu"

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah sungkan padaku Jiyeon-ah. Tapi.. tumben sekali kau mau memakai pakaian tertutup seperti ini?" tanyanya penasaran melihat penampilan Jiyeon yang tak jauh beda seperti tadi, dengan memakai kacamata hitam. Ia berusaha meraih kacamata itu, namun Jiyeon menolak. Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang disemunyikan Jiyeon. Ia bersikukuh menggapai kacamata yang dipakai yeoja cantik itu dan melepaskannya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat bercak-bercak hitam dipipi bak porselen itu. Ia memburu manik kelam Jiyeon, meminta penjelasan disana. Namun Jiyeon seolah menolak, dan melarikan diri dari pandangan Kyuhyun. "Jiyeon-ah" panggil Kyuhyun melembut.

"Aku tadi mengambil foto keluargaku yang terbang kebalkon. Foto itu tersangkut, karena itu aku berusaha mengambilnya"

"Karena itu pintu balkonmu terbuka tadi?"

"Nde.. aku lupa menutupnya semalam, oppa"

"Jiyeon-ah.. sebaiknya kau pulang saja kerumah nde. Hidup sendiri tak baik untukmu, bila kejadian ini terulang lagi.. siapa yang akan menolongmu dari sinar matahari itu?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah oppa.. aku bisa untuk hidup sendiri. Aku tak ingin menyusahkan keluargaku" Jiyeon menjawab dengan tertawa kaku. Ia berusaha melarikan dari manik coklat Kyuhyun yang berusaha meyakinkannya.

Manik kelam itu semakin terintimidasi dengan manik coklat milik namja chubby itu. Ia sedikit berkaca-kaca dilihat demikian,"Jiyeon-ah"

"Oppa.. jangan lakukan itu. Kau tau bila mereka tak menginginkanku, mereka menganggap aku sebagai kutukan dengan penyakit aneh ini. Eonnie dan juga dongsaengku juga menganggap aku sebagai vampire yang takut dengan matahari. Aku hanya parasit untuk mereka.. Walau aku diasingkan dari keluarga, masih untung untukku kehidupanku masih mereka tanggung. Jadi, jangan paksa aku untuk kembali ke mereka_" Yeoja cantik itu sudah tak tahan. Ia berlinang air mata mencurahkan semua kesakitan yang tertahan dihatinya.

"_Hanya bisa keluar pada malam hari juga tak membuatku puas. Aku ingin melihat semuanya pada siang hari juga. Kenapa semua harus ku alami? Apa salahku dulu hingga Tuhan mengutukku seperti ini?_"

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh ringkih itu dan dipeluknya sayang. Diusapnya surai panjang Jiyeon guna menenangkan yeoja cantik itu yang masih menangis, "Aku mohon.. jangan paksa aku untuk pulang. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Oppa tau. Jiyeon yang oppa kenal memang orang yang kuat. Bahkan saking kuatnya, ia juga bisa menahan sakitnya sendiri. Jiyeon ah, oppa mengerti itu.. Walaupun kau tak ingin bergantung pada mereka, kenapa kau masih segan meminta bantuanku? Walau kita tak ada hubungan apapun, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi, jangan terlalu sungkan pada oppamu yang tampan ini nde" tutur Kyuhyun bijak dan Jiyeon mengangguk.

Kyuhyun lekas tertawa. Ia mencubiti pipi Jiyeon gemas hingga yeoja itu meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun semakin tertawa melihat ringisan itu, "Aishh.. dasar yeoja sok! Berusaha bersikap kuat eoh?" godanya. Jiyeon tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia berhasil meraih kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan bergilir mencubitinya gemas. Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan. Jiyeon tertawa penuh kemenangan mendengar ringisan tersebut.

"Ahhhaa.. sudah..sudah.. kita hentikan permainan konyol ini" putus Kyuhyun kelelahan dengan permainan kekanakkan mereka. Jiyeon menyetujui itu. Ia beralih merebahkan badannya dan tidur dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, dan bangunkan bila malam telah tiba nde.." pintanya dengan gaya memerintah. Kyuhyun terkikik dan mengangguk.

Ia mulai bersenandung kecil seraya tangannya mengusap sayang surai panjang itu dalam pangkuannya. Dilihatnya Jiyeon yang telah menutup kedua manik kelamnya dengan senyum kembangnya. Kyuhyun kembali bersenandung dengan khidmat.

Tes..

Mereka tak menyadari satu sama lain bila bulir bening mereka terlepas dari kukungannya. Mengasihi dia, orang yang sama.

Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya kasar, begitupun Jiyeon dengan cepat. Namja chubby nan tampan itu kembali menatap Jiyeon dalam pangkuannya yang tampak telah tidur. Ia beralih mengambil bantal sofa dan meletakkan kepala Jiyeon diatas bantal tersebut.

Ditatapnya sayang yeoja cantik itu.

Cup!

Satu layangan ciuman pengantar tidur Kyuhyun beri pada dahi mulus milik Jiyeon. Ia beranjak dari sofa tersebut, membiarkan yeoja cantik itu pulas dalam tidurnya.

"Kau tidak sendiri Jiyeon-ah. Oppa akan selalu bersamamu, menjadi sahabat dan juga kakakmu. Walau nyatanya aku juga sedang sakit karena ia kembali kedalam hidupku, tetapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu tetap tersenyum ceria" ucap Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut, seraya mengusap lembut surai panjang itu sebelum pergi darinya.

Namun, satu tetes air kesakitan itu kembali merembes melewati pipinya, saat Kyuhyun berlalu. Yeoja itu tampaknya belum lelap sepenuhnya.

.

.

Kibum menghempaskan majalah 'Sapphire' dengan raut yang merah padam. Ia mengutuk Kyuhyun yang telah membuat citra negatif untuknya karena berita yang dibuatnya itu. Apa ini balas dendamnya? Entahlah.

"Sajangnim_" tutur sekretaris Hyun yang datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Para wartawan tampak memburui anda, sajangnim. Mereka masih bersikukuh menunggu anda dilobi, meminta klarifikasi dari anda tentang berita itu" Kibum menggertak giginya kesal, apa perlu kegagalannya sebagai ayah harus jua diekspos ke media?

"Kenapa mereka sangat menginginkan klarifikasiku atas berita tak bermutu itu?"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sajangnim?"

"Ya sudah.. kau beritahu mereka aku akan menemui mereka diruang seminar lantai 2" Sekretaris Hyun mengerti. Ia mohon undur diri dari hadapan Kibum yang masih tampak kesal dengan keributan kecil ini.

Kibum menghempaskan badannya ke kursi kerjanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang tengah berkedut. _**'Kau benar-benar kekanakkan, Kyu'**_

Masih dengan memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut, Kibum merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphonenya dan mendial nomor seseorang. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga panggilan itu tersambung. Kibum sedikit mengukir senyum dari bibir pulmnya, "Halo Min..."

'Ne Papa...' Xiumin disebrang menyahut dengan manisnya.

"Apa papa boleh bertanya sesuatu? Min harus jujur ne"

'Apa itu Papa?'

.

Pintu utama ruang seminar terbuka lebar saat sosok Kim Kibum masuk dengan langkah wibawanya. Ia mengumbar senyumnya ke semua wartawan yang masih setia menunggunya. Sesekali ia membungkuk memberi hormat pada mereka semua. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dengan senyum terkembangnya, mencari sosok yang membuat kekacauan ini yang mungkin berada diantara para wartawan ini_namun Nihil! Sosok itu tak terlihat olehnya.

Namja flat itu duduk dikursi yang telah terpasang mic-mic milik mereka semua diatas mejanya. Kibum maklum itu, inilah yang sejatinya dinamakan konferensi pers yang selalu dialami oleh orang sepertinya_yang menjadi sorotan umum.

"Lalu, kita akan mulai dari mana?" tanyanya ramah.

Salah satu wartawan mengangkat tangannya, "Saya wartawan dari Sky Tv, yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah pendapat anda sendiri tentang pemberitaan yang beredar kini. Mungkin bagi anda, itu adalah berita ecek-ecek yang tak perlu disorot lebih lanjut. Tetapi bagi masyarakat luas, mereka menikmatinya hingga banyak desas-desus yang beredar tentang anda Tuan. Jadi, bagaimana itu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah, masih dengan mempertahankan sikap wibawanya itu.

"Tak ada komentar khusus yang ingin saya jelaskan. Semua baik-baik saja, memang saya sedikit merasa gagal menjadi seorang appa. Saya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu saya kedalam pekerjaan dibanding keluarga, namun.. tak ada hal yang buruk terjadi antara saya dan juga buah hati saya, seperti miss communication yang diberitakan itu"

"Dari statement yang anda bilang, bukankah anda telah membenarkan berita itu? Maaf.. saya wartawan dari Blue Magazine"

Kibum terkekeh kecil. Ia menatap wartawan yeoja itu dengan senyum pembunuhnya, "Saya tak berkata kalau pemberitaan itu benar. Saya hanya menyayangkan sikap saya saja. Jadi apa yang ingin kalian ketahui? Kartun favorit anak saya? Cita-citanya? Tempat yang diinginkannya? Saya bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu semua_" Kibum merasa bangga dengan perkataannya saat diyakininya sosok Kyuhyun memang tak kunjung hadir diacara ini.

"Tokoh kartun yang disukainya adalah doraemon. Idolanya adalah papanya sendiri. Tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya adalah..kebun binatang" ada keraguan pada pernyataannya terakhir. Memang terdengar sepele. Namun Kibum menyesali itu. Semua fakta akan anaknya itu, baru ia dapatkan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum memulai acara ini. Kibum memang telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah, namun ia berusaha menutupinya demi kariernya yang mulai menanjak ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan tergesa seraya melirik jam tangannya. Nafasnya semakin tersengal kelelahan hingga diujung kepala, saat MessTalk.. perusahaan Kibum ada didepan matanya. Laju larinya terhenti saat melintasi sebuah kaca. Ia kembali mematut penampilannya, merapikan sedikit poninya yang teracak tak menentu dan juga frame kacamatanya.

Sesaat ia terdiam, melihat antrian yang panjang diruang tunggu. Pakaian mereka semua sangat rapi, berbeda dengannya yang memang asal.. yang terpenting itu nyaman, tak peduli bila ia memang tengah melamar pekerjaan.

Mantra-mantra keputusasaan yang dikata atasannya kemarin menakutinya _**'Orang-orang dari Universitas Seoul, Yonsei, dan Universitas Korea jelas akan mendaftar..Jadi, bagaimana orang lulusan dari Universitas lokal sepertimu bisa masuk?'**_ Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri menyadarkannya agar tak terpedaya dengan fikiran tersebut.

Biar bagaimanapun, ia juga merasa was-was melihat rivalnya yang tampak tangguh-tangguh. Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan memulai senam wajah, setidaknya saat melakukan wawancara nanti..wajahnya tak akan kaku.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ya? Aku disini.." Kyuhyun tersentak saat namanya terpanggil jua. Ia berjalan menuju ruang yang ditunjuk oleh panitia. Tak dipungkirinya bila jantungnya dag dig dug tak karuan, seperti awal pertama ia melamar pada perusahaan Sapphire Magazine.

Cklek!

Maniknya bergerak menatap ruang tersebut. Rasa takut semakin menjalarinya. Berbeda dengan sesi wawancara dengan perusahaannya yang memang berfokus one by one, perusahaan ini tak main-main dalam memilih karyawannya. Mereka menyediakan 4 penguji dan berhadapan lansung dengan 7 calon karyawan.

Kyuhyun duduk diantara para calon pelamar. Rasa minder sudah menghampirinya saat melihat lawannya yang terlihat lebih siap darinya. Namja chubby itu sedikit tersentak melihat salah satu para penguji yang jelas ia tahu, Eunjung..yeoja yang Xiumin ceritakan mendekati ayahnya.

Kyuhyun gugup bukan main saat satu persatu diantara mereka mulai untuk diwawancarai. Dan kini gilirannya...

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, anda tampaknya memiliki banyak pengalaman sebelumnya.. Promosi produk? Apa sebelumnya anda pernah bekerja di tim promosi?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya sembari meneliti Curiculum Vitae kepemilikan Kyuhyun.

"Eh.. benar. Saya bekerja bersama seseorang yang telah berpengalaman dalam tim promosi. Saya dilatih orang tersebut dan mempromosikan berbagai produk_" jawab Kyuhyun hati-hati. _**'Menjadi agen periklanan, paranormal, sales, semuanya pernah kulakukan'**_

"_Menyadari bahwa berbagi dengan orang lain sangat menyenangkan, hal seperti itu merupakan nilai plus yang saya terima saat bekerja" Seorang namja disampingnya menertawakan perkataannya itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melototinya tak suka. Namja itu tak menggubris, ia menunduk dan menahan tawanya itu.

Para penguji mengumbar senyum mereka mendengar penuturan yang Kyuhyun kata, termasuk Eunjung. Mereka tampak mencoret-coret sebuah kertas yang diyakini namja chubby itu sebagai poin penilaiannya.

"Anda bicara sangat cukup baik Tuan_" Eunjung mulai memuji. Ia memisahkan beberapa kertas ke sisi kanannya dengan senyum ramahnya, "_Dari pengalaman yang anda tulis, anda menuliskan bahwasanya baru-baru ini anda bekerja sebagai konsultan. Benarkah? Dimana itu?"

'_**Aku hanya menjadi paranormal yang belum mencapai titik kesuksesan_'**_ Kyuhyun tertawa kaku menanggapinya. "Heehe.. Nde, itu benar." Jawab Kyuhyun kalem.

Eunjung mengangguk-angguk dengan anggunnya, "Ouh.. kalau begitu, coba anda tunjukkan pengalaman anda itu disini, dengan menunjukkan karakter pribadi saya?"

'_**Oh God!'**_ umpat Kyuhyun membatin. Ia menggaruk dagunya pelan, menelisik tubuh Eunjung secara keseluruhan. Kyuhyun bukan mesum, Ingat itu! Ia hanya berusaha meneliti kepribadian Eunjung saja.

"Anda orang yang sangat hati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan, terlihat dengan gaya penampilan anda sekarang. Potongan rambut pendek anda, memperlihatkan anda sebagai orang yang simple..tidak mau bertele-tele. Anda juga orang yang bijaksana dan sedikit perfeksionis, terlihat dengan anda menutupi leher kecil anda menggunakan syal. Mungkin hanya itu yang saya lihat dari anda sekarang..." Kyuhyun berceloteh panjang lebar dan mengakhirinya dan memohon maaf atas kelancangannya berkata.

"Satu lagi_" namja disebelah Kyuhyun berkomentar, yang menertawakannya sedari tadi. "_Anda juga adalah orang yang pintar, terlihat dengan selera mode yang strategis yang anda miliki. Anda memang memiliki leher kecil namun sedikit panjang seperti rusa, tetapi anda menunjukkannya hanya ¼ nya saja dari balutan syal. Dengan kepintaran anda dalam memakai syal, anda sudah memperkirakan bahwa laki-laki akan tertarik pada anda saat melihatnya"

Eunjung tersenyum lembut, lalu mencoret-coretkan sesuatu pada kertasnya. Namja itu tersenyum picik pada Kyuhyun. Namja chubby itu mendengus dan mengumpat dalam diam padanya _**'Ingin menyaingiku rupanya'**_

"Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa jika ingin menilai orang lain, anda juga bisa menilainya dari sepatunya. Anda memakai sepatu wedges dengan garis sederhana disana_yang menunjukkan bila anda mempunyai penglihatan yang bagus terhadap seseorang, anda juga adalah seseorang yang mempunyai imajinatif yang tinggi." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengejek namja disampingnya dengan sedikit mencibir. Satu langkah lebih maju dari namja rese itu. "Itu belum semuanya_" namja rese itu rupanya belum mau mengalah. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Eunjung dengan gaya sok pintarnya, "_Warna! Dengan memilih warna yang berani..., bahkan dalam situasi membosankan sekalipun.. anda tahu bagaimana menunjukkan keberadaan anda. Karena itu, anda adalah seorang fashionista yang baik" sambungnya lagi dan beralih mengejek Kyuhyun dengan tatapan merendahnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sendiri. Ia sudah geram dengan kelakuan namja rese tersebut yang dengan sengaja mengambil poin plusnya. Ingin rasanya namja chubby itu menggapainya, lalu mencekiknya hingga mati dengan lidahnya yang terjulur.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun_" panggil Eunjung. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan senyum ramahnya, melupakan sejenak amarahnya pada namja rese tersebut."_Melihat pengalaman yang anda tulis, dalam waktu singkat..anda sudah memiliki banyak pekerjaan..Lalu, apa alasan anda yang selalu berganti pekerjaan?" tanya Eunjung.

"Euhh.. bila memang harus saya katakan, ya.. karena ingin memiliki banyak pengalaman sepanjang hidup saya" Namja rese itu terkikik kembali mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun yang terlalu munafik. Kyuhyun kembali mendengus dan mendelik tidak suka padanya. Namja rese itu hanya menunduk masih menahan tawanya.

"Jujur saja.. saya masih meragukan pengalaman apa yang anda tulis bisa membantu perusahaan atau tidak"

Kyuhyun sejenak terdiam dan menunduk dengan tersenyum lirih. Ia sedikit mendesah sebelum menjawab, "Hm.. saya memang melakukan dua atau tiga pekerjaan sekaligus, dan karena itu saya memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam waktu singkat_"

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya sejenak, "Hidup dalam keluarga yang tak kaya dan lulus dari Universitas lokal yang tak diminati oleh perusahaan besar, membuat saya sedikit iri pada orang kalangan atas yang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka. Mereka bahkan tak pernah berfikir bagaimana dengan orang kalangan bawah seperti saya bermimpi untuk hidup enak seperti itu_"

"_Mereka bahkan cuma-cuma mendapat kupon gratis dari mobile shopping, sedangkan mereka dari kalangan bawah berusaha kuat untuk mendapatkan dan mempergunakannya demi mencapai kebahagiaan, karena itu saya ingin bekerja pada perusahaan ini dan berinovasi untuk berbagi bersama mereka. Mungkin bagi kalangan atas tak mengerti dengan apa yang saya kata, karena mereka tak pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan mereka..." Kyuhyun menunduk dengan maniknya yang mulai nanar. Biar bagaimanapun, ucapannya barusan bukan kepura-puraan yang ia ucap. Ini tulus dan jujur dari hatinya terdalam.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan langkah besarnya, memanggil seseorang dengan gurat kekesalannya. Ia menepuk keras pundak seseorang dihadapannya itu, namja rese yang mengganggu wawancaranya tadi. Namja itu menoleh, menatapnya bingung, seraya melihat ke kanan dan kiri_ragu, apakah ia yang dipanggil si namja chubby.

"Hei! Itu kau bodoh" Namja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang polosnya, berbeda dengan sikap resenya diruang wawancara tadi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mendengus saat orang lain berbicara hah?" tanyanya dengan berkacak pinggang dan mendelik kesal.

"Aku?_" Ia seolah menanyai dirinya sendiri, dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda "Aku Kim Yesung. Sikapku tadi seperti itu, itu karena aku mengagumimu dengan gaya bicaramu yang sangat baik"

Kyuhyun sedikit menganga dengan tidak elitnya dan mendecih menatapnya, " Apa kau melakukan 'psh, peu, prrh' saat menemukan sesuatu yang mengagumkan itu?_" Kyuhyun memperagakan apa yang dilakukan namja bernama Yesung tersebut hingga menerbangkan air liur miliknya dengan tidak elit ke wajah tampan itu. Namja itu lansung mengelap wajahnya yang terkena tetesan hujan lokal itu dengan punggung tangannya,

"_Aku hampir menghancurkan wawancaraku karena kau yang terus membuatku kesal tadi. Dan kenapa kau terus mengikuti perkataanku tadi, heh?" tanyanya dengan amarah yang telah meletup-letup. "_Tak peduli betapa sulitnya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, kau jangan skali-skali mengacaukan wawancara rivalmu dengan cara yang curang! Kau coba cari jalan lain dan membuat mereka juga melirikmu! Bukan mengikuti apa yang kukata tadi!"

Sampai-sampai, Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya saat berbicara padanya yang menandakan tingkat kekesalannya sudah melewati batas. Yesung tersenyum melihat luapan amarah Kyuhyun dan berkata "Menggemaskan"

"Apa kau bilang?" Kyuhyun lansung pelongo saat Yesung mengatakan itu.

"Kau itu menggemaskan"

Blush...

Pipi Kyuhyun merona dengan pujian itu. Ia lansung memegang kedua pipinya yang lansung memanas. Sudah lama tak ada orang yang memanggilnya begitu.

"Maaf ya, apa benar kau kemari untuk melamar pekerjaan?" Yesung mengangguk, menunjukkan pin nomor giliran wawancara seperti yang Kyuhyun pakai juga.

"Dan sekarang kau merayuku heh? Kau kira mencari pekerjaan itu adalah sebuah lelucon untukmu?" Kyuhyun lansung berlalu melintasi Yesung dengan kekesalannya yang lain, kesal karena menghadapi namja kekanakkan itu.

Sedangkan dilain sisi, seseorang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan raut sedihnya.

.

.

_**T.B.C**_

Yang demo minta KiHyun moment dichap maren amore akui dichap ni gag da sedikitpun KiHyun moment. Ini karena Kyu masih fokus dalam rencananya. Dichap depan dan seterusnya, bakal amoree buat dech..

Mungkin kalian menerka-nerka sosok Yesung yang muncul dichap ini? Siapa dia? Apa bakal jadi orang ketiga? Untuk pertanyaan itu amoree belum mikir gimana, Amore cuma ingin ngembangin ceritanya aja biar gag terlalu monoton dengan kehidupan KiHyun. Tetapi gag menutup kemungkinan kalau Yesung juga bakal ngeganggu KiHyun, seiring perkembangan cerita ehhhe..

Dan masalah penyakit Jiyeon? Tau Syndrome XP? Yang gak bisa bertahan ama sinar ultraviolet a.k.a matahari? Yup, sakit itu yang dideritanya. Karena itu, perjumpaannya dengan Kyuhyun selalu dimalam hari. Untuk lebih tau penyakit apa itu, kalian bisa searching di google kok^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne.. satu kata kalian sangat berarti buat amoree^^ *Gomapta*^^


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya takut saat melihat layar laptopnya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi masih setia menutupi layar laptopnya. Mulutnya komat-kamit tak jelas, entah apa yang dibacanya.

"Hana_" Ia sedikit menggeser jemarinya "_Dul_" Jantungnya dag dig dug tak menentu iramanya seiring jemari lentiknya bergeser dari layar laptop. "_Set_" pekiknya final dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar laptopnya

2 detik..tak ada respon

10 detik...

30 detik..

Kyuhyun menampar dirinya sendiri, dan beralih mencubit lengannya sendiri, "Auu... Yeayyyyyy! Histerisnya. Kyuhyun lansung berdiri dan bergoyang tak jelas dengan ritme ketukan kakinya. Pengumuman kelulusan lamaran pekerjaan telah dipublikasikan, dan Cho Kyuhyun lulus sebagai pegawai disana.

Kyuhyun lansung meraih handphonenya, mencari nomor atasannya dan segera menghubunginya. Senyumnya masih terkembang menunggu sambungan itu terhubung.

'Ne.. ada berita apa Cho?'

"Aku berhasil sajangnim.. Aku berhasil masuk ke perusahaan MessTalk." Adunya dengan Bahagia takkala memberitahukan Lee sajangnim.

'Bagus! Jangan lupa lakukan misimu disana dengan baik'

"Ne sajangnim..." jawab Kyuhyun ceria dan lagi-lagi memutuskan secara sepihak line telpon tersebut.

"Aku akan mengusik hidupmu Kim Kibum sebelum kau benar-benar meminta maaf yang tulus padaku"

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu menyambut paginya dengan senyum kembangnya. Ia turun dari ranjangnya menuju lantai bawah. Semua bersih! Tak ada lagi aksesoris ritual yang terpajang atau terlihat diruang tersebut, aksesoris yang kerap dipergunakan dalam pekerjaan paginya sebagai paranormal abal-abal..Kyuhyun benar-benar membereskannya dan membuangnya semalam. Sejak diumumkannya kelulusannya, namja chubby itu lansung memutuskan untuk menutup praktek paginya itu. Tak memungkinkan baginya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan itu, sedangkan ia juga harus bekerja diperusahaan Kibum pada pagi hari juga.

Ia beralih menuju nakas didekat tangga, membuka lacinya sedikit dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah sikat gigi baru! Ya, hanya sebuah sikat gigi dengan harapan kehidupan baru akan bersamanya. Namja chubby nan tampan itu beralih menuju kamar mandinya dan memulai ritual paginya.

.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya. Ia sangat bangga dengan dirinya kini. Mengesampingkan siapa pemilik perusahaan, baru kali ini Kyuhyun bangga dengan pekerjaannya. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang kesakitan yang Kibum berikan dulu, ditambah dengan kesedihannya sebagai lulusan perguruan tinggi lokal yang dipandang sebelah mata, sepanjang itu pula hidup Kyuhyun tak berjalan dengan baik.

Selalu ditolak saat penyerahan CV, karena background pendidikannya. Dan hanya berprofesi sebagai wartawan dari media kecil yang mau menerimanya sebagai bagian dari mereka.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum masuk kedalam perusahaan MessTalk. Ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya seorang, "Kau akan baik-baik saja Kyu. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik" monolognya seorang dan mengusap dirinya sendiri.

"Hei.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur seseorang. Kyuhyun terperanjat melihat siapa yang mengejutkannya, Kim Yesung si namja rese.

"Ka..kau..lulus juga?" tanya Kyuhyun shock dengan sedikit menganga. Yesung mengangguk dengan memajukan bibirnya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan merangkul Kyuhyun cepat, "Tampaknya kita akan menjadi rekan kerja e...Cho..Kyuhyun" ucapnya seraya melihat name tag karyawan yang bertengger didadanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan Yesung yang merangkulnya. Ia mendecih, mendelik kesal pada sikap Yesung yang sok akrab dan berlalu mendekati orang-orang didepan lift.

Dilihatnya namja sok kepedean tadi yang juga mengekori langkahnya. Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka padanya, namun Yesung tak jua peduli dan hanya memajang rupa sok polosnya.

"Kau tau.. Jifan sajangnim itu sangat luar biasa. Ia sangat tampan dan juga ramah, ahh.. aku bahkan selalu memimpikannya dan juga berharap menjadi istrinya" cerita seorang yeoja dengan rambut blonde panjangnya tengah bercerita bersama temannya. Kyuhyun mencibir dibalik mereka, mendengar pujian yang sangat manis itu teruntuk namja brengsek seperti Kibum.

"Kau betul sekali Nona Jung. Sajangnim kita itu sangat sempurna... Sudah tampan, baik, ramah, kaya lagi" sambung yeoja yang menjadi lawan bicara si Nona Jung.

Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar pujian tersebut yang telah mengocok perutnya, "Topeng! Topengnya saja itu. Bagaimana bisa es bakal mencair semudah itu. Dia itu namja arrogan dan membosankan.. bahkan orang yang menjadi istrinya itu bakal mati merana melihat wajah mupengnya itu"

Semua orang serentak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, merasa tak enak hati dilihat demikian. "Kau membicarakan sajangnim kami?" tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Jung tadi dengan raut tidak sukanya.

"Aku?_"tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa aku harus membicarakannya, aku hanya berbicara sendiri" jawabnya asal. Mereka masih tak percaya dengan pembelaan sekenanya yang Kyuhyun ajukan itu.

Pling!

Pintu lift terbuka. Semua berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam lift. Kyuhyun kewalahan karenanya. Ia tak bisa menerobos kerumunan tersebut, malah tersingkir keluar. Ditatapnya semua penghuni lift yang menatapnya tak suka, "Orang yang menghina sajangnim, patut dikeluarkan dari komunitas"

Glek!

Kyuhyun tertohok mendengarnya. Ia ditinggalkan seorang diluar lift, bahkan Yesung termasuk dari orang-orang tersebut dengan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menyayangkan. Pintu lift tertutup, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar ditinggalkan.

Ia merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dihari pertamanya bekerja, mulutnya tak bisa ia ajak untuk berkompromi. Dan dihari pertamanya juga bekerja, namja chubby itu telah memiliki musuh dalam jumlah yang cukup besar.

.

Dilihatnya jam tangannya. Ia akan telat. Nasib buruk tampaknya harus mendatanginya dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Nilai plusnya juga akan berkurang dengan keterlambatannya bekerja. Kyuhyun tak bisa membiarkan itu semua.

Pling!

Lift terbuka kembali dan ia segera masuk kedalam. Ia berjinjit takut akan dimarahi nantinya. Ditekannya tombol lantai yang ingin ia tuju. Pintu lift mulai tertutup, tapi kembali terbuka dengan seseorang yang menghalanginya. Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya saat orang yang berusaha memberhentikan liftnya juga ikut masuk.

Kim Kibum. Namja brengsek dan membosankan, seperti yang dikatanya tadi turut ikut dalam lift tersebut.

Glek!

Susah untuknya menelan ludah saat namja itu juga berada disatu kendaraan yang sama sepertinya. Mereka saling diam satu sama lain, tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Namun, satu keajaiban dan anugrah dari Tuhan saat sosok es itu memulai percakapannya.

"Dari sekian banyak perusahaan, kenapa perusahaan ini yang kau minati?"

"Kau tau aku tak mempunyai banyak koneksi, dan juga latar belakang pendidikanku..hanya perusahaan ini yang menyediakan syarat dengan tak memperdulikan latar belakang" jawab Kyuhyun dingin, masih menatap pintu utama lift yang memantulkan sosok mereka berdua.

"Dan sekarang kau hanya pegawai magang?"

"Ya. Jadi kau tak bisa mengusirku!"

"Kau tampaknya sangat membenciku?"

"Itu benar"

"Begitukah? Apa kau benar-benar akan mengabdikan dirimu pada perusahaanku? Bukan menjadikannya sebagai pekerjaan sampinganmu?"

"Benar, aku akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pemimpin terhormat sepertimu, tak perlu merisaukan aku yang hanya seorang pegawai magang"

Pling!

Pintu lift terbuka, Kibum melangkah keluar.. meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku didalam, "Baiklah kalau begitu..Selamat atas penerimaanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Bersemangatlah!" ucapnya tulus, walau tak menampakkan raut datarnya itu.

Pling!

Lift kembali tertutup. Kibum berbalik melihat pintu lift yang telah tertutup. Namja es itu perlahan mendadak cair dengan senyum kecil yang ia ukir dibibir pulmnya memandang lift dihadapannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih berada didalam lift, ia lansung terduduk. Saat pintu lift tertutup, kekuatan kakinya melemah.

Sedari tadi ia menahan dan melawan ketegangannya berduaan dengan Kibum diruang yang sempit seperti ini. Dan nyatanya, namja chubby itu masih belum bisa mengatasi emosinya terhadap Kibum. Hatinya masih lemah, belum kokoh seperti yang diharapkannya.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan saya pegawai magang.. Kim Yesung imnida" tutur Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya pada rekan sekerjanya, didepartemen pemasaran. Semua orang tampak menyambutnya dengan baik, terlihat dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan untuknya.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah sesuai gilirannya. Hanya mereka berdua yang terpilih disini sebagai pegawai dari sekian banyaknya pelamar yang mengantri kemarin.. beruntunglah kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Saya pegawai magang, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Tuturnya dengan senyum tulus saat memperkenalkan dirinya.. namun tak disambut baik oleh mereka. Semua tampak sibuk berbisik satu sama lain, dan Kyuhyun yakini bahwa mereka tengah membicarakannya.

"Diakah namja yang menghina sajangnim kita?" walau samar-samar, Kyuhyun jelas menangkap percakapan itu. Dan secara garis besar, mereka semua mempergunjingkan pembahasan yang sama tentangnya.

Hanya Nyonya Hwang selaku Ketua Tim departemen pemasaran yang memberinya tepuk tangan penyambutan. "Baiklah, cukup sesi perkenalan kita sekarang.. Lalu, siapa yang bersedia membimbing dan mengawasi mereka?" tanyanya.

Seseorang mengacung tangannya keatas dengan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun mundur sedikit kebelakang, menyembunyikan badannya dibalik Yesung. Orang itu..orang yang mengacung tangannya tak lain tak bukan adalah yeoja yang mendelik padanya tadi saat ia mengumpati sosok Kibum. Yeoja itu sedikit berseringai memandang Kyuhyun, dan namja chubby itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kaku.

"Nona Jessica Jung, tolong kau awasi mereka nde"

"Ne Ketua Hwang" jawab Jeesica dengan senyum manisnya.

.

"Kyuhyun ssi" panggil Jessica lembut. Kyuhyun mendongak dan bersahut. Ia segera melesat menemui Jeesica yang memanggilnya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. "Ada apa sunbae?"

"Tolong belikan aku secangkir americano dicafe depan perusahaan. Jangan terlalu manis, dan jangan pula terlalu pahit. Kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera melesat pergi saat menerima uang dari Jessica.

"Umurnya bahkan lebih muda dariku..Tetapi aku harus memanggilnya sunbae? CK!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat kecil sepanjang jalan dengan perlakuan yang ia terima. Ia malah menjadi babu dari yeoja picik itu, Jessica Jung. Belum genap sehari ia bekerja disini, namja chubby itu mulai kelelahan. Lelah menjadi pesuruh lebih tepatnya. Ia belum jua duduk manis menghadapi pekerjaan utamanya. Sedari tadi ia hanya melakukan pekerjaan sampingan dari memasang galon, membelikan coffe, mengantar beberapa dokumen ke departemen lain, dan sebagainya.. hingga pekerjaan utamanya terbengkalai.

Namja chubby itu sontak lansung bersembunyi, saat menangkap mangsa buruannya..Kim Kibum. Namja es itu tampak tengah bercengkrama bersama Eunjung disudut lorong yang sepi. Mereka tampak akrab, mengumbar senyum satu sama lain. Kyuhyun lansung merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya. Satu potret manis patut diabadikan, terlebih lagi sikap Eunjung yang seolah manja padanya.

Klik!

Kyuhyun lansung bersembunyi saat blitz dari kameranya aktif. Ia lansung membeku ditempat mendengar seruan Eunjung yang mengimbau. Namja chubby itu terlalu takut untuk mengaku, ini hari pertamanya bekerja.. ia tak ingin lansung dipecat sebelum hari penerimaan gaji.

Ia kembali mengintip duo sejoli yang sedari tadi diawasinya. Kosong! Mereka tak nampak lagi disana. Kyuhyun melirik ke segala arah mencari keberadaan mereka, dan lagi-lagi Nihil!

Ia hanya tersenyum kecut seraya memandang foto yang ia dapati tadi. Sempurna! Mereka terlihat serasi dalam potretnya. Bahkan senyum kembang mereka, menambah nilai plus kecocokkan mereka. Ia iri? Bahkan lebih dari itu. Namja chubby itu cemburu melihatnya. Hatinya panas melihat mereka berdua. Bahkan dihati kecilnya pun, ia ingin kembali berada disisinya.. Tapi, semua harapan itu tak mungkin terjadi! Namja itu sudah menemukan calon ibu yang layak untuk Xiumin, yang jelas sangat berbeda jauh darinya.

.

.

Malam telah menjemput, semua tampak bahagia.. dengan itu, pekerjaan merekapun harus terhenti dan mulai mengistirahatkan fisik dan rohani mereka. Menyuplainya dengan makanan dan istirahat secukupnya dan kembali berkutit pada pekerjaan esok hari.

"Cha~ Kalian tampaknya kelelahan dengan pekerjaan kita hari ini. Bagaimana untuk menambah energi kalian sebelum pulang, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua minum dan juga merayakan penyambutan pegawai magang baru didepartemen kita?" usul Ketua Hwang mengomandoi. Semua bersorak mengiyakan, senang dengan ajakkan berpesta bukan perayaan penyambutan pegawai magang tersebut.

Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya. "Kyuhyun ssi, kau akan ikut kan?" tanya Yesung, rekan sekerjanya.

"Apa laporanmu sudah kau selesaikan Kyuhyun ssi? Aku harap, laporan itu sudah ada dimeja kerjaku esok hari" Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengumpat dan menelan kepala sunbae resenya itu mentah-mentah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jessica Jung.

"Nde sunbae.. Euh, tampaknya saya tak bisa ikut acara kalian Ketua Hwang. Jadi, kalian bisa meninggalkanku" tutur Kyuhyun merendah. Ketua Hwang menyayangkan dengan keputusan sepihak Kyuhyun. Namun biar bagaimanapun, itu adalah pilihannya dan Ketua Hwang menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kita semua pamit nde, bersemangatlah Kyuhyun ssi" ucap Ketua Hwang lembut seraya memberinya semangat dengan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Yesung tersenyum lembut padanya, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan juga. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka pergi untuk bersenang-senang diatas penderitaannya.

"Sial! Mereka semua benar-benar bermuka dua! Terutama si ular Jessica Jung itu! Ingin rasanya kucakar rupanya yang sok manis itu dengan penaku ini. Kenapa pula ia terang-terangan menolak kehadiranku diantara mereka. Bisa saja dia menolakku secara haluskan..?"

Ia kembali berkutit pada komputer kerjanya. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, memastikan orang-orang kantor yang benar-benar telah pergi. Kyuhyun berseringai. Ia tak melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu.. namja chubby itu justru membuka lembar kerja lain yang kosong dan memulai menulis laporannya teruntuk Lee Sooman, atasannya di Sapphire Magazine.

'Cinta tersembunyi antara Jifan Kim dan anak pemilik perusahaan Koil'

Kyuhyun menghidupkan bluetooth komputernya, mengirim foto yang ia dapat tadi siang.. foto Kim Kibum yang tengah bersama Eunjung.

Ia memperbesar foto tersebut. Hatinya terenyuh melihat gurat kebahagiaan Kibum yang lama tak ia lihat. Sedikit senyum ia lukiskan dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengclose foto tersebut. Ia memulai mengetik beritanya teruntuk Lee Sooman dengan semangat 45 yang dimilikinya. Biarpun rupa tampan itu sempat menggoyahkannya sesaat, Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh dengan sikap professioanalnya. Biar bagaimanapun, inilah cara baginya membalas dendam akan perlakuannya tempo hari. Tapi bisa saja, itu menjadi bumerangmu sendiri Kyu?

.

Kibum menutup berkas dokumennya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi rutinitasnya seharian ini...

Dilriknya jam ditangannya dan mendesah pelan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan tinggallah ia seorang ditempat kerjanya kini. Sekretaris Hyun yang selalu membayanginya kemanapun, sudah tak nampak lagi. Ia juga tak tega membuat orang setia seperti Sekretaris Hyun, juga harus melembur sepertinya.

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit terasa pegal. Ia beralih menuju saklar lampu kerjanya, dan mematikannya.

Semua sudah gelap, terbukti dengan kesunyian yang hadir dibangunan yang besar itu. Hanya lampu lorong, sepanjang perjalanannya saja yang masih hidup seraya membimbingnya berlalu. Tak takutkah ia? Tidak! Mungkin mereka, para setan yang tak sengaja melaluinya yang merasakan takut.

Namja es itu merasa heran saat melalui departemen pemasaran yang masih terang benderang dengan lampu ruang tersebut. _**'Apa mereka masih bekerja? Padahal waktu bekerja sudah lama habis'**_

Rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi, mengingat siapa sosoknya sekarang. Kibum perlahan mendekati ruang tersebut. Dibukanya sedikit pintu yang memang terbuka dan menelisik isi ruangan. Semua kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana, "Apa mereka lupa mematikan saklar lampu?" tanyanya pada angin.

Kibum meraih saklar lampu yang berada didinding tengah ruang tersebut dan mematikannya. Namun ia kembali bingung, saat sinar lampu kerja samar-samar masih terlihat dimeja sudut. Lagi-lagi rasa penasaran itu datang. Perlahan ia mendekati cahaya lampu dari meja kerja itu dengan hati-hati, dan beralih dengan sedikit senyum disana.

Si namja chubby yang tampak tertidur dengan damai dimeja kerjanya. Kibum baru mengerti kenapa semua lampu masih menyala.. Itu karena, Kyuhyun si pujaan hatinya yang sangat membenci suasana gelap dimalam hari. Namja chubby itu memang tipikal orang yang penakut pada hal-hal yang tak kasat mata, maka dari itu dia selalu menghidupkan semua lampu pada malam hari disekitarnya, bahkan untuk tidur.. ia juga menyalakan lampu.

Kibum beralih melihat layar komputer kerja Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit bergeser berada disamping namja itu dan membacanya. Sebuah laporan yang Jessica tugaskan padanya, akhirnya ia selesaikan dan tertidur dimeja kerjanya.

"Kau tampaknya sangat kelelahan dengan pekerjaanmu ini_" ucapnya seraya mengusap pipi chubby itu yang seolah menggodanya. "_Maaf..Maafkan aku Kyunnie. Aku tau sikapku selama ini selalu membuatmu kesal dan menderita. Terlebih lagi saat hari itu, hari yang membuat hatimu hancur dan membuat hidupmu menderita karenaku. _"

Ia beralih mengusap surai kecolatan Kyuhyun, dan sedikit tersenyum melihat dia yang tidur dengan pulas dan tenang. "_Aku memang tak punya keberanian yang lebih untuk menghadapimu.. Aku takut, aku takut kau akan semakin sakit melihatku dan juga anakku sekarang. Karena itu, karena itu.. yang bisa kulakukan adalah membuatmu membenciku agar kau tak lagi menderita karenaku"

Cup!

Satu ciuman yang manis ia layangkan pada pipi chubby itu. Kyuhyun sedikit melenguh dalam tidurnya, terganggu karena sentuhan dari bibir Kibum tadi. Kibum tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang membuatnya gemas itu, "Maka bencilah aku, dan jalani hidupmu dengan bahagia Kyu. Hukuman itu kurasa pantas untuk kujalani karena kesalahanku"

Kibum kembali tersenyum, mengusap surai kelam itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlalu. Dihidupkannya kembali lampu ruangan tersebut, takut bilamana pujaannya itu akan menjerit histeris saat terbangun melihat semua ruangan gelap gulita.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan lift dan menekan tombol lift segera.

Pling!

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kibum segera masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut. Namun, perlahan rautnya meringis seraya jemarinya yang memegang dada kirinya. Ringisan itu semakin menjadi, Kibum tak mampu menopang dirinya seorang. Ia berusaha meggapai dinding lift dan bersanggah disana.

Keringat dingin sudah berhasil membanjiri wajahnya. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya, saat nyanyian nyaring mengusiknya. Maniknya menatap sendu siapa gerangan yang menelpon. Walau jemarinya masih bergetar hebat memegang smartphone tersebut, Kibum tetap mengangkatnya sembari menahan sakit didadanya.

'Papa kapan pulang? Min sudah lama menunggu papa untuk makan bersama'

"Ne..Papa pulang Min"

'Papa? Kenapa? Kenapa suara papa begitu?'

Kibum belum menjawab. Ia tengah sibuk menahan rasa sakitnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

PRANGG..

Smartphone itu jatuh dalam genggamannya, namun Kibum masih dalam posisinya bersanggah pada dinding lift.

'Papa..Papa?' Xiumin terus membeo memanggil Kibum di line sebrang.

Kibum sudah tak kuat menahan sakitnya. Ia terduduk dilantai, masih menahan sakitnya.. dan perlahan ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

"Oammm..." Kyuhyun menguap terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala kursinya dan kembali menguap. Namja chubby itu sedikit menggaruk pipinya yang serasa gatal dan juga tengguknya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras, menstabilkan kesadarannya. Diliriknya jam kantor yang sudah larut. Ia kembali mengecek lembar kerjanya yang tadi ia kerjakan.

'_**Sempurna! Tinggal ku print dan meletakkannya diatas mejanya, dan aku harus segera menemui Jiyeon ah.'**_ Fikirnya. Kyuhyun lansung memulai pekerjaan akhirnya, masih dengan menguap kantuk. Setelah itu, ia membereskan semua barangnya lalu meletakkan dokumen itu diatas meja Jessica dan berlalu pulang.

Kyuhyun bersiul tak jelas saat melewati lorong perusahaan, menghibur dirinya sendiri yang mendadak takut dengan suasana kantor. Matanya bergerak liar memandang semua penjuru kantor, takut-takut ada yang berlalu melintasinya. Masih untung bila yang melintasinya orang, ia bisa saja menghajarnya..tapi kalau maklhuk yang tak kasat mata yang muncul? Tidak! Ia tak ingin harapan menakutkannya itu terkabul!

Ia berdiri didepan lift masih dengan keresahannya yang takut dengan keadaan malam. Ditekannya tombol lift segera, dan..

"AKKKHHHH" Kyuhyun ketakutan setengah mati dan menutup kedua maniknya menggunakan jemarinya, saat didapati seseorang yang duduk menyender didalam lift.

"Apa itu hantu? Apa itu orang?" tanyanya masih dengan menutup maniknya takut.

Tak ada yang menyahut akan pertanyaannya itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, saat keputusan final yang ia fikir bila apa yang dilihatnya memang dugaan yang pertama. Kyuhyun perlahan membuka maniknya itu bersama rasa takutnya, dan...

"KIM KIBUM?" Kagetnya dan lansung berhambur masuk kedalam lift. Kyuhyun panik bukan main melihat si namja es yang sudah bermandikan keringat dingin. Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi Kibum pelan dan memanggil namanya, namun tak ada respon.

Ia berdiri, menekan tombol panggilan darurat pada pihak keamanan, "APA ADA ORANG? APA KALIAN MENDENGARKANKU? TOLONG AKU! JIFAN KIM TAK SADARKAN DIRI SAAT INI!"

Namun tak ada respon. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi panik mendengar Kibum melenguh dalam ketidaksadarannya. Namja chubby itu berjongkok dan kembali membangunkan Kibum. Berkali-kali ia memanggil namja es itu, tapi Kibum tak merespon.

'Papa? Papa?'

Saat samar-samar suara seseorang mengusiknya, manik Kyuhyun tertuju pada smartphone milik Kibum. Ia meraihnya dan melihat sambungan telpon tersebut.. Xiumin Anakku, _**'ia sedang bertelpon rupanya'**_ dan segera mematikannya sepihak tanpa berkata dan memasukkan handphone tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"TUAN! TUANN! APA ANDA MENDENGAR KAMI?" Kyuhyun mendongak dan segera mendekati panggilan itu pada tombol lift.

"NE.. AKU MENDENGARNYA! CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE! JIFAN KIM KINI TAK SADARKAN DIRI! CEPATTT!" Panik Kyuhyun, terdengar sahutan mengiyakan dari sana. Kyuhyun lega mendengarnya.

Ia kembali pada Kibum, mengusap surai kelam itu pelan dan memapahnya keluar lift. "Kuatlah Kim Kibum! Kau jangan mati disini! Ingatlah Xiumin yang tengah menunggumu kini! Dan bila kau mati sekarang, dengan siapa aku akan membalas dendamku ini bila bukan denganmu?" Ungkapnya seraya memapah Kibum.

.

.

"Dosis obat yang diminumnya sudah melebihi batas yang seharusnya, hingga ia mengalami collapse seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat bekerja dari batas normal.., bila terlambat sedikit lagi... ia bisa mengalami gagal jantung dan berakhir dengan kematian"

"Kematian? Obat apa yang diminumnya?" Kyuhyun lansung panik setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter yang menangani Kibum.

"Obat tidur dalam dosis tinggi.. Tapi anda tenang saja, Tuan Kim kini tak mengalami hal yang buruk apapun. Kondisinya sudah stabil, sekarang yang dibutuhkannya hanya istirahat yang cukup dan jangan memporsirkan pekerjaannya secara berlebihan. Sangat diharapkan bagi pihak keluarga juga ikut memperhatikan pola hidup dan istirahatnya."

Setelah memberi arahan pada Kyuhyun, dokter yang menangani Kibum mohon undur diri padanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memberi hormat.

Ditatapnya Kibum yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan sedihnya. Ia duduk di kursi jaga dan memandangi wajah es itu lekat. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah bergerak mengusap punggung tangan Kibum dengan lembut. "Seberat itukah hingga kau tak lagi memperdulikan kesehatanmu? Kalau kau seperti ini terus, bagaimana aku bisa tega untuk tetap melanjutkan semuanya?_"

Kyuhyun beralih mengusap surai kelam Kibum dengan lembut, "Saat dulu aku sakit, kau selalu mengatakan ini padaku..'Dunia tidak akan ramai kalau kau terus tidur disini' dan sekarang, kata-kata itu kukembalikan padamu.. cepatlah bangun dan buat keramaian pada dunia, Bum" ucapnya lembut.

BRAKK..

"Papa.." panggil Xiumin. Kyuhyun lansung melepas pegangannya pada Kibum saat pintu dan suara nyaring itu menggelegar. Ia lansung berdiri, menatap Xiumin yang sudah mendekati ranjang ayahnya itu dengan panik. Ditatapnya Eunjung yang juga hadir disini.

"M..Min?" gugup Kyuhyun. Xiumi mendongak dan lansung memeluk paha Kyuhyun, mengingat postur tubuhnya yang jauh dibawah Kyuhyun, "Papa..apa baik-baik saja Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mensejajarkan letak berdirinya dengan Xiumin dan mengusap sayang surai coklat itu, "Papa hanya sedang tertidur Min. Ia hanya kelelahan bekerja..."

"Apa kau yang membawanya kemari, Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Eunjung. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Menurut dokter, Jifan sajangnim terlalu banyak meminum obat tidur dalam dosis tinggi hingga terjadi seperti ini. Tapi keadaannya baik-baik saja sekarang. Dokter menganjurkan pada keluarganya untuk tetap memperhatikan kesehatannya dan juga mengurangi dosis obatnya itu_"

Eunjung mengangguk mengerti, "_Tapi, kenapa Xiumin juga ikut bersama anda sajangnim?"

"Saat aku mendapat telfon dari kantor, aku tengah berada dirumahnya. Xiumin mendengarnya dan mendesakku untuk ikut kemari" Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya bisa meninggalkan Jifan sajangnim bersama anda Eunjung sajangnim. Saya mohon undur diri dahulu" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunduk hormat.

"Kyunnie mau kemana? Min ikut!"

"Kyunnie hyung mau pulang, seharusnya Min juga pulang eoh.. besokkan harus sekolah."

"Tapi Papa?"

"Kan sudah ada Noona yang cantik menemani papa disini?"

Xiumin mendongak, menatapi Eunjung yang tersenyum lembut padanya "Ne..Min pulang nde. Min sudah melihat papa kan? Dan papa sekarang sedang tidur dan tak ada lagi yang perlu Min takutkan. Eunjung Noona akan menjaga papa disini"

Xiumin mengangguk lemah, "Tapi Min ingin pulang bersama Kyunnie. Min tak mau pulang kerumah kalau Papa tak ada" jawabnya nanar menatap Eunjung

Kyuhyun melongo mendengarnya. Ragu akan keakuratan dari perkataan anak ini. Benar-benar tak ingin, apa memang sengaja? "Kyunnie sudah tau rumah ku dimana.. Tapi aku belum tau Kyunnie tinggal dimana.. Itu tidak adil! Jadi, biarkan aku ikut menginap dirumah Kyunnie nde"

Kyuhyun tampak ragu untuk menjawab. Diliriknya Eunjung yang mengizinkan membawanya, "Ajaklah ia pulang bersamamu Kyuhyun ssi. Lagian, rumah sakit juga tak bagus untuk anak seumurannya.. Bisa-bisa sebelum Jifan bangun, Xiumin keburu jatuh sakit disini"

Mendengar permintaan yang tulus dan lembut dari Eunjung, hati Kyuhyun luluh dan mengiyakan dengan permintaan si kecil Kim. "Dibawah, Supir Ok akan mengantar kalian" tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia kembali memohon undur diri bersama Xiumin dalam genggamannya. Hatinya seolah berat untuk melangkah dari ruang rawat tersebut. Ditatapnya sendu Kibum yang masih belum sadar dan juga Eunjung yang beralih duduk dikursi tempatnya tadi.

Hatinya kembali sakit melihat itu semua. Mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi. Terlebih lagi dengan Eunjung yang baik dan lemah-lembut dalam tutur katanya. Sejenak, ia merasa cemburu dan menginginkan namja itu kembali padanya, namun melihat sikap Eunjung yang baik tadi.. hatinya tak tega untuk melakukan itu. Tampaknya kau sudah mulai lupa dengan misi balas dendammu itu, Cho?

.

.

"Woww.. Kyunnie tinggal disini?" Xuimin tampak antusias melihat tempat kediaman Kyuhyun. Maniknya tak lepas menatap takjub gedung sederhana bertingkat tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi celoteh kecil Xiumin dan segera mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

Xiumin lagi-lagi memandang takjub interior kediaman si namja chubby. Kyuhyun tak habis fikir, ada apa dengannya ini? Kenapa ia tampak senang dengan semua yang dimilikinya yang jauh dari kata mewah ini? Bukankah ia sudah mempunyai segalanya dan melebihi dari punyanya?

Kyuhyun beralih mengajaknya untuk naik ke lantai atas, tempat ia beristirahat.. dan lagi-lagi Xiumin takjub melihatnya. Gerah juga bagi Kyuhyun melihat sikap Xiumin kali ini. Tengah mengejekkah ia atau benar-benar takjub dengan kediaman sederhananya?

"Kenapa dari tadi Min hanya berkata Woow.. Uwooh..? Apa rumah Kyunnie hyung membuat Min tak nyaman?" Xiumin menggeleng. Ia beralih menuju ranjang Kyuhyun, duduk manis dengan senyum manisnya pula.

"Bahkan Min sangat suka disini! Rumah Kyunnie hangat! Bau Kyunnie juga ada dimana-mana. Tidak seperti rumahku yang dingin dan juga sunyi. Aku suka..Aku akan meminta pada Papa untuk tinggal dirumah seperti ini saja"

Glek!

Susah baginya kini untuk menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar penuturan akhir Xiumin. Bocah itu benar-benar sudah diluar kendali. Apanya yang istimewa dari rumah yang sempit ini?

Xiumin lansung merebahkan badannya, "Bau Kyunnie yang aku suka" ucapnya riang.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Bocah ini memang benar-benar berada diluar kendali, bahkan kedewasaannya pun datang sebelum waktunya. Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Xiumin. Membangunkan bocah itu untuk segera duduk. "Memangnya, ada apa dengan aroma Kyunnie hyung?"

Xiumin tampak berfikir dengan raut sok dewasanya dan menjawab, "Aku tak tau. Tetapi aku suka.. bau itu membuatku merasa nyaman saja. Karena itulah setelah aku besar nanti, aku akan menikahi Kyunnie. Kyunnie tak punya kekasih kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan sedikit menjitak Xiumin dengan gemas. Xiumin terkikik dengan perlakuan hangat itu, "Anniyo.. kekasih Kyunnie hyung jahat, meninggalkan hyung dulu. Eh setelah ia kembali, ia tak meminta maaf pada hyung malah bersikap dingin pada hyung"

"Siapa sih orang itu Kyunnie? Kalau aku sudah menjadi kuat nanti, aku akan menghajarnya karena membuat Kyunnie sedih" Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar celoteh Xiumin. Apa ia akan begitu semangat dengan ambisi tersebut saat mengetahui siapa orang brengsek itu?

Kyuhyun makin menjadi dengan menggelitik perut Xiumin dengan senangnya, Xiumin tertawa kecil dan menggeliat-liat diatas ranjang Kyuhyun dengan riangnya.

"Ne..ne..kita hentikan saja ya Min. Sudah malam, ayo kita tidur. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mencuci tangan, kaki, wajah, dan tak lupa gosok gigi ne.." tutur Kyuhyun menggurui. Ia merogoh kantong plastik putih dari minimarket dan mengambil sebuah sikat gigi baru dan pasta gigi anak disana.

Dituntunnya Xiumin menuju kamar mandi nya dan memulai ritual malam mereka dengan gurat kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun senang dengan keberadaan Xiumin untuk malam ini. Setidaknya, dengan adanya bocah itu disampingnya.. bisa membuatnya terhibur akan kejadian seharian ini, terutama.. hatinya yang mulai goyah pada Kim Kibum.

.

.

TBC

Bolehkah amoree berkhayal bila sosok yang dicium BumBum adalah Amore? Pengennn... Ahhhaa.

Oh ya, maaf beribu maaf dichap kemaren.. typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Nama yang seharusnya ditulis 'Kibum' eh jadi 'Kyuhyun'.

Trus masalah penyakit Jiyeon, XP dan Porphyria emang saudaraan.. bingung pula bedainnya. Penyakit ntu muncul habis nonton Japan Movie 'Taiyou No Uta' yang maennya Yui.. suaranya kece badai pula, dengerin dech lagunya yang 'goodbye days'. #Promo. Jadi setelah nontonnya, kefikiran aja 'Gimana kalo Jiyeon juga sama kayak Yui? Pasti seru deh..' ehhhe

BTW, kayaknya banyak yang susah nerima Yesungie ikut andil, pengen Won atau Changmin gitu? Oh tidak! Amoree bakal galau kedepannya buat nerusin nih ff. Bisa-bisa pairnya jadi ChangKyu atau WonKyu dech wakakakkakz.

Ok, tolong 'RNR' ne.. yang jelas bukan bashing asal-asalan, tetapi membangun Kekkkeekkke :v


	7. Chapter 7

Tok..Tok..Tok...

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat ketukan dari pintu bawah mengusiknya. Ia mengerjap pelan berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu yang ditangkapnya. Dikuceknya kedua manik bulatnya dengan pelan seraya menguap. Ia beralih menatap jam weker dinakas samping ranjangnya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menguap lebar, masih dengan rasa kantuknya.

Namja chubby itu beranjak untuk duduk. Namun pergerakannya terasa berat saat sosok Xiumin, si bocah tembem tengah terlelap dengan memeluknya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Ketukan itu tak kunjung berhenti mengusiknya. Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Xiumin itu dengan lembut dan segera beranjak menuju lantai bawah, menghampiri pintu yang kerap diketuk itu.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka, dan ia hanya menatap bingung siapa gerangan yang berkunjung dipagi hari ini. Satuan kepolisian dan ahjumma necis yang dibantunya tempo hari.

"I..i..ini ada apa ya?" bingungnya.

"Ini orangnya Pak Polisi! Dia orang yang menipuku dengan melarikan uangku senilai 500.000 won."

"U...uang?" Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya. Ia bukan tak tau, uang apa yang dimaksud ahjumma necis itu.. ia hanya bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana.

"Seret dia ke kantor polisi, Pak. Dia menipuku dengan membuka praktek ilegal"

Glek!

Sulit baginya untuk menelan ludahnya seorang. Ditatapnya horor sekelabat sosok mereka yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintunya. Apa ini hari akhir untuknya hidup? Baru saja ia memulai untuk menata hidupnya lebih baik, nasib buruk datang dan mengharuskannya untuk membusuk dipenjara? Tidak! Namja chubby itu tak menginginkan semua hal yang buruk itu.

Ia menggeleng keras, menangkis semua fikiran kolot yang kerap membayangi otaknya. Kyuhyun mundur perlahan, berusaha melarikan diri dari mereka.. namun ia sudah tau, tak ada jalan keluar dari kediaman kecilnya itu.

Para aparat kepolisian mulai masuk dan memintanya untuk ikut bersama. Kyuhyun menolak dengan sedikit meronta dan berkata 'Aku tak bersalah'. Apa dayanya, mereka tak akan percaya dengan pembelaan yang terlalu umum mereka dengar itu. Bahkan orang-orang yang tau tentang aksimu itu tak jua mempercayaimu Cho! Kau memang bersalah.. Uang 500.000 won bukan uang yang sedikit yang bisa kau belikan permen,,, pantas saja yeoja necis itu menuntut uangnya untuk kembali. Itu terlalu banyak Cho untuk direlakan!

Xiumin berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan berlari tergesa mendekatinya. Ia terbangun saat mendengar keributan dibawah. Manik coklatnya menatap takut melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mereka pegangi. Ia lansung berhambur memeluk kaki panjang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan takut.

"Kyunnie tak menculikku. Kyunnie bukan penculik!" pekiknya lantang, menduga bila Kyuhyun akan ditangkap karena diduga menculiknya. Nampaknya ia salah persepsi, dan akan membuat Kyunnie sayangnya itu semakin dalam bahaya ditangan para aparat itu.

Semua melotot pada sosok chubby itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng keras dan melotot takut, "A..aku bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan"

"Bahkan kau juga menculik seorang anak kecil? Kau mengancamnya? Walau ia berbohong, kami bisa menangkap bahwa ia tengah ketakutan karena ancamanmu_" ucap salah satu aparat kepolisian. Kyuhyun semakin melotot takut dan menggeleng keras. "Kalian.. bawa dia ke kantor kepolisian!"

Kyuhyun meronta dengan berkata keras akan pembelaannya. Namun mereka tak mau mendengarkannya. Ia terus dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil patroli, masih dengan pembelaan tak jelasnya. Sedangkan Xiumin? Ia menatap Kyuhyun sedih dan segera melesat mengejar Kyuhyun. Namun langkah kecilnya terhenti, saat ahjussi kepolisian menangkap lengan kecilnya dan berkata" Kau jangan takut nde.. Kami akan melindungimu dan membawamu pulang. Jadi, kau ikut juga bersama kami nde"

Xiumin lansung mengangguk walau maniknya kerap memandang sosok chubby itu yang samar-samar didalam mobil. Ia tak ingin Kyunnie nya tersangkut masalah karena ucapannya tadi. Ahjussi kepolisian menggandeng lengan Xiumin dan mengajaknya untuk pergi dari kediaman Kyuhyun, menuju kantor polisi.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Kibum mulai terjaga dari tidur panjangnya. Bukan berarti ia bangkit dari kematian! Ia hanya terbangun saat obat yang dokter beri sudah hilang reaksinya. Namja dingin nan miskin mimik itu menatap sisi kanannya, mendapati Eunjung yang tertidur seraya menggenggam jemarinya.

Kibum mulai beranjak duduk, lelah pula untuknya terus tidur dalam posisi terlentang. Eunjung tersentak dengan adanya gerak tak nyaman dan membuatnya sedikit terjaga, "Jifan..kau sudah bangun rupanya" tuturnya setengah terjaga.

Si empu nama bergumam mengiyakan dan sedikit tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku"

"Gwenchanayo Jifan... Jangan bersikap sungkan begitu padaku" jawabnya merendah. Ia mengusap jemari Kibum dengan lembut dan juga senyum lembutnya. Kibum membalasnya pula, dengan senyum lembutnya..tapi tidak dengan usapan tersebut! Ia lansung melarikan jemari halusnya dari usapan Eunjung.

Eunjung hanya bisa maklum dengan sikap Kibum seperti ini.. Sudah biasa ia menerima sikap dingin itu. Namja itu tak akan pernah mau menyentuhnya sedikitpun kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak. Mungkin benar yang orang kata, cinta sepihak sungguh menyakitkan!

Pipppipp...

Handphone Kibum berbunyi dinakas dekat ranjangnya. Eunjung membantunya mengambilkan, menelisik dengan seksama nomor asing yang tengah menghubunginya tersebut.

"Tak ada nama..." ucapnya memberitahu, lalu memberikannya pada Kibum.

"Ne..yeoboeseyo.."

'Kami dari pihak kepolisian ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda Tuan...Apa anda kehilangan seorang putra? Dengan nama Xiumin Kim?'

Kibum terbelalak mendengarnya. Ditatapnya horor Eunjung yang juga menatapnya ingin tahu. Ia menurunkan letak hanphonenya dan menutup benda tersebut menggunakan tangan dan bertanya padanya, "Dimana anakku sekarang?"

"Di..dia menginap dirumah Kyuhyun, namja yang datang kerumahmu waktu itu, dan juga pegawai magang diperusahaan kita. Ada apa?"

Kibum tak lansung menjawab. Ia kembali meletakkan handphonenya ke daun telinganya kembali, "Kenapa dengan anak saya?"

'Anak anda diduga menjadi korban penculikan oleh seseorang.. sekarang anak anda tengah berada dikantor polisi sekarang Tuan'

"Ok. Aku akan segera kesana Tuan"

Klik!

Eunjung lansung memburu Kibum dengan berbagai pertanyaan saat hubungan telfon itu terputus. Kibum masih jua tak mau menjawab. Ia segera turun dari ranjang, mengambil pakaiannya dan segera menggantinya.

Eunjung semakin bingung dibuatnya saat dilihatnya kini Kibum telah berbenah diri, "Kau mau kemana? Kau masih sakit..."

"Aku akan kekantor polisi sekarang. Anakku sekarang berada disana.. Ada yang aneh disini_Kau bilang dia bersama Kyuhyun, tapi polisi bilang dia menjadi korban penculikan. Jadi aku harus segera kesana untuk memastikan"

"Aku ikut bersamamu"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tak perlu ikut campur Eunjung ah.. Xiumin adalah anakku, jadi biar aku saja yang mengurusnya"

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu dalam urusan keluargaku...Jadi tolong mengertilah"

Eunjung mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Dilihatnya Kibum yang telah melesat pergi, meninggalkannya seorang diri dikamar rawat bekasnya itu. Yeoja cantik itu tertawa lirih, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang telah ditinggalkan, " Bahkan semakin aku mendekatimu, semakin jauh pula kau menjauhiku_"

Ia tertawa lagi. Namun kali ini ia beranjak menuju jendela yang terhubung dengan lokasi masuk rumah sakit. Dilihatnya Kibum yang telah keluar dari pintu rumah sakit dengan raut datarnya itu. Ia sedikit merapikan pakaiannya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil sedan mewahnya yang telah menunggunya. "_Kau bahkan memberiku ultimatum untuk tak semakin berharap.. Apa memang tak ada ruang untukku Jifan?" monolognya seraya menatap laju kendaraan Kibum.

.

.

"Ahjussi.. Kyunnie tak bersalah! Kenapa kau memenjarakan Kyunnieku?" keluh Xiumin menghadapi meja polisi yang membawanya kemari tadi.

"Ahjussi.. Aku tak bersalah_" tambah Kyuhyun yang telah berada dibalik jeruji. Ia memegang jeruji besi nan dingin itu dengan raut memelasnya. Bahkan bibir penuhnya sudah melengkung kebawah seutuhnya.

"Ahjumma...lepaskan aku. Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu nanti" tambahnya lagi, memohon ampun pada ahjumma necis yang telah mengkadukan kasus Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Nanti katamu? Aku bukan orang bodoh, kau pasti akan menghilang nantinya!" jawab ahjumma necis tersebut.

Kali ini giliran Xiumin yang merengek memohon pengertian dari ahjumma necis itu. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan yeoja itu dan memohon ampun seperti yang dikata Kyuhyun tadi. Yeoja itu tak mau mendengar, ia justru menepis jemari mungil Xiumin, "Kau kenapa malah membelanya? Kalian bersengkongkol?" tanyanya tajam.

Xiumin tak menjawab. Ia masih kukuh dengan ucapan permohonannya. Ahjumma itu geram, ia malah mendorong Xiumin agar menjauh darinya. Hampir! Hampir saja ia tersungkur bila keseimbangannya goyah.

Xiumin menatapnya dengan tidak suka, dan lansung berlari mendekati letak Kyuhyun dibalik jeruji. "Kyunnie sabar ne. Kyunnie akan keluar dari sini.. mereka sudah menelpon papa, papa pasti akan kemari dan menolong Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia sudah tak memikirkan egonya lagi... Entah siapa yang akan menolongnya, terserahlah! Yang terpenting, ia harus segera keluar dari tempat tekutuk ini. Kehidupan nyata dipenjara sangat menakutkan dan bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuknya.

"Min"

Xiumin menoleh, mendapati Kibum yang datang menjemputnya. Bocah chubby itu tersenyum senang melihat papa tercintanya datang, berlari dan berhambur padanya. "Papa datang juga akhirnya.. cepat Pa, katakan pada ahjussi itu bila Kyunnie bukan orang jahat. Kyunnie kan kekasihku.. mana mungkin dia jahat"

Pipi kanan Kyuhyun lansung berkedut mendengar perkataan Xiumin barusan. Kekasih? Sejak kapan ia menyetujui bocah itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Nah.. kau dengarkan ahjussi apa yang dikata anak itu. Namja itu telah memaksa anak sekecil itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dia memang seorang penjahat..Penjahat kelamin" ucap ahjumma necis dengan lantang menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Yach Ahjumma!" sorak Kyuhyun seraya mengumpat tak jelas.

Kibum hanya mendesah pelan dengan semua keributan disini. Ia beranjak mendekati petugas yang menerima laporan yeoja tersebut, dan duduk disampingnya.

Xiumin masih dalam gendongannya, duduk bersamanya kini.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya ahjussi?" tanya Kibum dengan raut flatnya. Petugas itu juga turut mendesah mendengar pertengkaran yeoja dan namja itu yang telah membuat pusing pihak kepolisian disini.

"Wanita disebelah anda ini melaporkan orang itu telah menipunya. Dan saat kami melakukan penangkapan ke kediamannya, kami mendapati anak anda berada dalam sekapannya"

"Yach!Yach! Ahjussi.. kau melebih-lebihkan semuanya! Aku tak pernah menyekap Xiumin..." Kyuhyun protes dengan tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk tak jelas.

"YACH! DIAM KAU PENJAHAT!" Kali ini ahjumma necis yang protes dengan suara cemprengnya.

Alis Kibum lansung berkedut dengan semua kekacauan disini. Bahkan Xiumin anaknya, juga turut andil dalam keributan ini..masih dalam gendongannya "Ahjumma jangan memarahi Kyunnie. Kyunnie bukan orang jahat" ya, hanya ucapan itu yang diucapkannya beberapa kali.

"Kalian bisa diam?" tutur ahjussi kepolisian dengan sikap sok tegasnya.

Tak ada respon. Mereka masih menghujat dan ribut satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah mencak-mencak dalam jerujinya, tak terima dengan tuduhan yang mengarah padanya.

"Berhentilah!" kali ini giliran Kibum yang ikut bersuara. Namun hasilnya nihil, mereka tak memperdulikan perkataan itu. Dan..

"YACHHHHH!"

Semua lansung diam seketika, saat suara Kibum menggelegar dengan aura kelam disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan Xiumin yang juga ikut mencak-mencak dalam gendongan Kibum, perlahan turun_membenarkan letak duduknya dan diam dalam pangkuan Kibum.

Begitupun ahjumma necis disampingnya. Ia sedikit merapikan bajunya yang tak tampak kusut dan duduk dengan manis. Dan Kyuhyun? Pipinya sudah berkedut hebat dengan sedikit menganga menatap Kibum. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar erangan kemarahan Kibum seperti tadi. Kibum tak pernah mengeluarkan taringnya bila tidak dalam keadaan genting.

"Bisa kita menyelesaikannya dengan tenang? Tanpa ada sedikitpun urat kemarahan disini?" Semua kompak mengangguk dengan penuturan dingin dan penuh intimidasi dari namja bermuka datar itu.

"Tampaknya ada yang salah paham disini. Anak ku tak pernah diculik olehnya. Namja itu adalah salah satu pegawaiku ahjussi, dan anakku sudah berteman dengannya. Jadi, masalah sudah selesaikan?"

"I..i..iya Tuan. Masalah anak anda sudah selesai. Anak anda.. su..sudah boleh pu..pulang" jawab ahjussi kepolisian dengan terbata, masih trauma nampaknya dengan sikap Kibum tadi.

"Lalu, apa namja itu juga bisa dibebaskan?"

"TIDAK BISA!_"Jawab ahjumma necis telak. "_Dia sudah menipuku! Jadi dia harus dipenjara sebelum ia mengganti uangku"

"Menipu bagaimana?" alis Kibum bertaut, sedikit bingung dengan penuturan ahjumma necis itu. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang nampak berdehem seorang, menyender pada jeruji itu dengan sedikit menggambar pola tak jelas pada jerujinya_merasa malu mungkin.

"Dia membuka praktek paranormal. Dia bilang usahaku tidak akan gagal kalau aku menggunakan air darinya dengan baik. Tapi, usahaku makin kacau akhirnya"

"Pa..pa..paranormal?" Pipi kanan Kibum lansung berkedut mendengar penuturan yeoja tersebut. Sejak kapan Kyuhyunnya mempunyai kekuatan untuk meramal dan menggunakannya untuk menipu? Segitu susahnya ia hingga ia melakukan pekerjaan yang lucu itu?

Ditatapnya kembali Kyuhyun yang membuang muka darinya, walau Kibum yakini_namja chubby itu tampak mencuri pandang dengannya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menurunkan Xiumin dari gendongannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan raut datarnya.

"Apa tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan selain menipu orang?"

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya ia lansung menjambak surai kelam yang sudah didepan matanya itu dan menghentakkannya ke jeruji besi penjara. Namun ia berusaha meredam emosi kekanakkannya itu dan menjawab, "Kau tak tau betapa sulitnya hidup sebagai mahasiswa lulusan Universitas lokal"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan pendidikanmu itu? Kau selalu mengumpat seolah kau merana karena pendidikanmu dan juga aku. Kau bilang membenciku, tapi kau menyukai perusahaanku? Tidak bisakah kau menghilang dan hidup dengan layak? Kau sangat menyedihkan menjalankan hidup seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun!_"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Apa Kim Kibum tengah meluapkan emosi padanya? Seolah-olah ia yang sakit disini?

"Aku sadar telah membuat sesuatu yang salah padamu dulu. Tapi, tidakkah cukup dengan membenciku dan mengutukku selama hidupmu? Tidak cukupkah waktu selama ini untuk memperbaiki lukamu?"

"Sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan dingin. Manik coklatnya menatap Kibum penuh mengejek dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Apa ini sosok namja yang pernah kucintai dulu? Sosok yang tampan, pintar, penuh kasih sayang..walau terkadang ucapannya pahit, ia bisa mengontrolnya saat melihat keadaan. Sosok yang aku sukai yang hanya mencintaiku_"

Kyuhyun selangkah mundur kebelakang dengan nafasnya yang naik turun, dan juga maniknya yang sedikit nanar mendengar ocehan Kibum tadi, "Aku ingat betul bagaimana kau berjanji padaku untuk tetap setia, janji yang seharusnya ditepati oleh kedua belah pihak.. tetapi kau malah melanggar janji itu dan mencampakkanku. Kenapa harus aku seorang yang memegang janji itu, kenapa kau tak bisa?_"

Manik coklatnya nanar saat mengungkapkan semua luapan emosinya, walau ia masih mempertahankan senyum mengejeknya pada namja datar itu. Tak diperdulikannya orang-orang disana yang menatap mereka bingung dengan perkataan itu.

"Kau merusak kebahagian kita dan meraih sukses hingga sekarang? Dan bukankah semua yang kau dapat sekarang sudah cukup bagus Kim Kibum? Sempat terfikir olehku dulu, 'Apa kau tak bahagia bersamaku hingga kau pergi meninggalkanku?' Dan membuatku takut untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan yeoja ataupun namja lain, karena rasa percaya diriku telah hilang seutuhnya karenamu_"

Tes..

Lepas sudah bulir bening tak berdosa itu dari kukungannya. Ia sadar, tak selamanya ia bisa bersikap tegar dihadapan namja itu. Adakalanya jua, rasa sakit didalam hatinya ia keluhkan agar membuatnya lebih baik.

"_Hina dan malang katamu? Apa kau tau betapa sulit dan terlukanya aku karenamu?"

Kibum hanya diam membatu. Tak tega baginya melihat Kyuhyun menangis karenanya. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh lemah itu kedalam pelukannya dan meminta maaf dengan tulus atas perbuatannya selama ini. Namun, sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya...

"_Mungkin memang aku yang bodoh disini. Setiap hari bahkan menit untuk memikirkanmu, memikirkan bahwa apa yang terjadi hanya mimpi buruk bagiku. Tetapi..aku harus menerimanya, semua ini nyata! Dan aku harus menelan pahit-pahit kenyataan yang kau buat itu."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, mengatur emosi yang telah membuncah dihatinya."Kau orang yang selalu menyemangatiku dulu, membuat harapanku menjadi sebuah mimpi yang bisa kucapai. Tapi saat kau hilang, harapanku juga hilang bersamamu. Kau tak tau betapa sulitnya hidup sebagai lulusan dari universitas lokal.. selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh mereka tanpa mengetahui terlebih dahulu kemampuanku..bahkan mereka menolak mentah-mentah surat lamaranku saat melihat pendidikanku"

Badannya sudah bergetar hebat dengan isakan kecil dari bibir penuhnya. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang tegar disini. Semua sudah sirna dengan air mata itu, Kyuhyun memang bukan orang setegar itu. Bahkan Xiumin juga ikut menangis melihat Kyunnie nya menangis terisak seperti itu.

"Aku tak tau semua itu Kyu.. Ya, Pasti kau sakit menahan semuanya.. Maafkan aku Kyu" ucap Kibum tulus. Ia berbalik, tak mampu lagi untuk beradu tatap dengan namja chubby itu.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju Xiumin dan menggendongnya. Ditatapnya ahjussi dan ahjumma necis itu secara bergantian, "Aku akan mengganti uang yang diambilnya itu.. Lepaskan dia segera, aku akan menjamin semuanya" katanya dan berlalu pergi bersama Xiumin dalam gendongannya.

Kyuhyun lansung terduduk melihat Kibum hilang dari pandangannya. Ia semakin meraung menjadi-jadi didalam sel penjara.

Ini semakin sulit untuknya setelah mengatakan semuanya... Setelah harapan itu menjadi nyata seperti yang dikatanya tadi, membuat namja itu meminta maaf dengan tulus.. Malah membuatnya semakin buruk seperti ini.

"Kim Kibum Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal, masih dalam tangisannya.

.

.

"Papa" panggil Xiumin dengan suara paraunya. Kibum menoleh dengan raut datarnya. Xiumin tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya melihat mimik Kibum yang memang belum bisa diajak bicara.

Kibum masih mantap dalam langkahnya, memilih diam dengan panggilan anaknya itu. Langkahnya sejenak berhenti, melihat cuaca diluar yang sudah basah karena hujan,"Ce Shi Wo Yi Song Bu How Xia Di Jin Xiang _(Hujan yang paling tak bagus seumur hidupku)_" gumamnya kecil.

"Kenapa papa?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati. Kibum menggeleng, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kendaraan mewah mereka yang telah menunggu.

"Papa kenapa membuat Kyunnie menangis? Kyunnie kan sudah baik, sudah mengantar papa kerumah sakit semalam. Apa Kyunnie membuat kesalahan hingga papa membencinya?"

Kibum lagi-lagi diam mendengar cerita anaknya. Kyuhyunnya yang membawanya kerumah sakit? Jelas, Kyuhyunnya masih peduli dengannya, dan membuat Kibum kini semakin merasa bersalah padanya...

"Anniyo Min. Justru papa yang membuat salah pada Kyunnie."

"Kalau begitu, papa harus minta maaf! Papa selalu bilang kalau Min yang salah Min harus minta maaf. Tapi kenapa papa tak mau?"

Kibum tersenyum lirih mendengar ejekkan dari anaknya itu. Bahkan anaknya itu tau hal mendasar apa yang bisa ia lakukan, melepaskan egonya lalu meminta maaf dengan tulus.. "Papa jangan menjadi pecundang seperti ini. Min tak suka! Papa sudah membuat kekasih Min menangis tadi, dan tak mau minta maaf"

Namja miskin mimik itu semakin tersenyum lirih, ia berusaha tak memperdulikan apa yang dikata anaknya tadi dan segera menembus hujan menuju sedannya. Kibum menatap lirih jauh keluar, menangkap sosok namja chubby yang menangis tadi samar-samar dilihatnya.

Namja itu berjalan lunglai bersama sekretarisnya. Ia terlihat tak bersemangat dan juga menyedihkan dengan piyama yang masih dikenakannya. Kibum menatapnya sedih dibalik kacanya, serasa tengah diawasi.. Kyuhyun beralih menatap kaca mobil sedan Kibum dengan raut datar, hanya menatapnya tanpa berfikir dan mengumpat apapun.

Iba pula melihat Kyuhyun demikian. Ia turun dari mobilnya, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya. "Kuantarkan kau pulang. Ayo"

"Tak perlu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kibum dengan senyum mengejek. Kibum menghalaunya, memegang lengannya untuk tak segera pergi.

Namja chubby itu menoleh, melihat lengannya yang dipegang demikian. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Kyu"

"Jangan mengasihaniku.." desisnya tajam. Perlahan, ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Kyuhyun, "Maaf. Maafkan aku atas semuanya..Aku tau, aku memang bersalah disini" tutur Kibum tulus. Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan. Ia segera berlalu pergi dengan maniknya yang kembali nanar, menembus hujan yang masih membasahi Seoul.

.

.

Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dalam balutan hujan yang mengguyurnya. Bahunya bahkan sudah bergetar, dengan tangis yang ia keluarkan. Jalanan memang tampak sepi karena hujan yang mengguyur. Tak diperdulikannya apa yang orang kata tentangnya nanti, ia sudah tak memperdulikan citranya itu. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit dengan semua kejadian dipagi ini. Bahkan langit juga turut menangis bersamanya, meninggalkan kesan kuatnya ditiap pagi dengan guyuran bulir bening darinya. Setidaknya, namja chubby itu terlindungi oleh mereka.. menyamarkan dirinya yang tengah menangis.

Ia berjalan menuju halte bus. Hanya ada segelintir orang disana yang menatapnya aneh dengan piyama yang dikenakannya. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dilihat demikian. Malu mungkin ada, tapi ya sudahlah...

Tiin..

Bus yang ditunggunya tiba. Ia masuk masih dengan menunduk. Dirogohnya saku piyamanya yang menyimpan beberapa lembaran uang.

Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih saat sang sopir memberinya kembalian, dengan senyum paksanya. Ia berjalan menuju kursi kosong ditengah dengan pandangan orang-orang didalam bus tersebut. Namja chubby itu tak mau berkomentar ataupun mengumpat mereka semua seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menunduk dan merapatkan duduknya, tak berminat untuk beradu mulut dengan mereka kini disaat dirinya tengah menggalau.

.

.

"Kau baru pegawai magang, tetapi kau sudah berulah? Datang disiang hari tanpa ada kabar ataupun pemberitahuan sebelumnya.. Kau kira perusahaan ini milik nenek moyangmu apa? Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus melembur malam ini. Arachi?"Jesicca berkacak pinggang didepan meja Kyuhyun, memarahi namja chubby itu yang sangat terlalu telat untuk bekerja.

Kyuhyun menunduk, meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hati pada sunbae nya itu. Ia tau ia salah disini, dan pantas untuk menerima itu.

Jessica mendesah, memandang rendah Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk dan berlalu pergi dengan arogannya. Dan kali ini, giliran Kyuhyun mendesah. Memang sangat berat hari ini baginya.

"Kyu.. Ssst...Sstt.." panggil Yesung dimeja sebelah. Kyuhyun mendongak lesu, menatap Yesung yang telah menyembulkan kepalanya diatas sekat pembatas meja mereka. "Aku lagi tak berminat untuk bertengkar.. Sudahlah, kembalilah untuk bekerja" ucap Kyuhyun lesu.

"Aku tak ingin mengajakmu bertengkar. Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat murung sekali?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Kim.. kembalilah pada pekerjaanmu"

"Ini untukmu" Yesung menyodorkan sebuah cup plastik yang berisikan kopi hangat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan raut ogah-ogahan. Yesung tersenyum childish, "Sebentar lagi akan makan siang. Ayo kita makan siang bersama"

"Aku membawa bekal sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya ia membeli tadi sebelum kekantor, dengan tujuan sebagai strategi mengirit.

"Aku juga. Karena itu aku mengajakmu makan bersama. Tak ada penolakan! Dahh.. Selamat bekerja!" tutur Yesung masih dengan senyum childish terkembangnya, dan segera menghilang dibalik sekat pembatas itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum dengan kelakuan Yesung barusan. Dilihatnya cup kopi hangat yang Yesung beri tadi. Senyum kecilnya berubah perlahan menjadi senyum tulus saat melihat note yang Yesung tempelkan digelas tersebut.

'_**Walau hari ini cuaca sedang tidak bagus, kau harus tetap bersemangat! Apapun yang kau alami sebelum bekerja..Jangan sampai membuatmu terbelenggu dengan masalah itu. Tetap tersenyum^_^'**_

Kata yang sangat bijak. Kyuhyun suka itu.

Ia tak lansung meminum kopi hangat yang diberi namja childish itu. Diletakkannya cup Kopi itu dihadapannya dan kembali tersenyum menatap tulisan tangan Yesung yang berusaha menyemangatinya.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat jemari Yesung bergelayutan didinding pembatas meja, seraya menempelkan postnote didinding mejanya. 'Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau kembali ceria?'

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan sikap kekanakkan itu. Ia mengambil selembar kartu post dari mejanya dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya. 'Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih. Sebagai balasannya, mari kita makan bersama siang ini'

Seperti yang dilakukan Yesung tadi, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tangannya bergerayang didinding pembatas meja mereka, dan menempelkan sesuatu disana. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, tentang sikapnya yang berubah kekanakkan seperti ini.

'Apa dia menyukaiku' Sinting! Ia hanya sekali bersikap baik padamu, kau sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak Kyu? Mungkin ini hanya sikap baiknya sebagai rekan kerja, bukan sebagai orang yang menganggapmu spesial dihatinya. Secepat itukah kau merubah perasaanmu Kyu? Entahlah...

.

.

**TBC**

This moment namanya kegalauan Kyuhyun hahahaha! Yang minta kemarin-kemarin moment Kyu ngegalau dan meluapkan emosinya, udah amoree buat tuh. Trus yang minta moment KiHyun walau masih moment menggalau, dah juga tuh ehhhe...

Tapi kalau KiHyun sweet moment, kayaknya belum dulu dech. Perlu ada pendekatan kembali agar terlihat natural gitu, kalo mendadak lansung sweet.. kan aneh juga nantinya? Tapi, dichap depan bakal amoree buat moment yang sangat manis.. Sueerrr tekewer-kewer deh, asal banyak yang ninggalin jejak ahhhhaa...

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne, 'RNR' demi kelancaran ni ff ihihihiihih. Gomapta^^


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun sudah mulai ceria seperti sedia kala karena keberadaan Yesung. Celotehan ataupun candaan ringan atas kebersamaannya bersama Yesung, dapat membuat rasa sesak dihatinya itu terobati dengan cepat. Namja chubby itu tak segan-segan tertawa lebar saat Yesung mulai melakukan aksi gilanya, melucu dan berbuat aneh dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun suka itu, bahkan ia sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kelakuan namja bermanik bak bulan sabit itu.

"Ahhhaa... Kau sangat lucu rupanya. Aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai sisi semenarik ini?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum merekah menatap Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menyuap bekalnya sendiri dengan santainya, begitupun Kyuhyun..walau masih dengan ketawa kecilnya yang tersisa.

"Ahh... syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya" ucapnya seraya menyender pada kepala bangku yang mereka dudukki. Ia memejamkan maniknya dengan senyum lebarnya. Angin musim gugur mengusiknya bercampur dengan nafas segar dari sisa hujan pagi tadi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yesung. Ia duduk menyender, memejamkan manik coklatnya seraya menikmati deru nafas kehidupan disini. Tak ada kebisingan yang terdengar dari rutinitas sehari-hari yang kerap melantun indah, seperti kebisingan dari orang-orang.. semua terasa nyaman dengan ditemani alunan musik dari angin semilir diatap perusahaan tersebut.

Mereka memang tak berada disebuah kafe yang hangat dan sangat nyaman. Hanya beratapan langit mendung dan juga lantai beralaskan sisa hujan tadi diatap perusahaan, terlebih lagi hanya ada mereka berdua.. Ini lebih dari cukup nyaman dibandingkan harus berada disebuah kafe.

"Melihatmu sudah kembali ceria, aku sangat senang. Tak nyaman melihatmu yang seperti hantu tadi itu..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya lalu menjitak kepala Yesung setelahnya, "Kau itu.. Sejak kapan heh, kau peduli padaku?"

"Sejak awal pertemuan kita"

Canggung! Kyuhyun lansung merasa hal demikian. Tetapi, demi mengelabui rekan kerjanya tersebut, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek seraya menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja terdengar lucu. Bahkan disaat kita bertemu, kau terlalu memuakkan untuk kulihat. Kau ingat kan hari pertama kita wawancara? Aku bahkan sempat mengutukmu karena sikapmu itu..."

Yesung hanya tersenyum malu. Ia lansung mengacak surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan gemas dan kembali tertawa lebar. Kyuhyun manyun diperlakukan demikian. Ia tak terima dengan perlakuan Yesung barusan, dan membalasnya dengan mengacak surai Yesung dengan brutalnya.

Sedangkan disisi lain...

Kibum tampak mengamati mereka yang tengah bergurau itu. Niat hati ingin melepas penat sejenak dari pekerjaan, dengan menikmati secangkir kopi hangat diatap gedung, malah harus melihat darama picisan yang sangat memuakkan dari mereka. Ia meremas cup kopi dalam genggamannya dengan senyum mengejek yang ia kembangkan. Dicampakkannya cup kopi yang remuk itu kesembarang arah, dan berlalu meninggalkan atap tersebut dengan gurat kekesalannya, "Kenapa namja itu selalu mendekatinya hah?" umpatnya seorang.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Malam kembali menjemput. Memang tak terasa waktu begitu cepat bergulir. Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun masih berkutit pada pekerjaannya.. Namun kali ini, sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatannya.. namja chubby itu harus mengerjakan laporan yang diberi Jessica yang sudah tak terhitung banyaknya lagi.

Dan bedanya seperti hari kemarin-kemarin, Yesung kini bersamanya. Menungguinya sampai namja chubby itu dapat menuntaskan pekerjaannya, bahkan ia juga turut membantu Kyuhyun dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ahh.. Akhirnya! Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya Kyu?" tanya Yesung dimeja kerjanya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal dan juga sendi-sendi jemarinya. Yesung sedikit menguap kelelahan dan kembali memanggil Kyuhyun, namun tak ada respon.

Ia berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, mengintip kemeja sebelah.. ingin tau apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan yang dilihatnya dari meja sebelah? Kyuhyun tampak serius menatap layar komputernya fokus dengan sesekali menggerakkan kursornya.

"Kau sedang apa Kyu?" tanya Yesung penasaran. Menelisik apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan hingga ia tak mendengarkan panggilannya tadi.

"Eh?" tanggap Kyuhyun bingung. Benar! Perhatian Kyuhyun telah fokus semuanya pada layar komputer itu hingga ia tak sadar bila Yesung telah menyembul dari atas pembatas.

"Kau sedang apa? Tampaknya serius sekali?" Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Oh ini.. hanya membuka fanfiction saja."

"Ouh? Kau suka membaca fanfiction juga? Aku juga suka! Kau readers atau author yang merangkap menjadi readers?" tanya Yesung menggebu-gebu.

"Dua-duanya" jawab Kyuhyun kalem. Yesung tersenyum merekah mendengarnya. Ia berpangku tangan dan menyanggah sikutnya itu diatas dinding pembatas meja kerja mereka. "Lalu, fanfiction tentang siapa yang kau tulis?"

"Aku suka SJ, Aku Bryan-Marcus Shipper" Jawab Kyuhyun, masih dengan raut kalemnya.

Yesung menganga dengan gurat senangnya, nampaknya ia telah menemukan orang yang satu hobi dengannya. Maniknya berbinar-binar menatap Kyuhyun, yang hanya dibalas namja chubby itu dengan mimik flatnya. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa rekan satu kerjanya ini sangat menggilai fanfiction? Walau notaben ia suka pula pada fiksi maya tersebut, ia tak sampai menggila seperti Yesung.

"Aku Bryan-Marcus Shipper juga.. Terkadang aku suka Andrew-Bryan ataupun Andrew Marcus. Kalau author yang kusukai ialah Sparkyu. Ceritanya itu terkadang membuatku merinding dan menangis setelah membacanya" ungkap Yesung menggebu-gebu.

"Sparkyu itu aku."

"Apa?" Yesung pelongo mendengarnya, masih belum ngeh dengan apa yang Kyuhyun kata.

"Iya.. Author sparkyu yang kau bilang tadi itu aku" jawab Kyuhyun kembali.

Krik..

Krik...

Krik...

"APA? KA..KAU S..SPARKYU?" Ampun deh.. Yesung sangat lama berfikir!

"Kalau kau tak percaya, aku sedang membuka akunku" Yesung lansung berlari kemeja Kyuhyun disebelahnya dan merebut kursor yang tengah dipegang namja chubby tersebut. Maniknya melebar menatap layar komputer tersebut, saat akun yang telah login dengan nama 'Sparkyu' tersebut tertangkap olehnya.

Ditatapnya horror Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang tengah menganga lebar dan kembali pada layar komputer tersebut. "Woww... daebak! Aku tak menyangka aku bisa bertemu lansung dengan author idolaku ini"

Pletak!

Kyuhyun lansung menjitak Yesung telak, dan mendorongnya sedikit agar menjauh dari komputernya. Ia lansung melog out akunnya dan duduk dengan angkuhnya menatap Yesung yang telah duduk diujung mejanya.

"Kau berlebihan sekali.."

"Aku serius, aku sangat menyukai cerita-ceritamu. Alurnya tampak nyata untuk dibaca. Darimana kau bisa mempunyai imajinasi seperti itu? Terutama cerita tentang Bryan yang meninggalkan Marcus karena yeoja lain. Jujur, aku sampai menangis tersedu-sedu setelah membacanya"

"Cerita itu adalah pengalaman pribadiku. Hampir semua cerita yang kubuat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadiku"

"Termasuk genre crime dengan adegan mutilasi?" tanya Yesung hati-hati.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, "Itu hanya fiksi Kim.. hanya keinginanku saja ingin memutilasi seseorang. Ahhahha"

Yesung ikut tertawa pula bersama Kyuhyun. Malam dingin mereka berganti menjadi hangat atas perbincangan ringan tersebut, "Lalu, siapa author favoritmu Kyu?"

"Ada satu.. ceritanya itu sangat menyegarkan, dan juga lucu. Aku menyukai author Ddangko Brother, tapi sayang.. sudah lama ia tak eksis lagi didunia fanfic"

"Ddangko Brother itu aku"

Krik..Krik..Krikk..

Entah datang dari mana bunyi jangkrik di perusahaan nan besar seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah mengagumi diri mereka satu sama lain. Apa ini hanya suatu kebetulan belaka?

.

.

Yesung melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun yang berpisah darinya. Kyuhyunpun begitu, mengantar kepergian Yesung dengan lambaian tangannya dan tak lupa senyum lembutnya. Mereka berpisah dijalan menuju kediaman masing-masing. Saling menjauh dengan punggung mereka yang tetap melambai dengan salam perpisahan.

Puk!.

Satu sentakan berhasil mendarat dipundak namja chubby itu. Ia lansung terdiam ditempat, seraya tangannya gamang menyentuh sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya itu. Tampaknya ia takut, beranggapan bahwa sesuatu yang menyentuhnya itu adalah hal ghaib seperti penyakit yang diidapnya 'Ghostphobia'

"Ini tangan? Dan hangat... Yang jelas ini bukan tangan mereka" gumam Kyuhyun. Dan mereka yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, ya para 'Ghost' yang sangat ditakutinya itu.

Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar yang telah sepi, masih dengan memegang tangan dipundaknya itu. Kyuhyun menatap nanar keadaan sekitar, mencari pertolongan siapapun disini. Tapi nihil! Semua kosong! Dan hanya ada dia seorang disini, bersama lolongan anjing menemaninya. Dengan berat hati serta gaya slowmotionnya, Kyuhyun berbalik dengan raut tegangnya itu. Ia tak lansung melihat, melainkan menutup maniknya menahan takut.

"Hei" panggil pemilik tangan dengan suara beratnya. Kyuhyun semakin bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Benarkah ia bertemu hantu malam ini? Tidakkan? Tuhan masih menyayanginya kan hingga tak membuat namja manis ini kencing dicelana karena bertemu dengan maklhuk laknat menurutnya itu?

Dan dengan keberanian yang penuh dan terpaksa, Kyuhyun membuka sebelah maniknya perlahan.. Ingat hanya perlahan! Dan...

"OMO!" Kagetnya saat siapa gerangan yang didapatinya.

Kim Kibum. Namja flat miskin mimik bak es batu bla..bla..bla.. pemilik tangan yang bertengger dipundaknya. Namja chubby itu lansung melepaskan pegangannya dari jemari Kibum dengan sedikit berdehem. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan sebentar mencari udara segar."

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Jauh juga rupanya. Bahkan daerah ini sudah jauh dari perusahaanmu, terlebih lagi dari tempat tinggalmu."

"Ada yang salah? Siapa pemilik kaki ini?_"tunjuk Kibum pada kakinya sendiri. "_Ya itu aku. Jadi terserah, aku mau melangkah kemana saja sesuka hatiku"

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut dengan muka datarnya. "Baiklah.. selamat menikmati jalan-jalan malammu, sajangnim" tutur Kyuhyun hormat dan segera berlalu. Kibum kesal sendiri jadinya saat Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya, _**'Beginikah rasanya diacuhkan? Aigoo.. aku bisa sakit kepala kalau begini terus'**_

"OPPA!"

Kibum tersentak dari dunia galaunya saat melihat seorang yeoja berseru pada Kyuhyun. Surai kelam nan panjang yang tertutupi topi rajut disana, dengan balutan pakaian sporty yang terlihat elegan. Ia melambai tangannya pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun juga membalas lambaian tangan itu dan tak lupa dengan senyum lembutnya.

Yeoja itu mengumbar senyum merekahnya, sedikit berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya sayang. Pipi kanan Kibum berkedut melihat pemandangan itu. Benarkah dengan apa yang dilihatnya? Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya sebagai bottom 'uke' berubah haluan menjadi straight? Kibum tak mempercayai itu semua. Secepat itukah ia move on atas peristiwa kemarin?

Cup!

Kibum semakin tak percaya dan sedikit panas melihat pujaan hatinya itu mengecup pipi yeoja cantik itu dan tertawa riang bersama. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini oppa memasakkan sesuatu yang enak diapartemenmu?"

Glek!

Kibum hanya membatu mendengar dan melihat kemesraan itu. Ia tak habis fikir sejak kapan Kyuhyunnya bersikap manly seperti itu?

Kyuhyun sejenak tersenyum mengejek pada Kibum yang masih membatu. Ia mengeratkan pelakukannya pada Jiyeon dan segera berlalu dari hadapan namja es yang tengah cemburu itu.

.

.

Jiyeon menuangkan teh hangat yang diseduhnya tadi kedalam dua buah cangkir. Kepulan asap dari cangkir keramik tersebut sungguh sangat berbeda dengan keadaan diluar sana yang memang terasa dingin dimusim gugur ini. Lihat saja Kyuhyun, masih setia mengintip dijendela apartemennya.. melihat sosok es, sahabat si musim gugur yang tengah berdiri kedinginan dibawah.

"Apa dia masih disana?" tanya Jiyeon menghampiri, memberinya satu cangkir berisi teh hangat itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdehem sebagai jawaban.

"Tidakkah kau berlebihan oppa? Dia bisa mati kedinginan menunggumu dibawah sana"

"Dia tidak akan menunggu lebih dari 15 menit. Lihat saja"

Jiyeon manggut-manggut mengerti, mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap Kibum dibawah sana. Mereka menghirup teh hangat tersebut dalam genggaman mereka, masih menatap lekat raut Kibum yang mulai kedinginan

**1 jam kemudian...**

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menghampiri jendela apartemen Jiyeon. Maniknya terbelalak lebar dengan apa yang didapatnya. Kim Kibum masih menunggunya dalam cuaca yang dingin dan menggigil disana. Malam perlahan merintik dalam gerimis, terlihat jelas dengan tetesan kecil-kecil yang hinggap dijendela apartemen Jiyeon.

"Kau masih tak mau menghampirinya? Hujan akan datang.. Dan lihatlah dia, dia sudah nampak kedinginan menunggumu oppa"

"Biarkan saja dia mati beku disana" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

PLETAK!

Jiyeon menjitak kepala belakang Kyuhyun dengan gemas, hingga membuat namja bersurai coklat itu tersentak. Kyuhyun lansung meringis sakit dengan jitakkan maut yang Jiyeon layangkan. Ditatapnya kesal yeoja cantik yang telah memasang raut garangnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Aigoo... sudah cukup kau menyiksanya oppa. Dia sudah kedinginan, menunggu seperti orang bodoh disana."

"Jiyeon ah..." jawab Kyuhyun menghentikan laju pembicaraan Jiyeon. Namun Jiyeon tak mau berhenti begitu saja memberi nasehat bijak pada oppa bodohnya ini. Ia mensejajarkan letak berdirinya dengan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kibum lekat dari atas.

"Dia tampaknya masih mencintaimu oppa.. Tidak mungkin dia mau menunggu selama ini kalau bukan karena cinta?"

"Cinta? Setelah sikap angkuhnya padaku selama ini?"

"Eumm.. kau mungkin membenci sifat angkuhnya sekarang, tapi kau masih merindukan sikapnya yang dulu kan? Terlihat jelas kok dari tatapanmu yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sedari tadi kau tampak gelisah melihatnya"

"Aku ingin melupakannya, Yeon-ah" jawab Kyuhyun sendu

Raut Kyuhyun sedikit melemah menatap namja es itu. Mungkin benar apa yang dikata Jiyeon, bila ia masih mencintainya. Mulutnya saja yang berkata garang dan menolak argumen tersebut, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Masih ada nada kekhawatiran disana, dan dengan pastinya.. rasa khawatir itu juga ada, sedikit terbesit dengan sisa cinta untuk namja flat itu, atau mungkin rasa itu tak pernah berubah dan tetap sama.

Jiyeon tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturannya

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mengajaknya masuk" tawar Jiyeon dengan tatapan menggoda pada Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit beranjak dari letaknya berdiri dengan hentakan yang dibuat-buat dan tatapan menggoda hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam, walau manik coklatnya sudah gusar dengan perkataan Jiyeon tadi.

"Arra..Arra.. aku akan menemuinya. Aku bisa mati kutu bila kau ajak dia kemari" jawab Kyuhyun dan segera beranjak dengan raut kesal. Jiyeon tersenyum lebar melihat kepergian namja chubby yang menggemaskan itu, "Dasar bodoh! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu. Kau sudah terlanjur cinta padanya. Sekuat hati kau berusaha melupakannya, sekuat itu pula cintamu bertahan untuknya. Aku sudah mengenal dirimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri oppa." gumamnya dengan senyum kembangnya.

.

.

Kibum sesekali menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dan memeluk tubuhnya seorang. Ia tengah kedinginan? Tentu saja. Lihat saja ia yang sering meniup kedua telapak tangannya dan menggosok-gosokkannya. Sekretaris Hyun mendekatinya dan memasangkan mantel padanya. Kibum tersenyum kaku dan tak lupa dengan ucapan terima kasihnya. "Sajangnim.. sudah hampir satu jam anda berdiri disini. Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja, sajangnim?" tanya Sekretaris Hyun dengan formal.

"Aku masih penasaran, apa yang dilakukannya didalam sana bersama yeoja itu? Apa mereka mempunyai hubungan? Kenapa mereka terlihat akrab seperti itu?" gerutu Kibum. Sekretaris Hyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tampaknya tuannya tengah cemburu.. jelas sekali dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Anda menyukai Tuan Kyuhyun-ssi, sajangnim?" Kibum lansung mencelos, menatap sekretaris setianya itu dengan raut kebingungan, bukan datar seperti biasanya. Raut kebingungan bukan dengan maksud arah pertanyaan sekretarisnya itu, namun.. **'Tahu darimana dia?'**

"Anda juga pantas merasakan cinta sajangnim. Terlebih lagi Tuan Kyuhyun-ssi juga orang yang baik dan penuh perhatian kepada Tuan Muda"

"Kyunnie memang seperti itu dari dulu." Jawab Kibum melankolis. Ia menerawang jauh kedepan, menggali kembali memori lama antaranya dan juga Kyuhyun, dan seketika hancur dengan ingatannya kemarin dikantor kepolisian. Ia menunduk dan merapatkan mantelnya rapat, gurat penyesalan terpancar dari wajah tampannya atas kesalahannya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum kecut mengingat betapa bodohnya ia menyia-nyiakan namja yang baik hati tersebut, terlebih sudah dua kali banyaknya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun-ssi sudah datang, sajangnim" interupsi Sekretaris Hyun. Kibum mendongak, mendapati namja yang ditunggunya sedari tadi melangkah keluar apartemen dan mendekatinya dengan gurat kesombongan. Sekretaris Hyun yang sedari tadi menemaninya, segera berlalu dan menunggu didalam mobil...menjadi penonton ulung dalam roman picisan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan dinginnya, seperti yang pernah dilakukan namja miskin mimik itu kepadanya dulu.

"Menunggumu.. Kenapa kau lama sekali didalam?"

Kyuhyun mendesis mendengarnya. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan raut mengejek disana. Ia melesat meninggalkan namja dingin itu yang masih menetap ditempatnya. Langkahnya terhenti, menyadari Kibum tak juga mengikuti langkahnya. Ia berbalik dengan tangannya yang sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mantel yang dikenakannya. "Kau masih berminat untuk menemaniku minum?" tawar Kyuhyun dan kembali berbalik untuk melangkah dengan Kibum yang mengikutinya.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, disebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan. Kibum masih mengekori langkah Kyuhyun memasuki kedai tersebut dan duduk disalah satu bangku disana. Kyuhyun mengambil satu gelas berbahan seng dan menuangkan sedikit air putih kedalamnya, yang telah tersedia dimeja makan kedai tersebut.

"Ahjumma.. tolong beri kami dua buah botol soju dan beberapa makan kecil nde" tutur Kyuhyun ramah kepada pemilik kedai tersebut. Kibum menatap manik coklat itu dalam dan sedikit tersenyum disana. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, menatap balik Kibum dengan garang.

Lama mereka bergelut dalam diam sebelum pesanan mereka tiba. Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum, sedangkan Kibum masih setia menatap namja chubby itu dengan hangat.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu" ketus Kyuhyun walau manik coklatnya masih berkeliaran menatap sekitar. Kibum menunduk dan tersenyum kecil dengan teguran itu.

Pemilik kedai datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menunduk hormat mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia meraih botol soju dihadapannya itu dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas kecil. Disodorkannya gelas yang berisi minuman itu kehadapan Kibum, "Minumlah untuk menghangatkan badanmu" ucapnya.

Kibum meminumnya segera dengan senyum bahagia disana. Merasa bahagia dengan sikap perhatian yang Kyuhyun berikan. Namja chubby itu kembali menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas Kibum dan menyuruhnya untuk meminumnya. Kibum mengiyakan dan meminum kembali minuman yang dituang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kuharap setelah ini.. kau jangan menemuiku dengan sengaja lagi. Kita akhiri saja semua sampai disini."

Kibum tertegun mendengarnya. Ditatapnya manik coklat itu yang telah kosong. Ia hanya duduk dengan manis dan menatapnya dalam. "Jadi kumohon, jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi. Bersikap kau mengasihani hidupku"

"Ke..kenapa kau berkata begitu"

"Aku tak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi. Walau aku masih bekerja diperusahaanmu, aku akan bersikap seperti pegawai biasanya. Aku tau aku terlihat egois disini, berkata tak ingin mengganggumu tetapi aku masih bekerja diperusahaanmu. Kau sangat tau alasanku untuk bertahan disana kan?, jadi tolong kau maklumi itu sajangnim" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Kibum sedikit tak terima dengan jawaban itu. Ia meraih botol sojunya dan menuangkan minumannya disana. Hatinya berdesir hebat mendengar jawaban itu. Apa benar yang dikatanya? Apa Kyuhyunnya sudah ingin melupakannya? Tidakkah kau ingat Kim, siapa yang memulai?

Lagi-lagi ia menuangkan minumannya dan meminumnya dengan ganas. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap Kibum yang meminum minumannya.

"Aku sedang tak mengasihanimu.. Aku tulus, sikapku tulus padamu" Kyuhyun menunduk dan tersenyum mengejek disana. Ia kembali mendongak, mengambil gelasnya ditangan Kibum dan menuangkan minuman untuknya seorang.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau sudah menipu hatimu sendiri"

Gluk!

Kibum kembali minum. Dilihatnya botol minumannya yang sudah kosong. Ia berteriak pada ahjumma pemilik kedai untuk menambah kembali minumannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Gluk!

Gluk!

Gluk!

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat namja flat itu yang sibuk minum, dengan raut yang sudah memerah karena mabuk. Namja chubby itu tersenyum kecil dan meminum minumannya dan juga memakan makanan yang ia pesan tadi.

Tash!

Kibum menghempaskan gelas kaca itu cukup keras keatas meja, hingga membuat beberapa pelanggan dikedai itu menatap meja mereka heran. Cegukkan kecil dari mulut Kibum mengalun indah ditelinga Kyuhyun, petanda bila namja dingin itu telah mabuk. Apa ia sangat tertekan dengan keputusan Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya tak terkendali seperti ini? Bila itu benar, egoiskah dia yang ingin mempertahankan namja chubby itu untuk tetap disampingnya dan mempermainkan perasaannya? Entahlah...

"Yach! Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Kibum lantang diambang kemabukannya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. Namja yang diteriaki namanya hanya diam tak menjawab, sibuk memakan cemilannya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini eoh? Ughkk..Ughk.." tanyanya dengan badan yang sudah sempoyongan.

"Kau sudah mabuk rupanya.." jawab Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

Kibum kembali minum dengan manik kelamnya yang sudah kedap-kedip hilang kendali. Sesekali ia menggeleng, membuatnya kembali sadar dan menuangkan kembali minumannya kedalam gelas.

Tes..Tes..

"Ahjumma... Aku pesan satu botol lagi" pekik Kibum melihat minumannya sudah habis dan hanya tersisa beberapa tetes dari botol tersebut.

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya saat pemilik kedai membawa satu botol soju kemeja tersebut. "Gamsahamnida ahjumma" ucapnya menunduk sesekali memberi hormat dengan posisi sempoyongan.

Bruk!

Dan berakhir dengan jatuh tidak elitenya kelantai. Kim Kibum kini telah mabuk seutuhnya. Namja itu hanya tertawa kecil menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang jatuh. Ia berusaha berdiri sendiri tanpa Kyuhyun yang membantunya dan kembali duduk ke kursinya. Ia tersenyum kembang menatap namja chubby tersebut yang mulai jengah dengan perilaku mabuknya sekarang.

"Kau tampak bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun mengejek.

"Kyunnie..Kyunnie..Kyunnie.. Aku suka panggilan itu.. Kenapa bocah itu juga memanggilmu demikian.. Ughk..Ughk.." tutur Kibum dengan tampang begonya. Kyuhyun mendesis mendengar dan juga melihatnya. Dimakannya penuh nafsu cemilan yang masih tersisa dipiring kecil yang tersuguh, rugi bila masih tersisa..

"Kau tau Kyunnie.. Aku sangat..sangat...sangat..sangat..sangat..mencintaimu Ughk_" Kibum sudah mulai menggila, itu yang tengah difikirkan namja berpipi chubby itu. Ia diam, mulai tertarik dengan perkataan ngawur Kibum sebelumnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap namja yang tengah mabuk itu dalam diam.

"Karena aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun didunia ini ughk.. Aku tak ingin kau menderita melihatku kembali dengan anak itu ughk..ughk.. Karena itu juga aku membuatmu kesal ehhheee"

Kyuhyun menatapnya jengah. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang mungkin terasa gatal disana. Ditatapnya kembali Kibum dihadapannya yang telah mabuk berat dengan dunianya sendiri. Namja chubby itu mendesah, "Kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh disaat mabuk seperti ini"

Brakk..

Kepala Kibum jatuh keatas meja, hingga membuat bunyi nyaring dari piring-piring yang sedikit meloncat kaget disana. Cegukkan kecil masih terdengar dari bibir marumnya, memanggil namanya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu..Maafkan aku.. hiks..hiks" Namja chubby itu tersentak mendengarnya. Dipandangnya Kibum yang terlelap dengan pipinya yang basah. Kim Kibum menangis? Demi apa namja es itu bisa menangis?

"Kibum..Kim Kibum.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut sembari menggoyangkan lengannya. Namun Kibum tak menggubris panggilan itu. Ia tetap menangis lirih disana dalam mabuknya. Iba juga Kyuhyun melihat Kibum yang melankolis seperti ini.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak ke kursi Kibum. Digoyangkannya sedikit badan Kibum untuk membangunkannya, namun lagi-lagi Kibum tak menjawab. Dan akhirnya dengan rasa yang berat, Kyuhyun mulai memapahnya untuk pergi dari kedai itu. "Aishh Jinjja.. Kau sangat merepotkan. Kenapa pula kau yang harus mabuk eoh?" rutuk Kyuhyun.

Dengan berat badan Kibum yang bertumpu padanya, langkah Kyuhyun sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karena beban yang dibawanya. Sekretaris Hyun yang melihat mereka keluar dari kedai tersebut, segera membantu Kyuhyun memapah tuannya itu. Kibum menolak dipapah oleh sekretarisnya dan malah memilih bergelayut pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan disaat mabukpun ia bisa mengambil kesempatan. Ampun dech!

"Anniyo.. Aku ingin bersamamu, Kyunnie ehhhe.." tolak Kibum saat sekretaris Hyun memaksanya untuk lepas dari Kyuhyun. Ia tetap memeluk Kyuhyun dan mempererat pegangannya pada namja chubby itu. Kyuhyun sedikit limblung dengan berat badan Kibum. Hampir saja ia terjatuh apabila keseimbangannya benar-benar tak stabil.

Dan dengan kemampuannya sendiri walau Sekretaris Hyun hanya memantaunya saja, Kyuhyun berhasil mendudukkan Kibum dikursi belakang mobilnya.

"Chakkaman!" tutur Kibum memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun cepat. "Kyunnie ku harus ikut bersamaku" Kesal juga diperlakukan seperti itu. Bahkan Kibum disaat mabuk sangat mengesalkan! Sikapnya juga melampui anak-anak seumuran Xiumin yang kelewat manja. Namja chubby itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan sedikit mengumpat dengan pelukan yang Kibum lakukan.

"Kyuhyun ssi_" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sekretaris Hyun yang memanggilnya, "Sebaiknya anda juga ikut bersama sajangnim pulang...Setelah itu, saya akan mengantarkan anda pulang kerumah" Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak melakukan sedikit pertimbangan bersama otak jeniusnya. Walau rautnya tampak malas untuk menyetujui.. hatinya juga tak tega melihat Kibum seperti ini. Dan keputusan final, ia menyetujui.

.

.

Kibum masih mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan bahunya dipundak namja itu. Sekretaris Hyun melihatnya dibalik spion mobil dan tersenyum lembut memandang mereka berdua yang terlihat manis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Jangan tanyakan apa yang dirasakannya, perasaannya sudah campur aduk kini.. antara kesal, sedih, kasihan dan sebagainya.

"Sajangnim sangat menyukai anda Tuan" interupsi

"Eh?" tanggap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sajangnim tak pernah mabuk seperti ini dan bersikap seperti tadi. Tampaknya anda memang spesial dihati sajangnim..."

"Hanya pendapat anda saja Sekretaris Hyun.."

"Saya sudah cukup lama bekerja dengan sajangnim. Saya tau bila sajangnim sangat kesepian selama ini.. tetapi melihat beliau begitu bahagia saat berjumpa dengan anda, saya yakin bila orang yang selama ini dirindukan sajangnim adalah anda Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Maniknya bergerak menatap wajah tampan Kibum yang tepat disampingnya seraya memanggil namanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum senang melihatnya. _**'Benarkah itu?'**_

Kibum sedikit bergeliat dalam tidurnya. Badannya bergerak tak berirama disana. Perlahan, manik Kyuhyun melebar dengan berbagai kemungkinan didalam fikirannya. Kim Kibum akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya segera!

"Sekretaris Hyun.. cepat berikan aku kantong plastik! Cepat!" pekik Kyuhyun. Sekretaris Hyun gelabakan mencari benda yang dipinta namja chubby itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap horror Kibum dalam pundaknya. Namja dingin itu semakin bergetar tak berirama dalam tidurnya dan..

HUEKZZZ...

"AISHHH JINJJA!" Kesal Kyuhyun saat momok yang ditakutinya itu tiba. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Ia bersender pada bangku mobilnya dengan tampang tak berdosanya dan mengigau tak jelas.

"Ini kantong yang anda pin..." Sekretaris Hyun tercekat saat melihat Kyuhyun kini. Baju dan juga celananya habis karena muntahan laknat dari namja dingin itu. Raut Kyuhyun kini hanya datar dan kosong menatap sekretaris Hyun dan juga Kibum. Ia beralih melihat dirinya yang kotor kini, penuh dengan isi muntahan Kibum dan mengumpat pelan menyumpahi namja flat itu.

"SEKRETARIS HYUN..AWAS!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat laju kendaraan mereka diluar batas.

Ckitttt!

Bruk!

Kesialan lagi-lagi menimpa namja chubby itu saat Sekretaris Hyun menginjak dalam rem mobil mewah tersebut. Kepalanya berhasil meluncur mulus ke kursi depan dengan sangat keras. Ia meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan lagi-lagi mengumpat, "AISHHH..."

.

Mereka memapah namja mabuk itu kedalam mansion kediaman Kim. Manik Kyuhyun bergerak liar mencari sosok kecil dikediaman ini, namun Nihil! Berharap sosok kecil itu bergembira atas kedatangannya kini.

"Tuan muda nampaknya sudah tidur Kyuhyun ssi" Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban dari Sekretaris Hyun.

Cklek!

Kyuhyun berdecak takjub dengan kamar tidur Kibum yang kini dimasukinya. Luas dengan interior menakjubkan disana. Tetapi kenapa ia tak berminat untuk tidur dikamar mewahnya tersebut? Dan memilih untuk lelap atau bahkan menghabiskan waktu diruang kerjanya? Sekelabat pertanyaan itu terus Kyuhyun tanyakan didalam otaknya.

Puk..

Kibum berhasil ia tidurkan diatas ranjang. Namja dingin itu terlihat damai dalam tidurnya, Kyuhyun suka itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat namja itu tidur dengan damai. Ia duduk disisi ranjang Kibum, membuka jas yang tengah dipakainya, membuka dasinya dan juga kerah baju atasnya, serta kedua alas kaki Kibum. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat Kibum yang tidur dalam kepulasan.

"Kyuhyun ssi, sebaiknya anda membersihkan diri anda dahulu?"

"Ah? Gwenchanayo.. Gwenchanayo sekretaris Hyun. Jangan pedulikan aku." Jawab Kyuhyun kikuk. Sekretaris Hyun menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Bagaimana namja chubby itu akan baik-baik saja dengan pakaiannya yang habis karena muntahan tuannya? Dia pasti sangat tidak nyaman disana...

"Saya akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk anda Kyuhyun ssi. Anda bisa menunggu disini sebentar ne?"

Tanpa ada jawaban, Sekretaris Hyun segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Kibum dikamar. Kyuhyun kikuk sendiri jadinya. Ditinggal berdua didalam kamar yang mewah ini? Oh tidak.. Kyuhyun akan mati kutu bila Kibum terbangun nanti.

"Kyu..Kyu,," lagi-lagi Kibum mengingau.

Kyuhyun sedikit beranjak mendekati letak kepala Kibum, menyapu sedikit surai kelam namja itu dengan sayang. "Apa yang kau impikan hingga memanggil terus menerus namaku, Bummie?" tanyanya lembut, namun hanya angin kosong yang menjawab.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut setelahnya, masih menyapu surai kelam itu. "Kau sangat serakah... Kau bilang kau ingin melepasku, tapi kau juga bilang ingin aku tetap disampingmu. Kau memang sangat serakah Kim Kibum"

Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser ketempat duduknya tadi, namun Kibum menahannya. Pegangan tangannya sangat kuat hingga Kyuhyun tak mampu beranjak. Namja chubby itu tersentak, menatap manik kelam sekelam arang itu terbuka dan menatapnya tajam. Tak ada ucapan atau lirihan darinya. Manik mereka tetap saling tatap satu sama lain.. Detak kehidupan Kyuhyunpun berdetak dengan hebatnya melihat respon Kibum demikian, namun ia bisa bernafas lega saat namja dingin itu tertidur kembali dan melepaskan pegangannya.

.

.

Pagi telah datang, bersama mentari sebagai teman. Tak dipungkiri pula jika sekelompok burung-burung yang bernyanyi merdu bagaikan kelompok paduan suara, mengiringi langkah dua aktivitas alam tersebut.

Cklek!

"PAPA...!" Pekik Xiumin yang berlari kecil masuk kedalam kamar Kibum. Ia mendekati Kibum yang masih tertidur, menggoyangkan sedikit badannya dan mencium pipinya. Namja dingin yang masih asyik tertidur itu sedikit melenguh dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan kecil diawal harinya.

Perlahan, ia membuka manik kelamnya dan menatap buah hatinya yang telah berpakaian rapi dengan senyum kembangnya. "Papa tidur dikamar nde? Pantas Min cari diruang kerja, papa tak ada..." tutur Xiumin lembut.

Kibum menatap keadaan ruangannya. Dan benar! Ia tertidur dikamarnya sendiri yang memang jarang sekali ia gunakan. Kibum sedikit tersenyum saat menyadarinya, tidak biasanya ia terlelap disini. "Min sudah siap rupanya? Baiklah.. papa juga akan bersiap-siap" ucapnya lembut.

Namja datar itu berusaha untuk duduk.. namun ia seketika diam saat dirasa tubuhnya susah untuk digerakkan.. seperti ada yang menahannya dari dalam. Ditatapnya horror selimut tebalnya yang sedikit menggeliat disampingnya. Apa itu?

"Papa?" Xiumin juga bahkan takut melihat selimut ayahnya yang bergerak-gerak.

"Apa itu ular papa?" tanya Xiumin takut. Bocah chubby itu bahkan sudah meringkuk takut mendekati ayahnya itu.

Raut Kibum pucat seketika mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. Apa benar itu ular? Anaconda kah? Dan berhasil meliliti tubuhnya? Ia segera menggeserkan letak anaknya itu yang berdiri didekat nakas. Dirogohnya laci nakasnya dan mengambil sebuah senjata dari sana... untuk berjaga-jaga, apabila yang dikata oleh anaknya itu benar.

"Min menjauh dari papa.." ucapnya dingin, menyuruh anaknya untuk jauh darinya. Xiumin menurut. Ia berlari dan berdiri diambang pintu kamar ayahnya dengan tatapan takutnya.

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

SRAPP...

Kibum dan juga Xiumin melongo melihat apa yang ada dibalik selimut. Benar-benar anaconda berwujud manis! Sosok namja yang sangat..sangat..sangat.. mereka kenal tengah tertidur pulas memeluk pinggang namja dingin itu. Ya, si namja chubby Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

"KYUNNIEE..." pekik Xiumin nyaring.

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia lansung terduduk mendengar pekikan nyaring Xiumin. Namja chubby itu menguap lebar dan menggaruk rambutnya asal yang sudah tak beraturan, masih dengan manik yang terpejam. Perlahan ia membuka manik coklatnya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar. Ditatapnya Xiumin yang pertama kali dilihatnya dengan raut horronya, Kibum yang bingung melihatnya, dan juga ranjangnya kini yang jauh dari kata sederhana.

Setelah potongan puzzle itu terkumpul dan terhubung kedalam otaknya, Kyuhyun lansung terbelalak horror menatap mereka secara bergantian. "UWWWWAAAAA!" Pekiknya.

**TBC**

Itu dia moment manis yang amoree janjiin ehhee.. Kalo gag terlalu manis, boleh kok ditambahin gula.  
>Chap 8 kelar juga, walau ngebuatnya susah hati karena kondisi amoree yang lagi drop. Biasa, lagi musim-musimnya penyakit. Tapi karena janji amoree pada readers sekalian, amoree bela-belain nih buat ngelanjutin nih ff ehhhe..<p>

Buat percakapan ringan antara Yesung dengan KyuKyu tentang fanfiction, itu berdasarkan pengalaman amoree sendiri chingu. Cerita ama temen tentang ffn eh gak taunya sama-sama saling ngagumi satu sama lain. Kekkkkeeekke lucu aja!

Buat YeKyu moment memang belum amore rinciin gimana. Tapi yang jelas, buat pertanyaan apa Yesung memang punya rasa ama BabyKyu kita? Yup! Dah ada gelagat-gelagat sukanya kan saat percakapan ringannya diawal? Dan rasa itu akan terus berlanjut ampe diatas ring tinju melawan BumBum.. tapi pelan-pelan aja buat nyampe klimaksnya Kekkkeeekkk

Jangan lupakan tinggalkan jejak ne^^


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser kebelakang dengan tatapan paniknya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tertidur diranjang Kim Kibum?

Ditatapnya takut pakaiannya kini yang masih lengkap, dan beralih menatap Kibum. Namja itu juga memakai pakaian yang lengkap, tanpa sehelaipun yang terlupa. Kyuhyun lansung mendesah lega, takut sesuatu yang tidak-tidak menimpa mereka semalam diatas ranjang yang sangaaattttt hangat ini.

"Ke..kenapa kau disini?" pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali ditanyakan Kibum, masih dengan memegang senjatanya. Xiumin pun demikian, ia mendekati ranjang ayahnya itu dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik. "A..A..aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun bingung.

Namja chubby itu mengacak surai coklatnya yang sudah berantakan dengan raut berantakan pula. Kibum sedikit tersenyum melihat kekacauan Kyuhyun dipagi ini. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, memasukkan kembali senjata yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Namja dingin itu lalu berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang sok bersikap arrogan, menatap Kyuhyun penuh intimidasi dan siap mengintrogasinya.. begitupun Xiumin, dengan tampang cemberut dan juga kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

"Aishh.. Aku juga tak tau kenapa aku bisa tidur disini. Setelah kau memaksaku untuk ikut semalam, dan muntah dipakaianku.. Aku mengganti pakaianku dan menungggu supirmu untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Tetapi setelah lama menunggu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak diruang tamu."

Namun kali ini, giliran Kibum yang mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari anaknya Xiumin. "Papa..Apa yang papa dan Kyunnie lakukan semalam? Kenapa Min tak tahu?" tanyanya dingin. Pelipis Kibum lansung berkedut melihat ekspresi mupeng anaknya itu, Xiumin benar-benar diambang batas kecemburuannya

"Mungkin saja aku tidur sambil berjalan dan berakhir disini..Aishh, benar-benar memalukan" umpat Kyuhyun seorang.

"Lalu kenapa Kyunnie tidur sambil memeluk papa?" Xiumin sudah cemburu berat. Kyuhyun hanya diam, dengan raut yang sudah tak menentu akan rasa apa yang terukir. Ia kembali mengacak surai coklatnya kesal.

"Itu saya sajangnim.. yang memindahkan Kyuhyun-ssi disini" sahut Sekretaris Hyun, ikut didalam persidangan kecil dipagi itu.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Mereka bertiga.. Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan juga Xiumin.. makan dalam diam. Hanya ada tatapan berupa lirikan sebagai media komunikasi mereka. Tak enak hati, malu, kesal, semua jadi satu dalam benak Kyuhyun. Dengan gaya anggunnya bercampur rasa canggung, Kyuhyun memakan sarapan yang terhidang untuknya. Namja chubby itu sedikit mengumpat dalam hati dengan suasana seperti ini. Kenapa semuanya terasa kaku? Dan asyik memakan sarapan mereka sendiri tanpa bicara?

"M..Min akan berangkat sekolah nde?" Kyuhyun mulai memecah suasana.

"Eum.." jawab Xiumin singkat, tampaknya ia masih merajuk. Kyuhyun merutukki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh. Pertanyaan apa itu? Bahkan seluruh dunia tau kemana bocah temben itu akan pergi dengan seragam yang dikenakannya? Ya tentu berangkat sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi semua hening. Kyuhyun semakin kikuk dalam menyantap sarapan paginya dengan menatap mereka secara bergantian.

Prang..

Kyuhyun sedikit menghempaskan sendoknya keatas piring hingga membuat ayah dan anak itu tersentak memandangnya. "Kenapa kalian berdua mengacuhkanku eoh? Kalian berdua sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Sekretaris Hyun kan, kalo bukan salahku yang tidur disana."

"Aku tau" jawab Xiumin singkat.

Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap bocah temben yang duduk disampingnya dengan sedih "Lalu, kenapa Kyunnie hyung masih diacuhkan?"

"Papa bilang kalau dimeja makan tak boleh bicara"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendengarnya. Ia beralih menatap namja flat itu yang masih setia dengan sarapannya. Diumpatnya dalam diam seraya menatap namja bak batu es itu. Kibum santai saja ditatap demikian.

"Begini rupanya kehidupanmu? Asal kau tau, meja makan bukan hanya digunakan untuk tempat makan saja, tapi kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai media betukar fikiran. Cara fikirmu kolot sekali Jifan Kim, seperti orang zaman joseon dulu"

Kibum tersedak mendengarnya. Ditatapnya tajam namja chubby disamping kanannya yang justru berpaling ke makanannya dan mengunyah dengan santai. "Kau itu hanya tamu disini. Jadi jangan pernah merubah aturanku itu."

"Arra..arra.." jawab Kyuhyun malas. Ia lansung meminum susu putihnya dengan malas dan sesekali tersenyum ramah pada Xiumin yang masih menatapnya malas.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomog.. Kau tampak lebih manis dan menggemaskan saat bangun tidur" goda Kibum dengan seringaiannya.

"Uhuk..Uhukk.." **Skor 1 sama**.

"Kyunnie..." rengek Xiumin, saat mendapat semburan laknat dipagi harinya hingga mengakibatkan wajah lucunya itu basah. Xiumin mengelap wajahnya kasar.

Kyuhyun terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Tuan Muda Kim. Ia segera mengambil serbet dan mengelap lembut wajah Xiumin yang semakin mupeng, kesal dengannya.

Ditatapnya Kibum yang sudah tersenyum menang menatapnya. Namja chubby itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam diam dengan bibirnya yang semakin maju mengumpat. "Kyunniee..." rengek Xiumin kembali. Kyuhyun benar-benar salah tingkah dipagi ini. Bocah itu bukan benda kotor yang harus selalu kau lap dengan kasar. Ingat! Dia sama sepertimu.. sama-sama manusia!

"Mi..mian Min.." jawab Kyuhyun kikuk. Xiumin sudah mencapai puncak kekesalannya. Tak dihiraukannya Kyunnie kesayangannya bicara dan segera beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya diatas. Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung kecil itu yang berlalu dengan raut sedih dan penyesalannya. Ia beralih menatap Kibum nyalang yang masih setia terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyunnya salah tingkah seperti tadi.

"Aish... Kau benar-benar Kim Kibum.." Kesalnya pada Kibum. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, meneriakkan nama Xiumin dan menuruti langkah bocah itu menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Kibum? Ia masih tertawa puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. "Masih tetap manis" gumamnya.

.

Xiumin duduk berbalik saat didapatnya Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Bocah chubby itu duduk diatas ranjangnya, menghadap jendela kamarnya membelakangi Kyuhyun yang telah duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun membelai surai coklat itu dengan lembut, berharap Xiumin akan luluh setelahnya. Namja chubby itu hanya tersenyum kecut mendapat tak ada respon apapun dari Xiumin, "Min sangat marah eoh pada Kyunnie hyung?" hanya pertanyaan penuh sesal itu yang ia lontarkan.

Xiumin berbalik, masih dengan raut kesalnya. "Ye" jawabnya ketus.

"Kyunnie hyung kan sudah minta maaf tadi. Kenapa Min tak mau memafkan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, masih dengan membelai surainya.

"Kyunnie selingkuh dengan papa. Aku kan tak suka.. Kyunnie itu kan kekasihku" sudut bibir yang tertarik karena senyumnya tadi, lansung berkedut mendengar jawabannya. Tak dapat dipercaya, bocah satu ini memang benar-benar menaruh hati padanya.

"Emang apa arti kekasih menurut Min?" Raut Xiumin lansung bengong ditanya demikian. Maniknya mengerjap polos menatap Kyuhyun yang malah tersenyum memandangnya. "Aku suka Kyunnie..Kyunnie suka aku. Itu kekasih kan?" jawabnya polos.

Kyuhyun terkikik mendengarnya, dan semakin membuat Xiumin bingung. Diangkatnya Xiumin untuk duduk dipangkuannya, dan mengusap sayang surai kecoklatannya. "Min salah?" tanya Xiumin yang masih penasaran.

"Min tak salah kok, hanya kurang tepat saja. Saat dua orang saling menyukai selalu bersama dan mengikrar janji mereka,,,, mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lalu, apa Kyunnie hyung dan juga Min pernah membuat janji? Tidakkan?"

"Ouh.. begitu_" Xiumin manggut-manggut mendengarnya."_Berarti, Aku dan juga Hannie adalah sepasang kekasih, Kyunnie? Kami berdua selalu bersama dan membuat janji kalau besar nanti akan menikah"

"Eum.. bisa jadi" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dengan senyumnya. "Lalu.. Apa Kyunnie dan papa itu juga kekasih? Kalian selalu bersama kan?"

Nah loh! Kyuhyun bingung sendiri jadinya mau menjawab apa. Maniknya bergerak liar, melepaskan diri dari jerat manik coklat Xiumin yang masih meminta jawaban. "Kyunnie hyung juga bingung." Jawab Kyuhyun kaku.

"Kenapa Kyunnie bingung?"

"Cha~~ Min akan terlambat datang kesekolah. Ayo berangkat. Papa Min sudah menunggu dibawah" ajak Kyuhyun, mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan si anak.

"Ye" jawab Xiumin cepat dan turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, tampaknya ia lansung lupa dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Digandengnya lengan Kyuhyun posesif dengan langkah kecilnya. Namja chubby itu hanya tersenyum kaku, masih membekas dihatinya tentang pertanyaan Xiumin tadi. Tentang hubungannya kini bersama namja es itu? Apa mereka masih menjadi kekasih? Melihat sikap Kim Kibum kini yang baik padanya...?

.

.

Xiumin tersenyum bahagia dengan sesekali bersenandung kecil. Ditatapnya Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun yang mengapitnya duduk secara bahagia. Harinya terasa lengkap dirasa, melihat kedua sosok itu yang mengantarkannya sekolah. Begitupun Kibum. Tak dipungkirinya pula hatinya bahagia dengan semua ini, walau.. ia masih mempertahankan raut datarnya itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bersikap manis dan ramah hanya untuk bocah tembem itu. Saat melihat Kibum? Ia hanya mendengus, dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah sampai disekolah" sahut Sekretaris Kim. Xiumin mengangguk.

Laju kendaraan telah berhenti seperti biasa, didepan gerbang Play Group Sarang. Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dan turun dari sana. Digandengnya Xiumin untuk turun dengan menggenggam jemari bocah itu hingga mencapai mulut gerbang.

"Papa sini" panggil Xiumin pada sosok Kibum, yang masih diam didekat mobilnya. Sosok es itu mendekat, "Ada apa Min?"

Ditariknya lengan kedua namja itu agar berjongkok, guna mensejajarkan letak berdirinya sama.

Cup!

Satu ciuman manis ia layangkan pada pipi Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum bahagia setelahnya, menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. "Min senang, papa dan Kyunnie mengantarkan Min sekolah, coba saja kalau Kyunnie menikah dengan papa.. Kyunnie pasti mengantarkanku setiap hari kesekolah." Ucapnya bahagia.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya dan menatap Kibum disebelahnya dengan raut tak enak hati.

Bocah tembem itu berlalu memasukki sekolahnya seraya melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, membalas lambaian tangan itu hingga bocah tembem itu menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Senyumnya lansung luntur, saat diyakininya sepenuh hati bila sosok itu telah tak ada. Ditatapnya Kibum lansung dengan raut galaknya. Ia segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, begitupun Kibum. "Baiklah.. aku juga akan pergi. Terima kasih atas tumpanganmu" ucapnya ketus dan berlalu pergi.

Tak semudah itu, Kibum lansung mencegat langkah Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya raut kebingungan itu dengan muka sok imut yang dibuatnya. "Tidak bisa. Kita harus berangkat bersama" jawabnya dan lansung menarik lengan mulus itu kembali kedalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun sedikit meronta, namun ia kalah kuat dari Kibum yang kukuh menarik dan mendorongnya kembali kedalam mobil dengan seringaiannya.

"Sekretaris Hyun.. jalankan mobilnya" titah Kibum.

"Kau kekanakkan sekali" kesal Kyuhyun.

Sedan mewah itu kembali dijalankan. Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia memilih duduk mendekati jendela dan menatapnya luas, malas untuk beradu tatap dengan Kibum.

Kibum hanya terkikik dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan ipadnya, dan mulai berselancar ria mengetahui harga saham serta perekonomian sekarang. Kyuhyun melihat kegiatan Kibum dari sudut matanya, tampaknya ia juga penasaran apa yang dilakukan namja es itu.. tapi akhirnya ia hanya bersikap acuh.

"Apa-apan ini?" dari nada suaranya, tampaknya Kibum tengah terkejut. Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dan bertanya dengan raut malasnya. "Siapa yang membuat berita ini?"

"Berita apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia membenarkan letak duduknya, penasaran juga dengan apa yang dimaksud olehnya."Hubunganku dan juga Eunjung-ssi. Mereka mengatakan aku akan segera menikah dengannya."

Glek!

"Foto ini?"

Namja chubby itu mendekat, melihat foto yang dimaksud. Kyuhyun hanya menelan ludahnya pelan melihat foto tersebut, foto yang ia ambil beberapa waktu yang lalu.. Maniknya bergerak liar takut. Biar bagaimanapun, berita yang tengah bererdar itu adalah perbuatannya.

"Apa ini perbuatanmu?" tanya Kibum menerka-nerka. Kyuhyun lansung menggeser letak duduknya, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapannya, "A..anniyo.. bagaimana bisa semua itu perbuatanku?"

"Siapa tau saja. Kau sengaja masuk ke perusahaanku hanya ingin memata-mataiku?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Walau memang demikian, kenapa harus tertuju pada poinnya? Ia kembali merapatkan duduknya kesisi pintu, dan menatap keluar dengan merutukki dirinya sendiri.

Pippiipp..

Sekrtearis Hyun mengangkat handphonenya sembari menyetir. Terdengar sahutan-sahutan yang Kyuhyun yakini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan berita yang tengah beredar itu.

"Sajangnim. Saya menerima telefon bila para wartawan telah menunggu anda dikantor. Jadi bagaimana?" Benar apa yang Kyuhyun duga. Ditatapnya Kibum yang mendesah berat, seolah merasa berat dengan beban yang tengah dipikulnya itu.

"Bo..boleh turunkan aku disini Sekretaris Hyun?" tanya Kyuhyun takut dengan perkataannya barusan, takut-takut ia salah bicara disaat yang genting seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau harus berhenti disini? Bukankah kita akan menuju tempat yang sama?" tanya Kibum balik.

Kyuhyun tertawa kaku dengan menampilkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. "Aku hanya tak ingin beredar gosip yang tidak-tidak nantinya"

"Gossip? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka hanya melihat kita sebatas atasan yang memberi tumpangan kepada pegawainya. Teruskan saja Sekretaris Hyun" tutur Kibum saat laju kendaraannya mulai melambat.

"Karena itu... gossip akan beredar, karena kau memberikan tumpangan padaku. Apa yang mereka fikir nantinya, jika pegawai magang sepertiku bisa satu mobil dengan sajangnim yang sangat mereka hormati."

"Kenapa kau harus takut dengan itu semua? Itu hal yang wajar kan jika aku memberimu tumpangan. Tujuan kita sama.." jawab Kibum tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun mendesah, dan bertanya "Apa selainku, kau pernah memberi tumpangan kepada pegawaimu yang lain?_" Kibum lantas diam, "Tidakkan? Ya sudah, kau bisa menurunkan aku disini. Sekretaris Hyun, tolong hentikan mobilnya"

Laju kendaraan tersebut terhenti. Kyuhyun menunduk hormat pada Sekretaris Hyun dan juga Kibum secara bergantian. Ia lansung keluar dari kendaraan mobil itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang.

"Kyu.." panggil Kibum. Kyuhyun menoleh, "Apa kau masih membenciku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa ambigu disana. " Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, aku hanya mengasihanimu" jawabnya enteng dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terdiam menatapnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun kerap tersenyum seorang sambil berjalan. Puas! Puas hatinya melihat Kim Kibum yang kebingungan seperti tadi. Puas hatinya, yang telah memberi sentilan karena perlakuannya tempo hari. Dendam? Ya, boleh dikatakan masih ada dendam dalam sanubarinya. Orang mana yang tak mendendam dengan sifat arrogan dan angkuh seperti itu. Tetapi itu kemarinkan? Dan setelah hari itu, sikapnya perlahan menghangat dan juga perhatian. Kyuhyun lansung menggalau memikirkannya.

"DOR!" seru seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kyuhyun menoleh, namun kosong. Ia mengernyit kebingungan dan kembali menatap laju langkahnya didepan. "Omo!" kagetnya, saat mendapati Yesung tengah memasang raut tololnya disana.

"Kau mengagetkanku Yesung ssi"

"Kau juga.. aku memanggil-manggilmu sedari tadi, kau tak menyahut juga. Dan akhirnya aku mengejutkanmu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Apa memikirkan Kim Kibum perlahan membuatnya tuli seketika?

"Tumben kau melewati jalan ini?" tanya Yesung yang mensejajarkan langkahnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hanya ingin saja" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Yesung terkikik. Ia lansung merangkul Kyuhyun erat dan mengacak surai coklat itu dengan gemas. "Kau itu memang..benar-benar mudah diketahui"

"Eh?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan mengerjapkan manik coklatnya.

"Kau menggodaku dengan tatapanmu itu? Ingin kucium?" tanya Yesung tersenyum jahil. Kyuhyun seketika terbelalak dan mendorong Yesung untuk menjauhinya. "Sikapmu yang seperti ini yang membuatmu sangat menggemaskan" jawab Yesung dengan cengirannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengarnya. Mereka kembali melangkah bersama dalam diam. "Kyu, apa kau mempunyai namjachingu atau yeojachingu?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus, masih kesal rupanya.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum mengejek seraya menunduk. Ditatapnya Yesung dekat dengan tatapan menantangnya. "Kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

"Iya" jawab Yesung telak. Kyuhyun lansung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, menatap horor Yesung yang tersenyum lebar. Ia memegang dadanya, letak jantungnya berada..masih mempertahankan raut keterkejutannya. Kyuhyun lansung mendesah dan tertawa kikuk setelahnya, "Aishh.. kau menakutiku Yesung ssi"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu" jawab Yesung lansung, dengan rautnya yang polos.

"Aihh.. ayo..ayo..kita akan terlambat nantinya bila terlalu banyak mengobrol. Aku tak ingin mendapat masalah lagi.." ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendominasi langkah mereka, dengan raut pucatnya.. shock dengan pernyataan cinta yang Yesung ucapkan.

.

.

Kibum mendesah berat didalam mobilnya, saat para wartawan mengerumuni sedan mewahnya seperti lalat.. saat ia tiba. Ditatapnya mereka dengan jengah, dengan sesekali merapikan dasi kerjanya. Sekretaris Hyun menatapnya dari kaca spion, "Jadi bagaimana sajangnim?" tanyanya.

"Ya sudah.. aku akan mengahadapinya." Jawabnya dingin. Sekretaris Hyun mengerti dengan maksud atasannya itu. Ia segera beranjak keluar dari kemudinya, dan membuka pintu mobil penumpang dibelakang. Kibum turun dengan gaya wibawanya. Blitz kamera dan riuhan pertanyaan, terus memburunya kini. Desakan-desakan dari para wartawan yang terus mengapitnya, terus terang membuat Kibum malas pula jika seperti ini.

"Kalian tolong tenang.. Tenang" pinta Sekretaris Hyun. Namun para wartawan itu tak pula menuruti perkataannya.. selama mangsa buruan mereka masih ada didepan mata, mereka tetap bersikukuh menempelinya. Tampak seperti predator yang terus memburu, itulah para wartawan. Prinsip mereka hanya satu.. Takkan berhenti sebelum mendapat informasi!

"Ok! Saya akan menjawab! Jadi bersikap tenanglah kalian!" kali ini Kim Kibum yang mengambil suara. Mereka mengerti dan perlahan menurut, walau desakan dan blitz kamera terus memburu.

"Ada yang lucu disini. Kenapa juga selalu saya yang menjadi incaran pemberitaan? Dari isu tentang hubungan ketidakharmonisan saya bersama putra saya, dan sekarang isu mengenai pernikahan saya?_"

Mereka tampak kalem mendengar penjelasan Kibum. "Hubungan saya dan juga Eunjung-ssi tak lebih dari sebatas mitra kerja. Kami memang dekat, tetapi dalam hubungan seperti yang kalian kira..Itu tidak benar"

"Lalu, tak adakah keinginan anda untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan Eunjung ssi, Jifan Kim? Dan menjadikan kedua perusahaan untuk bersatu hingga menjadi sebuah kingdom di Korea?"

Kibum tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang sungguh menggelitik hatinya itu, "Perasaan tak bisa dicampur adukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan. Saya tak ingin mempermainkan perasaan Eunjung ssi ataupun perasaan saya sendiri dengan ide seperti itu. Kami mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing disini, begitulah..."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung tiba dikantor. Mereka perlahan berjalan menuju lobby, melewati mereka yang mengerumuni Kim Kibum. "Sayang sekali.. Padahal sajangnim dan juga Eunjung sajangnim sangat cocok bersama. Bahkan mereka sudah dinobatkan sebagai pasangan terbaik tahun ini diberbagai media." Cerita salah satu yeoja pada rekan kerjanya. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti mendengar perbincangan itu.

Ia berbalik, tak jadi melanjutkan langkahnya dan memandang ke arah Kibum, yang masih setia dalam kerumunan mereka. "Bukankah itu berita bagus? Kalau sajangnim dan juga Eunjung sajangnim tak memiliki hubungan yang istimewa, salah satu dari kita bisa saja kan merebut hatinya?" timpal Jessica yang ikut andil dalam percakapan tadi. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan tatapan muaknya, _**'Mereka semua benar-benar gila! Mabuk oleh namja datar itu? Aigoo...'**_

"Kyu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kita tak jadi masuk?" ajak Yesung. Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengangguk pelan menanggapi. Sudah cukup baginya melihat Kim Kibum seharian ini. Namun langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti melihat Ketua Hwang yang berjalan terburu-buru mendekati mereka berdua. "Apa sajangnim telah memberi penjelasan pada wartawan-wartawan itu?" tanyanya menggebu, nampaknya Ketua Hwang juga menjadi bagian dari juru-juru gosip disana..

"Ne.. beliau masih diluar.." jawab Yesung kalem. Ketua Hwang tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, "Ayo kita lihat" ajaknya dan menarik dua lengan itu kembali keluar dan menonton klarifikasi si namja flat itu.

Ketua Hwang menerobos sekumpulan orang-orang yang juga ikut menonton, bersama Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung, lebih tepatnya.. mereka diseret untuk ikut menonton. Kyuhyun tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Posisi letaknya berdiri tepat dihadapan namja flatnya. Ia tampak kebingungan dan salah tingkah saat Kibum berhasil menangkapnya dengan sikapnya itu.

"Lalu.. apa anda tak berkeinginan untuk membina rumah tangga, Jifan Kim?" sesi wawancara masih berlansung. Kibum tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, "Tentu! Semua orang tentu ingin membentuk sebuah keluarga, termasuk saya"

"Jadi.. Apa sekarang anda sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Kibum tersenyum lagi, bukan kepada para wartawan itu.. melainkan pada Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Ya. Seseorang yang telah merebut hati saya dari dulu.. yang membuat hidup saya menjadi sempurna karenanya."

"Boleh kami tau siapa orangnya?" tanya para wartawan itu. Kibum lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah kikuk menghadapi senyuman tersebut. Takut-takut ada yang menyadari bahwasanya senyuman itu teruntuk padanya. Kyuhyun lansung menunduk, bahkan memandang ke arah lain.. melarikan diri dari tatapan yang mendadak hangat itu.

"Dia orangnya sederhana.. menggemaskan.. dan juga baik hati. Diluar, ia terlihat sebagai sosok yang tangguh dan juga tegar, namun.. sangat berbeda dengan hatinya yang mudah rapuh. Aku memang pernah mengecawakannya dulu, dan karena itu.. aku ingin menjalin hubungan kembali dengannya"

Senyum Kibum sangat tulus terukir. Namja chubby itu sudah tak kuat lagi untuk tetap bertahan diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Hatinya sudah berdesir hebat mendengar penuturan tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam gedung kantor. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan Ketua Hwang yang menanyakannya. Yang ia fikirkan saat ini hanya cara melarikan diri agar wajah merahnya itu tak nampak dari pandangan si namja flat.

Sedangkan Yesung yang menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Tampaknya ia menyadari sesuatu.. Ada yang janggal antara hubungan namja chubby itu dan juga Kim Kibum sebagai atasannya. Ia melihat semuanya, sikap Kyuhyun yang mendadak aneh dan juga senyum atasannya itu yang tertuju pada namja chubby itu.

.

.

Eunjung datang menemui Kibum diruang kerjanya. Dengan membawa beberapa berkas dalam genggamannya, ia berjalan menuju meja kuasa Kibum dan sedikit menghempaskannya dihadapan namja dingin tersebut. Kibum mendongak dengan raut datar yang masih dipertahankannya itu, menatapnya sembari menopang dagunya pada kedua jemarinya yang sudah terangkat. Eunjung beralih duduk disofa utama ruang tersebut, menyilang kedua kakinya dengan elegant dan juga merapikan poninya yang sempat terjuntai.

Kibum mendesah kecil melihatnya, dan ia segera mengikuti Eunjung untuk duduk yang memang tengah menungguinya atas hasil wawancara tadi. "Apa benar perkataanmu tadi? Jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanyanya sendu.

Kibum hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. Eunjung tersenyum miris disana. Sakit! Begitu sesak ia rasa setelah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya, "Kau tidak bercanda kan? Ucapanmu tadi bukan bertujuan untuk mengalihkan topik sebenarnya kan?" tanyanya kembali ingin memastikan. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk ditangan sofa, tempat Eunjung berdiam. Diusapnya lembut surai pendek yeoja tersebut, mengutarakan rasa perminta maafnya.

Eunjung hanya tersenyum pahit diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia bukan sosok anak kecil yang patut dihibur dikala duka, terlebih lagi duka karena patah hati.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Eunjung berusaha tersenyum manis, mengaburkan raut sedihnya itu.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya...Maafkan aku Eunjung-ah_" ucap Kibum tulus. Eunjung tersenyum, "Untuk apa?"

"_Aku tau kau punya hati terhadapku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, karena perasaanku padamu memang tak lebih dari rekan kerja ataupun teman. Kau memang orang yang baik, penuh perhatian, pintar, dan juga cantik.. Jangan kau sia-siakan kesempurnaanmu itu untuk menungguku. Kau bisa mendapatkan namja yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku, Eunjung ah. Maaf.. Aku hanya ingin jujur pada hatiku sekarang."

Eunjung terkikik geli mendengarnya. Dilepaskannya jemari yang masih setia disurai pendeknya itu, "Kau itu kenapa? Sudahlah.. Kenapa juga kau berkata seperti itu? Aku hanya sedikit kecewa padamu. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada temanmu ini tentang kekasihmu itu?" ucapnya berbohong, Kim Kibum tak dapat dibohongi semudah itu. Dengan sikapnya seperti ini..semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bertemu dengan orang yang berpura-pura kuat, namun nyatanya sangat rapuh didalam..seperti Kyuhyunnya.

"Oh iya.. laporan yang kuberi tadi adalah laporan persetujuan appa atas proposal yang kau ajukan. Appa menyetujui untuk menambah kembali sahamnya pada perusahaan" alih Eunjung. "Jinjja?" Eunjung mengangguk dengan raut cerianya yang mendadak.

"Dan juga, apa kau lupa dengan janji pertemuanmu dengan Tuan Misaki sekarang? Kenapa kau tampak santai sekali?"

Kibum melihat jam ditangannya dan tersenyum kaku dibibirnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Sudah waktunya ia harus menemui rekan bisnisnya itu untuk memulai bisnis bersama. Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya? Dan kenapa pula Sekretaris Hyun yang biasa membayanginya tak mengatakan apapun juga?

"Aigoo.. aku hampir lupa. Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang." Jawab Kibum dengan senyum yang mendadak teduh tersebut. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Eunjung yang masih setia duduk disofa ruang kerjanya dengan senyum kembangnya. Eunjung membalas senyum itu tak kalah manisnya, namun hanya sesaat hingga sosok itu benar-benar telah habis ditelan pintu besar ruang kerjanya tersebut.

Lagi-lagi begini akhirnya.. Apa benar ia harus menyerah?

.

.

"Kira-kira.. Siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh sajangnim itu ya? Apa mungkin Eunjung sajangnim?" Ketua Hwang masih mempersoalkan wawancara Kim Kibum tadi. Ia memegang penanya dan memukulnya pelan pada area dagunya. Jessica juga demikian. Ia duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan posisi berfikir.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kalau itu Eunjung sajangnim, Ketua Hwang. Sajangnim sendiri sudah bilang bila dia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Eunjung sajangnim. Siapa kira-kira orang itu? Apa dia bekerja disini juga?" Jessica menimpali.

Kyuhyun mati kutu mendengar perbincangan mereka. Ia tak bisa kembali fokus bekerja jika pergunjingan mereka tentangnya terus terdengar. "Apa ia sangat menarik? Sehingga sajangnim tampak luluh olehnya? Apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu pegawai disini? Dan sajangnim diam-diam berpacaran dikantor?" Jessica mulai menerka-nerka.

Kyuhyun membeku dimejanya. Jemarinya yang semula bekerja, walau hanya gerakkan kaku.. mendadak berhenti. Ia meneguk air liurnya pelan, dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Ketua Hwang.

"NDE!" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas dan segera berdiri. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali? Kau sakit?" tanya Ketua Hwang. Kyuhyun melongo dan lansung menggeleng. "Bisa kau ambilkan laporan 6 bulan yang lalu di gudang pengarsipan?"

"Ah? Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun kikuk dan segera meluncur ke tempat yang dipinta Ketua Hwang.

Namja chubby itu melangkah dengan lesu menuju tempat yang ditujunya. Sesekali ia mendesah dan menyapa rekan sekerjanya yang kerap berlalu lalang. Ia sesekali mengusap wajahnya yang murung dan berusaha mengembalikan semangat dan keceriaannya. Namun tampak sulit baginya kini. Masalah tak luput mendatanginya setiap harinya... lelah pula bagi namja chubby itu untuk terus berhadapan dengannya.

Drtttttt..

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya saat getaran dari smartphonenya mengusik.

'**Apa kau melihat wawancaraku tadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?'**

Kyuhyun mendecih membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Tak usah dijelaskanpun, kalian sudah tau siapa dia!.. Namja chubby itu tak memperdulikannya. Ia kembali memasukkan benda persegi itu kedalam sakunya.

Drttt..

'**Kenapa kau tak membalasnya? Aku sedang bertanya padamu. Apa kau senang dengan jawabanku tadi?'**

Kyuhyun melirik kekanan, kekiri dan juga segala arah mencari sosok datar itu. Kenapa ia tau jika namja chubby itu tak membalas pesannya.

Drrttt...

'**Kau mencariku? Lihat aku diatas'**

Namja chubby itu lansung mendongak dan mencibir setelahnya, takkala sosok itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia merogoh kembali smartphone miliknya, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan sesekali mendongak keatas.

'Apa kau tak ada kerjaan? Sehingga mempunyai waktu luang untuk menggangguku?'

Kali ini, pesan itu tertuju untuk Kibum. Tak lagi ia perdulikan namja dingin itu yang masih mengharapkannya untuk tetap diam. Ia segera pergi dengan langkah menghentak dan raut cemberutnya.

.

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat setiba digudang pengarsipan. Dipandangnya lepas gudang pengarsipan perusahaan tersebut dengan seksama, mencari berkas dokumen yang dipinta Ketua Hwang. Maniknya terus bergerak liar, mencari kode dokumen tersebut. Tak lagi difikirkannya sosok namja yang sempat mengganggunya sebelum kesini. Memikirkan namja sialan itu tak habis-habisnya waktu beharga miliknya terbuang sia-sia. Lebih baik, ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya kini.

"Ah ini dia.." ucapnya senang. "OMO!" kagetnya saat berbalik, menemui Kibum yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun takut. Dipandangnya seluruh penjuru gudang, memastikan memang tak ada siapapun disini.

"Kau terus berlalu, tak mendengarkan panggilanku untuk berhenti"

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan hah?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang dan berusaha meredam suaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu saja. Bagaimana wawancaraku tadi?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar eoh? Menurutku biasa saja.."

Sudut bibir pulm Kibum yang tadi terkembang, mendadak berkedut mendengar jawaban sarkatis Kyuhyun. "Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? Apa kau tak menyukai apa yang kukata tadi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek disana, "Bagian mananya yang harus kusukai? Kesederhanaanku? Atau aku orang yang berhasil merebut hatimu? Yang mana?"

Kibum hanya diam, menatap sendu manik kecoklatan itu. "Apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi Kyu? Apa kau sangat tidak menyukai jika aku kembali padamu?" tanya Kibum.

"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian sekali padaku sekarang ini? Sikapmu ini sangat menggelikan Kim Kibum_" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah sendunya "Wae? Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku? Apa aku sangat menyedihkan dimatamu?"

Kibum menggeleng, dan perlahan mendekat "Bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau begitu terlibat dan tertarik pada setiap detail kehidupanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengulang dari awal hubungan ini.." jawabnya semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun mundur selangkah. "Mengulang dari awal? Kau merasa iba denganku?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu apa? Kau merasa menyesal?"

"Bukan seperti itu Kyu.."

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun menggebu dengan raut sedihnya. Kibum lansung mendorong namja chubby itu hingga berbentur dengan lemari berkas dokumen. Ia mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun, memegang kedua tangannya. Kibum semakin mendekat, hingga terdengar nafas tak beraturan dari namja chubby itu dan juga aroma tubuhnya yang harum. Mereka saling bertarung dalam deru nafas mereka yang seolah tersengal.. bersama dengan emosi masing-masing.

"Aku tulus.. Apa yang kukatakan tadi tulus dari hatiku.." Kyuhyun hanya diam, jantungnya sudah berdetak melampaui batasnya. Kibum sadar itu, terdengar olehnya. Namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika jantung miliknya juga biasa-biasa saja. Ia sudah gila melihat namja pujaannya sedekat ini. Manik kecoklatannya yang tajam, kulit pucatnya yang lembut.. Dan tak lupakan bibir penuh miliknya yang terus menderukan nafas kegelisahan disana.

"Wo Ai Ni.. wo heng ai ni. wi shi mo ni bu ming bai wo dui ni di ai chin?_ _(Aku cinta kamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu?)_

Kyuhyun bingung mendengarnya. Apa yang dibilang oleh namja dingin itu? Apa ia sedang memantrainya? Namja chubby itu hanya diam, melebarkan manik dan juga mulutnya sebagai simbol kebingungan.

"_ Nan tau ni bu fa cick wo wi xiao he wo khan ai yen jin di biau xian ma? (Apa kau tak bisa lihat dari caraku memandang matamu)?"

"Kau sedang mengejekku? Lepaskan aku!" tanya Kyuhyun tajam seraya meronta dari cengkraman Kibum. Tak semudah itu ia melepaskan namja chubby itu. Kibum terus mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae.."

"Mwo?"

"Jeongmal saranghae. Jadi, tolong jangan membenciku lagi"

Manik kecoklatan Kyuhyun lansung melebar saat Kibum melayangkan satu ciuman hangat kebibir pulmnya. Ciuman pertama yang ia terima sejak perpisahannya dulu. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tak menyangka jika Kibumnya akan melakukan ini padanya, ditempat seperti ini. Namja chubby itu tak mampu lagi meronta, Kim Kibum benar-benar mendominasi ciuman hangat itu.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya terbelalak, perlahan mulai menikmati ciuman dari Kibum. Ia menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Kibum berikan, yang sangat ia rindukan sedari dulu. Sentuhan lembut yang sempat kandas dulu, kini kembali terajut.

.

.

**TBC**

Bahkan bekas ciuman dari Bum, belum amoree hapus ampe sekarang dari bibir amore #Plakkk!

Apa moment ini masih belum manis? Amoree galau liat comment kemarin yang bilang momentnya belum ok. Hiks..hiks.. tapi ini cukup kan? Ehhhee.. Setidaknya ini hadiah termanis dari amoree untuk Kyuppa yang berulang tahun kemarin. 'Happy Bday oppa! Kami semua selalu menyayangimu. Terutama istrimu ini yang tetap menanti kepulanganmu kerumah' #BangToyibKeleesss #Plak

Amoree belum bisa komen banyak-banyak tentang chap ini, karena kondisi amoree yang masih belum stabil. Tapi makasih buat doanya yang bikin amoree semangat buat nerusin ini ff.. Gomawo chingu^^


	10. Chapter 10

Yesung melirik jam ditangannya. Sudah 10 menit sejak kepergian namja chubby itu, dan kini ia belum kembali juga. Yesung sedikit resah, ia sesekali menoleh ke meja sebelah.. namun namja chubby itu tak pula menunjukkan hidungnya. Ia sesekali mendongak ke sisi pintu ruangan, berharap namja chubby itu tampak dalam penglihatannya, namun nihil! Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya.

'Apa dia kesulitan mencari berkas-berkas itu?' fikirnya.

Yesung tak bisa tenang, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun digudang pengarsipan dan membantunya agar cepat selesai. "Sunbaenim.. saya permisi sebentar ne" pamitnya pada Jessica yang letak mejanya tak jauh dari mereka. Jessica mendongak sebentar, dan mengangguk setelahnya.. ia kembali berkutit pada pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk.

Yesung lansung melesat menuju ruang pengarsipan. Ia sedikit berlari kecil menuju ruang tersebut. Senyumnya terkembang saat ruang yang ditujunya telah ditangkap oleh manik bulan sabitnya. Senyum itu masih terkembang bersama langkah kecilnya, namun kandas saat apa dilihatnya setiba dibibir pintu. Namja chubby yang ia sukai tengah berciuman dengan atasannya.

Yesung berpaling, merapatkan dirinya pada dinding daun pintu luar. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Benar sudah dugaannya tadi..jika orang yang dimaksud oleh atasannya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang ia sukai pula.

.

Kyuhyun lansung mendorong Kibum sedikit keras, melepaskan ciuman mereka tadi. Nafasnya sudah semakin terengah-engah, sedikit oksigen yang berhasil dihirupnya karena kegiatan gila mereka. Namja chubby itu mendelik kesal pada sosok flat itu, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut dengan membawa dokumen yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Kibum yang melihat kekesalan Kyuhyun, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.. semakin mengagumi sosok chubby yang telah membuatnya melewati batas kewajaran.

"Bahkan bibirnya sama seperti waktu itu" gumamnya seorang. Ok! Lupakan perkataannya barusan!

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah terhentak dengan sesekali mengusap bibirnya kasar. Dirutukkinya dirinya seorang, merutukki kebodohannya yang sempat terlena dengan sentuhan hangat tadi. Ia lalu mengacak surainya kesal, tak diperdulikannya rekan satu kerjanya yang menatapnya aneh ataupun bertanya padanya. Ia sudah mulai tak waras! _**'Bukannya aku melepaskannya, kenapa pula aku menikmatinya? Aishhh...' **_

Pipippipp..

Kyuhyun lansung mengangkat smartphonennya saat berbunyi nyaring, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Ada apa lagi sialan?" tanyanya ketus, mengira namja miskin mimik itu yang menelfonnya.

'Yach! Beraninya kau membentakku, Cho' Kyuhyun tersentak dengan nada suara orang tersebut, yang jauh dari perkiraannya. Ia lalu mengecek layar smartphonenya, penasaran siapa yang menelfonnya. Manik coklatnya terbelalak saat nama 'Si Tua Bandot' bertengger indah disana, yang tak lain adalah Lee Sooman, sajangnimnya sendiri. Kyuhyun lansung menggigit jemarinya yang sudah terbentuk tinju, takut dan juga merasa menyesal dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Sa..sajangnim? Mi..Mianhamnida. Sa..saya kira seseorang yang menelfon" ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

'Arra..arra.. Aku maafkan kau. Oh ya, aku telah melihat berita pagi ini. Tampaknya beritamu telah mengundang rasa penasaran wartawan lainnya.. selamat atas kesuksesanmu Cho! Aku bangga padamu'

"Gomapseumnida sajangnim.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan sesekali menunduk, seolah-olah atasan yang disayanginya itu ada dihadapannya.

'Dan karena itu juga, lagi-lagi rating majalah kita naik hingga 5% dari sebelumnya, berkat berita yang kau buat. Aku ingin kau tetap mempertahankan kinerjamu itu Cho! Buat karya yang lebih tajam dan lugas dari sebelumnya_'

Kyuhyun tersipu malu mendengarnya. '_ Dan satu lagi, dari statement Jifan Kim yang kudengar.. Dia mengatakan jika dia mempunyai seseorang yang spesial dihatinya, bukan putri dari perusahaan Koil itu. Coba kau cari infonya, siapa orang tersebut dan segera laporkan padaku sebelum media lain menyorotnya. Arraseo?'

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lesu dan menutup sambungan handphonennya sepihak seperti kebiasaannya. Ia hanya diam, semua semangatnya tadi telah hilang seketika. Apa ia harus menulis berita tentang dirinya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang harus ditulisnya?

.

Kibum masih mempertahankan gurat tersipu malunya sepanjang jalan. Sesekali ia mengumbar senyum bahagianya saat para pegawainya memberinya salam. Kibum membalasnya, dengan senang hati... hanya para pegawainya saja yang kerap merasa heran dengan sikap sajangnim mereka sekarang. Apa yang membuat sajangnim mereka begitu sangat bahagia hari ini? Apa perusahaan telah menang tender? Mungkin itu yang mereka fikirkan. Bahkan saking bahagianya, Lihat saja Kibum berjalan dengan sesekali bersiul dalam langkahnya. Benar-benar bahagiakah moment tadi Kim Kibum?

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu lift. Ia menekan tombol lift tersebut dengan sabar, tak seperti biasanya yang tak sabaran menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka, hingga membuat para pegawainya bersikap prihatin melihat tombol lift itu yang sering dilecehkan oleh namja tampan tersebut. Maksudnya apa coba?

Pling!

Kibum masuk dengan langkah ringannya, masih dengan senyum malu membingkai wajahnya. Ditekannya tombol lantai yang ingin ia tuju. Pintu lift mulai tertutup, tapi kembali terbuka dengan seorang yang menghalanginya. Namja dingin itu tak peduli dengan siapa yang juga turut ada didalam liftnya, yang ia tau.. namja itu adalah salah satu pegawainya, terlihat dengan card pegawai yang dikenakannya.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup. Namja itu sedikit menatap Kibum dalam, memperhatikan raut namja es itu yang masih asyik dengan dunianya. Rautnya datar dan juga menusuk melihat ekspresi yang menurutnya memuakkan itu, "Apa begitu bahagianya kau?"

"Ye?"

"Aku menyukai Cho Kyuhyun"

"YE?" Kibum terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia berbalik, menghadap namja asing itu dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

"Bisakah kau memahami apa yang kukata? Aku pinta kau melepaskannya.."

"Apa yang kau maksud Eh?_" Kibum semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan juga dinginnya, "_Kenapa kau berkata begitu lancang padaku?"

"Aku bicara disini bukan sebagai pegawaimu, aku bicara sebagai seorang namja disini. Aku tak tau hubungan seperti apa yang ada diantara kalian berdua sekarang. Tapi kupinta padamu, lepaskan dia"

"Kau_" Kibum tampaknya meradang mendengar perkataan yang sarkatis tersebut.

"Sedikitnya, aku sudah tau bagaimana perasaannya.. jadi tolong, jangan buat dia bimbang kembali"

Pling!

Pintu lift terbuka, namja itu keluar dengan raut dinginnya. "Kau siapa hah?" tak ada lagi tata kramanya sebagai atasan disini, hatinya sudah panas mendengar ancaman darinya. Namja itu berbalik, menunduk memberi hormat pada atasannya dengan raut dinginnya, "Saya pegawai magang disini dan juga namja yang mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung imnida"

Pling!

Raut dingin itu sudah memerah menahan marah. Ditatapnya dirinya dingin yang terpantul dipintu liftnya. Kibum meremas kedua jemarinya kuat, dengan gurat kekesalan yang telah terkemas apik pada raut dinginnya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berpangku tangan seraya menatap layar komputernya malas. Ia sesekali menguap kantuk dan menggeleng kepalanya keras, mengusir rasa kantuk itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Jessica yang menghampiri meja kerjanya. Namja chubby itu lansung duduk dalam posisi siap, tidak seperti tadi.. saat sunbae resenya itu belum datang. Ia mengangguk pelan, takut-takut sunbae resenya itu akan berbuat sekenanya lagi.

Jessica tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dilihatnya kesegala arah, memastikan semua pekerja masih berkutit pada pekerjaannya. Jessica masuk kedalam lingkar kerja Kyuhyun, mengetuk sekat pembatas meja pegawai magang itu hingga Yesung juga tersentak.. mendekatkan kursinya pada sekat pembatas.

"Ada apa sunbae?" tanya Yesung.

Kantong jinjing yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya, ia letakkan diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun..masih dengan sikap waspadanya pada keadaan sekitar. Dikeluarkannya isi kantong tersebut yang menampilkan satu kotak makanan kecil dan juga botol minum berbahan stenlis. Dibukanya kotak makanan yang dibawanya, berisikan berbagai potongan sandwich yang sungguh menggugah selera. Ia membuka botol tersebut, menuangkan sup rumput laut didalamnya pada kedua gelas plastik yang dibawanya.

Kedua namja itu melebar maniknya melihat kedua makanan tersebut. Tumben sekali sunbae resenya berbaik hati seperti ini, membawakan kotak bekal untuk mereka berdua.

"Kalian cobalah.." ucapnya.

"Sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan manik nanarnya, terharu dengan sikap baik hati dari yeoja yang terkenal rese ini.

"Sebenarnya.. aku ingin berjualan sarapan disini. Jadi, aku membawakan sample ini kemari untuk kalian rasakan dulu.. Aku kurang pede bila lansung menjualkannya pada mereka, jadi aku meminta kalian untuk membantuku. Bolehkan?" tanya Jessica dengan lembut.

Duo namja itu mengerti.. sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Jessica. Apalagi secara cuma-cuma mendapat makanan gratis plus sikap ramah sunbaenya yang lain dari biasanya. Mereka masing-masing mengambil potongan sandwich yang sangat manis itu dengan senang hati. Dipandangnya Jessica yang menatap mereka penuh harap dengan manik berbinarnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jessica penuh harap, saat satu gigitan sudah berhasil masuk ke rongga kerongkongan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Yesung memucat ditempat, tersenyum kecut dan segera mengambil sup rumput laut yang telah dituangkan olehnya tadi.

Glek!

Duo namja tersebut hanya mematung dengan menatap sunbae yang masih berharap itu dengan tatapan stoic.

1 detik..

2 detik..

7 detik...

Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun grasak-grusuk dimeja mereka masing-masing mencari air mineral, mensterilkan racun yang telah memasuki mulut mereka itu. Jessica hanya diam melihat tingkah mereka dengan tatapan bingungnya, "Apa makananya tak enak?" tanya Jessica.

"Itu apa sunbae?" tanya Yesung.

Jessica melihat sandwich dalam kotak makannya itu dan kembali menatap Yesung dengan cuek, "Sandwich. Apa kau tak tau?"

"Mungkin maksud Yesung ssi, resep apa yang anda gunakan sunbae? Begitukan Yesung ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun menekankan. Jessica sumringah mendengar kata 'resep' yang Kyuhyun tanyakan. Maniknya sudah berbinar bahagia, adanya lampu hijau untuknya memulai usaha.

"Kau menanyakan resepku? Kau ingin mencobanya pula? Apa begitu enaknya?" tanyanya dengan raut yang cerah. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung harus mengatakan apa dengan sunbaenya satu ini. Bila ia harus jujur, bisa saja yeoja itu akan memakannya bulat-bulat.. dan berakhir dengan pekerjaan menumpuk yang akan diberinya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menatapnya datar tanpa bersikap apapun.

"Hanya potongan keju, selada, tomat, daging iris, dan juga saus. Tetapi.. saus yang kugunakan bukan saus tomat pada umumnya. Aku membuat sausku sendiri, dengan campuran brokoli hijau, paprika, mayonis, gula, dan juga lobak. Kalian bisa mencobanya dirumah"

Kyuhyun mendadak mual mendengar komposisi sandwich buatan Jessica. Sangat menakutkan! Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan kembali makanan yang dimakannya itu, bila perlu ia bisa saja mencongkel kerongkongannya seorang untuk mengeluarkan kembali makanan sampah itu.

"Lalu supnya?"

"Eum_" Jessica tampak berfikir sejenak dengan raut sok imutnya itu, "Untuk membuat kuahnya, aku memasukkan bawang putih, gula, minyak ikan dan juga cuka. Apa sebegitu lezatnya?"

Raut Kyuhyun sudah makin pucat mendengarnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi mendengarnya! Sunbaenya sudah meracuni mereka berdua dengan makanan monster seperti itu.

"Anniyo. Rasanya seperti racun!_" jawab Yesung ketus dengan raut datarnya, "Anda tak mempunyai bakat memasak sama sekali, sunbae. Jangan pernah menjualnya disini jika anda tak ingin semua pegawai mati keracunan.. Hmfttt"

Kyuhyun lansung menutup mulut Yesung yang berkata tanpa henti. Ia terkekeh kaku menatap sunbaenya itu yang telah nanar menatap mereka. "Kalian berdua.. Hiks" lirihnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan meja kerja Kyuhyun.

Namja chubby itu lansung mendelik menatap Yesung. "Kenapa kau berkata demikian? Bagaimana kalau kita disusahkannya heh?"

"Aku bicara apa adanya. Makanan yang diberinya itu memang tidak enak! Bahkan rasanya itu sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalaku. Rasanya sangat menusuk!" jawab Yesung cuek.

"Dia itu sunbae kita! Tidakkah kau bisa bicara dengan lembut.. Kau sama saja membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur Yesung ssi"

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia kembali duduk dan mulai berkutit dengan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun geram melihatnya. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal didepan wajahnya, kesal melihat sikap cuek Yesung barusan. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak dan berakhir dengan memangkas habis rambut kelamnya itu hingga licin selicin-licinnya.

"Apa kalian dipaksa Jessica-ssi untuk memakan makanannya?" tanya Ketua Hwang yang mendatangi meja kerja mereka. Kyuhyun lansung diam, menurunkan kepalan tangannya lansung. Yesung menyahut dan menjawab dengan jawaban yang ia kata tadi.

Kyuhyun mendelik kearahnya, namun Yesung tak peduli. "Itu benar! Jadi, kalian berdua jangan pernah lagi memakan makanan dari dia nde. Sangat berbahaya!" ujar Ketua Hwang.

"Apa ketua pernah menyobanya?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Ketua Hwang berpangku sebelah tangan, dengan sebelah tangannya bersanggah pada pinggangnya, "Bukan hanya aku, bahkan semua departemen diperusahaan ini sudah mencicipi makanan menyeramkannya itu. Semangatnya aku acungi jempol yang ingin berwirausaha, tapi kalo kemampuan memasaknya sangat dibawah rata-rata.. siapa yang mau membeli. Betul tidak? Jangan katakan pada siapapun nde!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk hati-hati dengan raut tak enak hatinya. Ketua Hwang tersenyum lembut dan pergi meninggalkan meja kerja mereka. "Apa yang kubilang, Jessica sunbae memang benar-benar tak mempunyai bakat kan?" tanya Yesung yang tengah duduk bersender dikursinya. Kyuhyun yang masih saja berdiri, hanya menatapnya dengan raut tak suka.

"Apa Ketua Hwang membicarakan tentang Jessica?" tanya salah satu pegawai namja yang letak mejanya didepan meja mereka. "Ne, Jongki sunbae" jawab Kyuhyun sopan.

"Aku peringatkan pada kalian berdua untuk berhati-hati pada Ketua Hwang"

"Ada apa memangnya sunbae?" kali ini giliran Yesung yang bertanya, nampaknya ia juga penasaran.

"Apa kau tau julukan si mulut besar didepartemen kita ini?" tanyanya. Ia berbalik dengan kursinya dan duduk dengan gaya elegannya. "Mulut besar?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ketua Hwang mempunyai mulut lebih dari 1000. Apapun yang kau katakan padanya, dia pasti akan mengatakannya pada yang lain. Bahkan pada kasus Jessica sendiri, ia yang terus membeo.. walau yang tau rasa masakannya itu, hanya sebatas didepartemen ini. Jadi aku sarankan, jangan terlalu mempercayakan Ketua Hwang jika kalian tak ingin menjadi bahan omongan diperusahaan ini" jelasnya dan berbalik lagi ke mejanya, berkutit kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Duo namja yang sedari tadi menyimak penjelasan Jongki hanya bisa diam dan saling tatap. Bahkan induknya harimau tengah berada didekat mereka. Yang kapan saja siap untuk menerkam dan memakan mereka berdua. Ketua Hwang, jauh sangat mengerikan!

.

.

Yesung meregangkan otot dan juga sendinya yang terasa kaku. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya pada sekat pembatas, melihat Kyuhyun rekan satu kerjanya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Namja berkepala sedikit besar itu tersenyum melihat keseriusan Kyuhyun. Ia memajukan bibirnya dengan gaya sok imut, masih memperhatikan sosok chubby tersebut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya itu diatas sekat pembatas, merebahkan kepalanya itu dan menatapnya lekat.

"Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu. Ini semua karenamu kita harus melembur!" ketusnya.

"Tapi setidaknya kita mempunyai waktu untuk berduaan" goda Yesung. Kyuhyun tak menoleh seincipun pada sosok namja yang masih sibuk memperhatikannya itu. Ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya, dilihat dengan jemarinya yang bergerak liar menekan tombol-tombol dikeyboardnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.. lega akhirnya pekerjaan bertumpuk itu bisa diselesaikannya. Dan seperti biasa, ia memprint out pekerjaannya itu hingga akhirnya meletakkan pekerjaannya diatas meja kerja Jessica.

"Baiklah.. aku pulang dulu. Dah!" ucapnya seraya mengambil tas kerjanya. Yesung terperanjat. Ia juga lansung menyambar tas kerjanya, mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang terus berlalu.

Mereka sedikit bercerita dengan sesekali tertawa kecil sepanjang jalan. Tak ada lagi raut ketakutan yang biasa namja chubby itu tampilkan. Dia benar-benar sudah pede rupanya, tak ingin dikata penakut oleh rekan sekerjanya tersebut. Langkah mereka melambat, melihat sosok yang mereka kenal telah menunggu dilobby perusahaan. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum. Ia melambai tangannya, memberi sapaan dari lambaiannya tersebut.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut heran, dan menatap Yesung yang juga menatapnya. "Ayo kita pulang bersama" Gila! Kim Kibum telah terang-terangan mengajaknya pulang dihadapan Yesung. Kyuhyun mendadak takut. Ditatapnya rekan kerjanya itu yang hanya diam menatap sajangnim mereka. Fikiran Kyuhyun sudah mulai bercabang. Bagaimana bila rekan satu kerjanya itu akan bicara macam-macam esok hari?

"Sa..sajangnim. Apa yang anda katakan?"

"Kau tuli? Aku mengajakmu untuk pulang bersama Kyu.." Kyuhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Bibirnya bergetar mendengar ajakan yang terang-terangan darinya. Ditatapnya lagi Yesung yang masih diam menatapnya.

"Sa.. saya tidak bi..bisa" tolak Kyuhyun.

Grep!

Yesung lansung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dengan posesif disana, masih dengan menatap namja stoic tersebut. Perlahan, senyum mengejek bersandar disana, "Dia akan pulang bersama saya" ucapnya. Kyuhyun menatap sosok itu diam, kenapa suaranya mendadak dingin seperti ini? Bukan seperti Yesung yang dikenalnya selama ini.

"Kau tidak mengiyakannya kan Kyu?" tanya Kibum memastikan. Ia berbalik menatap namja dingin itu kembali. "Aku akan pulang bersamanya" jawabnya singkat. Yesung tersenyum menang. Ia berlalu bersama Kyuhyun dalam rangkulannya, melewati Kibum dengan raut kesenangannya itu.

Kibum hanya diam, mengiringi langkah mereka hingga lenyap ditelan malam. Ia tersenyum kecut setelahnya, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang telah keduluan langkah oleh namja rese tersebut. Sudah lama ia menunggu disini, namun namja pujaannya memilih namja lain? Itulah yang ditertawakannya kini. Ia berlalu pula, meninggalkan perusahaannya yang benar-benar kosong.. hanya ditemani kegelapan dan juga keheningan didalam sana.

.

"Apa kau tak ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Mereka berjalan dalam malam, hanya berdua yang ditemani lampu jalan sebagai penunjuk arah.

"Tidak! Apa itu? Apa kau akan menerima perasaanku?" tanya Yesung dengan gurat kebahagiannya itu. Ia berbalik, menghadang langkah Kyuhyun. "Tentang sajangnim" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya dengan raut tak pedulinya. Ia kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya disamping Kyuhyun. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya dan berjalan dengan santai. "Kenapa aku harus penasaran?" jawabnya santai.

"Lalu.. kau bukan orang yang setipe dengan Ketua Hwang kan? Aku tak ingin gosip yang tidak-tidak beredar karena hal tadi"

Yesung menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut sok polosnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menarik-narik kedua pipi chubby yang tengah dihadapnya. Kyuhyun meringis sakit dengan perlakuan kekanakkan Yesung. "Hentikan! Sakit Yesung ssi" jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Ia melepas paksa tangan kecil yang masih menggerayangi raut tampannya itu. Ditatapnya kesal si empu tangan yang hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya.

"Tidak.. Aku bukan orang seperti Ketua Hwang. Jadi kau tenang saja. Rahasiamu aman ditanganku" jawabnya santai. Kyuhyun lega mendengarnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu, hubungan apa yang terjalin antara kau dan juga sajangnim?" tanya Yesung penasaran akhirnya.

"Dia adalah mantan kekasihku dulu" Semudah itukah Kyuhyun menceritakannya pada namja ini? Bagaimana jika dia membeberkannya pada yang lain? **'Biar saja ku ceritakan, lambat laun dia juga akan mengetahuinya'** batinnya

"Oooo.." jawab Yesung ringan dan kembali memantapkan langkahnya dengan santai.

"Kau tak terkejut mendengarnya?"

"Eum? Untuk apa? Lagian.. hanya sebatas mantan kan?"

Kyuhyun bingung jadinya. Kenapa namja satu ini hanya bersikap santai begitu? Tidakkah ia akan mendadak menjadi histeris setelah mendengarnya, seperti orang umumnya? Lagian, hubungan yang diungkapkannya adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Hubungan sesama jenis! Tapi ingat Cho! Dia juga menyukaimu, dan baginya mungkin apa yang kau katakan tadi sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin kembali padanya?"

"Entahlah.. Aku ragu akan itu" Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan berjalan seraya menunduk. Yesung tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Melihat ekspresinya seperti itu, Yesung yakin.. Pasti ada asa itu!

"Dan karena itu, kau menolakku?" tanyanya kembali. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap manik bak bulan sabit itu. Tatapan teduh dimalam hari, dengan senyum yang membingkai wajah tampannya.. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut disana.

"Maaf Yesung ssi.. Aku telah melukai harga dirimu" jawabnya penuh sesal. Yesung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun kembali, berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali menggodanya. Ia tersenyum childish menatap raut tak enak hati yang membingkai wajah chubby itu.

"Anniyo.. Kau tak melukai harga diriku sama sekali. Menyukai seseorang adalah hakku. Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku, Cho Kyuhyun" jawabnya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Nde?"

"Yah.. mungkin kau sekarang menolakku. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu menyukaiku. Ehhhe" jawabnya santai.

"Nde?"

"Aishh.. dari tadi kau hanya menjawab.. nde? Nde? Nde?" gerutunya seraya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Namja chubby itu kesal sendiri jadinya. Ia merapikan surai kecoklatannya itu yang telah diacak Yesung dengan raut tak sukanya.

"Kita sudah sampai!" tutur Kyuhyun malas. Yesung hanya menganggut-anggut menatapnya, sebuah ruko usang bertingkat dihadapannya. "Kau ingin mampir?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung kembali memasang raut sok imutnya seraya berfikir. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan sesekali menguap, petanda kantuk "Hoamm.. tidak dulu malam ini. Mungkin lain waktu saja aku menerima tawaranmu itu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng, melihat sikap Yesung yang terlalu unik tersebut. Yesung kembali tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya, memutar haluan kembali. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap punggung namja itu yang terus menatapnya sendu. Rasa tak enak hati menggerayangi sanubarinya. **'Benarkah ia akan baik-baik saja?'**

Dan berakhir dengan desahan berat, Kyuhyun berbalik untuk masuk kedalam kediamannya. Namun belum penuh langkah itu bergerak, deru mobil sedan mewah mengusik pendengarannya.. yang berhenti tepat didepan kediamannya itu. Kyuhyun berbalik, rautnya hanya datar melihat sedan yang jelas sangat diketahuinya itu.

Ya benar saja, Kim Kibum keluar dari sedan tersebut dengan raut datarnya. Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatapnya jengah. "Kenapa sekarang kau hobby sekali mengusik hidupku eoh?" tanyanya dingin.

"Apa namja itu sudah pergi?" Kibum malah bertanya balik.

"Apa urusanmu Kim Kibum?"

Kibum mendekati letak berdiri namja chubby itu. "Ya itu karena kau milikku. Aku tak mengizinkan namja manapun mendekatimu."

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengarnya. "Yach! Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu hah?"

"Sejak ciuman tadi" jawab Kibum enteng. Kyuhyun pelongo mendengarnya dengan semu merah yang telah membingkai wajahnya. "Entahlah! Aku sudah lelah! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja" ujarnya malas, seraya jemarinya terangkat dengan mengibas-ngibaskan untuk mengusirnya.

"Kyu.." panggil Kibum. Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Ia sudah melangkah masuk dengan menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari-jarinya dan bersenandung kecil disana, seperti anak kecil.

Blamm!

Kibum hanya mendesah melihat sikap Kyuhyun barusan. "Apa tak ada lagi kesempatan kedua untukku?" monolognya menatap daun pintu yang seolah mengejeknya itu.

.

Namja chubby itu mendesah berat setiba didalam. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya pelan dan menggeleng kaku disana. Kesal pula bila harus berlama-lama memandang wajah es itu. Bisa-bisa ia mati beku diluar sana. Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai atas dengan keadaan letih. Dilemparnya tasnya itu diatas tempat tidurnya, dan ia lansung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya seraya mendesah berat. Ia merasakan keletihan pada pekerjaan sesungguhnya. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti masyarakat umum, sebagai pegawai. Bukan hanya pekerjaan dengan waktu fleksibelnya seperti dahulu. Walau lelah dirasa, ia menikmatinya seraya bersenang-senang. Setidaknya, ia mempunyai pemasukkan yang lebih. Dikesampingkannya fikiran picik tentang kejelekkan sunbae atau resenya sajangnim esnya itu, namja chubby itu bersuyukur dengan pekerjaan barunya ini.. bangga menyandang status sebagai karyawan diperusahaan besar seperti mimpinya dahulu.

Pippipp..

Kyuhyun merogoh handphonenya yang telah nyaring berbunyi. Masih dalam posisi terlentang, Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal tersebut.

"Ne.. Cho Kyuhyun disini" ucapnya menyapa.

'Apa anda kerabat dari nona Park Jiyeon?'

Kyuhyun lansung mendudukkan dirinya mendengar nama yang melantun itu, sangat akrab ditelinganya. Maniknya sudah membulat dengan nafas yang tercekat tertahan. "Ne.."

'Nona Park Jiyeon ditemukan tewas di apartemennya. Dan sekarang, jenazahnya telah dibawa ke rumah sakit Seoul.. An~~'

Pipp!

Kyuhyun lansung mematikan line telfonnya secara sepihak. Nafasnya sudah memburu tak jelas dengan raut tegangnya. Ia lansung berlari ke lantai bawah dengan terburu-buru.

Cklek!

Kibum masih setia didepan kediamannya. Senyumnya terkembang lebar, melihat namja chubby itu akhirnya menemuinya disini. Namun, ia lansung diam melihat bukan raut lembut atau hangat seperti biasanya yang selalu tergambar disana. Raut Kyuhyun sudah menegang keras dengan tatapannya yang kosong. Kibum lansung mencegat langkah namja itu yang berlalu saja melintasinya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kyu?"

Tapi Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Ia melepaskan pegangan Kibum dengan kasar, memantapkan langkahnya untuk pergi. Kibum tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia sedikit berlari mencegat langkah namja chubby itu dan menahannya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku harus kerumah sakit segera. Jadi tolong kau menyingkir dari hadapanku" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah dinginnya pula.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana. Kita bisa pergi dengan mobilku" jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun berbalik, melangkah dengan raut tegangnya dan lansung masuk kedalam sedan mewah itu, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berontak. Kibum pun mengikutinya, dan kendaraan mulai melaju.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat tubuh ringkih yang sangat dikenalnya itu sudah terbaring kaku. Ia menutup kembali kain yang menutupi raut sendu yang telah tertidur itu. Namja chubby itu hanya meneguk salivanya susah, setelah memastikan benar bila jenazah yang ia lihat adalah Jiyeon yang ia kenal.

"Dari keterangan pihak kepolisian, saksi mengatakan bila ia ditemukan diambang pintu apartemennya.. yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dan dari pemeriksaan pula, Park Jiyeon diduga tewas karena cairan pembersih yang diminumnya, terbukti dengan adanya zat Sodium lauryl sulfate didalam tubuhnya."

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah. Maniknya perlahan nanar mendengar penjelasan dokter yang menanganinya.**'Benarkah kau mengakhiri semuanya Jiyeon?'**

"Kami sudah menelfon pihak keluarganya, tetapi mereka mengalihkannya pada anda. Karena dari itu kami menelfon anda tadi" Kyuhyun mendongak. Matanya terbelalak mendengar perkataan dokter tersebut.

"Pihak keluarga menolaknya?" Dokter tersebut mengangguk. Nafas Kyuhyun sudah naik turun mendengarnya. Begitu kejamnya mereka semua! Bahkan disaat ia matipun, keluarganya masih tak peduli. Sebegitu menjadi aib keluargakah yeoja malang ini?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya undur diri dahulu.. anda bisa mengkonfirmasikan kepada pegawai didepan, kapan anda ingin mengkremasi nona Park Jiyeon, Tuan" ucap dokter tersebut dan segera pergi.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua disini yang masih bernafas, namja chubby itu dan juga Kibum yang masih mengekorinya sedari tadi. Kibum hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menatap yeoja yang telah tertutup penuh oleh sehelai kain itu.

Kyuhyun pasti sakit! Itu yang Kibum fikirkan. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang masih bersikap dengan tegar itu, yang Kibum yakini hanya sebuah topeng yang dipakainya. Ia tau, namja chubby itu tak setegar itu. Hatinya mudah hancur dan sakit! Terlebih lagi dengan perginya yeoja ini, yang masih dibuatnya bingung.. hubungan apa yang terjalin diantara mereka.

"Kyu.."

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tak menangis lagi." Ujarnya yang seolah tau apa yang Kibum fikirkan. "Aku harus segera memakamkannya.. Hanya aku keluarganya disini. Aku akan mengkonfirmasikan proses pengkremasannya pada pihak rumah sakit" tambahnya lagi dan berlalu pergi. Hanya tinggal Kibum seorang disini. Lagi-lagi ia harus menatap punggung yang rapuh itu dengan sedih. Kyuhyunnya kembali menangis, walau ini bukan karenanya.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Amoree come back! Maaf lama apdettt, habis baru sehat nih dari sakit gilanya amoree hahahha!  
>Oh ya, sebelumnya amoree mau ucapin 'Seangilchukha hamnida buat Hangeng gege! Sehat dan sukses selalu ye oppa' dan juga 'Selamat hari pers!' Ayo Kyunnie, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?<p>

Bingung mau ngomong apa, tapi yang penting.. tinggalkan jejak ne ehhhee...^^


	11. Chapter 11

Kyuhyun hanya diam, duduk menyender didinding seraya menatap potret diri Jiyeon yang berada didepannya. Hanya ada dia seorang dirumah duka kini, tak ada lagi yang datang kecuali Kibum yang hanya diam berdiri diambang pintu menatap namja chubby itu dengan sedih. Potret Jiyeon sangat cantik. Potret medium close up dengan mengenakan gaun bewarna peach dan juga senyum lembutnya itu, membuat sosok yeoja itu semakin cantik dipandang.

Namja chubby itu berdiri dari duduknya, menuju meja yang terpasang foto dan juga hiasan bunga serundi serta dupa disana. Ia membakar dua buah dupa dan meletakkannya diwadah yang berhadapan dengan foto tersebut. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil satu tangkai bunga serundi putih dan meletakkannya jua disamping dupa tersebut.

"Kau tak sedih kan?" tanyanya pada potret cantik itu. Ia tau Jiyeon takkan menjawab dengan pertanyaan bodohnya itu, namun dengan inilah caranya untuk menghibur dirinya seorang. Kyuhyun sedikit mengulas senyum kesedihan seraya memandangnya, "Keluargamu pasti datang. Kau tak usah risau ne.." tambahnya lagi

Kibum semakin diam melihat tingkah menyedihkan pujaannya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi, membiarkan namja chubby itu larut dalam perbincangan sepihaknya itu.

"Oppa akan disini menemanimu Jiyeon-ah.." tuturnya sendu. Kyuhyun memilih duduk diam dihadapan foto tersebut.

"Maafkan aku yang lupa dengan dirimu beberapa hari ini. Tapi kenapa kau harus kalah? Apa begitu tak inginnya lagi kau meraih kebahagiaan bersama keluargamu?" celotehnya sendu.

Pippiippp...

Kyuhyun merogoh saku dalam jasnya, mengambil benda keramat yang terus berbunyi itu.

"Ne yeobeoseyo Yesung ssi"

'Oh Kyu? Kami sudah berada diaula rumah duka. Posisimu dimana sekarang?'

"Rumah duka dibagian Timur Yesung ssi.." jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

'Oh baiklah.. kami akan segera kesana'

Pipp!

Kyuhyun lansung mematikan panggilan tersebut seperti kebiasaannya. Ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya, dan tersenyum lembut pada sosok Jiyeon. "Benarkan apa yang oppa bilang? Kau tak sendiri Jiyeon ah, bahkan teman-teman kantorku datang untuk mengunjungimu"

Brak..

Pintu kayu ruang tersebut bergeser, menampakkan segerombolan kecil orang-orang dengan pakaian hitam mereka. Kyuhyun lansung berdiri, menyambut 5 orang teman kantornya itu. Sejak Kyuhyun menghubungi sunbae resenya itu untuk meminta izin, Jessica memakluminya. Ia juga berjanji, akan datang mengunjunginya. Kyuhyun tersentuh mendnegarnya. Sunbae yang dikiranya rese dan juga ketus itu, punya sisi kemanusiaan yang tinggi pula.

"Bolehkah kami memberi penghormatan dahulu?" tanya Ketua Hwang dengan sedikit menggoda. Kyuhyun tersenyum tak enak hati, ia mempersilakan rekan-rekan kerjanya itu untuk menyapa Jiyeon. Satu persatu dari mereka beralih menghidupkan dupa dan membungkuk dua kali menyapanya. Hanya Yesung yang beralih mengambil setangkai bunga serundi, meletakkannya dihadapan foto cantik itu dan memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Kyuhyun baru tau, rupanya rekan kerjanya itu adalah seorang kristiani.

"Dia sangat cantik. Apa dia kekasihmu, Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Jongki, salah satu karyawan didalam rombongan mereka.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum, walau hanya senyum kesedihan yang ia ukir. "Anniyo.. dia adikku" Mereka ber-oh ria menanggapi. "Lalu, dimana keluargamu yang lain? Kenapa disini sangat sepi sekali?" tanya Ketua Hwang penasaran.

"Mereka semua tengah mempersiapkan pemakaman. Jadi hanya ada aku disini" jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Ia tak ingin menceritakannya lebih jauh. Bom atom berada didekat mereka kini. Bisa-bisa satu pernyataan yang mengundang tanda tanya besar, esok hari.. saat ia mulai bekerja, akan menuai gossip teranyer diperusahaan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung bergantian. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Tapi semua orang tau ia tengah berbohong. Lihat saja kondisinya kini... Walau setelan jas hitam sangat elegan dikenakannya, namun siapa yang sangka saat melihat maniknya.. lingkaran hitam telah tergambar di area matanya. Sejak kabar kematian Jiyeon yang diterimanya, Kyuhyun seolah tak mempunyai lagi semangat untuknya makan dan juga mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. kami akan duduk diluar saja sembari menyantap jamuan." Tambah Jessica. Semua mengangguk mengiyakan dan perlahan memutuskan untuk berbincang sejenak diruang sebelah, yang memang menyediakan makanan kecil untuk para tamu yang datang. Namun hanya Yesung yang tertinggal. Diusapnya pundak kiri Kyuhyun lembut dan berkata, "Apa kau mau aku temani disini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan senyumnya. "Tidak perlu Yessung ssi. Kau tak perlu membolos demi aku.. lagian, masih ada orang yang ingin kutunggui kedatangannya" jawab Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya diam dan berusaha mengerti. Fikirannya sudah tertuju pada satu namja yang memang selalu dekat pada namja chubby ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum. Namun bukan Kibum yang ditunggunya, melainkan keluarga dari yeoja cantik itu sendiri.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Kesunyian kembali menemani Kyuhyun yang hanya seorang diri. Sejak kepulangan rekan-rekan kerjanya tersebut, namja chubby itu hanya tinggal seorang bersama Jiyeon dalam bingkai fotonya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, berusaha menghilangkan penat, menunggu yang tak pasti seperti ini. Diputuskannya untuk merebahkan dirinya sejenak, seraya menunggu.

Brak!

Pintu kayu tersebut kembali bergeser. Kyuhyun lansung duduk, berharap jika orang tua Jiyeon yang akan datang. Namun yang terlihat, hanya sosok Kibum yang tengah menjinjing kantong plastik berukuran sedang. Ia mendekati letak duduk Kyuhyun, dan meletakkan kantong tersebut diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau masih disini rupanya?" tanya Kyuhyun lesu. Kibum mengangguk, "Aku hanya pergi sebentar membeli sedikit makanan untukmu. Ayo makanlah.. aku sudah susah mencarinya untukmu" jawab Kibum dengan senyum lembutnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Tak ada rasa lapar yang menderanya kini. "Aku sudah kenyang.."

Kibum terkikik kecil mendengarnya, "Apa yang telah kau makan? Sejak tadi pagi aku tak melihatmu untuk beristirahat dan juga makan. Jadi, makanlah.. Kau harus menambah energimu. Jiyeon pasti akan sedih melihatmu sakit karenanya" tuturnya. Kibum meraih isi dari kantong tersebut. Ada dua buah kotak steroform dan juga air mineral disana. Dibukanya satu kotak steroform tersebut. Asap yang terkepul panas dan juga aroma gurih dari jjangmyun yag masih hangat itu, tak jua menggoda Kyuhyun. Ia tau betul jika namja chubby itu sangat menggilai mie saus hitam tersebut, namun tidak untuk hari ini.

Kibum mengambil sumpit kayu yang juga tersedia didalam kantong tersebut. Ia membukanya dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Diaduknya mie saus kedelai hitam itu hingga tercampur semua bumbunya. Kibum melilitnya sedikit dan meniupnya sesekali.

"A.." ucapnya meminta, seraya menyodorkan mie tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng tak mau, sudah dikatakannya ia tak mau. "Hanya satu suap saja" tambahnya kembali. Namja chubby itu menoleh, melihat mie hangat itu dalam pandangannya.. dan akhirnya memutuskan menerima suapan tersebut.

"Pintar.." ujar Kibum seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan anak anjing" dengus Kyuhyun berang. Kibum tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Ia kembali menjumput mie tersebut dan menyodorkan ke mulut Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau tak mau, harus kau paksakan Kyu. Perutmu harus terisi, jangan sampai kosong.. Kau itu bukanlah superman yang selalu kuat." Kyuhyun hanya diam. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka, menerima suapan itu. Kau seperti bayi terlanjur gede, Kyu! Sikap manjamu itu benar-benar membuat Kim Kibum gemas!

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Jiyeon? Tampaknya kau sangat akrab sekali dengannya" tanya Kibum penasaran, namun ia alihkan dengan menjumput mie hitam tersebut dan menyuapinya seorang.

"Dia adalah narasumberku dulu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kibum menoleh, masih mengunyah mi didalam rongga mulutnya. Ia mengambil satu jumputan mie lagi, dan menyuapinya pada Kyuhyun. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menerimanya. "Narasumbermu?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam kunyahan mie nya, "Aku ditugaskan sajangnim untuk meliput berita dalam bentuk features, dan Jiyeon lah narasumberku waktu itu karena penyakit langkanya tersebut"

"Lalu?"

"Dia hidup tanpa keluarga dan juga teman, dan juga harus bertahan seorang di ibukota. Aku merasa senasib dengannya, merasa sama hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga.. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk dekat dengannya, menjadi sahabat dan sekaligus kakak baginya" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menatap potret diri Jiyeon yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Apa keluarganya benar-benar membuangnya?" Kibum nampaknya masih penasaran dengan cerita Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil kedua air mineral dikantong tersebut dan membukanya, lalu memberikannya satu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meminumnya dengan berkata, "Entahlah.. Aku berharap tidak demikian. Jiyeon adalah anak yang baik, dia tak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu" jawab Kyuhyun sendu. Ia kembali meneguk air minumnya dan beralih menatap Kibum disampingnya, "Lalu kau? Kau tak pernah menceritakan Taemin padaku. Kenapa aku tak pernah melihat dia disampingmu?"

Kini giliran Kibum yang meneguk air minumnya dan tersenyum kecut disana, "Dia pergi meninggalkan Xiumin denganku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sehari setelah ia melahirkan, aku tak menemukan dirinya dikamar. Hanya sepucuk surat yang ia tinggalkan dan mengatakan dia akan pergi ke Amerika, dan membiarkan Xiumin bersamaku"

"Apa keluarga istrimu tak tau keberadaannya disana?" Kibum menoleh menatap manik coklat itu intens dengan raut datarnya, "Taemin bukan istriku.. dia hanya tunanganku pada waktu itu"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Tunangan? Apa-apaan ini? Apa Kibum tengah mempermainkannya? Namja chubby itu membenarkan letak duduknya, menatap Kibum tak kalah instensnya. "Aku tak menikahinya, aku memang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya itu. Tapi dia mengatakan akan menikah denganku setelah proses persalinannya. Dan setelah itu, dia menghilang tanpa satu orangpun yang tau"

Kyuhyun meneguk air minumnya kembali. Entah kenapa, ada rasa canggung yang menyelimuti dirinya kini. Ditatapnya sekilas namja flat disampingnya yang perlahan memakan mie saus hitam tersebut. Sedikit ulasan senyum kecil ia sunggingkan, ada rasa lega setelah mendengarnya. Lega karena namja yang berhasil merebut hatinya tersebut masih murni berstatus single, bukan duda.

"Apa kau tak berusaha mencarinya? Biar bagaimanapun, Taemin kan ibu dari anakmu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Kibum meletakkan kotak mie tersebut, merapatkan kedua kakinya dan bersender. Dalam senderannya, ia menoleh memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah harap-harap cemas mendengar jawabannya, "Untuk apa harus kucari? Dia telah memutuskan untuk pergi. Bukan aku yang mengusirnya.."

"Lalu.. kenapa..saat itu..kau tak menemuiku?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Ia meneguk air liurnya sebanyak mungkin, sudah merasa takut dengan pertanyaan yang ia luncurkan tadi. Kibum menatapnya intens. Namja chubby itu kikuk sendiri dilihat demikian. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, menyalurkan rasa kikuk tersebut.

"Aku takut kau akan membenciku saat aku membawanya kehadapanmu. Jadi aku hanya diam saja"

"Memang betul sih" gumam Kyuhyun.

Brakk...

Pintu kayu itu sedikit bergeser. Kyuhyun lansung berdiri dengan tatapan dinginnya, melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Kibum hanya diam, memperhatikan dengan seksama sikap namja chubby tersebut dan juga orang-orang yang berdatangan tersebut. Ia perlahan berdiri, sedikit menunduk memberi hormat pada mereka, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun.. ia masih menatap nyalang orang-orang tersebut.

"Baiklah.. proses pemakaman Jiyeon akan kami ambil alih. Dimana abunya?" tanya seorang namja paruhbaya dengan setelan jas mahalnya menatap Kyuhyun arogan. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap 3 orang yang baru datang tersebut dengan senyum mengejek.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Seorang yeoja dengan setelan mewah casualnya mendekati meja pemakaman tersebut, tempat bingkai foto Jiyeon terpajang dengan berbagai pernik lainnya. Ia terus mencari dengan kasar wadah abu Jiyeon disana, hingga membuat foto yang terpajang diatas meja tersebut terjatuh karena senggolannya.

"Yach!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia menyikut yeoja casual tersebut dengan sedikit keras. Diselamatkannya foto Jiyeon, memeluknya lansung dengan erat didepan dada. Yeoja itu menatap nyalang, namun tak senyalang tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya mengacau saja hah? Kasihan Jiyeon yang melihatnya!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah berikan abunya pada kami. Kami tak mempunyai waktu yang banyak lagi.. 2 jam lagi, kami semua akan take off menuju Jepang." sambung seorang yeoja paruhbaya dengan pakaian mewahnya.. yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah ibu Jiyeon.

Kyuhyun sudah geram mendengarnya. Abu yang mereka pinta itu adalah abu manusia, yang butuh perlakuan khusus disaat jiwa tersebut telah hilang. Bukan abu dari seekor binatang melata yang sekenanya saja dibawa dan dipinta demikian. Mereka mengaku sebagai orang yang terpandang, tapi menyangkut hal yang sangat penting ini, mereka tak tau. Jiyeon adalah keluarga mereka, bagian dari mereka.. sudah sepantasnya ia mendapat perlakuan khusus itu.

"Apa benar kalian ini keluarganya? Kenapa kalian selalu memperlakukannya secara tak adil, bahkan disaat ia telah meninggal?" ucap Kyuhyun nanar. Kibum melangkah mendekati letak berdiri namja chubby tersebut, merangkul pundaknya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Heii.. apa yang kau tau tentang keadilan hah? Jiyeon memang keluarga kami. Dia hidup dalam kemewahan di Gangnam, dan kemewahan itu kami yang memberinya. Dan saat ia mati, kami selaku keluarga sudah selayaknya meminta abunya itu. Kenapa kalian menghalangi kami?" jawab yeoja casual itu tak terima.

Kyuhyun geram mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya ia meraup wajah menyebalkan itu dan mencakarnya hingga tak tersisa lagi riasan tebalnya yang tergantikan oleh darah. Namun niatnya itu terhalang saat Kibum menahannya dan berbisik untuk sabar. Namja chubby itu sedikit mereda, walau nafas dari amarahnya itu masih terdengar.

"Ini yang namanya keluarganya? Mengasingkan seorang anak yang tengah sakit yang membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih? Jiyeon sangat kesepian semasa hidupnya.. Asal kalian tau, walau kalian bersikap dingin padanya, dia masih menyayangi kalian semua dan menunggu kedatangan kalian."

Mereka tak menjawab, masih setia dengan sikap jengah yang mereka tunjukkan. Kyuhyun bosan melihat kelakuan orang-orang yang terlalu arogan itu. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah smartphone bewarna putih. Jemarinya bergerak liar menekan tombol handphone pintar tersebut hingga menampilkan sebuah video Jiyeon disana.

'Hi.. appa, eomma, eonni, namdongsaeng. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kalian sehat-sehat saja kan? Aku juga... Euhh, bagaimana bisnis appa? Apa berjalan lancar? Dan eomma? Sakit eomma sudah sembuh kan? Aku sangat khawatir saat tau eomma sakit, tapi aku bahagia sekarang.. eomma baik-baik saja_'

Jiyeon tampak cantik didalam video amatir tersebut. Ia mengenakan hodie putih, menutup kepalanya dengan topi rajut bewarna merah, dan poninya yang menjuntai manis. Rautnya masih cantik, seperti potret yang tengah dipeluk Kyuhyun. Senyumnya yang terus terkembang menatap kamera, seolah-olah ia tengah bertatap lansung dengan mereka yang dimaksudkannya.

'_Hyeri eonnie bagaimana? Aku dengar eonnie akan menikah dimusim salju tahun depan? Wah, eonnie pasti sangat bahagia. Aku berharap, eonnie selalu bahagia ne..'

Jiyeon tampak menyeka air matanya kasar, mengusap rautnya yang tampak gusar. Ia kembali memasang raut cerianya, 'Dan untuk Seungyon adikku, apa kau berhasil masuk ke perguruan tinggi impianmu itu? Seungyon-ah adalah anak yang pintar, pasti kau bisa! Appa dan eomma pasti sangat bangga padamu..Kau memang anak kebanggan mereka! Bukan hanya appa dan eomma saja, noona juga bangga padamu. Chukhae atas kelulusanmu kemarin ne namdongsaeng..'

Jiyeon terkikik sendiri setelahnya. Ia menertawai dirinya seorang, 'Kenapa begini? Mereka pasti akan menertawaiku' monolognya dan segera mematikan rekaman dihandphonenya tersebut.

Semua diam, bahkan disaat rekaman tersebut telah usai diputar. "Bisakah kalian melihat sedikit kepedulian Jiyeon tersebut. Dia masih saja memikirkan kalian, walau kalian sudah melupakannya.. Dia tak pernah mengeluh kesakitan, walau nyatanya ia tengah menahan keras rasa sakit itu. Aku akui dia anak yang malang! Malang harus terlahir dikeluarga dingin seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi meluapkan emosinya. Tak ada salahnya meginjak kebanggaan mereka dan meruntuhkan dinding keangkuhan tersebut.

"Apa noona benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya seorang namja remaja dibalik pintu kayu tersebut. Ia masuk, mendekati kedua orang tua Jiyeon, dengan tatapan sendunya yang terarah pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam mengamatinya, "Mungkin dia adiknya, Seungyon" bisik Kibum menjawab.

"Noona tak membenciku?" tanyanya kembali. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan meminta handphone milik noonanya itu, lalu memutar kembali video tersebut.

Perlahan, ia terisak menangis melihatnya. Ia kembali memutar video tersebut, lagi, dan lagi. "Noona.."lirihnya. "Dimana abunya? Aku ingin membawanya.." ujarnya. Kyuhyun tak merespon. Ia masih diam, menatap intens onyx teduh dihadapannya itu. Perlahan ia mendesah berat, berlalu menuju kolong meja.. tempat dupa dan fotonya terpajang tadi.

"Tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik.. Noonamu orang yang baik" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan guci abu tersebut. Seungyon menerimanya, masih terisak tangis menatap guci keramik tersebut. Dipeluknya erat guci tersebut dengan posesif, menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada Jiyeon. "Mian noona.. Mian.. Aku membuat noona sedih karenaku hiks.." tangisnya.

"Ok..urusan sudah selesai. Seungyon, ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak Jiyeon appa. Seungyon tak menggubris, ia masih menangis dengan memeluk guci tersebut. Hyeri, selaku Jiyeon eonnie geram melihat drama murahan yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Ia menarik lengan namja itu kuat, hingga Seungyon sedikit limblung.

Kibum mencegahnya dan menatapnya tajam, "Heii.. bisa kau lebih jinak sedikit!" ucapnya ! Kau sadis Bum. Kau menganggapnya sebagai hewan liar..Daebak! "Ini rumah duka, bukan area tinju. Mengerti kalian semua?" tambanya lagi, namun kali ini namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang menyandang gelar orang tua Jiyeon, juga mendapat tatapan mematikan itu dari Kibum.

Mereka berdecak kesal dengan mendengus tak suka. "Cepat kau selesaikan, Seungyon ah. Kami akan menunggumu diluar." Ujar Jiyeon appa dengan malas, dan mengajak istri serta anak perempuannya itu untuk segara pergi.

Tinggallah Seungyeon disini diruang kecil tersebut bersama Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun. Seungyon lansung terduduk, masih dengan memeluk guci yang berisi abu Jiyeon. Kyuhyun iba pula melihatnya, dirangkulnya tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya dan mengusap sayang pundaknya yang masih bergetar hebat.

Seungyon mengusap kedua maniknya itu kasar. Ia berusaha berdiri yang dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum lembut dan menunduk hormat pada mereka berdua, mengucapkan rasa terima kasih karena telah mengurusi kakaknya selama ini. "Aku tak tau apa yang bisa kuperbuat untuk membalas jasa kalian terhadap noonaku. Tapi, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak mungkin karena kalian sangat memperhatikan noonaku, bahkan sampai sekarang_" Seungyon lagi-lagi menunduk hormat dengan tulus.

"_Izinkan aku untuk mengurus sisanya. Aku akan berusaha membuka hati mereka semua terhadap noona, aku akan berusaha menebus kesalahan kami dahulu padanya." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi menunduk hormat. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya, yeoja cantik itu tak sendirian lagi! Ada adik laki-lakinya yang sangat menyayanginya, walau bisa dikatakan terlambat. Namja chubby itu yakin, perlahan bersama waktu.. mereka semua akan terbuka melihat sosok malaikat seperti Jiyeon.

"Ini.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan handphone milik Jiyeon. Seungyon menerimanya dengan gamang, namun senyum bahagia sudah merekah dibibirnya itu. Namja itu lagi-lagi mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bahagia. "Apa aku boleh membawa foto noonaku juga?" tanya Seungyon ragu melihat foto tersebut yang berdiam dilantai, didekat kaki Kibum.

Kibum mengambilnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan berat hati. Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan untuk direlakan pada namja remaja itu. Seungyon kembali tersenyum lembut menerimanya. "Gamsahamnida hyungnim..Gamsahamnida.. Aku berjanji, akan merubah sikap arogan mereka" tuturnya senang. Seungyon berdiri dan kembali menunduk hormat. Ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum disana berdua.

"Kau yakin Kyu, anak itu bisa berbuat lebih?" tanya Kibum memastikan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku selalu yakin dengan apa keputusanku. Aku melihat ada sebuah keyakinan dimaniknya itu, seolah berkata meminta kesempatan untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya. Yah, mungkin memang terlambat untuk menebusnya.. Tapi setidaknya, Jiyeon bahagia melihatnya disurga. Melihat..masih ada satu anggota keluarganya yang peduli dengannya"

Kibum tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan bijak dari namja chubby itu.

Cup!

Kyuhyun shock saat Kibum berhasil mencuri pipi chubbynya. Ditatapnya dengan raut tak suka namja chubby itu yang telah mengumbar senyum manisnya. "Kyunnieku masih sama bijaknya seperti dulu. Mau kutambah lagi ciumannya?" godanya.

Kyuhyun lansung meraup wajah tampan Kibum tersebut dan beralih menjambak surai kelam itu dengan sadis. "Sudah lama aku ingin mencakar muka sialanmu itu dan menjambak rambutmu..Grgrgr" tuturnya geram. Kibum meringis dengan perlakuan namja chubby yang mendadak liar tersebut. Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia masih kerap menjambak surai kelam Kibum dengan geram.

Srap!

Tingkahnya tadi lansung terhenti saat Kibum yang mendadak memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam pelukannya, namun Kibum semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kyuhyun tak kalah begitu saja, ia masih menggeliat..berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kibum yang melilitnya itu.

"Sebentar.. hanya sebentar saja, biarkan kita berdua seperti ini." ujar Kibum. Kyuhyun lantas diam mendengar ucapan lembut itu. Ia tersenyum lembut disana, menikmati sikap hangat Kibumnya yang tlah lama ia rindukan.

.

.

Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun heran, menatap Yesung yang tengah duduk didepan kediaman namja chubby itu. Terlebih lagi Kibum, sejak peringatan yang diterimanya tempo hari dari namja itu.. Kibum selalu merapatkan dirinya pada namja chubby tersebut agar tak ada celah baginya untuk merebut Kyuhyun.

"Yesung ssi?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia lansung meraih pegangan mobil mewah tersebut dan lansung ditahan oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatapnya heran. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Kibum , "Terima kasih banyak telah menemaniku tadi dan juga tumpangan yang kau berikan" ucapnya tulus. Kyuhyun juga menunduk hormat pada sekretaris Hyun dikursi kemudi dan tak lupa ucapan terima kasihnya pula.

Cklek!

Ia lansung turun dari mobil mewah Kibum, menyapa Yesung dengan senyum lembutnya. Kibum geram melihat mereka berdua, terlebih lagi namja dengan manik bak bulan sabit itu.. yang tersenyum dan lansung mengacak surai coklat Kyuhyunnya tersebut.

Ia masih diam melihat dari dalam mobil, mengamati setiap gerak mereka yang penuh keceriaan. Dipandangnya Yesung yang menatap kaca mobilnya dengan raut tak suka dan langkah mereka beralih masuk ke kediaman Kyuhyun.

"Sekretaris Hyun.. Aku akan bermalam ini. Jadi, kau pulang saja.. dan jemput aku esok hari disini dengan pakaian gantiku. Arraseo?"

Sekretaris Hyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lansung mengiyakan permintaan atasannya itu yang tengah dilanda cemburu. "Setelah aku turun, kau segera pergi nde" tambahnya lagi. "Ne sajangnim" jawab sekretaris Hyun dengan senyum simpulnya.

.

Yesung menunggu Kyuhyun seharian ini didepan kediamannya. Ia risau melihat namja yang telah merenggut hatinya seperti tadi, kosong tak nampak bercahaya seperti biasanya. Maka dari itu, setelah pekerjaan yang harus diembannya usai.. namja bermanik bulan sabit itu memutuskan kemari, berniat hati untuk menghiburnya. Namun sayang, pintunya masih terkunci yang menandakan ketidakadaan namja chubby tersbut.. dan berakhir ia menunggu didepan pintunya hingga malam menjemput.

Laju kendaraan mobil mewah terhenti didepannya. Yesung lansung berdiri menatap sedan mewah tersebut. Ia paham betul, siapa pemilik sedan itu.. dan ia sudah dapat menduganya jika namja yang ditunggunya juga ada didalamnya. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun turun dengan senyum lembutnya..masih mengenakan jas hitamnya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah kembali ceria? Aku senang kau seperti ini" tutur Yesung seraya mengacak surai coklat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merengut diperlakukan seperti itu, "Aku bukan anak anjing Yesung ssi. Kenapa kau selalu mengacak rambut indahku eoh?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apa ingin kucium?" goda Yesung. Kyuhyun merengut mendengarnya, dan Yesung malah tertawa setelahnya. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Kyuhyun prihatin. Yesung tampak berfikir sejenak dan mengiyakan.

"Aku sudah mati beku disini. Jadi kau harus menjamuku nde..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah.. dengan senang hati. Ayo masuk kerumahku" ajaknya. Yesung merekah dalam senyumnya. Ditatapnya kaca hitam sedan tersebut dan tersenyum mengejek melihatnya, lebih tepatnya mengejek pada sosok yang masih diam didalam mobil tersebut.

"Yesung ssi?" panggil Kyuhyun yang menyadari Yesung masih terpaku. Yesung menyahut dengan senyum lembutnya dan mengikutinya. Tapi, belum sempat langkah mereka berlaju masuk kedalam.. Kibum menampakkan dirinya dengan senyumannya dan mendekati mereka berdua.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan dua buah orange jus pada dua tamunya kini. Ditatapnya kedua tamunya tersebut yang saling diam dan beradu tatap satu sama lain. Namja chubby itu bingung sendiri melihat gelagat mereka berdua, kenapa mereka berdua seolah menabuh genderang permusuhan dibalik manik tersebut?

"Ini minumannya.." ucap Kyuhyun takut dengan senyum ambigunya. Dipeluknya erat nampan yang ia bawa tadi sebagai alas minumannya, dan beralih menatap mereka berdua yang lansung menyambar gelas orange jus dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Tash!

Senyum Kyuhyun berkedut disudutnya. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa kompak seperti ini? Bahkan menghempaskan gelas keatas meja bundar milik namja chubby tersebut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tambah!" tutur mereka kompak. Kyuhyun bingung jadinya. Ada apa ini?

Ia beralih menuju kulkas kecilnya, mengambil satu botol juice instant dan membawanya keatas meja.

Namja chubby itu hanya diam, menatap mereka jengah dengan perlakuan kekanakkkan yang tak habisnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua namja yang bisa dikatakan bukan anak kecil lagi itu, saling berebut botol berisikan juice instant tersebut dengan tatapan bersaing mereka.

"Hei.." panggil Kyuhyun dingin, namun tak ada respon.. mereka masih memperebutkan botol juice tersebut.

"Bisa kalian hentikan kelakuan kekanakkan kalian berdua?" tambahnya lagi. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada respon yang diterimanya, malah...

Byuarrr...!

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan raut dinginnya, saat botol yang menjadi bahan rebutan itu terlepas dan mengguyur wajahnya yang chubby. Kibum dan Yesung menatap namja chubby itu dengan senyum kejanggalan mereka.. antara bersalah, tak enak hati, ataupun takut..semua jadi satu melihat Kyuhyun kini.

Namja chubby itu lansung mengusap wajahnya kasar, masih dengan raut mupengnya. "Huh.. kalian pulang sajalah.." tuturnya kalem, lebih tepatnya tengah mengusir.

Kibum menggeleng keras dengan tatapan memelasnya. "Aku tidak bisa pulang.. Hari sudah larut malam, jam seperti ini mana ada kendaraan umum yang melalui komplek perumahanku.. lagian sekretaris Hyun dalam urusan mendesak." Tolak Kibum.

"Dan aku juga.. kalau sajangnim menginap disini.. aku akan menginap disini juga. Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berduaan malam ini. Apa yang akan dikata orang saat sajangnim kita menginap dirumah seorang pegawai magang" jawab Yesung yang juga ikut-ikutan. Kibum mendengus kesal, rupanya namja rese itu juga melancarkan aksinya.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat dan berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia meniup poninya yang terjuntai basah, berharap akan tergerak beriringin dengan angin yang dihembuskannya.

"Huh.. baiklah.. Kalian berdua boleh menginap disini" putus Kyuhyun akhirnya. Manik kelam Kibum berbinar mendengarnya. Ia lansung berdiri, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan senyum kembangnya. "Apa kita akan seranjang lagi?" tanyanya.

Yesung sontak terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia lansung berdiri menatap manik kelam Kibum yang masih berbinar dan juga Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung untuk menjawab. "Ka..kalian pernah tidur ber..bersama?" tanya Yesung shock. Kibum yang menjawab dengan anggukannya. Ia lansung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun posesif yang lansung mendapat deathglare mengerikan dari empu si pemilik tubuh.

Yesung tertohok mendengarnya. Ia beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan kepalanya yang juga merespon dengan gelengan. "Anniyo... itu hanya kesalahan. Kau jangan berfikir yang macam-macam Yesung ssi.. Kami tak melakukan apapun.." jelas Kyuhyun ketakutan.

"Tapi waktu itu kau..Auuu.." pekik Kibum saat surai kelamnya lansung dijambak oleh Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya. "Kenapa anda hobi sekali bercanda sajangnim? Ehhhe" ujar Kyuhyun kaku. Yesung hanya diam melihatnya dan tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Bila kau berkata aneh-aneh lagi, lebih baik kau pulang" bisik Kyuhyun mengancam. Kibum menggeleng cepat dan meminta namja chubby itu untuk segera melepas tarikannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang mendengarnya, "Baiklah.. kalian bisa menggunakan kamar itu untuk beristirahat malam ini. Aku hanya mempunyai dua kamar disini, dan kamarku berada diatas. Kalian mengerti?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun lega mendengar jawaban mereka berdua. Ia lalu melesat menuju kamarnya diatas, membersihkan dirinya kini yang telah habis terkena guyuran orange juice dari mereka. Ditatapnya mereka dengan kesal seraya menaiki anak tangganya satu demi satu. Orang mana yang tak kesal bila menemui dua orang namja yang memiliki sifat kekanakan seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti tadi?" tanya Yesung dingin. Kibum menoleh dengan gaya angkuhnya pula, "Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa.. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa langkahku sudah jauh diatasmu" jawab Kibum.

"Kau kira aku akan berhenti begitu saja? Aku tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya"

"Aku juga. Aku tak akan menyerah melepaskannya untukmu.. Karena dia adalah milikku" terdengar posesif memang dengan apa yang mereka kata. Namun begitulah cinta,,,,,

"Lihat saja, aku akan terus menghancurkan benteng yang kau buat itu. Akan kumasuki celah yang lupa kau tutupi dan merebutnya darimu, sajangnim" ancam Yesung. Kibum tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya. Ia berlalu melintasi Yesung, melangkah menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Kibum tadi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menatap jengah Yesung dihadapannya. "Coba saja. Coba saja kau runtuhkan bentengku itu.. Tetapi sebelum kau meruntuhkannya, akan kubuat Kyuhyun menjadi milikku sepenuhnya" jawabnya dan berlalu masuk kekamar tersebut.

Hanya tinggal Yesung seorang diluar. Rautnya sudah menegang dengan nafasnya yang memburu karena marah. Ia menggenggam kedua jemarinya hingga terlihat buku-buku dijemarinya yang sudah memutih. "Sialan kau Jifan Kim" umpatnya kesal.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Kyunnie..Papa..Buka pintunya..."

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Kyunnie...Papa..."

Kyuhyun melenguh mendengar kebisingan dilantai bawah yang terus memekakkan telinganya. Suara kecil yang sangat akrab ditelinga, memanggilnya dengan lembut dengan iringan ketukan dipintunya.

Namja chubby itu menguap lebar seraya memiringkan kepalanya kesisi kiri. Ia mengerjap polos saat mendapati sosok Yesung tengah terlelap disampingnya. Lalu ia beralih kesisi kanan. Ia juga mengerjap polos mendapati Kim Kibum yang juga masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam mengumpulkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Dilihatnya dirinya kini yang tengah diapit kedua namja tersebut yang tidur dengan memeluknya.

Lama ia berfikir dengan apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun mendesah berat dan beralih menampakkan tatapan horornya dan.. "KYAAAAAAAAA!" Pekiknya nyaring.

Seingatnya semalam, setelah ia membersihkan badannya dari guyuran orange juice tersebut.. ia lansung pergi tidur tanpa ada siapapun diatas ranjangnya. Kenapa setelah ia bangun, ada dua namja yang tengah mengapitnya seperti ini?

.

.

**TBC**

Ok, pada protes di chap kemarin yang minta 'Mana KiHyun momentnya? Dan Xiumin juga mana? Kok tuh anak gag nongol2?'

Amoree akui, amoree lupa. Ehhee.. terlalu asik ama alur cerita yang bersarang diotak 4lay amore.

Dan buat alasan kepergian Taemin, udah Kibum jelasin tuh. Mungkin saja dilain waktu Tae-Tae bakal muncul.. Itu mungkin saja kan. Ehhhe... Dan yang mengidolakan sosok Jiyeon di ff ini, maaf.. masa kontrak yeoja cantik baik hati bak malaikat itu telah habis. Hiks..hiks..

Trus yang ngasih , tt ost apa ya? dramatis bener. Ihihihi..

Jangan malas untuk meninggalkan jejak ne..^^


	12. Chapter 12

Kibum dan juga Yesung sontak terbelalak mendengar pekikan nyaring Kyuhyun. Keempat manik itu terbuka lebar dengan raut tegangnya dan...

"Kyaaaaa!" Nyanyi mereka bersamaan. KiSung lansung melepaskan pelukan mereka dari tubuh Kyuhyun, dan sedikit menjauh. Bahkan Kibum sudah jatuh mendarat dilantai, mengingat posisinya yang memang berada bukan didekat dinding.

"Auu.." ringisnya sakit seraya memegang bokong mulusnya. Kyuhyun lansung menarik selimutnya hingga mencapai dagunya dan menggenggam erat ujung selimutnya tersebut. Ditatapnya takut kedua namja yang lansung membuang wajah mereka tersebut, menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diluncurkan namja chubby itu.

"Jangan tanyakan aku, mungkin aku tidur sambil berjalan.. sama sepertimu" jawab Kibum cuek, ia berdiri dan lansung merapikan pakaiannya dan juga rambutnya yang berantakan. Kyuhyun lansung beralih menatap Yesung, si namja bermanik bulan sabit yang sudah merapatkan kedua lututnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam dengan senyum paksa yang diukirnya.

"Mungkin aku sama sepertinya, tidur sambil berjalan" jawab Yesung kikuk. Kyuhyun lansung menurunkan letak selimutnya, menelisik setiap inci tubuhnya yang mungkin sudah rusak diapa-apakan oleh mereka. Namja chubby itu mendesah lega setelahnya, pakaiannya masih lengkap.. tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"PAPA...KYUNNIEE..." tampaknya Xiumin masih menunggu dibawah. Ia kerap menggedor-gedorkan pintu utama kediaman Kyuhyun dengan tangan kecilnya itu. Kyuhyun terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya dan lansung berhambur lari kelantai bawah, meninggalkan duo namja Kim itu dikamar mininya tersebut.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.. Dan jika suka, jangan segan-segan untuk meninggalkan jejak_Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

CKLEK!

Xiumin sudah cemberut, melipat kedua tangan kecilnya didepan dada. Ia meniup poninya yang terjuntai manis dan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia beralih memegang tali ransel pororo miliknya, mengencangkan kaitannya dan lansung melesat masuk ke kediaman namja chubby tersebut. Tinggallah Kyuhyun kini yang hanya diam menatap lagkah kecilnya itu, masih memegang kenop pintunya.

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Langkah berburu dari duo namja yang masih berada diatas, lansung berhambur lari ke lantai bawah. Kibum tercekat melihat jagoan kecilnya itu sudah merengut menatapnya. "Min? Kenapa Min sampai kesini?"

Xiumin malah mempoutkan bibirnya cemberut, "Papa jahat! Kenapa papa menginap dirumah kekasih Min? Pantas Min mencari papa dimana-mana papa tak ada!" gerutunya lucu. Kyuhyun mendekati letak berdiri Xiumin lalu berjongkok disampingnya, guna mensejajarkan letak berdirinya.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Xiumin menoleh dengan raut cemberutnya, "Apa papa tidur bersama Kyunnie? Sama seperti aku tidur bersama Kyunnie kemarin?" tanyanya memburu.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya seketika dengan cengiran bodohnya, "Y..ya.. Kyunnie hyung juga tidur bersama hyung itu, kami tidur bertiga.." jawab Kyuhyun terlalu polosnya. Xiumin mengikuti arah tunjukkan Kyuhyun yang tertuju pada sosok Yesung yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Xiumin mendengus. Ia mendekati sosok Yesung yang masih tersenyum padanya. Xiumin mendongak, mengibaskan kedua tangannya kebawah, meminta namja bermanik bulan sabit itu untuk berjongkok. Yesung menurut, mensejajarkan letak berdirinya sama seperti Xiumin.

Xiumin berkacak pinggang memandangnya dan berkata, "Hyung jangan mendekati Kyunnie! Kyunnie adalah orang yang Min suka dan Kyunnie akan menikah dengan Min"

Yesung semakin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengacak surai coklat itu dengan gemas dan berujar, "Hyung juga suka dengan Kyunnie, dan hyung juga akan menikahi Kyunnie nantinya"

Kyuhyun lansung menganga mendengarnya. Kenapa pula namja itu meladeni ucapan Xiumin?

Xiumin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan rautnya yang berubah sendu, "Benarkah itu Kyunnie?" tanya Xiumin. Kyuhyun gelagapan menjawabnya. Ia mengacak surai coklatnya kesal, dan tak lupa tatapan nyalangnya yang tertuju pada Yesung. Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dengan senyum mengejeknya. Sedangkan Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam, hanya bisa membatu dengan raut datarnya. Jelas sekali kalau ia kesal mendengar penuturan terang-terangan dari Yesung barusan.

"Ah itu..itu.. sudahlah Min, jangan Min fikirkan apa yang hyung itu katakan ne. Kyunnie hyung pergi mandi dulu ne.." tuturnya bingung dan lansung melesat menuju kamarnya diatas. Xiumin hanya cengo melihat tingkah Kyunnienya tersebut dengan maniknya yang sering mengerjap polos.

"Kyunnie..Apa mau ku mandikan?" panggil Yesung dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Shireo! Kalian berdua bisa menggunakan kamar mandi dibawah. Jangan sekali-sekali kalian naik ke atas apabila tak mau mati ditanganku. Min..tolong awasi mereka ne" jawab Kyuhyun seraya memberi amanat pada bocah temben tersebut.

Xiumin mengangguk mantap dengan raut tegasnya dan lansung melangkah menuju anak tangga tersebut, memblokade agar tak dilewati oleh siapapun. "Aku sudah menghalangi jalannya Kyunnie!" jawab Xiumin nyaring.

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa lucu dengan suasana dipagi ini. Ia mendekati letak Kibum yang berjarak beberapa langkah disampingnya. Yesung mendekati letak daun telinga Kibum, sedikit berbisik padanya dan tersenyum menang disana, "Bahkan aku bisa menyamakan langkahmu itu. Kau lihat kan betapa malunya dia? Itu berarti, ia menaruh hati padaku..."

Kibum mengeras mendengarnya. Ditatapnya punggung namja rese tersebut yang melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan melambai dalam langkahnya.

.

.

Xiumin duduk dengan manis dipangkuan Kyuhyun, sambil menyantap ramen yang Kyuhyun buat sebagai menu sarapan mereka. Ia menjumput ramen dihadapannya dengan susah dan sesekali mengaduk kuah ramen yang masih panas itu menggunakan sumpit. Ia menjauhkan sedikit letak kepalanya yang terkena kepulan asap ramen tersebut, panas mungkin?

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihatnya. Diturunkannya Xiumin dari pangkuannya, mendudukkannya disampingnya dan berlalu menuju dapur. Ia berkeliling dimeja dapurnya mencari sesuatu disana.. dan setelah satu buah garpu yang ditemukannya kotor, Kyuhyun lansung mencucinya dan meletakkanya diatas meja bundar, tempat mereka semua menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Min tak bisa memakai sumpit?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Xiumin menggeleng cepat dan beralih mengambil garpu yang Kyuhyun bawa. Ia tersenyum menang, saat ramen hangat tersebut berhasil terjerat dalam garpunya dan segera memutar untuk melilitnya. Gumpalan asap panas masih bergerayang dalam lilitan mienya. Xiumin segera mengusir asap-asap nakal dari mienya tersebut dengan pipi yang mengembung, memompa udara yang berada dirongga mulutnya.

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat keunikkan bocah tersebut. Ia segera beralih mengambil garpu ditangan kecil Xiumin dan berganti ia yang meniup ramen yang masih panas tersebut.

"A.." ucapnya saat dirasanya ramen tersebut sudah layak dimakan oleh bocah tembem tersebut. Xiumun menurut, membuka mulutnya lebar..membiarkan mie itu bersarang dimulutnya dan mengunyahnya hingga kandas.

Yesung yang berada disebrang sembari memakan ramennya pula hanya bisa diam, memandang kehangatan yang Kyuhyun kibarkan untuk bocah tembem itu. Ia hanya bisa mengaduk-aduk ramennya itu, sejenak terhenti dengan drama family yang tersuguh kini. "Tampaknya kau sangat menyayanginya, Kyu?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

"Itu benar. Aku menyukai anak-anak"

"Semua anak? Atau hanya dia saja?" tanya Yesung penuh selidik. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Yesung yang telah memandangnya datar. Ada rasa cemburu dimanik bak bulan sabit itu, dan namja chubby itu sadar akan perihal itu. "Hampir semuanya. Aku hanya menyukai anak-anak yang mempunyai sikap yang manis seperti dia"

"Terlepas dari siapa orang tuanya?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia meletakkan garpu dalam genggamannya itu didalam mangkok ramen Xiumin. Ditatapnya kesal Yesung yang telah membuat moodnya tak baik, "Sudahlah Yesung ssi, jangan membuat moodku buruk dipagi ini"

Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, dan kembali memakan sarapan paginya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendesah berat menatap perilaku kekanakkannya, tidak bisakah semua kembali seperti awal?

"Sudah 2x Kyunnie mendesah, berarti sudah 2x juga Kyunnie membuang keberuntungan Kyunnie?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun pelongo mendengar penuturan tersebut. Kau sudah lupa Kyu? Itu yang kau ajarkan padanya.. jika kau mendesah, dengan kata lain kau telah membuang keberuntunganmu. Dan nasihat sok bijakmu itu sudah dikembalikan olehnya, dan jawabanmu sekarang hanya 'Eh?'

"Kyu..Apa kau tak punya pakaian lain? Pakaianmu tak muat dibadanku" sahut Kibum yang menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu kamar mandi. "Kalau tak muat ya sudah tak usah kau pakai." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus, sembari menyuapi Xiumin kembali.

Krett..

Kibum keluar dengan badan setengah toples, yang hanya bagian bawahnya saja tertutup handuk. Kulit putihnyaa bak salju dimusim dingin dengan otot-otot kecil diperutnya, dan jangan lupakan manik kelam bak arang yang menerawang jauh bersama surai kelam pekatnya yang menjuntai basah.. menambah kata indah pada ciptaan Tuhan tersebut.

Kyuhyun lansung menunduk melihat Kibum demikian. Ia takut dikata zinah mata nantinya dan berakhir dengan rajaman oleh orang-orang. Namja chubby itu semakin gila menahan detak jantungnya saat sosok tampan itu mendekatinya, "Min, coba panggilkan ahjussi Hyun untuk membawakan pakaian papa.." tutur Kibum meminta pertolongan anaknya.

"Biar aku saja" jawab Kyuhyun telak dan segera melesat menemui sekretaris Hyun yang tengah menunggu diluar. Ia tak tahan hati melihat kemolekkan tubuh Kibum, bisa-bisa ia akan collapse seperti yang pernah terjadi pada namja tampan itu dulu.

"Kyunnie wajahnya merah seperti lobster goreng buatan ahjumma Lee" celoteh Xiumin dengan raut bingungnya. Kibum tersentak dengan celoteh anaknya tersebut. Ditatapnya daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan senyum misteriusnya, menyadari ada tingkah manis pada namja chubby tersebut.

"Dari pakaian saja kalian sudah tak cocok, apalagi kedepannya. Aku saja yang memakai pakaiannya tak ada masalah" sambung Yesung, masih memakan sarapannya. Kibum hanya diam dengan tatapan sinis miliknya yang tertuju pada Yesung.

.

"Shireo papa" tolak Xiumin dengan bibir manyunnya. Ia segera menutup pintu belakang sedan mewah tersebut dengan sedikit kasar. Saat Kibum berujar untuk mengantarkannya kesekolah, bocah tembem itu lansung menolak mentah-mentah ajakkan tersebut. "Kenapa Min tak mau sekolah? Min sakit?" tanya Kibum. Ia berjongkok dihadapan anaknya itu dengan mengusap surainya sayang,

"Min sedang tidak ingin kesekolah. Min sakit hati melihat papa menginap disini bersama Kyunnie. Semangat Min untuk sekolah sudah hilang!" keluh Xiumin, masih dengan bibir manyunnya.

"Min bilang, Min suka dengan sekolahan?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Min memang suka dengan sekolah. Tetapi untuk hari ini Min tak mau sekolah..Bolehkan papa?"

"Kalau Min tak mau sekolah, Min akan ketinggalan pelajaran?" kali ini giliran Yesung yang bertanya dengan lembut. Xiumin mendongak menatap namja asing dimatanya itu dan menjawab, "Min akan tetap belajar dikantor papa. Jadi, Min boleh ikut papa bekerja ye_" pinta Xiumin melas.

Kibum hanya diam menatap manik anaknya itu, "_Min janji tak akan nakal. Min akan bersikap manis, tak akan berisik yang akan mengganggu papa bekerja. Min hanya tak ingin pergi kesekolah dan juga berada dirumah.. Bolehkan papa?" pinta Xiumin kembali.

Kibum kembali diam, ditatapnya anak itu dalam-dalam dan tersenyum lembut "Papa mengerti. Min boleh ikut papa ke kantor. Kalau Min butuh apa-apa, Min boleh meminta Kyunnie untuk membantu" ucap Kibum dengan senyum jahilnya yang terarah pada Kyuhyun.

Namja chubby itu shock bukan main. Mulut dan maniknya sudah terbuka lebar tak terima dengan permintaan..eh maksudnya perintah yang tertuju padanya itu. "Kyunnie juga ikut ke kantor, Papa?"

Kibum mengangguk dengan senyum lembutnya, "Kyunnie bekerja dikantor papa"

"Jinjja?" senyum Xiumin terkembang manis mendengarnya. Ditatapnya senang Kyunnie tersayangnya itu dan beralih memeluk kaki panjang namja chubby tersebut. Kyuhyun yang menerima sentuhan manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menatap manik kebahagiaan Xiumin dan beralih dengan mendelik kesal pada Kibum.

"Ayo kita berangkat Kyunnie.." ajak Xiumin pada Kyuhyun, mendekati pintu penumpang belakang. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan tersenyum kikuk, "Anniyo..hyung akan duduk didepan saja, disamping Sekretaris Hyun ne"

"Hyung itu apa juga bekerja diperusahaan papa?" Xiumin tak menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, malah bertanya akan keberadaan Yesung disana. "Ne Min" jawab Kibum.

"Baiklah.. Hyung duduk didepan ne" tutur Xiumin telak. Kibum mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum menang menatapnya. Yesung hanya mendesah dengan tatapan jengahnya dan menuruti apa yang dikata oleh bocah 4 tahun tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun tak dapat memilih lagi, hanya ada satu bangku tersisa.. Dan untuk menolaknya pun tak mungkin. Bukan karena Kim Kibum melainkan bocah 4 tahun tersebut yang akan kecewa nantinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak berat hati untuk turun dari sedan mewah milik Kibum. Ditatapnya para lalat-lalat yang haus akan informasi tersebut yang menatap sedan mewah itu dengan gurat kekaguman, menunggu sang pangeran turun dari kereta mewahnya itu.

"Ayo Kyunnie..kita turun" desak Xiumin semangat. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi, masih gamang untuk turun.

"Sudahlah Kyu.. kau tak usah takut. Kau tak ingat, aku juga ada disini.. mereka pasti tak akan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Kita berduakan hanya menumpang disini" sahut Yesung dikursi samping kemudi. Kyuhyun mengerti, dan dengan berat hati.. ia membuka kaku pintu sedan tersebut.

Inilah yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan dan takutkan. Saat melihat mereka, dua pegawai magang yang turut serta didalam mobil sedan tersebut.. tatapan mereka yang semula kagum, berbalik menjadi kecewa. Terlebih lagi dengan sosok kecil yang turut turun dan lansung menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, menatap para karyawan yang menatapnya heran beserta raut tak suka. Namja chubby itu hanya bisa meringis dalam benaknya dan menundukkan pandangannya dari para predator-predator yang tengah mencemburuinya itu.

"Min.. Kyunnie hyung kerja dulu nde..Annyeong." tutur Kyuhyun kaku, melepaskan pegangan Xiumin. Xiumin menolak, ia lansung tanggap dan menjumput ujung kemeja Kyuhyun dengan sigap. Kyuhyun menoleh sosok kecil itu yang menatapnya nanar. Sedih pula hatinya melihat potret tak berdosa itu menatapnya demikian. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengusap sayang surai coklat itu dengan lembut, "Apa Kyunnie akan datang kembali padaku?" tanyanya sendu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lembut, "Hyung pasti akan menemui Min lagi. Tapi hyung harus bekerja dulu nde.." Xiumin mengerti. Ia melepaskan jumputannya dari kemeja Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa, melambaikan tangannya untuk berpisah sejenak. Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan senyum kakunya dan melesat masuk kedalam perusahaan bersama Yesung, yang sebelumnya memberi hormat terlebih dahulu pada Kim Kibum.

"Papa.." panggil Xiumin pada sosok Kibum disampingnya. Kibum menunduk, menatap lembut anaknya itu dan menjawab, "Ada apa Min?"

"Kenapa rekan kerja papa menatap kita seperti itu? Min merasa aneh dengan sikap mereka yang tak biasanya.."

Kibum hanya diam dan beralih menatap para karyawannya yang memang menatap mereka dengan serius. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membawa Xiumin bersamanya kekantor, Xiumin bahkan kerap bertandang kekantornya dan pastinya sudah menjadi sosok cassanova diperusahaan ini.. terutama menjadi incaran para yeoja.

Mereka tersadar akan tatapan Kibum yang sudah mengetahui sikap dan tingkah mereka. Dan dengan muka duanya, mereka perlahan mengumbar senyum hormat dan juga sapaan dipagi hari untuk Kibum dan juga bocah tembem itu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan Min saja. Ayo.." ajak Kibum. Xiumin menyahut. Ia memegang jemari ayahnya itu, melangkah kecil kedalam perusahaan dengan diiringi sapaan kecil seperti biasa untuknya.

.

"Jawab jujur pertanyaanku, Cho Kyuhyun.. Bagaimana kau bisa akrab dengan anak sajangnim? Bahkan dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan manis seperti itu?" tanya Jessica penuh selidik. Ia berdiri disamping kursi kerja namja chubby itu dengan tatapan memburu yang diluncurkannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, menyibukkan diri dalam dunia pekerjaannya. Tak henti-hentinya jemarinya menari indah diatas keyboard, menulikan pendengarannya serta membutakan penglihatannya dari seruan yeoja rese tersebut.

"Hanya kebetulan saja sunbae...Apa salahnya kalau kami juga bersikap akrab pada anak sajangnim itu, ya..sama seperti kalian semua" sahut Yesung dimeja sebelah. Ya..sedikit banyaknya ia juga tau bagaimana terobsesinya para yeoja kelaparan diperusahaan ini yang berusaha menarik hati bocah tembem tersebut. Bukan hanya Jessica, bahkan semua yeoja muda dan berstatus single disini.

"Tapi yang aku herankan kenapa dia mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kyunnie itu? Aku saja tak pernah dipanggilnya semanis itu..Padahal aku selalu baik padanya" keluh Jessica tak terima. Itu berarti, kau harus melakukan usaha yang lebih lagi Nona Jung.

"Lalu, Bagaimana kalian bisa satu mobil dengan sajangnim? Kalian berdua sudah mendapat anugrah dari Tuhan, terlebih lagi untuk divisi kita ini" sambung Ketua Hwang ikut andil. Gerah juga Kyuhyun diburu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menjengkelkan itu. Ia mendesah berat, dan menatap rekan sedivisinya yang hampir mengerubunginya seperti lalat-lalat liar yang baru menemui bangkai sebagai makanannya.

"Kenapa kalian sangat penasaran sekali eoh? Aku dan juga Yesung ssi bertemu sajangnim dijalan, dan kami menumpang padanya" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya.. Sajangnim tak pernah bersikap baik seperti itu. Walaupun hanya berpapasan dijalan, sajangnim tak sampai hati menawarkan tumpangan pada pegawainya, terlebih lagi kepada pegawai magang seperti kalian ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi" reka Ketua Hwang dengan raut seriusnya.

Bingo!

Benar dugaan Kyuhyun tempo hari tentang tumpangan tersebut. Kibum tak pernah menawarkan tumpangannya pada karyawan lainnya, dan bodohnya.. namja chubby itu masih jua menginjak jalan yang jelas-jelas sudah ia ketahui jika berlubang. Polos dan bodoh benar-benar tak ada bedanya, Kyu.

"Apa itu benar Ketua Hwang? Berarti yang anda katakan itu benar, jika kami berdua telah mendapat anugrah dari Tuhan.. dengan arti, petanda baik akan datang kan?"

Ketua Hwang manggut-manggut menanggapi, demikian juga yang lainnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil dimeja kerjanya mendengarkan. Kyuhyun bisa mengatasi masalahnya dengan baik..

"Ahh.. baiklah kalau kalian tak mau cerita banyak pada kami.. Kami akan mencari tahunya sendiri, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa akrab dengan sajangnim dan juga anaknya.. Tunggu saja!" ujar Jessica. Ia menatap kesal wujud Kyuhyun yang seolah tak peduli, begitupun dengan Yesung. Ditinggalkannya meja kerja hoobenya itu dengan gurat kesal dan kembali kemejanya. Begitupun yang lain, satu persatu meninggalkan mereka dan kembali bekerja.

Hanya saja, Ketua Hwang masih setia berdiri dimeja mereka dengan berseru untuk segera bekerja. Ditatapnya kedua pegawainya itu dengan senyum ramah, dan kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi "Jadi, bisakah kalian ceritakan padaku kenapa kalian bisa akrab dengan mereka berdua? Aku janji.. aku tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun" tanya Ketua Hwang setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah juga menanggapinya. Tak akan menceritakannya? Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang mendapat julukan 'Si Mulut besar' bisa merapatkan mulutnya itu. Ia tak akan tertarik dan juga terbujuk dengan rayuan yang akan memabukkannya untuk membuka mulut.

Ketua Hwang mengerjap manja, memohon pada mereka untuk bercerita. Kyuhyun mendekati telinga sekretaris Hwang, sedikit berbisik padanya "Bisakah ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita bertiga?"

Ketua Hwang mengangguk, memastikan jika ia bisa dipercaya. Kyuhyun berseringai disana, sudah dipastikan anggukan yang sangat cepat itu tak akan terjamin keamanannya.

"Sewaktu kami berangkat bekerja_"

"Iya..iya.."jawab Ketua Hwang menggebu-gebu tak sabaran.

"Kami mendapati mereka berdua tengah asyik memperebutkan sesuatu"

Manik Ketua Hwang membesar, begitupun lingkar senyum dimulutnya, "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ice Cream rasa strawberry.." ucap Kyuhyun final. Ketua Hwang sedikit menjauh, menatap pegawai rajinnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan, jika apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Ketua Hwang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikata namja chubby itu.

"Kau yakin itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ketua Hwang sedikit tersenyum. Ia meraba mulutnya dan memberi simbol pada mulutnya itu untuk diam, dan tetap menjadi rahasia mereka. "Tetapi, Kau yakin jika sajangnim menyukai ice cream rasa strawberry?" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dengan senyum kembangnya.

"Baiklah.. Ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita bertiga ne. Selamat bekerja" ujarnya final dan pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun terkikik sepeninggalan Ketua Hwang dengan sesekali menggeleng, lucu dengan perkataannya barusan. Ia yakin, perkataannya tadi pasti akan menyebar secepat virus melalui mulut manis Ketua Hwang.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Tampaknya dia sangat senang sekali" tanya Yesung ingin tahu. Kyuhyun menatap manik bulan sabit namja itu, mendekati sekat pembatas mereka dengan sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya kemeja kerja sebelah, "Aku hanya bilang jika kita berdua melihat Jifan Kim dan juga Xiumin berebut ice cream" jawabnya manis.

"Heh? Kalu lupa jika Ketua Hwang mulutnya sangat panjang?_" Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak lupa."

"_Lantas? Bagaimana jika gosip tersebar dan namamu akan dibawa-bawa?"

"Biarkan saja. Lagian, apa yang kukata memang benar kan?" Yesung tersenyum geli. Ia tak habis fikir, apalagi yang akan terjadi disini. Kyuhyun memang tak sepenuhnya benar. Memang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor, mobil mereka sempat terhenti disebuah minimarket dipersimpang jalan untuk membeli beberapa makanan kecil, sebagai teman menunggu untuk si bocah tembem. Dan saat melintasi lemari freezer yang berisikan ice cream berbagai cita rasa, manik Xiumin berbinar merekah.

Ia meminta pada Kibum untuk membelikannya, tapi Kibum menolak.. mengingat hari yang masih pagi untuk memakan ice cream, akan membuat pencernaan buah hatinya itu terganggu. Tapi Xiumin masih berharap, memegang satu bungkus ice cream dengan rasa strawberry seperti yang dikata Kyuhyun tadi dengan manik bak anak kucing tersebut.

Kibum tetap menolak. Ia beralih menuju rak yang berisikan yogurt padat, mengambil dengan cita rasa yang sama dan menukarkannya pada ice cream yang digenggam Xiumin. Xiumin tetap menolak lembut, ia bersikukuh pada ice ditangan kecilnya itu dan bujukkan serta tolakan yang mereka lakukan itu, yang dianggap Kyuhyun saling memperebutkan ice cream dengan rasa strawberry.

.

Xiumin berbaring disofa yang ada diruang kerja Kibum. Mulutnya komat-kamit tak jelas terdengar, entah apa yang sedang diucapkannya itu. Bahkan jemari-jemari kecilnya seolah-olah tengah mengetuk diudara. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat sekilas apa yang dilakukan Xiumin tersebut. Sama seperti Xiumin yang mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya diudaranya, namun kali ini jemari namja tampan itu sedang asyik mengetuk diatas keyboard laptopnya.

"Min sedang apa eoh?" tanya Kibum sayang, masih dengan kefokusannya pada pekerjaannya.

"Min hanya sedang menghafal perkalian papa?"

"Perkalian?_" bingung Kibum. Ia sejenak berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu, menatap bingung anak yang tak kalah tampan darinya itu. Xiumin mengangguk dan menjawab, "Iya.. rupanya menghafal perkalian dibantu dengan pasta sangat cepat papa. Daripada dengan para domba"

"Maksud Min, sayang?"

"Iya.. selama ini Min belajar perkalian seperti ini papa.. 1 domba x 2 domba hasilnya 2 domba, tapi Min susah mengingatnya dan malah mengantuk. Lalu Kyunnie membantu Min, Kyunnie bilang domba diganti dengan pasta."

Kibum berpangku tangan, mulai tertarik dengan perkataan anaknya itu. Bukan hanya tertarik dengan nama Kyunnie yang dibilangnya, namun tertarik juga mendengar anaknya itu yang sudah mulai menghafal perkalian.

Xiumin lansung duduk mengahadap ayahnya itu dengan duduk melipat kakinya diatas sofa. "Kata Kyunnie, kenapa Min sangat susah menghafal..itu karena, domba didalam bahasa inggris berarti sheep.. yang terdengar seperti sleep yang artinya tidur. Jadi Kyunnie mengubah kata domba dengan pasta, yang terdengar seperti fast yang artinya cepat papa.."

Senyum manis Kibum lansung berkedut. Filosofi macam apa itu? Bagaimana bisa ia mengajarkan sesuatu yang lucu seperti itu. Kibum sadar, sejak kedekatan anaknya itu bersama Kyuhyun.. Xiumin sedikit lebih bewarna, tidak monoton yang hanya menuruti apa yang dikata ayah tampannya itu dulu. Tapi kurang lebihnya ia suka dengan perubahan anaknya ini, yang bisa lebih terbuka padanya dalam menyalurkan pendapatnya.

"Memangnya, apa saja yang Kyunnie ajarkan lagi?"

"Banyak papa.. Jangan pernah mengutuk orang, nanti Min yang kutuk orang. Kalau bersin, Min harus menutup mulut menggunakan punggung tangan.." Kibum manggut-manggut mendengarnya, ajarannya masih diatas kata yang wajar.

"...Kalau Min tak suka terhadap sesuatu, Min harus bicara. Kalau bertemu orang yang Min suka, Min harus mengatakannya juga. Kalau makan, Min tak boleh memilih-milih makanan" Kibum tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, Kyuhyunnya benar-benar perhatian pada anaknya itu.

Cklek!

Eunjung masuk dengan senyum lembutnya. Sapaan manis ia layangkan untuk dua maklhuk tertampan diruang tersebut. Disapanya Xiumin lembut seraya mencium pipi chubby itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku mendengar kantor sangat berisik pagi ini.. rupanya Xiumin disini. Kenapa dia tak sekolah?" tanya Eunjung pada Kibum. Kibum menyender pada kursi kerjanya, menautkan kedua jemarinya didepan dagu dengan raut sok seriusnya, "Dia bilang tidak ingin, Eunjung ssi, dia memintaku untuk ikut kemari"

Eunjung mengangguk mengerti. Diusapnya surai coklat itu sayang. Xiumin mendongak, menatap teduh sosok cantik disampingnya itu, "Noona mau snack? Min membawa banyak snack" tawarnya.

Maniknya seolah takjub melihat kantong plastik berukuran sedang tergeletak diatas meja dengan berbagai makanan ringan didalamnya. "Wah, apa Min bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" tanyanya dengan ramah. Xiumin mengangguk mantap, dan menjawab "Min bisa.. Min harus tumbuh kuat"

Eunjung terkikik mendengarnya. Dilihatnya Kibum setelahnya, "Oh iya, aku mendapat laporan dari para investor jika mereka meminta peluncuran produk baru dibulan ini. Apa kau punya rancangan yang bagus, Kim?"

Kibum hanya diam seraya berfikir, "Aku sudah memikirkan brand terbaru dari aplikasi kita. Jika kita hanya meluncurkan beberapa stiker baru, kurasa tak akan menaikkan saham perusahan ini. Lagian, perusahaan lain juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Pemasangan sponsor dalam aplikasi juga sudah kita lakukan.. Bagaimana jika penambahan program penghapusan pesan yang ingin dibatalkan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pernah mengalami situasi disaat kau mengirim pesan, namun kau ingin menghapusnya segera sebelum pesan tersebut dibaca penerima, karena suatu alasan tertentu. Tetapi kau tak bisa melakukannya?"

Eunjung mengangguk ragu dengan maniknya yang menatap serius pada Kibum, "Y..ya..kurasa begitu. Lalu?"

"Situasi yang seperti itu yang ingin kukembangkan. Aku akan menambah program pemfilteran terlebih dahulu didalam obrolan. Jadi, para pengguna tak akan resah jika pesan yang salah dan telah terkirim itu takkan bisa dihapus. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Eunjung mengangguk seolah tertarik, "Idemu bagus juga..Tapi bukankah itu akan mengganggu kenyamanan para pengguna?"

"Kita akan mengolahnya seapik mungkin, agar terlihat simple dan tak mengganggu kenyamanan mereka"

Eunjung setuju dengan anggukannya sebagai jawaban, "Baiklah.. bagaimana kita lanjutkan disaat makan siang nanti? Bersama Xiumin juga tentunya."

"Tidak bisa noona.." bantah Xiumin. Eunjung menunduk, menatap sosok kecil yang berada disampingnya itu. Tatapan sendu penuh permintaan maaf, Xiumin luncurkan tanpa dosa dan tepat terarah pada manik cantik itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Eunjung sedih.

"Papa sudah berjanji, kami akan makan siang bersama Kyunnie.. Iyakan papa?" tanya Xiumin dengan manik harap menatap ayahnya itu. Begitupun Eunjung, memandang namja flat itu dengan raut yang sendu. Kibum tersenyum sendu membalas tatapan memohon Eunjung tersebut.

"Mianhe Eunjung ssi.. Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

Eunjung hanya diam dengan senyum sedihnya itu, "Apa noona boleh ikut?" tanyanya pada Xiumin. Xiumin meraih jemari lentik Eunjung dan kembali meminta maaf. Satu gelengan menyakitkan melesat begitu saja dalam pandangannya. Dirinya benar-benar tak diinginkan diantara mereka.

Eunjung hanya bisa meringis dalam benaknya dan juga menampilkan senyum sendunya itu. Diusapnya kembali surai Xiumin dengan sayang, dan kembali menabur senyum sedihnya itu dibibir pulmnya.

Kibum hanya bisa diam, merasa tak enak hati dengan yeoja cantik dan baik seperti Eunjung. Tapi, langkahnya sudah benar. Jika ia ingin meraih sesuatu, sesuau yang lain harus ia lepaskan. Terlebih lagi untuk meraih kembali hati pujaannya yang sempat terluka olehnya dahulu.

.

.

**TBC**

Andai saja yang mereview banyak, mungkin proses tuk update kilat bisa dipercepat. Kekekkke..

Ada yang nanya, kenapa para author selalu ngebet minta review pada ffnya? Kan gak ngaruh juga?

Aduh, gini ya.. mungkin ini juga bisa menjadi pencerahan buat semuanya #Plakk. Walau hanya satu kata komentar dikotak review, itu udah bisa menjadi apresiasi kalian pada author... lebih kurangnya sebagai bayaran lah atas cerita yang dibuatnya. Tak munafik memang jika setiap author butuh yang namanya review, buat menunjang cerita selanjutnya ataupun pembuatan cerita yang baru... Ya, begitu deh. Daripada panjang lebar, entar amoree dikira sedang berkhutbah dan merupakan titisan mama dedeh lagi...

Kembali pada cerita... Amore lupa, siapa yang minta kemarin buat hubungan KiHyun menggemparkan isi kantor mereka. Nih dah amoree buat, tapi ini baru permulaan kok. Bakal ada kegemparan-kegemparan yang lain menunggu loh. Ihihihi...

Tetap! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne...Gomawo^^


	13. Chapter 13

Jessica tersenyum malu, melihat sosok Kibum dan juga Xiumin berlalu meninggalkan ruang kuasa milik namja dingin itu. Ia merogoh saku blazer pinknya, mengambil sebuah cermin kecil disana. Dipatutnya sejenak dirinya dicermin kecil itu, memoles sedikit bedak dan juga lipstik bewarna lembut tergores manis dibibirnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, melihat deretan gigi putihnya yang tampak bercahaya itu, takut-takut ada noda lipstik ataupun kulit cabai yang bertengger disana, dan akan merusak penampilan cantiknya didepan pangerannya itu.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, Jessica meraih kantong kain bermotif hati senada dengan warnanya yang penuh kasih.. dengan sedikit mendesah, membuang semua rasa gugupnya. Bak seorang yeoja SMA yang tengah menyatakan cinta pada kakak tingkatnya, Jessica menghadang laju langkah namja flat itu dan juga Xiumin dalam genggamannya.

Ia menunduk hormat dan juga penglihatannya yang ikut tertunduk, malu mungkin untuk beradu tatap dengannya. "Saya mendengar, anda sangat menyukai ice cream sajangnim..Jadi, saya membawakan anda ice cream dengan rasa strawberry sajangnim.." tuturnya malu seraya menyodorkan kantong kain yang dibawanya tadi pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya cengo. Perlahan ia mengumbar senyum ramah bercampur kaku, bingung dengan sikap yeoja yang dihadapannya kini. Ia menerimanya dengan gerak ragunya, masih pula mempertahankan senyum kakunya itu. Tak baik menolak pemberian karyawannya.. bisa-bisa yeoja itu akan terluka hatinya jika ia menolaknya. "Terima kasih e..e.. nona_" jawab Kibum bingung, menerka siapa nama yeoja cantik satu ini.

"Jessica Jung, sajangnim. Saya dari divisi pemasaran" jawab Jessica semangat.

"Ne..Nona Jung."

Jessica terus menarik sudut bibirnya senang, bahagia hatinya melihat sajangnim yang ia suka menerima pemberiannya. Yeoja cantik itu menunduk hormat kembali, mohon undur diri dari hadapannya. Kibum mengangguk dengan senyum ramahnya, menggiringnya pergi dengan senyum dibuat-buatnya itu hingga yeoja centil itu lenyap dibalik lorong.

"Woww.. Min suka ice cream rasa strawberry. Min akan memakannya bersama Kyunnie nanti.." senang Xiumin melihat kantong kain yang dipegang ayahnya itu. Ya walaupun ia tak tau persis apa benar isi dari kantong tersebut adalah sebuah ice cream, tapi ia menyimak percakapan ayah tampannya itu bersama yeoja centil barusan. Dan semoga saja, ice cream tersebut bukan hasil dari buatan tangan Jessica sendiri...bisa bahaya nantinya!

"Cha~ nanti kita makan bersama ne. Apa kita jadi makan siang bersama Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum dengan gurat bahagianya. Xiumin mengangguk cepat dengan senyum kembangnya, meraih kembali jemari ayah tampannya itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.. demi menjemput putra manis yang menunggu kedua pangeran tersebut. Tetapi tak semudah itu pangeran! Halangan pasti datang menghadangmu dalam perjalanan demi meraih misimu itu.

Satu karyawan yeoja lagi datang menghampiri kedua namja kece itu dengan membawa sebuah kantong, yang mereka katakan 'Anda sangat menyukai ice cream sajangnim? Saya membawakannya pada anda'.. kurang lebih begitulah isi kalimat yang kerap mereka senandungkan padanya, sama seperti Jessica tadi.

Kibum hanya cengo melihat tangan kanannya yang sudah menjinjing banyak berbagai kantong dengan isi yang sama, ice cream dengan rasa strawberry. Ia melepaskan pegangan anak tembemnya itu, dan membagi jinjingannya pada tangan kirinya.

Namja dingin itu tak habis fikir, ada apa dengan semua pegawainya? Kenapa semua mendadak memberinya ice cream. Mulutnya hanya satu, dan perutnya juga satu. Tak mungkin ia harus memakannya seorang. Dan jika harus membaginya pada anaknya itu tak mungkin. Bocah itu pasti dengan senang hati menerimanya.. namun tahukan apa konsekuensinya? Pencernaannya akan terganggu.

Andai Kim Kibum tau siapa dalang dari semua peristiwa ini. Apa mungkin ia akan menghukum terdakwa manis itu untuk memakan semuanya? Mulut sakti Ketua Hwang benar-benar ajaib reaksinya...!

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Kyuhyun mendongak dari meja kerjanya, saat mendengar riuh keributan di divisinya. Namun manik ingin tahunya itu sejenak melebar horror mendapati Kim Kibum dan juga Xiumin mendatangi ruangannya. Pantas saja semua lansung heboh! Ia lansung menunduk, menyembunyikan keberadaannya dibalik komputer kerjanya. Entahlah.. ia merasa nyalinya sudah ciut terlebih dahulu dengan keberadaan mereka. Takut akan dihakimi dimuka umum dengan kejahilan yang diperbuatnya.

"Kyunnie...Kyunnie.." panggil Xiumin nyaring. Kyuhyun tak menyahut, masih setia menyembunyikan dirinya seraya meringis. Beberapa kali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Kim Kibum, dan tak terkecuali bocah tak berdosa itu. Panggilan 'Kyunnie' memang sangat manis terdengar, namun ditelinga mereka? Siapa tau mereka sangat muak mendengar panggilan sok asik tersebut.

"Papa.. Kyunnie tak ada disini" adu Xiumin sedih pada Kibum. Kibum menggendong anak tampannya itu, menunjuk meja kerja Kyuhyun yang berada disudut. Xiumin tersenyum senang, saat menangkap sosok itu samar-samar dibalik mejanya. Ia beranjak turun dari gendongan ayahnya, berlari kecil menuju meja kerja Kyuhyun dengan senyum kembangnya.

"Kyunnie.." panggilnya lagi, namun kali ini sosok itu sudah ada dihadapannya. Dan mau tak mau, Kyuhyun harus menyambut kedatangan malaikat tak berdosa itu dengan kekehan kakunya. "Min.. kenapa Min kemari eoh?"

"Akhirnya Min menemukan Kyunnie hyung juga eoh.." sahut Yesung, menyembulkan kepalanya dari sekat pembatas. Xiumin mengangguk dengan raut bahagianya membalas sahutan Yesung.

"Kyunnie.. ayo kita makan siang bersama papa.."

Degh!

Senyum Kyuhyun lansung berkedut tak jelas. Diliriknya para rekan sedivisinya penuh selidik, terutama Ketua Hwang dan juga Jessica. Tatapan mereka justru penuh memburu, terlihat jelas dari manik yang penuh kilat kemarahan disana.

"Hyung juga diajak?" tambah Yesung. Xiumin menggeleng.

Jduarr!

Batin Kyuhyun semakin berteriak keras melihat sikap polos nan lugu Xiumin. Tidak! Dua rekan istimewanya telah menabuh genderang membunuh menatapnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis dengan senyum kakunya.

"Ayo Kyunnie.. Min sudah lapar" rengek Xiumin. Kyuhyun masih membatu ditempat. Ditatapnya Kim Kibum yang tengah mengumbar senyum ramah padanya, namun siapa yang tau hatinya tengah tersenyum menang. Kyuhyunnya pasti tak akan menolak permintaan anaknya itu.

Kibum melangkah mendekati meja kerja Kyuhyun, masih mempertahankan senyum wibawanya itu. "Bagaimana Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau bersedia menemani kami berdua untuk makan siang bersama?"

Nafas Kyuhyun naik-turun menahan kekesalannya. Melihat sosok memuakkan itu, rasanya ingin sekali namja chubby itu mencakarnya hingga tak terbentuk kembali. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu... ini hanya akal-akalannya saja, memanfaatkan bocah lugu itu untuk ikut serta. Tapi.. bukankah ini yang dinamakan karma Kyu? Ingatkah kau waktu itu yang juga memanfaatkannya demi niat burukmu untuk mendekati Kibum?

"Tapi..Tapi sajangnim.." tolak Kyuhyun halus, walau maniknya sudah bergerak liar memandang Jessica yang bersemangat menggeleng keras padanya. Kibum berbalik, menatap Ketua Hwang dengan sikap wibawanya. "Apa anda tak keberatan Ketua Hwang? Meminjam pegawai anda demi putra saya?"

"Ouh dengan senang hati sajangnim.." jawab Ketua Hwang tak enak hati. Jessica mendelik lansung pada Ketua Hwang dan sedikit mengumpat padanya.

"Ketua divisimu sudah mengizinkan. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir Kyuhyun ssi.. Ayo" ajaknya. Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu mengiyakan. Ditatapnya Yesung yang tersenyum kecut padanya. Xiumin lansung menggenggam jemari lentik namja chubby itu dan mengajaknya untuk cepat berlalu.

Kibum tersenyum senang menatap rival hati yang tengah merana itu. **'Bye..'** ucapnya kecil mengejek. Yesung hanya tersenyum mengejek membalasnya dengan mengedikkan bahunya, tak terlalu peduli dengan ejekkan tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus dengan tatapan kesalnya yang tertuju pada Kibum. Berbuat sekenanya demi kepuasaan hatinya seorang, tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu dampak apa yang akan dialami oleh namja chubby itu. Tidak cukupkah pagi ini ia yang diburu dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan juga berbagai tatapan iri maupun benci dari penghuni kantor dengan nilai high class tersebut?

Ayolah.. jangan tambah lagi kesusahan untuknya, sudah cukup ia merasa susah selama ini!

Dan disinilah ia berada. Disebuah restoran berbintang lima, yang hanya dikunjungi oleh kalangan sosialita berkelas atas. Apa ia tengah pamer pada namja chubby itu bagaimana ia mempunyai uang yang banyak kini? Itu terlalu kekanakkan sekali.

Seorang waitress datang menyapa mereka, memberikan buku menu pada para pengunjungnya itu, kecuali Xiumin. Kyuhyun tak lansung membuka buku menu dihadapannya, ia masih asik menatap kesal namja dihadapannya kini. Kibum tak sadar akan sikap Kyuhyun yang demikian, manik arangnya masih asyik bergerak menatap buku menu yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Kau mau apa Kyu?" tanyanya, masih menelisik daftar menu. Namja chubby itu tak lekas membalas. Ia hanya diam menatap dingin Kim Kibum. Kibum mendongak, "Kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini.. Aku bukan bonekamu bodoh"

Kibum mendesah dan menutup buku menunya. Ditatapnya waitres yang masih menunggu pesanan mereka itu. Ia tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Tolong bawakan menu yang menjadi hidangan favorit direstoran ini ne"

Kyuhyun mendecih. Sok kaya sekali dia! Persis seperti orang sombong dari kalangan atas yang sering dilihatnya dalam drama-drama yang sering ditontonnya. Terlalu memuakkan.

"Kyunnie.."panggil Xiumin. Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia lupa jika sosok kecil yang tak tau apa-apa itu berada diantara mereka. Namja chubby itu sedikit menunduk, menatap dengan lembut bocah tembem itu. "Kyunnie kenapa? Kyunnie tak suka aku mengajakmu untuk makan bersama?" tanyanya sedih.

"Dengar itu.. Itu keinginan Min tersayang kita, Kyunnie.." balas Kibum menggoda. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal menatapnya. Dia benar-benar dipermainkan disini. Kyuhyun berpangku tangan, menatap Xiumin dengan gaya sok imutnya, "Jinjjayo? Bukan papa yang menyuruh?"

"Papa hanya bilang bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama Kyunnie? Aku membenarkan dan meminta papa untuk mengajakmu.. Kyunnie marah ye?"

Masih dalam posisi berpangku tangannya, Kyuhyun beralih memandang namja datar itu yang sudah mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Kesal bukan main melihat raut yang seolah tak berdosa itu. Ia tersenyum manis memandang Kibum seketika, senyum manis yang sangat teramat manis yang jarang sekali ia tampakkan. Kibum hanya diam, terpesona menatapnya..benarkah senyuman itu untuknya? Namun ia tersadar saat senyuman manis itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

"AUUU" Pekik Kibum. Ia meringis sakit bukan main, saat kaki lancip dari namja chubby itu menindas kakinya dibawah meja. "Kau kenapa sajangnim?" tanya Kyuhyun sok perhatian, walau kakinya masih bermain pada kaki Kim Kibum.

"Ka..ka..kakiku.." jawab Kibum terbata.

"Papa kenapa?" Kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya dengan raut paniknya.

"Apa anda mengidap sakit reumatik sajangnim? Kenapa dengan kaki anda?" tanyanya lagi sok imut. Kibum mengeram, berusaha melarikan diri dari tahanan kaki Kyuhyun. Dan berhasil!

Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Xiumin, "Min mau Kyunnie ajak ketempat makan yang enak?"

Manik Xiumin berbinar dan mengangguk dengan cepat. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang mendengarnya. Didorongnya sedikit kursinya kebelakang memberikan ruang untuknya berdiri. Xiumin pun begitu, ia ikut berdiri dan lansung meraih jemari Kyuhyun yang terarah padanya. "Bye.." ejeknya pada Kibum.

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?" tanya Kibum gelagapan. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dalam langkahnya. Membalikkan badannya dengan Xiumin dalam genggamannya. "Kau bisa memakannya sendiri. Makananmu tak cocok dilidahku.." jawabnya ketus dan kembali berlalu.

Kibum berdecak kesal mendengarnya. Apa acara makan siang romantis ini tak menggetarkan hatinya? Ia hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyunnya, memberikan citra tentang ketulusannya. Bukan semata-mata untuk memamerkan seberapa banyak kekayaannya, Kyuhyunnya salah sangka soal ini. Dan anaknya, dengan gampang dibujuk oleh namja chubby itu.

Kibum pun mengalah, mengikuti langkah kedua namja yang sangat akur itu. Namun sebelumnya, dengan raut yang sangat malu tentunya... ia meminta maaf pada waitress yang melayani meja mereka tadi dengan memberikan sejumlah uang dimeja dan segera mengambil langkah seribu mengejar mereka berdua. Waitress itu hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya dengan sedikit bergumam, "Bilang saja kalian tak mampu untuk membayarnya"

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang dipinggiran toko, dengan sesekali menggoyangkan jemarinya yang tengah menggandeng Xiumin. Bocah tembem itu juga sama. Rautnya sangat bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka berdua. Langkah kecilnya terus melantun bersama nada ketukan dari kaki kecilnya itu. "Memangnya kita akan makan apa Kyunnie?" tanya Xiumin riang.

"Nanti Min akan tau.. Cha~ kita nikmati dulu ne jalan-jalannya" Xiumin mengangguk dengan nada riang. Kyuhyun terkikik melihat keceriaan bocah itu. Ia beralih pandang menatap Kibum yang mengekori mereka dibelakang dengan berjaga jarak. Tak ada lagi raut keceriaan seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada Xiumin tadi. Tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin dan ketus disana.

"Apa?" respon Kibum saat tatapan itu sangat menusuk terhadapnya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia malah asyik mengumpat serta mengejek namja flat itu dalam diam, tak ingin umpatannya itu terdengar lansung oleh anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Stop Min! Ini dia tempatnya.. Tempat yang Kyunnie hyung janjikan" Langkah Xiumin lansung terhenti. Ia mengerjap pelan, menatap sebuah kedai sup dihadapannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan. Namja chubby itu megangguk dengan ragu, melihat raut yang hanya diam itu.. apa bocah itu tampak kecewa dengan tempat yang dipilihnya? Yang sangat jauh berbanding terbalik dengan restoran berbintang lima pilihan ayahnya tadi.

"Kita akan makan apa disini?" tanya Xiumin ragu. Ingat Cho, dia itu lahir sebagai tuan muda yang terlahir dengan sendok emas dimulutnya dan hidup dalam kemewahan..bukan sepertimu.

"Sup daging disini sangatlah enak. Min pasti suka.. Kyunnie hyung saja sangat menyukainya."

"Jinjja?_" manik yang tampak meredup tadi mendadak berbinar setelah Kyuhyun menerangkan, "Apa yang Kyunnie suka, pasti aku akan menyukainya" tambahnya kembali.

Kyuhyun tertawa kaku mendengarnya. Digendengnya kembali tautan tangan mereka yang sempat terputus tadi. "Tenang.. aku akan mentraktirmu makan disini. Perusahaan telah memberiku gaji yang sangat besar. Jadi untuk membeli 3 mangkuk sup daging saja, aku masih mampu untuk membayarnya.. kau tak perlu risau" ujar Kyuhyun ketus yang terarah pada sosok Kibum dibelakang mereka. Kibum hanya cengo mendengarnya, apa-apaan maksudnya itu?

Kyuhyun medorong pintu kaca yang berukuran sedang itu hingga berbunyi sebuah lonceng dibalik pintu itu. Dibiarkannya Xiumin untuk masuk dahulu, sedangkan ia menghalang beban pintu kaca tersebut yang mungkin akan berbalik pada tempatnya semula. Setelah Xiumin benar-benar masuk, gilirannya untuk masuk dan pintu kaca itu kembali tertutup seperti semula.

Kibum berdecak kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Namja chubby itu benar-benar marah tampaknya, dan berakhir dengan ia yang membuka seorang pintu kaca kedai itu.

Dipandangnya isi kedai itu. Tempat ini sangat ramai.. mungkin karena ini jadwal makan siang, hingga tempat ini terasa sesak dirasa.

"Min.." seru suara kecil dari seorang bocah yang berseru pada anaknya itu. Xiumin yang mendapat panggilan itu merekah dalam senyum. Dilepaskannya pegangannya dari Kyuhyun, dan berlari kecil menuju meja disudut dalam kedai, menemui bocah tersebut.

"Hannie disini juga?" tanya Xiumin berbinar. Ya, Hannie a.k.a Luhan teman sekolah dan juga satu hatinya itu juga berada disana. Luhan mengangguk cepat dan turun dari duduknya. Diraihnya lengan temannya itu dan duduk didekatnya.

"Ini teman Hannie yang sering Hannie ceritakan?" tanya seorang namja berpakaian simple namun rapi yang mereka yakini adalah ayah dari bocah manis itu. Luhan mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebarnya. Begitupun Xiumin. Ia menunduk hormat seraya memperkenalkan dirinya, lebih tepatnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai calon menantu. Namja itu tersenyum lembut menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum mendekati letak meja mereka, saling menunduk memberi sapaan. "Kita bisa menggunakan meja ini bersama.. Lagian, meja ini cukup besar untuk menampung kita semua" seru seorang namja berparas cantik dengan kulit bersihnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Meja ini memang cukup besar dan bisa menampung mereka semua disini, lagian.. hampir semua meja disini sudah terisi oleh para pengunjung.

"Kalian orang tuanya Xiumin?" tanya namja berparas cantik yang duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Maniknya mengerjap polos menatap keramahan namja yang mengalahkan kemanisannya itu. "Oh bukan ya.." ujarnya dengan nada sendu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jifan Kim. Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini.." sahut appa Luhan dengan ramah. Kibum membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum ramahnya pula dan berkata, "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan seorang diplomat terpandang sepertimu, Xi Yunho."

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil membalasnya. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Kibum mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Kami berteman di China. Tapi dia malah melarikan diri ke Korea tanpa memberitahukanku dulu. Tak kusangka, aku bertemu kembali dengannya disini." Jawab Kibum.

"Hehe.. Bahkan pertemanan kalian itu mengalir pada kedua anak kalian" jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Ditatapnya Kibum jengah dengan sesekali mendelik. "Apa dia kekasihmu, Jifan?" tanya Yunho menggoda. Kibum tersenyum dan lansung merangkul Kyuhyun untuk merapatkan letak duduk mereka. Namja chubby itu sedikit gelagapan dan sesekali mendengus, lagi-lagi diperlakukan layaknya boneka seperti ini. "Sebentar lagi akan kumiliki.." jawab Kibum sekenanya.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan. Ia lansung menjambak surai kelam Kibum sekenanya, hingga membuat namja flat itu meringis kesakitan. Yunho dan namja cantik itu terkikik geli melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, sangat manis dipandang. "Sudahlah.. jangan sakiti kekasihmu seperti itu" ucap namja berparas antik tersebut.

"Dia bukan kekasihku..." jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Ia lansung melepaskan tarikannya dari surai kelam Kibum, masih dalam raut tak sukanya. Namja cantik itu lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka menanyai menu yang akan mereka pesan. "6 mangkuk sup daging spesial.." pesan Yunho. Kibum mengernyit heran mendengar pesanan yang diucapkan temannya itu. Pelayan yeoja itu mengangguk, mencatat pesanan tersebut dan segera berlalu.

"Kau kenapa Yunho-ah? Tampaknya kau sangat bahagia?" selidik Kibum penasaran. Yunho kembali tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku akan menikah lagi.." Kibum tampak ceria mendengarnya. Biar bagaimanapun, sedikit banyaknya ia tahu bagaimana kehidupan namja bermanik musang tersebut. Kisah mereka terlihat sama dimata umum, sama-sama tak punya seorang pendamping dan ibu untuk anak mereka.

"Apa dia namja disebelahmu itu?" Yunho hanya tersipu malu. Ia lansung meraih jemari namja disampingnya itu dan mengangkatnya sedikit, menampilkan cincin couple dijari manis mereka berdua. Kibum terkekeh melihatnya dan sedikit bertepuk tangan.

"Minggu depan aku akan menikahi Jaejongku.." tambah Yunho dengan raut malu.

"Jadi, Hyung itu akan menjadi mommy mu Hannie?" seru Xiumin yang bertanya pada Luhan disampingnya. Luhan mengangguk dengan senang, "Jaennie sangat baik padaku.. Aku suka jika Jaennie menjadi mommyku" jawab Luhan tulus.

Semua terkikik mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, percakapan ringan yang terdengar lucu diantara orang dewasa disana. Mereka hanya mengerjap polos saat orang-orang dewasa itu menertawai mereka. Xiumin menatap Kibum dengan manik polosnya, "Jadi, kapan Kyunnie akan menjadi Mamaku juga, Pa? Aku juga ingin punya Mama seperti Hannie.. Hannie bilang kalau Jaennie orang baik, Kyunnie juga sama.." timpal Xiumin tak mau kalah

Glek!

Duo namja yang tersangkut paut hanya diam membeku. Guna mensterilkan rasa gugupnya, Kyuhyun lansung menyambar sebuah gelas dan juga sebuah botol air dan menuangkan air putih kedalam gelasnya itu.

Glek!

Glek!

Kibum hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang mungkin tak terasa gatal. Suasana canggung terjadi diantara mereka berdua, namun Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya terkikik melihat kegugupan mereka berdua. Sedangkan duo bocah yang menyebabkan suasana tak nyaman ini hanya bisa saling tatap dan mengerjap polos kebingungan.

Menu makan siang mereka akhirnya tiba. Kepulan asap dari tiap mangkuk mereka, menguarkan aroma gurih dari kaldu sapi yang terserap dikuah hangat itu. Namja chubby itu tampak bahagia dengan jamuan itu, mengesampingkan rasa canggung yang sempat menghampirinya tadi. Ia lansung menyambar sendok yang terletak ditengah meja, mengaduk kuah panas itu dan menghirupnya pada ujung sendoknya.

"Macchita.. rasanya masih tetap sama" serunya.

"Kau sering kemari juga e..." tanya Jaejoong lembut. "Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun" balas Kyuhyun, masih menyeruput kuah panas disendoknya. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, "Ye.." jawabnya.

"Aku sering kemari.. Bahkan hampir setiap malam aku sering mengunjungi kedai ini"

"Bersama Jifan?" tanya Yunho menggoda. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bersama adikku. Tapi itu kemarin.." semua diam. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengernyit heran, menatap penuh kebingungan pada Kibum. Kibum hanya terseyum kecut, memberi isyarat pada tatapannya akan adik yang Kyuhyun maksud. Duo namja itu mengerti akan maksud itu. Mereka hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan iba menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asyik memakan makan siangnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Jaejong perhatian. Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersenyum lebar, "Memangnya ada apa denganku?" tanyanya balik. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi. Ia menggeleng cepat, dan segera memakan nasi supnya.

Kibum mendadak terhenti dalam mengunyah nasinya. Ditatapnya isi kedai ini yang terasa sangat aneh dengan suasana disini. Semua orang memandang meja mereka dengan heran bercampur jijik. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain, tampak tengah mempergunjingkan mereka semua. Namja dingin itu tak bersuara. Ia hanya diam, memperhatikan mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Kenapa suasananya tampak menjadi aneh seperti ini? Setibanya mereka disini tadi, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Ada apa ini?

"Kenapa Jifan?" tanya Yunho, yang sadar akan gelagat kebingungan Kibum. Kibum menoleh pada temannya itu, dan berkata dengan sedikit berbisik, "Kenapa tatapan mereka semua mengarah pada kita? Ada yang aneh disini.."

Yunho mengikuti apa yang dikata Kibum. Dipandangnya semua pengunjung yang menatap mereka semua sembari bergunjing, "Mungkin mereka semua sudar sadar akan kehadiran kita disini." Jawab Yunho enteng. Maksud akan kehadiran yang dikata Yunho bukan dengan kencan ganda yang mereka lakukan. Ingat, Yunho dan Kibum adalah maklhuk yang sangat populer didunia mereka... Sebagai diplomat dan juga eksekutif bisnis, jadi..siapa yang tak kenal dengan mereka.

Tapi kau tampaknya salah Yun, kau tak lihat tatapan malas penuh kejijikan mengarah kemeja kalian?

"Mereka semua kenapa papa? Hannie jadi takut.." tampaknya Luhan juga sadar akan suasana aneh disini. Xiumin yang duduk disampingnya mendongak, menghentikkan laju makannya dan mengikuti arah pandang kekasih kecilnya itu. Bocah tembem itu juga membenarkan apa yang dikata Luhan tadi dan menanyai ayahnya. Kibum menggeleng, ia juga sama tak tau apa yang terjadi.

Seorang pelayan melewati meja mereka sembari membawa nampan berisi pesanan. Kibum menghentikannya, mengingat posisinya yang paling dekat dengan laju langkah pelayan tersebut. "Ye Tuan? Anda ingin memesan lagi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mereka semua?" tanya Kibum. Pelayan tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah mengikuti arah pandang Kibum menatap pengunjung kedai lainnya dan berkata, "Anda tak usah risau Tuan. Walau mereka tak suka dengan hubungan sesama jenis, tapi saya akan tetap mendukung anda.." ucapnya ringan dan berlalu pergi.

Namja datar itu masih bingung dengan apa yang dikata yeoja tadi. Hubungan sejenis? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Jifan.. Lihat ini_" seru Jaejoong mengimbau. Ia mendekatkan smartphonennya, memperlihatkan sebuah foto Kibum dahulu yang tengah bercumbu hangat bersama seorang namja yang tak jelas rupanya. Kyuhyun lansung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk melihatnya. Ia lansung memukul hulu hatinya pelan, membuat laju makanannya yang tersendat tersebut dapat berjalan lancar.

"_Beritamu menjadi trending topic dipencarian. Mungkin karena ini semua orang bersikap aneh."

Kibum lansung mengarah pandangnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit terbatuk disana, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum perhatian. Kyuhyun mengangguk, walau batuk itu masih terdengar samar.

Dikala batuknya sudah reda dirasa, Kyuhyun lansung menyambar smartphone milik Jaejoong dan menelisiknya. Sedikit nafas lega ia tuturkan melihat foto tersebut, "Kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku sedikit lega, wajahku tak terlihat jelas disana" jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Kibum hanya diam mengikuti pandang apa yang Kyuhyun kata dengan datarnya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendengarnya. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang bertanya demikian?

"Jika aku mengungkapkan semuanya kemedia, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menerima perasaanku itu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menganga mendengarnya. Apa-apaan ini? Tak bisakah ia menjadi panik seperti berita tempo hari? Ini menyangkut karier dari namja datar itu. Jelas Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya kini, rupa tampan itu yang tersorot habis dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau gila Kim Kibum! Apa kau ingin hancur?" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Ia benar-benar tak tahan mendengar ide gila Kibum. Apa-apaan itu? Sikap putus asa seperti apa itu?

"Aku memang gila. Aku bisa memulai lagi dari awal jika aku bersamamu. Setidaknya, aku masih mempunyai harapan.. dibandingkan aku harus membuatmu kembali sakit lagi" jawab Kibum dingin.

"Papa..." panggil Xiumin tak mengerti. Ia menatap dua namja yang jelas ia sayangi dengan nanar. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa tatapan mereka sangat mengerikan? Berbagai pertanyaan ia fikirkan didalam otak jeniusnya itu. Xiumin melepaskan pegangan sendoknya, semakin nanar dalam pandangannya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sejenak menoleh pada sosok kecil itu. Namun Kibum kembali beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap bocah tembem itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Sudahi permainanmu itu Kyu. Jangan lagi kau sakit karena permainanmu sendiri.. Ayo kita menjalaninya lagi"

"Jifan.." tegur Yunho lembut. Perbincangan mereka justru membuat semua pengunjung semakin menatap mereka aneh. Kyuhyun tak terima diperlakukan demikian. Ia lansung berdiri dari duduknya, yang lansung dicegah Kibum dengan memegang lengannya. "Jangan lari.. Ayo kita hadapi bersama" ucapnya dingin.

Kibum akhirnya berdiri, sembari memegang lengan chubby itu. Ia tersenyum ramah pada semua pengunjung kedai dengan tampannya. "Annyeonghaseyo.. Saya Jifan Kim_" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Kibum kembali tersenyum, "Apa anda semua menikmati makan siangnya?" Tak ada yang menyahut, pengunjung masih saja setia dalam pergunjingan mereka.

"Mengenai berita yang tengah beredar.. Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada anda semua_" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pegangan erat Kibum dan menerobos letak berdinya guna melarikan diri.

"_Aku membenarkan berita itu. Aku memang seorang gay, dan sangat mencintai orang tersebut. Bagi kalian semua, hubungan seperti ini memang bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang wajar bukan? Tapi bagiku pribadi, selama aku dan orang itu mempunyai cinta yang murni.. kami rasa masih ada kewajaran disana."

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun sedikit kedepan, yang telah menunduk menyembunyikan raut chubbynya itu dimuka umum. _**'Kau benar-benar gila Kim Kibum'**_

"Dialah orang yang kucintai. Yang telah merebut hatiku dulu dan juga sekarang_" semua pengunjung semakin mempergunjingkan mereka. Bahkan hampir sebagian pengunjung telah mendokumentasikan peristiwa langka ini dalam bentuk foto ataupun video dari handphone mereka.

"Aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun didunia ini. Tidak peduli hal yang buruk menimpaku, aku akan tetap mencintainya.. karena dialah nafas hidupku."

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan mendengarnya. Entah kekuatan dari mana sampai ia bisa melepaskan pegangan erat Kibum dan berhasil melarikan diri dari kedai sup tersebut. Kibum dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam, menatap sendu mengikuti jejak langkah Kyuhyun. Semua pengunjung semakin bergemuruh, bergosip ataupun menertawakan nasib Kim Kibum kini. Kibum tak peduli itu. Ia hanya bisa diam, menatap kepergian namja pujaan hatinya yang benar-benar meninggalkannya seorang.

.

.

**TBC**

Ok! Mana suaranyaaaaa? Bagaimana chap ini? Membosankankah? Amoree harap tidak!  
>Apa ada yang sudah lelah mengikuti alur ceritanya? Amoree harap tidak!<p>

Perlahan, hubungan masa lalu KiHyun dah mulai terkuak dimuka umum. Amoree senang dengan review kalian dichap kemarin. Tetap dipertahanin ya keeksistensiannya dalam mereview.. ckakakkak :v

Oh ya, buat update selanjutnya.. bakal amore update dihari kamis depan ne. Masih ada urusan yang perlu diurus. Tak apa kan?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne #Tetap!


	14. Chapter 14

"Sebaiknya kau susul dia.." saran Yunho. Kibum tampak gamang dengan saran tersebut. Ditatapnya Xiumin itu yang terlihat mengiba padanya. Ia lansung menggendong anak tersayangnya itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedai sup tersebut. Maniknya bergerak menatap seluruh penjuru jalan, mencari sosok chubby itu.

Xiumin tak hanya diam dalam gendongan ayahnya itu. Ia juga mencari sosok chubby kesayangannya tersebut. Manik coklatnya terus bergerak bersama badan kecilnya yang kerap bergerak kecil digendongan ayahnya. "Papa.. itu Kyunnie" seru Xiumin seraya menunjuk arah yang dibelakangi Kibum. Namja dingin itu berbalik, mengarah pandangnya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh anaknya itu.

"Kyu.." Tetapi panggilan itu tak dihiraukannya. Langkahnya semakin besar menjauh dengan sesekali berlari. Kibum mengejarnya, bersama Xiumin dalam gendongannya. Ia kerap menyuarakan nama namja chubby itu dengan keras, namun Kyuhyun tak jua menoleh ataupun menyahutnya.

Langkah Kibum terhenti dipersimpang jalan. Lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki telah menyala. Kibum hanya bisa diam, menatap sendu sosok itu yang perlahan menghilang dibalik bangunan toko yang menjulang. "Papa.. Kenapa Kyunnie pergi begitu saja?" tanya Xiumin sendu.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum sendu membalasnya. Diciumnya sayang kening anaknya itu guna menenangkannya. "Mungkin Kyunnie sedang ada urusan mendadak Min" jawab Kibum lembut. Xiumin hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi.

Kibum sedikit resah berada dimuka umum seperti ini. Satu persatu masyarakat yang berlalu lalang mulai memperhatikannya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Takjub, heran, jijik, ataupun sebagainya. Kibum hanya diam, memasang kembali raut dingin tak pedulinya. Ia sadar, jika lambat laun berita yang menyangkut dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun akan cepat terkuak kedaratan, terlebih lagi foto panas dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun dulu telah menjadi trending topic kini.

Klik!

Mulai! Satu jepretan dari citizen disana perlahan mulai menangkapnya. Kibum tak lansung menyembunyikan wajah tampannya itu, justru ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malaikat dari anaknya itu. "Papa.." keluh Xiumin kebingungan.

"Min tenang dan diam saja..." jawab Kibum menenangkan. Ia segera menyembunyikan wajah anaknya itu dan segera melesat dari sana. Suara jepretan dari kamera handphone milik masyarakat, terus memburu langkah itu. Kibum terus menghindar. Ia segera melangkah kesisi trotoar, mendekati sedan mewah yang telah menjemputnya dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Kita kemana Tuan?" tanya Sekretaris Hyun.

"Jalan saja sekretaris Hyun, kita harus menyusul Kyuhyun secepatnya" jawab Kibum.

Kibum terus memandang kesegala arah mencari sosok chubby itu. Xiumin pun begitu. Ia masih merapatkan dirinya pada kaca mobil, mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Jemarinya sesekali menggapai kaca mobil, menyenderkan wajah tampannya itu disana. Rautnya sudah sendu bercampur lelah mencari sosok itu sepanjang jalan, namun tak jua ia temui.

"Kyunnie tak ada apa.." ucap Xiumin sendu. Ia merebahkan dirinya pada punggung kursi mobil ayahnya. Ditatapnya ayahnya itu dengan sedih, "Apa Kyunnie lansung pulang?" tambahnya.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikata anaknya itu. Bisa saja namja chubby itu telah pulang kerumah. "Sekretaris Hyun, lajukan kendaraannya menuju kediaman Kyuhyun ne.." Sekretaris Hyun mengangguk dari kursi kemudinya, melajukan kendaraan tersebut dengan sedikit kencang.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

"Kyu..Kyu...Cho Kyuhyun.." panggil Kibum seraya menggedor keras pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Kibum terus menggerayangi tiap sudut bangunan tersebut, mengintip kedalam melalui celah kecil yang ada. Kosong! Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan namja chubby itu. Bisa saja ia berada diatas. Namja tampan itu tak habis akal, ia mengumpulkan beberapa kerikil kecil disekitarnya.. melemparkannya hingga mengenai jendela diatas sembari memanggil. Tetapi sama, Kyuhyun tak jua merespon.

"Coba hubungi Kyunnie papa" sahut Xiumin. Bodoh! Namja dingin itu merutukki dirinya seorang. Kenapa ia sampai tak berfikir seperti itu? Apa gunanya ada handphone berteknologi canggih bila tak dipergunakan?

Ia merogoh saku dalam jasnya, mengambil benda persegi itu dan menghubunginya. Sambungan itu terhubung. Kibum lagi-lagi merapatkan dirinya kedinding, menguping apakah ada nada dari handphone milik namja chubby itu. Dan tampaknya ia benar-benar tak ada disini. Sambungan itu masih terhubung, tak lansung diangkat si pemilik.

Berkali-kali ia melakukan panggilan, dan lagi-lagi hasilnya tetap sama. Tak ada jawaban darinya. Kemana Kyuhyunnya pergi?

Xiumin menarik ujung jas ayahnya yang masih setia mengedor-ngedor pintu tak bersalah itu. Kibum menunduk, menatap anaknya itu. Manik coklat bersih itu menjadi sedikit nanar, dengan bibir yang sedikit digigitnya pelan "Mungkin Kyunnie lelah papa. Ayo kita pergi saja" ucapnya bijak. Namja es itu melemah mendengarnya. Sungguh bijak pemikirannya yang masih terbilang dini tersebut.

Kibum tersenyum lembut akhirnya. Ia menggendong putranya itu kembali dan mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sini, **'Kemana perginya kau, Kyu?'**

"Kita akan kemana sajangnim?" tanya Sekretaris Hyun.

"Kita kembali saja ke perusahaan. Mungkin saja dia sudah kembali bekerja.." jawab Kibum dingin. Sekretaris Hyun mengerti. Ia kembali menjalankan mobil mewah itu, meninggalkan debu serta asap didaerah tersebut. Kibum sejenak menatap kebelakang, berharap sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul sepeninggalnya. Dan nyatanya, semua masih sama.. tetap kosong tak ada tanda kehidupannya.

.

Laju kendaraan itu perlahan melambat setiba dimulut gerbang perusahaan. Manik Kibum perlahan melebar menatap keriuhan didepan perusahaannya tersebut. Para wartawan yang haus akan berita telah memblokade perusahaannya. Mereka tampak riuh dan berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam perusahaan. Namun langkah mereka cepat ditangani dengan baik oleh para sekuriti dan juga beberapa para pegawai perusahaannya.

Inilah dampak dari ucapanmu Kibum. Pengakuanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu, telah membuat para predator yang haus akan info tersebut terbangun. Mereka bagaikan lalat hijau, yang akan mengerumi kotoran dan senantiasa menjamahnya. Lupakah kau akan posisimu sekarang? Dirimu bukan kau seorang yang punya. Jiwa dan ragamu sudah menjadi milik Korea, bahkan dunia.

"Sajangnim?" panggil Sekretaris Hyun melalui spionnya. Kibum hanya bisa diam. Ia masih sibuk membelai surai coklat anaknya yang telah tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

Para predator itu tampaknya telah menyadari kehadiran Kibum disana. Satu yang mengetahui, satu yang bersuara... banyak massa yang menghampiri. Sekretaris Hyun masih membeo memanggilnya. Tak kan aman bagi sajangnimnya itu untuk meladeni para wartawan itu kini.

"Kita pulang saja.." ucap Kibum akhirnya. Sekretaris Hyun lansung memutar setir dan menekan pedal gas kendaraan, berusaha melarikan diri dari mereka yang hampir memerangkap mereka.

Baginya pribadi, ingin rasanya namja flat itu segera menjumpai para kawanan media itu dan mengatakan fakta sebenarnya tentang keakuratan beritanya tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Lihat saja anaknya yang tampak lelah tengah terlelap, terlebih lagi pemain satunya yang ikut andil dalam berita tersebut tak jua nampak batang hidungnya. Dan cara satu-satunya, memang ia harus beristirahat sejenak menenangkan fikiran.

.

.

Didepartemen Pemasaran...

Ketua Hwang tampak risau dalam langkahnya, terus saja mondar-mandir tak jelas didepan meja pegawai magangnya. Sesekali ia menggigit kukunya, terlihat sekali kegusaran yang ia miliki. Berbeda dengan Jessica yang sudah menegang dalam rautnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menghubunginya?" tanya Ketua Hwang penasaran. Yesung sebagai lawan yang ditanyakan hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa dihubungi. "Tadi sambungannya sempat terhubung, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar telah mematikan handphonennya.." jawab Yesung.

Ketua Hwang mengumpat kesal mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Kenapa ia sampai tak peka dengan semua yang pernah terjadi? Kemana perginya pegawai magangnya itu?

Jessica beralih untuk duduk dimeja kerja Kyuhyun yang telah ditinggalkannya sejak tadi. Ditatapnya layar komputer kerja milik namja chubby itu dengan malas. Sebuah perintah untuk meminta kata sandi tampil disana. Yeoja cantik itu menyender pada kursi kerja Kyuhyun, seraya menautkan kedua jemarinya didepan dada.

"Apa yang ingin anda lakukan sunbae?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, apa ada sesuatu dikomputer ini yang menyangkut dirinya dan juga sajangnim." Jawab Jessica sinis. Ia kembali bermain pada keyboard komputer tersebut. Mengetikkan beberapa angka ataupun nama pada keyboard tersebut dan berakhir dengan menekan ENTER!

'X'

Simbol X masih saja setia berpose dilayar itu, sebagai tanda bila sandi yang diinputnya hanya diam menatapnya. Ia sejenak berfikir, ikut andil bersama Jessica demi membobol komputer kerja tersebut. "Tanggal lahirnya 3 februari kan?" tanya Jessica pada Yesung. Yesung mengangguk membenarkan.

Jessica mulai bermain pada keyboard tersebut dengan bekal sandi seadanya, namun lagi-lagi simbol X tersebut masih saja mengejeknya.

"Coba dengan nama Jifan Kim, sunbae?" Jessica mengangguk, dan mencobanya. Tak ada bedanya, tanda X itu tetap mengejek mereka.

"Xiumin Kim?"

'X'

"Kim Jifan?"

'X'

"SparKyu?"

'X'

"Ddangko Brother"

'X'

"Kim Kibum.."

Jessica terdiam, menatap manik bak bulan sabit itu dengan raut bingung. "Siapa itu Kim Kibum?" tanyanya. Yesung hanya diam dengan senyum kakunya. Jelas ia mengetahui siapa itu Kim Kibum, namun tak ia katakan pada sunbaenya itu. Jika Jessica mengetahui yang sebenarnya, yeoja itu akan semakin memanas nantinya. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun pernah menceritakan padanya siapa Jifan Kim itu dulu yang memiliki nama asli Kim Kibum tersebut. Dan ia berjanji pula tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Walau rasa cinta dan benci menjadi satu dalam hatinya, tapi namja tampan itu bisa memegang perkataannya sendiri.

'X'

Lagi-lagi simbol menyebalkan itu terus menari mengejek mereka. Bukankah sebuah sandi dibuat berdasarkan sesuatu yang sangat membekas dihati sipemilik? Apakah Kim Kibum bukan bagian dari hatinya? Yesung tersenyum kecil memikirkan dugaan itu. Jika Kim Kibum bukan orang spesial, apa ada orang lain?

"Bagaimana dengan namaku, sunbae?" tanya Yesung hati-hati. Yesung was-was melihat jemari Jessica menari indah diatas keyboard tersebut yang tengah mengetik namanya. Berharap, jikalau dirinya ada didalam hati namja chubby tersebut. Dan..

'X' Yesung diam-diam mendesah dalam diamnya. Bahkan dirinya juga bukan sosok yang begitu terkesan dihatinya. Mereka berdua diam, bahkan Jessica telah menyenderkan dirinya kembali pada kursi kerja Kyuhyun. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja kerja Kyuhyun sembari berfikir, begitupun Yesung yang berpangku tangan menatap layar komputer tersebut sembari berfikir keras.

"A..." seru Yesung. Jessica mendongak, "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanyanya malas.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi apa salahnya mencoba.." jawab Yesung cerah.

"Apa?" tanya Jessica masih menyender dikursi kerja tersebut. Yesung beralih menuju meja sebelah, menarik sedikit keyboard milik namja chubby itu untuk menghadap padanya. Jessica tak peduli lagi, lelah rasanya harus menjadi Miss Kepo disini. Sudah tak dipedulikannya lagi, rasa penasaran tadi yang telah merasukinya.

'N-a-p-p-e-u-n N-a-m-j-a' deretan beberapa huruf itu mulai ia ketik diatas keyboard tersebut. Gurat kegugupan telah hadir memenuhi wajahnya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Kyuhyun pernah bercerita padanya tentang Kibum yang meninggalkannya dulu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana jalan hidup namja chubby tersebut yang kian susah, dan selalu menyalahkan sajangnimnya itu.

Kling...

"Apa kata sandinya?" tanya Jessica bersemangat saat layar komputer itu akhirnya tak menampilkan simbol X lagi. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi, "Itu tak penting, yang jelas aku sudah membukanya" jawab Yesung santai. Jessica membenarkan. Ia segera beralih mengambil alih kutsor yang sempat Yesung kendalikan tadi.

Manik cantik dan juga jemarinya masih saja bergerak, meneliti isi dari komputer tersebut. Jessica hanya mendesah berat tak ada yang berarti apapun dilihatnya. Lembar kerja atas penulisan proposal yang dibuatnya, dan juga data penyimpanannya hanya berisi berkas-berkas dan juga beberapa lagu yang mungkin diisi namja chubby itu guna membunuh rasa jenuhnya dalam bekerja.

"Memang tak ada apa-apa kan?" tutur Yesung. Jessica masih tak percaya. Ia segera menutup semua tampilan yang dibukanya dan beralih pada folder Recycle Bin, masih tak menyulutkan rasa penasarannya itu.

"Hanya berisi berkas-berkas yang tak lansung dibuangnya penuh" tambah Yesung kembali. Jessica diam. Jemarinya terus menaik turunkan kursor membaca satu persatu sampah yang bertumpukkan itu.

Manik Jessica perlahan membulat, saat icon sebuah foto mengganggunya. Ia memindahkan foto tersebut kembali pada dekstop, yang tak memungkinkan baginya untuk melihat jika masih berada didalam folder recycle tersebut.

"Ini foto sajangnim dan juga Eunjung sajangnim diberita waktu itu kan?_" monolognya sembari menganga tak percaya. "_Kenapa ia mempunyainya?" bingungnya sendiri.

"Ketua Hwang..." panggil Jessica menggila. Si pemilik nama yang merasa terpanggil menoleh dan perlahan mendekati meja kerja tak berpenghuni itu, ikut menimbrung didalam obrolan kecil mereka.

"OMO! Apa-apaan ini?" Ketua Hwang juga ikut terperanjat melihatnya. Memang bukan sebuah foto senonoh terlihat disana, hanya sebuah foto bercengkrama bersama seperti yang pernah beredar beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun yang membuat mereka tak habis fikir, kenapa namja chubby itu memilikinya.

"Coba kau cari yang lain. Mungkin dia menyimpannya disuatu tempat..." ucap Ketua Hwang menggebu-gebu.

"Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tak ada yang bisa kutemukan..." jawab Jessica lesu. Semangat Ketua Hwang untuk bergosip musnahlah sudah. Tak ada lagi harapan baginya untuk mempunyai bahan untuk bergosip disana-sini

Jessica sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, heran melihat sebuah icon yang terhubung pada koneksi internet masih aktif. Jessica mengkliknya satu kali, menampilkan tampilan tersebut dalam ukuran penuh. Mereka bertiga hanya diam, fokus menatap tampilan email yang terpajang manis disana. Yeoja cantik itu menaik turunkan kursornya, melihat isi email dari akun namja chubby itu yang tak di log outnya dahulu.

Jessica beralih pada kotak masuk e-mail Kyuhyun, masih tetap menaik turunkan dengan perlahan kursor ditangannya, sembari maniknya membaca dengan pelan subjek yang hadir disana. Dirasanya tak ada yang istimewa, Yeoja cantik itu beralih pada kotak pengiriman pesan, ingin tahu pesan apa yang pernah dibuatnya. Yesung sempat melarang aksi gila mereka, yang melakukan pelanggaran hak atas privasi orang lain. Namun duo ular yang masih dilingkupi rasa ingin tahu itu menolak mentah-mentah wejangan tersebut.

Hanya ada beberapa pesan terkirim yang masih tersisa. Satu persatu Jessica membukanya. Maniknya melebar penuh, begitupun duo pengikut aksi jahilnya itu. Sebuah pesan yang berisikan sebuah berita dan juga foto yang menyangkut sajangnim tercinta mereka.

Jessica semakin semangat, begitupun Ketua Hwang.. "Sudahlah.. itu privasinya" pinta Yesung untuk menghentikan aksi gila mereka. Dua yeoja itu tak mendengarkan. Mereka masih penasaran dengan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Ternyata, berita yang tak baik-baik tentang sajangnim.. dia yang membuatnya Ketua Hwang" ujar Jessica tak percaya. Ketua Hwang mengangguk mengiyakan, masih menatap takjub sederatan pesan lama yang berisikan sebuah berita berpose indah dihadapan mereka.

"Berita tentang keretakan hubungan sajangnim dengan anaknya... Berita kemarin tentang hubungan sajangnim dengan Eunjung sajangnim.. Semua dia yang membuatnya. Namja itu benar-benar seorang mata-mata" ucap Ketua Hwang tak percaya. Walau sebelumnya namja bermanik bulan sabit itu mencoba mencegah, namun nyatanya ia juga turut ikut dalam menyimak isi email tersebut.

"Ini?" Jessica tampak semakin terkejut melihat pesan terbaru Kyuhyun. Pesan yang dikirim 2 hari yang lalu, nyata terlihat bagi mereka apa yang tergambar dan tertulis disana. Sebuah pesan bergambar yang terpampang manis, bagaimana hangatnya namja chubby itu tengah bercumbu pada Kim Kibum. Ketua Hwang dan juga Yesung terbelalak luar biasa melihatnya. Betulkah manik mereka semua dengan benar menangkap gambar yang terpajang tersebut?

"Jadi.. Dia yang membuat image buruk sajangnim dan juga perusahaan kita? Rupanya kita semua telah ditipu oleh rubah berbulu ayam itu.." desis Ketua Hwang dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Semua pegawai mengarah pandangnya pada meja disudut itu. Ada sebagaian dari mereka yang begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. "Ada apa Ketua Hwang? Apa yag terjadi?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Yesung tampak was-was dengan bibir Ketua Hwang, takut jika sesuatu yang akan merubah image Kyuhyun menjadi semakin jatuh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalian semua bisa kembali bekerja" jawab Ketua Hwang santai. Mereka mengerti dan kembali pada pekerjaan nyata mereka. Yesung lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya image bermulut besar dari yeoja yang berkuasa di divisi ini bisa diajak berkompromi sedikit.

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri? Apa motif dia sebenarnya?" tanya Jessica dengan raut bingungnya. Ia bersender kembali pada kursi kerja Kyuhyun, menatap lekat foto panas itu.

"Apa ini cara yang digunakannya untuk mengungkapkan hubungan mereka? Dia berusaha membuat dirinya jatuh dan sajangnim akan menangkapnya? Dia benar-benar picik.." dengus Jessica dingin.

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku rasa hubungan diantara mereka memang ada, terbukti dengan foto lama ini. Dan setelah ia melihat betapa kayanya sajangnim, ia berusaha untuk mencari celah dan kembali pada sajangnim. Aku tak menyangka raut polos itu ternyata hanya belangnya saja..." tambah Ketua Hwang.

"Kyuhyun bukan orang seperti itu. Aku tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Mungkin ada maksud lain hingga dia berbuat demikian.. jangan membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang belum kita ketahui faktanya" bela Yesung, tak terima jika namja chubby itu dibuat semakin tertohok.

Jessica mendongak dalam duduknya, "Niatnya sudah tergambar jelas disini. Ia telah berusaha sejauh ini, mana mungkin jika dia tak mempunyai niat seperti itu?" kesal Jessica.

"Sudah cukup, sunbae. Jangan semakin membuatnya terlihat bersalah."

"Dia memang bersalah Yesung ssi. Nyatanya, sekarang kita jelas tak tau dimana keberadaannya." Tambah Ketua Hwang ramah, namun dengan maksud yang sangat menusuk.

Yesung hanya diam saja. Dia lansung merampas kursor yang masih dipegang Jessica, dan melog off kannya. Duo yeoja itu gelapan dengan apa yang dilakukan namja tampan tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mematikannya?" gerutu Ketua Hwang.

"Aku akan mencarinya, dan meminta kejelasan darinya.." Yesung menunduk hormat pada dua atasannya itu. Ia beralih kesisi meja kerjanya, mengambil tas kerjanya dan melesat pergi.

"Yesung ssi.. waktu kerja belum habis, masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum waktu pulang. Yesung ssi.." panggil Ketua Hwang. Yesung tak menggubris, ia masih memantapkan langkahnya berlalu. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menemui namja chubby itu dan menanyai akan keabsahan berita serta pendapat yang dikata oleh kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Yach Kim Yesung! Apa kata sandinya? Kim Yesung..." panggil Jessica dengan nada kesal. Tapi Yesung benar-benar telah pergi. Duo yeoja labil itu hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas dimeja kerja itu, menatap jenuh layar komputer yang kembali meminta kata sandi.

"Kita coba saja ne.." tutur Ketua Hwang manis. Biar bagaimanapun, dia juga penasaran dengan email-email milik namja chubby itu. Jessica mengangguk, kembali berkutit dengan berbagai kemungkinan memasukkan kata sandi pada kolom dilayar komputer tersebut.

.

.

"Apa kau menemuinya?" tanya Kibum gusar dibalik meja kerjanya. Seorang namja yang ditanya, yang tak lain adalah Sekretaris Hyun menggeleng lemah. Ia menunduk memohon maaf atas ketidaksanggupannya mencari namja chubby itu.

Kibum hanya bisa mendesah berat. Diacaknya rambutnya kesal, memikirkan keberadaan namja chubby itu, "Aishh.. dimana kau Kyu? Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini..." tutur Kibum pelan.

"Kami sudah mencarinya pada tempat yang sajangnim perintahkan tadi. Apartemen didaerah Gangnam, Perpustakaan umum, Kedai kaki lima disepanjang Seoul, Sauna.. tetapi, Tuan Kyuhyun ssi tak juga kami temukan" jelas Sekretaris Hyun.

Kibum mengerti. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah dengan penjelasan yang dijelaskan sekretarisnya tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan Xiumin? Apa dia masih tertidur dikamarnya?"

"Tuan muda sekarang tengah dimandikan oleh pelayan Lee, sajangnim" Kibum mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah.. kau boleh pergi, Sekretaris Hyun" ujar Kibum tak peduli.

"Tapi sajangnim.. Saya ingin menyampaikan, jika Nona Eunjung tengah menunggu anda diruang tamu?"

"Eunjung?"

"Ne sajangnim" jawab Sekretaris Hyun menunduk hormat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak biarkan dia masuk kemari?"

"Nona Eunjung bilang, dia akan menunggu anda disana..." jawab . Kibum mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya yeoja itu bersikap sopan seperti ini. Biasanya jika ia berkunjung kemari, yeoja itu akan sekenanya memasuki setiap ruang dirumah ini seperti rumahnya seorang. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan untuk menginap dan tidur diranjang namja dingin itu. Namun sekarang? Kenapa sikapnya bak tamu pada umumnya?

"Baiklah.. aku akan menemuinya." Jawab Kibum santai. Ia segera beranjak dari singasananya, dan menemui yeoja cantik itu.

.

Eunjung tersenyum lembut melihat kedatangan Kibum. Kibum pun begitu membalas sapaan yang lembut itu. Ia duduk dikursi tunggal disamping Eunjung. Yeoja cantik itu lansung meraih dan menggenggam jemari Kibum dengan hangat dan sedikit tersenyum. "Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya ramah.

Kibum mengangguk membenarkan. Dan seperti biasa, ia lansung melarikan jemarinya itu dari genggaman yeoja cantik itu. Eunjung kembali sedikit mengulas senyum pahit, sudah biasa ia mendapat perlakuan dingin seperti ini. Tak perlu dijelaskanpun semua orang juga paham, jika yeoja cantik itu memang tak ada dihati dinamja datar itu.

Eunjung menarik tangannya yang melayang hampa itu kembali kedalam pangkuannya. Sedikit suasana canggung hadir diantara mereka. Tak ada percakapan ringan diantara mereka atau seputar dunia bisnis yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka masih asyik bermain didalam fikiran masing-masing.

"E.. Kurasa kau sebaiknya menenangkan diri dahulu. Saat ini, kantor sedang tidak aman untukmu dan juga Kyuhyun." Tutur Eunjung. Kibum menoleh kearahnya dengan raut datarnya itu. Yeoja cantik itu sedikit tersenyum dipandang demikian.

"Biar aku yang menghandle perusahaan sementara waktu" tambahnya kembali. Kibum memajukan sedikit letak duduknya dan menangkup dagunya sejenak. Ia sedikit tersenyum lembut menatap yeoja cantik itu, hingga hampir membuatnya meleleh seketika. Tak dipungkiri jika hatinya masih berdegup tak menentu saat didekat namja bak batu es tersebut. Walau seringkali ia ditolak, entah kenapa rasa itu masih melekat dihatinya. Tidak bisakah Tuhan mengubah takdirnya?

"Terima Kasih Eunjung ssi.. Karna kau sudah membantuku" Eunjung tersenyum lembut.

"Berita asmaramu sungguh menggemparkan Korea, terutama para investor kita. Jujur, aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya diawal. Tak kusangka jika orang itu adalah seorang namja, bahkan aku sempat menjadi tak suka padanya_" Kibum mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"_Banyak pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan seorang pada diriku. Kenapa orang itu bukan aku? Kenapa harus seorang namja? Aku bahkan lebih cantik darinya, bahkan aku sempat berfikir ingin mencelakannya..Dan masih banyak lagi yang kupertanyakan_" Kibum tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Tetapi setelah kufikirkan kembali.. Aku hanya merasa lucu dengan diriku sendiri, yang terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta. Ibuku pernah berkata, tak selamanya cinta hadir untuk dimiliki.. Mereka hanya ingin dikenal sebelum merasakan lebih jauh apa itu cinta sejati. Mungkin rasaku padamu memang hanya sebatas perkenalan cinta dan cinta sejatimu bukanlah aku melainkan dia._"

Eunjung tersenyum lembut setelahnya, "_Dia pantas memilikimu ataupun kau miliki. Dia orang sederhana, sayang kepada Xiumin, dan juga pekerja keras. Tak salah bagimu jika kau sangat mencintainya. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya..."

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku senang kau telah jujur padaku Eunjung-ssi.. Tetaplah mempertahankan sikap baik hatimu itu untuk mendapat lelaki yang baik pula nantinya. Terima kasih" tutur Kibum tulus. Eunjung tersenyum menanggapinya. Dan beginilah akhir sebenarnya kisah cinta yeoja cantik tersebut. Kandas bahkan sebelum dimulai. Namun demikian, ia masih bisa menguasai emosinya dan berfikir tenang menggunakan otaknya bukan hatinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tudung hoodienya saat tiba didepan ruang kerja Lee sajangnim. Ia mengetuk sekali pintu utama itu, memberi tahu kedatangannya. Setelah didengar ada sahutan dari dalam, ia segera melesat masuk kedalam ruang kerja tersebut.

Lee Sooman lansung berdiri menyambut kedatangan pegawai kesayangannya itu dengan senyuman ramah. Ia beralih mendekati namja chubby itu dan segera memeluknya. Kyuhyun hanya diam menerima pelukan itu, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu mencak ditempatnya berdiri.

"Cho Kyuhyun pegawai kesayanganku.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo duduk dulu..." ajak Lee Sooman, menggiringnya ke sebuah kursi tamu didepan mejanya. Kyuhyun menurut dan duduk disana. Lee Sooman beralih menuju kursi kuasanya, duduk dengan elegan menatap ramah pegawai kesayangannya yang tampak tak bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya jika kau dan Jifan Kim adalah sepasang kekasih dahulu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menuruti perkataanmu saja sajangnim." Jawab Kyuhyun lesu. Ia bergeser pada kursinya dan mendesah berat.

"Tetapi besar juga nyalinya, mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu secara terbuka. Kau pasti sangat terkejut saat ini" Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Biasanya aku yang mengejar, tetapi sekarang malah aku yang dikejar.." jawabnya lesu.

Lee Sooman tertawa mendengarnya, "Jujur saja.. Aku juga terkejut melihat email darimu itu. Tetapi beritamu sangat mempunyai nilai yang besar, dan menjadikan majalah kita sebagai majalah no 1 di Korea. Tetapi untuk menutupi identitas narasumber, aku meminta pihak editor untuk menutupnya.. Dan setelah ditutup, malah dia sendiri yang membukanya.. hahaha" cerita Lee Sooman.

"Aku tak habis fikir, ada apa dengannya.. hingga berbuat demikian"

"Kurasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Cho" Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Hatinya sudah capek sekarang ini. Sepulang dari makan siang tadi bersama Kibum dan juga Xiumin, ia lansung berlari menaiki bus menuju kantor. Namun setiba dihalaman kantor, entah dari mana para lebah yang haus akan informasi itu telah bersarang disana.

Tak ingin menjadi santapan lezat mereka, ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Bersembunyi dari kawanan predator tersebut. Tetapi lagi-lagi tak ada ruang bebas untuknya, belum sempat ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kunci.. satuan predator itu mendatangi kediamannya dan mulai memburunya.

Jelas ia tak diam saja. Berpengalaman yang sama seperti mereka, dengan langkah cepat ia berhasil melarikan diri. Namja chubby itu berhenti sejenak disebuah toko busana. Ia membeli sebuah hoodie bewarna merah cerah, menaikkan sedikit kerah hoodie tersebut dan memakai tudungnya segera. Ia melirik kesegala arah, memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya. Dan setelah aman, ia melakukan perjalanan ke sini.. ke perusahaan keduanya, Sapphire Magazine.

"Tetapi aku tak habis fikir, kenapa kau sampai hati membuat berita tentang dirimu sendiri?"

"Bukankah anda yang memintanya, sajangnim? Aku hanya berusaha mengikuti keinginan anda"

"Hm.. itu benar. Aku hanya heran, tak ada keraguan yang kau miliki. Kau bahkan secara terang-terangan memberi data itu padaku"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan hatiku saja..." jawab Kyuhyun sendu. _**'Sejujurnya.. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, jika aku berbuat seperti ini.. Apa rasa benci yang sempat goyah itu akan tetap pada tempatnya? Atau malah, berubah menjadi cinta kembali?'**_

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Lee Sooman penasaran. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu. Ia tak ingin bicara lebih jauh tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Biar bagaimanapun, sajangnimnya juga adalah seorang wartawan. Ingat! Dia lah petinggi di Sapphire Magazine, yang jelas mempunyai pengalaman lebih dulu sebagai wartawan.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Terakhir kali kau bilang sangat menyukai perusahaan itu. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja meninggalkan perusahaan itu?"

Dari hati yang terdalam, sungguh ia merasa tak baik. Perusahaan itu sangat membatunya dalam hidup, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bangga dengan pekerjaannya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada pilihan lain karena ikrarnya sebagai seorang wartawan yang independen telah tertatam dalam hatinya.

Ia melewati semua ego serta perasaan pribadinya didalam urusan pekerjaannya. Walaupun itu sakit, inilah resiko yang harus dihadapinya.

"Yah.. aku memang menyukai pekerjaan diperusahaan itu. Tetapi kau tau sendirikan sajangnim, bagaimana karakterku? Yang terpenting, kau harus memenuhi janjimu itu. Jadikan aku Kepala redaksi disini, bukan dewan redaksi lagi. Pengorbananku sudah sangat banyak pada perusahaan ini"

Lee Sooman sajangnim hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan dengan apa yang namja chubby itu pinta, karena itulah yang ia janjikan dulu pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Karena beritanya yang spektakuler itu yang membuat perusahaan kecil seperti Magazine, beranjak mendapat sorotan lebih pada khalayak umum.

"Kau tenang saja Cho. Aku selalu menepati janji, dan posisi itu akan kau dapatkan secepatnya.." jawab Lee Sooman. Kyuhyun terseyum membalasnya, setidaknya.. ia tak melakukan sebuah usaha yang sia-sia. Ibarat kata, walau ia telah menolak daging diatas meja.. masih ada ikan yang menunggunya.

"Dan apa aku boleh meminta permintaan padamu sajangnim?"

"Apa itu?"

"Izinkan aku menginap disini. Tak memungkinkan bagiku untuk pulang kerumah, mereka telah mengepung kediamanku"

Lee Sooman mengangguk dengan senyum lembutnya, memperbolehkan Kyuhyun menjadikan kantor ini sebagai rumah keduanya tinggal.

.

.

**TBC**

Hayoo ngaku.. Siapa yang kalian tebak yang menyebarkan berita tersebut? Ihihihi..

Ok, di chap ini memang kagag ada KiHyun momentnya sama sekali. Setidaknya berikan ruang buat amoree untuk nyelesein alur ceritanya. Kalo KiHyun moment melulu, kapan ceritanya bakal selesai? Ehhee..

Tapi dichap depan, bakal amoree buat KiHyun kembali satu! Dan publik akan semakin gempar tentunya. Ihihihi.. dan untuk pengupdatetannya, seperti biasa.. bakal amoree apdettt di hari kamis a.k.a malam jumat. Ihihihi..

Mohon jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak dikotak review ne^^gomawo


	15. Chapter 15

Krrk..Krrk...

Tiga orang namja yang tengah asyik menatap lekat layar PC komputer, beralih memandang seorang namja chubby yang tengah berselonjor lepas diruang tersebut. Si pemilik tubuh lansung menutup raut yang tengah malu itu dengan lengan kirinya dan sedikit menyesalinya dalam hati.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 KS, dan mungkin bunyi tak berirama itu disebabkan karna si pemilik tubuh belum menyuplai asupan gizi untuk tubuhnya.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu kenyang, Kyuhyun ssi? Tampaknya memberimu roti saja tak bisa membuatmu kenyang" seru seorang namja berambut blonde yang memakai topi ragge bewarna hijau. Namja chubby yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, menurunkan letak lengannya itu.. membiarkan muka menahan malu itu semakin menjadi bahan ejekan.

"Bukan aku yang membuat bunyi seperti itu.. tetapi ini_" tunjuknya pada perut ratanya sendiri "Mungkin saja porsi roti tadi belum memenuhi kebutuhanku"

3 namja itu terkikik dan bahkan terkekeh mendengarnya, "Apa kalian masih mempunyai makanan lagi? Tampaknya aku masih membutuhkannya.."

Mereka menggeleng gamang menanggapinya. Seorang namja bersurai kelam dengan memakai kacamata berframe bulat menunjuk sebuah galon air disudut ruangan, "Kami cuma ada air.. kau bisa mengambilnya disana" ucapnya menggoda. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Minum air saja mana bisa membuatnya kenyang, mungkin akan membuat perut ratanya itu mencuat kedaratan akibat kekembungan.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mencari makanan dahulu. Tak tega bagiku jika cacing-cacingku terus bergemuruh meminta tumbal untuk mereka" Mereka tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa kalian masih berada disini?" tanyanya kembali. Namja bertopi ragge mengangguk mengiyakan, "Masih banyak berita yang belum masuk dalam proses editing. Dan tengah malam nanti berita tersebut harus masuk kedalam proses percetakan dan akan diedar subuh nanti..Tak memungkinkan jika kami semua pulang sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Biar bagaimanapun, dulunya ia juga bekerja seperti ini. Jika tak ada peliputan dilapangan, Lee sajangnim akan memintanya membantu para editor dalam proses editing. Jelas ia mengerti bagaimana susah dan rumitnya jalannya proses pembuatan sebuah majalah. Masuk dalam dewan redaksi, menguji kelayakan berita tersebut.. dan setelah disetujui, berita akan masuk dalam proses editing guna memperbaiki sesuatu yang terlihat tak berguna didalam berita. Dan setelah itu, akan masuk kedalam proses percetakan yang pada umumnya dilakukan pada malam hari, saat semua berita telah fix siap dicetak.

"Kalau benar demikian, aku akan membawa sedikit makanan kemari. Dan jangan lupakan berita tentangku, harus kalian buat semanis mungkin! Jangan membuat citra buruk terhadapku! Aku tak ingin orang-orang yang membenciku akan bertambah peminatnya. Kalian masih ingatkan dengan kesepakatan kemarin?"

Mereka membeo menjawab. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja berjalan seorang diluar? Para lebah itu mungkin masih berkeliaran dijalanan mencarimu" seru namja berkaca mata tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat jam dinding yang terus berdetak bersama jarumnya. Dikedikkan bahunya sekali, "Aku akan berhati-hati. Kalian tak perlu mencemaskanku.."

"Maafkan kami yang tak bisa menemanimu. Deadline cetak sebentar lagi.." sendu seorang namja bermata sipit dengan raut sedihnya. Kyuhyun berseringai membalasnya, "Hei.. aku hanya ingin mencari makanan, bukan terjun kemedan perang. Kalian semua tak usah menatapku seperti itu.."

Ia melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan dan meninggalkan ruang editing tersebut. Ia menuruni anak tangga perusahaannya dengan santai. Perusahaan Sapphire Magazine memang hanya sebuah perusahaan kecil yang memiliki 3 lantai, kecil memang. Basemant bawah tanah yang merupakan tempat proses percetakan, lantai 1 yang merupakan area lobby, lantai 2 tempat para karyawan bekerja dan juga area mengadakan rapat proyeksi, dan lantai 3 yang merupakan ruang editing dan juga Lee sajangnim.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah seraya melambaikan tangannya saat tiba dilantai 2, menyapa segelintir teman satu profesinya yang masih bekerja. "Hei Cho, kau mau kemana?" tanya mereka.

"Hanya ingin mencari angin segar.." jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Hati-hati.. Wartawan lain mungkin masih mengincarmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menanggapi. Sudah jadi rahasia perusahaan jika mereka telah mengetahui berita mengenai namja chubby tersebut, dan juga mengetahui jika namja chubby tersebut memakai perusahaan sebagai tempat perlindungannya.

Kyuhyun turun lagi hingga ke lobby yang telah sepi tak ada penghuni, biar begitu.. diarea tersebut masih terang benderang walau tak ada siapapun. Ia keluar dari perusahaan tersebut. Namja chubby itu kembali menjawab jawaban yang sama saat pihak sekuruti yang berjaga menanyainya. Dan dengan pernyataan yang sama untuk berhati-hati, Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

Ia senang mendengar ataupun melihat rekan sejahwatnya itu peduli padanya. Walau ia tak menjamin 100 persen akan arti kebenaran dari ketulusan yang mereka berikan, tapi ia cukup terhibur jika ia masih dianggap disini. Inilah tempatnya.. Jika ia kembali pada pekerjaannya kemarin, itu sangat tidak memungkinkan. Mereka pasti tidak akan menerimanya kembali dengan berita yang telah dibuatnya sendiri, terutama dengan statement Kibum tadi.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

"Papa.." panggil Xiumin seraya mengucek manik coklatnya. Kibum mendongak dibalik meja kerjanya, menatap lembut buah hatinya yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kerjanya dengan piyama doraemon yang dikenakannya.

Xiumin melangkah kecil menuju meja ayahnya itu. Kibum menyambutnya, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu kedalam pangkuanya. "Min tak tidur?" tanyanya lembut. Xiumin menggeleng lembut, "Min sudah puas tidur papa.. Tadi siang Min tidur lalu bangun dan makan.. terus tidur lagi.. Min lelah. Jadi Min kesini.."

Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya. "Apa papa tak lelah bekerja terus?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak. Papa bekerjakan untuk Min." Jawab Kibum lembut. Ia bersender pada kursi kerjanya, dan merebahkan badan anaknya itu kedalam dada bidangnya.

"Huh, tapi kalau papa sakit karena bekerja.. Min tak suka." Jawabnya ketus. Namja dingin itu mengacak surai anaknya pelan dengan gemas sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Papa.."

"Eum.."

"Apa Papa sudah bertemu dengan Kyunnie? Min kangen dengan Kyunnie.." Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengecup sayang pipi anaknya itu. Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa, bahkan ia sendiri juga rindu pada namja chubby yang tak dilihatnya seharian ini. Ia bahkan tak tau dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Papa..."

"Eum?"

"Min lapar.. Tetapi ahjumma Lee sudah tidur." Adunya lirih. Kibum menurunkan anaknya itu dari pangkuannya. Ditutupnya semua dokumen yang tengah dikerjakannya tadi dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan diluar dan berjalan-jalan?" tawar Kibum. Xiumin mengangguk cepat mendengarnya. Tak biasanya ayah tampannya itu mengajaknya keluar dimalam hari. Ini kesempatan langka yang tak patut dilewatkan. Kapan lagi dia bisa melihat Korea pada malam hari.

Kibum kembali mengacak surai coklat anaknya itu, dan menggenggamnya bersama langkah diantara mereka. Xiumin sedikit berlonjak dalam langkahnya, merasa bahagia dengan ajakkan ayahnya itu. Namja dingin itu mengambil mantelnya dan juga milik anaknya, sebagai tameng dari deru dingin diluar sana. Ia juga beralih mengambil sebuah topi rajut yang mempunyai tutup telinga, memakaikannya pada anaknya itu agar tak kedinginan. Dan jangan lupakan pula dengan sarung tangan mini untuk anaknya itu.

"Kenapa Min harus memakai semuanya dan papa tidak?" tanyanya heran.

Kibum tersenyum sayang, "Min tak ingin sakitkan? Sudah pakai saja, jangan banyak bertanya ne.." Xiumin mengangguk cepat mendengarnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk jemarinya pelan yang telah terpasang sarung tangan dengan senyum childishnya. Diraihnya segara jemari ayahnya itu dan segera pergi.

.

Xiumin duduk dengan tenang disamping Kibum yang berada dibelakang kemudi. Namja dingin itu menarik seatbelt kursi anaknya itu dan memasangnya, begitupun dengan Kibum. Mesin mobil telah dihidupkannya, "Kita akan makan dimana papa?" tanya Xiumin girang. "Kita jalan dulu ne..." jawab Kibum.

Dilihatnya spion depan kendaraannya, kanan dan kirinya seraya memundurkan mobilnya. Tak ada sopir ataupun yang selalu membayanginya yang menjadi teman mengemudinya. Semua telah beristirahat dan tengah asyik dalam dunia mereka sendiri, hanya dua namja tampan ini saja yang masih terjaga dan ingin berpetualang.

Xiumin menatap keseluruh penjuru saat mobilnya berlaju. Decak kagum terus berkumandang dari bibir kecilnya itu melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan ataupun pertokoan yang menggelitik manik coklatnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. Jelas sekali jika anaknya sangat bahagia dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ya karena dia memang belum pernah diajak berjalan pada malam hari. Hari-harinya hanya dihabiskan pada tiga tempat disiang hari, rumah.. sekolah.. ataupun perusahaannya. Jadi sudah wajar jika decak kagum itu terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Tampaknya Kibum perlu membenahi caranya membesarkan Xiumin.

"Kyunnie..." pekik Xiumin. Kibum menoleh pada anaknya, melambatkan laju kendaraannya.

"Ada apa Min?" tanya Kibum bingung. Xiumin mencak dikursinya. Ia merapatkan wajah chubby itu dijendela, menatap kearah samping. "Min.." panggil Kibum.

Xiumin menoleh dengan raut sulit diartikan, "Min melihat Kyunnie papa.." jawabnya menggebu.

"Dimana?" tanya Kibum semangat. Xiumin menunjuk sisi sebelah kiri, masih dalam posisinya "Di minimarket sana.."

Kibum lansung melihat spion depannya, melaju mundur dengan pelan dan juga hati-hati. "Itu papa..." pekiknya lagi, menunjuk jendela mobil. Kibum menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang anaknya. Hatinya berdegup dengan seulas senyum kecil dibibirnya. Akhirnya.. akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat namja chubby itu yang tengah asyik memakan ramen instan, duduk mengahadap jalan. Namja itu seringkali menaikkan tudung hoodienya yang sempat terlepas, menutup wajahnya dari umum..takut-takut ada yang mengenalnya.

Namja itu sesekali meniup ramen yang masih hangat dihadapannya itu, menjumputnya dan berakhir dalam kunyahannya. Ia nampaknya tak sadar jika ia tengah diawasi oleh duo namja yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya itu selama ini. Ia masih tetap menunduk, menyantap dengan asyik makan malamnya itu.

"Kita makan ramen saja ne Min. Tapi Min jangan berisik.. nanti Kyunnie akan terganggu." Ujar Kibum. Xiumin mengangguk cepat, masih mencak-mencak dalam duduknya.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menunduk menuju konter panjang yang mengarah menghadap jalan. Ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya dan juga cup ramen hangat dalam pegangannya diatas meja panjang tersebut. Diliriknya bagian kanan-kirinya dengan sesekali menarik tudung hoodienya. Tudung itu tak menurut padanya, kesal merasa selalu dipermainkan.. Kyuhyun menarik kedua tali di tudungnya, membuatnya mengerucut lalu mengikatnya.

Ia beralih pada cup ramen dihadapannya, mengaduknya sejenak guna membiarkan bumbu-bumbu dari mie instant tersebut dapat berbaur. Setelah dirasanya mie tersebut siap untuk diseduh, namja chubby itu mulai melakukan ritualnya. Kepulan asap dari mie nya terus menari cantik dihadapannya. Ia sesekali menjumput dan memasukkan jumputan mie tersebut kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Kyuhyun sesekali megap-megap dengan suhu panas yang ia telan. Apa begitu laparnya ia?

Kibum dan juga Xiumin beralih duduk disampingnya, tanpa sepengetahuannya dengan membawa 1 cup ramen untuk Xiumin. Bocah chubby itu terkikik dalam diam menatap ayahnya yang membalas kikikan itu dengan mengacak surai coklatnya. Kibum meraih anaknya itu untuk duduk dikursi yang cukup tinggi tersebut.

Xiumin lansung menyambar cup ramennya, mengikuti apa yang Kyunnienya lakukan. Lagi-lagi ia terkikik dalam diam, melihat Kyunnienya makan dengan tak elitenya. Mulut kecilnya terus meniup mienya yang masih panas, menyendoknya kecil hingga berhasil dikunyah didalam mulut kecilnya itu.

"Apa besok, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Begini rasanya menjadi target dari mereka? Rasanya benar-benar tidak mengenakkan." Monolog Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang kecil. Namja chubby itu jelas tak sadar dengan kehadiran duo namja disampingnya itu. Ia masih tetap asyik memakan mienya, bahkan sesekali menyeruput kuahnya hingga pipi chubby itu semakin chubby tercetak, karena penuh telah terisi.

Kibum tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, bahkan terkekeh dalam diam melihat Kyuhyun menyeka bibirnya dengan lengan hoodienya. Disatu keadaan, ia bahkan terlihat lucu diantara kejorokan yang dibuatnya.. dan Kibum menyukai itu.

"Papa..." panggil Xiumin berbisik. Ia menarik mantel ayahnya itu, hingga Kibum menoleh padanya. "Kyunnie sangat lucu.. Hihihi" bisiknya tertahan. Namja flat itu menyetujui dengan apa yang dikata anaknya itu. Kyuhyun memang namja yang lucu dan juga menggemaskan sedari dulu.

"Tapi.. apa dia baik-baik saja? Berita itu pasti telah membuatnya dalam masalah" ucap Kyuhyun kembali. Dilihatnya kembali cup ramen yang telah kandas isinya itu, lalu menggeserkannya kesamping. Ia beralih mengambil plastik belanjaannya itu, memilah sesuatu didalam sana. Dikeluarkannya satu bungkus roti isi berukuran sedang dan juga minuman kaleng bersoda. Ia meraih minuman bersodanya, membuka penutup atasnya dan lansung meminumnya.

Glek..

Glek..

"A..." ucapnya bersendawa. Kyuhyun kembali mengelap bibirnya penuhnya itu dengan lengan hoodienya kembali. Diraihnya kembali roti isi yang masih tergeletak manis dihadapannya dan membukanya.

Xiumin geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Kyunnienya yang mempunyai porsi makan jauh lebih banyak darinya, pantas saja namja itu mempunyai pipi yang chubby. Bocah chubby itu berdecak dalam diam, melihat kelakuan Kyunnienya yang sangat memalukan itu.

"Kyunnie seperti babi yang terlalu banyak makan" umpatnya tak tahan. Kyuhyun menoleh, masih dengan roti yang menggantung dibibirnya. Pertama kali sosok yang dilihatnya adalah Kibum, si namja dingin yang telah mengedikkan bahunya.. dan beralih pada sosok kecil disampingnya yang telah menatapnya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." jelas saja ia lansung tersedak melihat kehadiran mereka. Ia lansung mengambil minumannya, dan meminumnya dengan ganas.

"Ka.. kalian? Ke..kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanyanya panik beserta bingung.

"Xiumin dan aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja.. dan kebetulan kita berdua melihatmu disini" jawab Kibum jujur. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya, bisa saja namja dingin ini tengah berbohong. Tapi sayangnya, spekulasimu itu salah Kyu.. niat awal mereka hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja dan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Kyuhyun celingukkan ke segala arah, menatap seisi mini market yang tak ada pengunjung.. kecuali mereka bertiga dan juga seorang kasir dimejanya yang seolah tak peduli.

"Aku tak ingin berita yang tidak-tidak kembali mencuat" bisiknya takut, dan masih memasang tatapan khawatirnya kesegala arah.

"Kyunnie kemana saja? Aku dan papa mencari Kyunnie kerumah, tapi Kyunnie tak ada. Apa Kyunnie sudah pindah rumah?" kali ini giliran Xiumin yang bertanya. Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap sosok kecil itu dengan raut kebingungan. "Banyak orang-orang jahat mencari Kyunnie.. jadi Kyunnie hyung bersembunyi" jawab Kyuhyun.

Xiumin menoleh pada papanya, mengerjap sejenak sebelum bertanya "Kita harus membantu Kyunnie papa.. Min tak ingin Kyunnie akan celaka karena mereka" Heii! Orang jahat yang dimaksudkannya bukan seorang mafia berbadan kekar dengan muka seramnya, yang ingin merenggut nyawa Kyunniemu. Tapi seorang predator yang haus akan informasi yang tengah mengincarnya. Ya, wajar saja jika Xiumin tak tahu.. diusianya yang masih terlalu dini ini, sulit untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak wajib diketahuinya.

"Min.. Kyunnie hyung pergi dulu nde.. Kyunnie Hyung harus kembali bersembunyi, agar orang jahat itu tak mendapatkan Kyunnie.. Annyeong" ucapnya terburu. Kyuhyun lansung turun dari duduknya, meraih kantong belanjaannya dan melesat. Kibumpun demikian. Ia turun dari duduknya dan segera meraih jemari itu.

"Papa.." panggil Xiumin yang juga ingin ikut. Ia tak bisa turun dengan mudah dari kursi putar yang tinggi ini sendirian. Untuk naiknya saja ia masih perlu dibantu, apalagi turunnya.

Kyuhyun sejenak melirik bocah temben itu yang susah dalam duduknya. "Lihat anakmu itu" ujarnya dingin. Kibum menoleh kebelakang, ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedikit kelengahan Kibum, Kyuhyun gunakan dengan baik. Ia lansung melepaskan genggaman Kibum dan segera melesat. Namja dingin itu lansung meraih anaknya yang hampir terjatuh dan segera melesat mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang telah berlalu, meninggalkan anaknya itu masih dalam kebingungan didalam minimarket tersebut.

"Kyu.." cegah Kibum seraya menarik lengannya. Kyuhyun menoleh, melihat pegangan tangannya itu yang diganggam Kibum. "Lepaskan.." ucapnya dingin.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Kibum ingin tahu. Kyuhyun diam. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, melihat bocah tembem itu yang berlari kecil menyusul mereka sembari berteriak memanggil mereka.

"Ada apa denganku? Aku baik-baik saja"

Kibum menggeleng keras menolaknya, "Tidak. Kau sangat aneh belakangan ini. Terkadang kau mendiamiku.. terkadang kau baik padaku.. dan terkadang kau membenciku. Apa arti semua itu?"

Kyuhyun mendesah mendengarnya. Ditatapnya Xiumin yang telah berhasil mengejar mereka. Bocah tembem itu tengah berdiri disamping ayahnya degan nafasnya yang tersengal capek. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, melihat potret kelelahan itu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" Kibum langi-lagi menggeleng mendengar pernyataan singkat tersebut. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Kibum pada pointnya. Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tengah meragukan hatimu sendiri?_" tanya Kibum, dan namja chubby itu hanya diam membisu.

"_Kau membenciku, tapi kau masih mencintaiku. Dan karena itu kau bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini" Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup tak menentu. Bagaimana ia tahu akan kegundahan hatinya kini?

"Apa yang kau tau? Kau bersikap seolah kau tau semuanya" jawab Kyuhyun tak ingin terbongkar akan kegundahannya slama ini. Apa yang dikata namja flatnya itu sejujurnya benar. Cinta dan juga benci, semua menjadi satu dihatinya. Berbuat nakal dengan mengerjai namja dingin itu, apa yang akan dirasa hatinya? Masih besarkah kebenciannya? Atau cintanya yang lebih mendominasi? Kedua rasa itulah yang membuatnya bingung.

"Jawab jujur padaku.. Apa yang kau rasakan kini saat melihatku"

'_**Jantungku berdetak tak menentu'**_

"Apa yang kau rasa saat aku menyentuhmu?"

'_**Aku merasa seolah ribuan volt listrik menyengatku..'**_

"Apakah kau muak melihatku?"

'_**Tidak sama sekali'**_

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi lagi?"

'_**Jangan lakukan itu...'**_

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun..." ucap Kibum tegas. Nafas Kyuhyun semakin naik-turun dengan emosi yang tertahan itu. Dialihkannya pandangannya kelain arah, takut untuk beradu tatap dengan manik sehitam arang itu. Kibum lansung menangkup kedua pipi chubby itu, untuk beralih menatapnya kembali.

Manik Kyuhyun nanar menatap manik arang milik Kibum yang seolah menyihirnya itu. Ia menurunkan pandangannya kembali, menatap Xiumin yang berada disamping namja dingin itu dengan tatapan nanarnya. Bibirnya bergumam kecil, seolah tengah memanggil namanya.

"Aku.. sungguh mencintaimu. Kenapa kau seolah tak memperdulikan perasaanku itu?" tanya Kibum melembut.

"Ayo kita kembali seperti dulu. Merajut asa yang sempat terputus itu, dan mulai membina keluarga kecil kita bersama. Aku janji, aku takkan mengecewakanmu lagi.."

"Janji? Kata itu sudah menjadi momok buatku. Apa kau yakin kau masih mencintaiku?_" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap manik hitam tersebut. Kibum mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan membalasnya. Ia membelai dengan penuh kelembutan pada dikedua pipi chubby itu. Sentuhan itu sangat hangat terasa, namun Kyuhyun masih diam dengan raut datarnya.

"_Tetapi aku belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan perasaanku ini" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu? Kyu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu semua masalah ini adalah perbuatanku?"

"Eh?"

"Semua berita tentang kejelekanmu selama ini adalah perbuatanku. Bahkan berita yang tengah beredar pada hari ini"

Kibum menarik wajah itu untuk mendekat, menciumi keningnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ini masalah yang serius, kenapa pula namja flat itu menganggapnya biasa dengan sikap santainya itu?

"Aku sudah menebaknya sebelumnya.." jawab Kibum singkat.

"Eh?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dengan jawaban Kibum.

"Sudah kuduga jika itu adalah perbuatanmu. Kau ingin membalas dendam padaku, tapi kau kembali terjebak dalam cintamu itu. Aku tak marah ataupun membencimu.. Aku hanya membiarkanmu melakukan semuanya hingga amarahmu padaku reda, dan kita bisa kembali bersama lagi_"

Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menjawab. Kibum sudah tau semuanya? Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya slama ini dalah sesuatu yang sia-sia?

"Dan kau berhasil membuatku sakit kepala Kyu_" Kibum terkikik kecil mendengarnya "Bahkan membuatku cemburu sekaligus"

"Cemburu?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan, "Kedekatanmu dengan namja yang bernama Yesung itu yang membuatku panas, sakit hati melihat kalian berdua"

Xiumin menarik sedikit ujung mantel ayahnya, menatapnya dengan kebingungan. "Papa.." panggilnya. KiHyun menunduk secara bersamaan dengan tatapan bertanyanya. Xiumin diam seketika dan menggeleng cepat saat ditatap intens seperti itu. "Tidak jadi.." jawabnya singkat.

Kibum kembali menangkup pipi chubby itu untuk kembali menatapnya. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk melepaskan tangkupannya, dan Kibum menyanggupinya.

"Ayo kita menikah Kyu.." Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Begitupun Xiumin yang menjadi saksi keduanya. Manik coklatnya mengerjap-ngerjap mendongak menatap mereka berdua.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" dengus Kyuhyun kebingungan. "Tapi_" bantah Kyuhyun.

Kibum lansung menutup bibir pulm itu dengan bibir miliknya. Xiumin terbelalak melihat aksi gila mereka dimuka jalan yang tampak sepi ini. Ditutupnya mulutnya seorang masih dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

Kibum lansung menarik tengkuk namja chubby itu, mendekatkan bibir mereka yang sempat terlepas akibat perlawanan Kyuhyun. Lelah selalu gagal dari perlawanannya, namja chubby itu pasrah menerima setiap sentuhan yang Kibum berikan padanya. Maniknya perlahan menutup, menikmati sentuhan itu yang terus melumat bibirnya dan juga rongga mulutnya.

Lama juga permainan gila itu berlansung. Merasa lelah satu sama lain, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir itu dengan pelan. Mulut sedikit menganga, meraup semua oksigen disekitar.. terus saja mereka dendangkan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang hatimu rasakan? Apa kau masih benci melihatku?" tanya Kibum lembut. Ia sedikit tersenyum memandangnya. Senyuman yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil sebagai jawabannya. Sentuhan tadi sungguh membuat hatinya tenang. Kebencian yang berusaha ia pupuk untuk berbuah selama ini, entah kenapa kandas dirasanya.

Kibum lansung merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu kedalam dekapannya. Ia tersenyum senang disana. Diusapnya sayang dan sesekali mencium surai ikal itu dengan lembut, menyalurkan semua cinta dihatinya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya diam membatu.. menutup maniknya dan merasakan sentuhan hangat itu. Senang baginya kembali merasakan sentuhan Kibum yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Ayo kita akhiri semuanya, Kyu. Kau maukan menikah denganku? Menjadi istriku dan juga mama dari anak-anakku? Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya..."

Kyuhyun tak mengangguk, ia hanya tersenyum kecil menyalurkan kebahagaiann dihatinya. Inilah akhir yang diimpikannya. "Jika aku memberimu kesempatan, kau benar tak akan meninggalkanku seperti waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari namja itu, dan beralih memegang kedua pundaknya. "Aku janji padamu.. Aku janji. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi seperti waktu itu. Jadi, kau mau kita memulainya kembali?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut membalasnya. Kibum sumringah melihatnya. Inilah yang dimaunya.. memiliki Kyuhyun sepenuhnya seperti waktu dulu. Namja flat itu kembali merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia tertawa senang dan sesekali bersorak bahagia dijalanan yang sepi itu.

"Papa.." panggil Xiumin yang sedari tadi mereka diamkan. Terlalu asyik berlovey dovey ria, hingga melupakan sosok tembem itu yang menyaksikan kegiatan gila yang belum pantas ia lihat.

Kibum menunduk dengan raut senangnya dan lansung beralih untuk jongkok, guna mensejajarkan letak berdirinya sama dengan bocah tembem itu. "Apa Min senang jika papa akan menikahi Kyunnie? Menjadikan Kyunnie sebagai mama Min?"

Xiumin tak menjawab. Bibirnya sudah memble, bosan mendengar celotehan kekanakkan Kibum. Ia lansung memeluk Kibum erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk ayahnya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya.. Mungkinkah ia sedang patah hati kini?

"Min kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun iba. Ia ikut berjongkok dibalik punggung Xiumin, mengelus punggung kecil itu dengan sayang. Xiumin menggeleng cepat dalam tengkuk ayahnya itu, hingga membuat duo namja itu kebingungan jadinya.

"Min tak senang jika Kyunnie menjadi mama untuk Min?" tanya Kibum prihatin. Xiumin lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat, masih menyembunyikan wajah tembemnya itu kepermukaan.

"Jadi? Coba ceritakan pada papa, sayang.." pinta Kibum lembut. Akhirnya wajah tembem itu ia tunjukkan. Ditatapnya keempat manik yang masih setia menatapnya bingung dan penuh iba. Apakah kisah bahagia itu kembali terbentur dengan persetujuan si kecil Kim? Jangan!

"Min senang jika Kyunnie akan menjadi mama Min. Tetapi Min juga sedih, Kyunnie kan kekasihku.." ceritanya sedih. Kibum tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, begitupun Kyuhyun yang sudah asyik mengelus surai kecoklatan itu. Rupanya ia masih belum mengerti akan arti kekasih yang dijelaskan namja chubby itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Bukankah jika Kyunnie menjadi mama, itu akan menjadi bagus? Min akan bertemu Kyunnie setiap harinya.." jelas Kibum. Xiumin tampak berfikir sembari mengerjap pelan, hingga membuat Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya.

"Bagaimana jika Kyunnie adalah kekasih papa terlebih dulu?" tambah Kibum kembali, hingga membuat bocah tembem itu mengerjap semakin bingung.

"Kim Kibum.." tegur Kyuhyun, untuk memberhentikan perkataannya agar tak membuat bocah itu semakin bingung dalam fikirannya.

"Jadi.. selama ini, Kyunnie itu kekasih papa?" tanya Xiumin tak percaya. Kibum mengangguk dengan coolnya, dan membuat bocah polos itu mendesah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Kyunnie dan juga papa tak memberi tahu Min?" tanyanya menggebu tak terima. Kyuhyun pusing bukan main saat tatapan memburu itu menatapnya.

"Itu karena.. itu karena.." jawab Kibum tergagap, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Itu karena, Min telah mempunyai Hannie. Apa Min lupa itu?" jawab Kyuhyun lembut. Xiumin menggaruk surai coklatnya yang mungkin terasa gatal, dengan maniknya yang kerap mengerjap polos. "Kyunnie benar.. kenapa aku lupa itu?" tanyanya seorang. KiHyun terkikik mendengar pernyataan yang polos itu.

"Jadi, kapan Kyunnie akan menjadi mama Min, Papa?"

"Secepatnya.. yang jelas, Kyunnie kita tak akan bisa lagi kabur dari kita Min" jawab Kibum bersendau gurai. Kyuhyun melotot tajam sembari mendesis, menatapnya agar menghentikan godaannya itu.

"Sempurna!" celetuk Xiumin.

"Kenapa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Xiumin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang rapat dan tersusun rapi. "Jika papa dengan Kyunnie akan menikah, berarti Min dengan Hannie juga akan menikah"

Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun terkikik mendengarnya. Diusapnya surai coklat itu dan juga pipinya secara bersamaan. "Jadi, bisakah papa mengulanginya?" ujarnya memelas.

"Mengulangi?" bingung Kibum. Xiumin mengangguk, "Perkataan papa pada Kyunnie tadi.. cara papa mencium Kyunnie juga, jadi.. Min bisa melakukannya bersama Hannie. Min ingin mengingatnya lagi.."

Gubrak..

Inilah dampak dari sikap dan juga perilakumu tadi Kim, yang memang belum pantas dilihat dan juga ditiru oleh bocah seumuran anakmu. Raut polosnya semakin memohon untuk diulangi kembali. Namja datar itu beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah menganga dengan sudut bibirnya berkedut. Namja chubby itu pasti sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Klik!

Klik!

Kebingungan serta candaan mereka terhenti saat beberapa blitz kamera serta sekumpulan paparazzi yang sedari tadi bersembunyi memburu telak mereka. Kyuhyun panik bukan main. Ia menarik tudung hoodienya merapat, menarik ujung talinya dan mengencangkannya. Begitupun Kibum. Ditatapnya panik sekumpulan lebah-lebah tak bertuan itu yang mulai mengerumi mereka bertiga. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun yang sudah meringkuk takut menyembunyikan wajahnya dari mereka. Dan juga Xiumin yang hanya pelongo-pelongo tak jelas memandang mereka semua dengan blitz yang terus memburu.

Dengan fikir cepat, ia lansung menggendong buah hatinya itu serta menarik namja chubbynya untuk segera menjauh dan mendekati mobil sedannya. Kyuhyun menurut saat Kibum menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia sedikit panik saat kantong plastik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya terlepas. Langkahnya sejenak terhenti menatap kantong tersebut, biar bagaimanapun.. barang yang tertinggal itu adalah uangnya yang telah berbentuk barang. Sangat sayang jika ditinggalkan!

"Sudah lupakan saja. Kita harus segera pergi dari mereka" ucap Kibum. Ia segera membuka pintu disamping kemudi. Menyuruh namja chubby itu segera masuk bersama Xiumin dalam pangkuannya. Sorotan tajam dari blitz-blitz kamera yang sangat brutal memburunya, serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang kerap dikatakannya dulu selaku wartawan, masih saja berdenging dalam pendengarannya.

Kibum sedikit terseok dalam langkahnya menuju pintu kemudinya. Ia tetap mempertahankan image ramahnya dengan tersenyum kaku menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Tak ada penjelesan yang berarti yang ia ungkapkan. Hanya saja...

"Untuk saat ini, saya belum bisa menjawabnya.. " ucap Kibum dengan nada dinginnya. Ia akhirnya berhasil melangkah pintu kemudinya dan perlahan menjalankan kendaraannya itu, meninggalkan sekumpulan lebah-lebah liar itu yang berdecak kesal dengan jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Apa sulitnya untuk menjawab. Jelas-jelas mereka berdua telah tertangkap basah saling berciuman tadi" gerutu salah satu wartawan

"Sudah.. kita ikuti saja apa katanya. Kau tak usah kesal, sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kita untuk mencari informasi.. dengan resiko luntang-lantung tak jelas seperti ini" jawab seorang yeoja yang juga bagian dari mereka.

Mereka semua perlahan memutuskan membubarkan diri dari jalanan itu, kembali pada habitat masing-masing. Terbelah menjadi dua kubu dalam menjejaki langkah mereka, menyisakan satu orang namja yang tampak lelah.. terlihat jelas dari rautnya. Manik bulan sabit itu meredup sendu, menatap jejak yang masih tersisa dari sedan mewah tersebut. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Yesung.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Kyu. Walau pada akhirnya kau bersamanya, kelelahanku hari ini sudah terbayar saat melihat keadaanmu sekarang." Tuturnya seraya tersenyum sedih. Ia berbalik, bertolak belakang dengan jejak kendaraan tadi, melangkah pergi seraya mendesah berat.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai.." tutur Kibum. Ia melirik kursi disebelah kemudinya. Ditatapnya duo namja dikursi tersebut yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kibum tersenyum memandangnya, bahkan ia sesekali terkikik melihat pujaannya itu yang seolah gamang dalam tidurnya. Menggeleng atau bahkan mengangguk, berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tapi ya.. usaha itu nampaknya percuma, maniknya tetap tertutup.

"Kita sudah sampai papa?" tanya Xiumin yang bangun pertama kali. Ia menguap lebar, menatap lingkungan sekitar yang sangat dihafalnya, lingkungan mansionnya. Kibum bergumam mengiyakan. Ia lansung turun dari kursi kemudinya, sedikit berlari menuju pintu disebelah dan membukanya.

Xiumin lansung turun tanpa ada perintah terlebih dahulu saat pintu itu terbuka. Setelah itu, namja dingin itu lansung meraih tubuh ringkih itu yang sudah terlelap, menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kyuhyun bergeliat kecil, terusik dengan ketidaknyaman yang ia rasa. Kepalanya terjatuh menghadap dada bidang Kibum, masih terlelap.

Kibum tersenyum melihatnya. Ia perlahan melangkah memasuki mansionnya, bersama Xiumin disamping langkahnya. Kibum melangkah menuju kamar utamanya, membaringkan namja chubby itu diatas ranjang berukuran King itu. Kyuhyun lansung memiringkan badannya, meraih bantal guling yang dirasakannya dan memeluknya.

Kibum kembali tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Ia beralih duduk disekitar ujung ranjang, mengangkat kedua kaki namja chubby itu kedalam pangkuannya. Dilepaskannya kedua sepatu Kyuhyun, dan juga kaus kakinya. Ia juga beralih menuju sisi atas ranjangnya, membalikkan badan Kyuhyun untuk terlentang.

Kyuhyun benar-benar manusia pelor, nempel molor. Bahkan ia tak terusik saat Kibum meraih ikat tali tudung hoodienya dan melepaskannya.

Kibum meraih surai coklat itu dan mengusapnya sayang, lalu beralih pada kedua pipi chubby yang kerap tersenyum semu padanya.

"Min tidurlah.. Hari sudah malam, besok Min harus kesekolah kan?" ucapnya lembut pada Xiumin, namun lebih tepatnya ia tengah mengusir anak tampannya itu, agar tak menganggu malam indahnya ini.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Papa lupa? Besok itu Min sekolah sedikit siang. Besok kan hanya ada jadwal kelas menyanyi disekolah.." jawabnya lugu. Kibum lansung menepok jidatnya, dan terkikik seorang. Bodoh rasanya..

"Seharusnya papa yang harus tidur. Besok papa akan bekerjakan? Sudah sana papa tidur" tutur anaknya yang juga tampak seolah mengusir.

"Papa akan tidur. Tapi kenapa Min masih disini?"

"Min akan tidur disini_" jawabnya cuek. Bocah tembem itu beralih kesisi kosong disebelah Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan sepatunya, jaketnya, semuanya yang ia pakai guna menghangatkan tubuhnya diluar tadi. Dan menyisakan piyama yang ia pakai tadi, lapisan dalam pakaian hangatnya.

"Min akan menemani Kyunnie tidur disini. Papa kan biasanya tidur diruang kerja..."

Pelipis Kibum lansung berkedut mendengarnya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, anaknya malah mengingat kebiasaannya itu? Bukankah ia biasanya memaksa namja dingin bak batu es itu untuk tidur diranjang istimewanya? Apa ia tau apa yang akan diperbuatnya malam ini pada namja chubby itu?

"Malam ini, papa akan tidur disini.. Jadi Min bisa kembali kekamar Min" bujuk Kibum. Xiumin menggeleng keras. Ia segera menarik selimut tebal yang telah tersedia diranjang itu, menutupi dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun yang telah terlelap. Xiumin lansung merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyunnie, dan menutup maniknya.

"Baiklah.. Kita akan tidur bersama disini" jawab Kibum malas. Tak ada respon dari anaknya itu. Ia sudah berbalik kearah Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh hangat itu dengan maniknya yang berusaha ia pejamkan. Kibum mendesah pelan menatap kelakuan anaknya tersebut. Kenapa anaknya tak pengertian sekali? Jika saja.. Ini jika saja, mereka bisa diberikan waktu untuk berdua malam ini, mungkin sajakan bocah itu bisa mendapatkan seorang adik? Dan proses perkawinan juga akan cepat digelar. Tetapi yasudah, jika malam ini tak dapat terlaksana.. masih ada malam-malam yang lain.

.

.

**TBC**

Amoree come back #AlaSuparman!  
>Chap kali ini, amoree ngikik-ngikik sendiri bacanya.. Amoree baru sadar kalo Min kecil benar-benar menggemaskan. Ihihihi...<p>

Back to story! Kayaknya masalah udah perlahan kelar, apa ceritanya udah kelar? Eumm.. untuk itu, kayaknya masih belum deh. Coz amoree masih ngerasa ada yang janggal aja gitu kalo ceritanya cepat dikelar. Jadi, mungkin butuh beberapa chap lagi buat mencapai kata 'END'

Dan soal pengupdatetan.. tetep dihari yang sama saat pempublishan. Why? Apa dimalam ntu amoree nyiapin sesajen? Anniyo.. Amoree hanya netep dirumah sambil nungguin lilin ahhhaa...

Finally.. Don't forget to comment^^ #CiumReaders!


	16. Chapter 16

Gemericik rintik hujan tedengar menjadi nyanyian sendu dipagi hari ini. Tak ada keagungan mentari yang selalu bangga dengan sinarnya. Kini, tempat menawannya itu harus tergantikan sebentar dengan hujan yang kerap menyapa mereka yang masih bergelung pada selimut tebal. Rintik hujan itu masih saja menyapa tanpa lelah, bahkan mengintip kepulasan mereka itu dibalik jendela.

Hanya satu dari mereka bertiga yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan usil tersebut. Ia beranjak untuk duduk dari posisi tidurnya, sedikit menguap lebar dan melakukan streching guna meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit terasa pegal. Namja yang senantiasa mempunyai mimik datar yang slalu melekat diwajah tampannya itu, sejenak melepaskan keegoisan itu dari wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada dua sosok namja yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Senyum yang langka, yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. Indah! Sangat indah dipandang. Namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Kim Kibum itu, perlahan beranjak dari ranjang kingnya. Beralih menuju tirai jendelanya dan menyingkapnya sedikit. Dapat dilihatnya lansung rintik hujan yang membasahi jendelanya seolah berusaha untuk menerobos masuk.

Kibum memasang ikatan tali tirainya, membiarkan hujan yang nakal itu melihat keadaan kamarnya. Ia berbalik, melangkah menuju sisi ranjang namja chubby pujaan hatinya. Dikecupnya sekilas kedua kelopak namja itu dan mengusap surai coklatnya dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi senyum lembut itu ia layangkan pada sosok yang masih terlelap itu, dan berlalu keluar kamar akhirnya.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

**RESET**

**.**

**Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Xiumin, Others.  
>Disclaimer :<strong>Typos, Ooc, BL, Hurt, No Plagiat!  
>Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^<p>

Happy Reading^^

.

Kyuhyun lansung terduduk dengan maniknya yang masih tertutup. Ia menguap lebar dengan menggaruk rambutnya yang dirasanya gatal. Tak luput, ia menggaruk lehernya yang juga terasa gatal. Namja chubby itu mengerjap-ngerjap, membiasakan penglihatannya kini. Dimanakah ia kini?

Setelah penglihatan itu dapat dikemas apik, ia hanya bisa mendesah. Dengan cepat, dilihatnya dirinya kini.. apa pakaiannya masih lengkap? Syukurlah, Kim Kibum tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan mesum yang dapat merenggut kesuciannya.

"Kyunnie.." tampaknya sosok kecil itu juga sudah terbangun dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan kembali mendesah lega melihat Xiumin disampingnya. Setidaknya, semalam ia baik-baik saja.

Xiumin beranjak perlahan untuk duduk, sembari mengucek maniknya yang masih terasa kantuk. "Hujan ya Kyunnie?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun beralih menatap jendela kamar itu yang telah basah tertutup hujan dan menjawab setelahnya.

"Lalu papa dimana Kyunnie?" tanyanya kembali, namun dengan maniknya yang sudah mengerjap polos. "Apa Kibum juga tidur disini semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Bukan Kibum, Kyunnie. Tapi papa.. semalam papa tidur bersama kita" jawab Xiumin menerangkan. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarnya. Diam bukan karena namja itu juga satu ranjang dengannya.. hal itu pasti akan terjadi setelah hari berbaikannya pada namja itu. Yang membuatnya diam hanya pernyataan Xiumin akan nama Kibum tersebut. Apa dia tak tau nama asli dari ayahnya itu? Apa Kibum tak pernah memberitahunya? Terserahlah...

Hidung Kyuhyun sudah kembang-kempis saat aroma sedap mengganggu penciumannya. Begitupun Xiumin, ia sudah tersenyum lebar saat aroma itu makin kuat diciumnya. "Ini pasti papa..." celotehnya. Ia segera berdiri diatas ranjang king tersebut, melompat dengan lincah kelantai. Ia segera meraih jemari Kyuhyun, menariknya sedikit agar mengikuti langkah kecilnya.

Namja chubby itu menuruti apa yang diinginkan Xiumin. Aroma gurih itu semakin kuat tercium saat mereka keluar dari kamar utama itu. Xiumin kerap saja menariknya dengan senyum kembangnya, mengajaknya menuju dapur. Kyuhyun hanya cengo setiba didapur saat melihat apa yang tengah dipandangnya.

Ini sangat langka terjadi, bahkan saat bersamanya dulu namja itu tak pernah melakukannya. Kim Kibum sedang memasak. Apron hijau tosca yang dikenakannya, dengan surai hitamnya yang ia ikat poninya.. mungkin takut jika masakannya akan dijatuhi surai hitam itu. Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok tampan itu kini sangat jauh berbeda dari sosok yang dikenalnya slama ini.

Xiumin sudah beralih menuju ke sebuah meja yang sudah terhubung ke conter capur. Ditariknya seorang kursi yang tersedia di konter dapur itu dan beralih memanjat untuk duduk disana. Senyumnya terkembang lebar, duduk manis melihat papanya itu memasak.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menuruti tingkah laku Xiumin. Bukan tersenyum lebar melihat Kim Kibum yang tengah memasak.. ia hanya duduk diam disamping Xiumin. Maniknya tak lepas menatap punggung yang indah itu, yang berhilir mudik dalam pandangannya. Ia tampak sangat gesit dengan pekerjaan yeoja ini.. bak koki handal direstoran berbintang lima.

"Sejak kapan kau pandai memasak? Yang aku tau, kau dan aku itu sama.. hanya handal dalam memasak ramen." Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan raut tak percayanya. Kibum menoleh sebentar pada sosok itu, tersenyum lembut memandangnya. "Sejak aku menjadi seorang ayah... Keluargaku sudah kembali pindah ke London, dan aku masih bertahan di China. Dan mau tak mau, aku harus bisa melakukan semuanya..termasuk pekerjaan yeoja."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Mupeng melihat ketampanan Kibum dipagi ini. "Bisa kubantu?" tanyanya kembali. Kibum menggeleng, "Apa kau sudah pandai memasak?" tanya Kibum meragukan.

Namja chubby itu berdehem, dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang mungkin tak gatal. "Tentu.. kau tak percaya? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Kibum mengangguk cepat, dan membuat Kyuhyun galau merana dihatinya. Tolol! Kenapa pula ia membuat tantangan yang jelas sudah diketahui hasilnya. Ia tak pandai memasak. Kemampuan masaknya masih sama seperti dulu, pandai dalam membuat ramen.

"Tidak akan susah.. cukup buatkan kami Kimbap saja. Bibimbap juga boleh" jawab Kibum enteng. Kyuhyun membatu dalam duduknya. Eottoke? Eottoke? Arghh...

"Aku hanya bercanda.." tambahnya kembali menggoda. Kyuhyun cemberut mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kibum sudah terkikik kecil dalam senyum simpulnya. Ia membawa dua buah piring ke atas meja conter dapurnya, tempat dimana duo maklhuk yang hanya menontoninya sedari tadi dibalik meja tersebut.

Satu piring omelete, dengan saus barbeque pelengkapnya.. tersuguh dihadapan mereka dengan asap yang masih mengepul dipiring itu. Xiumin tersenyum lebar. Ia lansung meraih garpunya, memotong sedikit omelete dalam piringnya dan menyuapnya dengan penuh. Kibum menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya itu. Diambilnya sebuah tisu yang berada disudut conter itu, mengelap lembut sudut bibir anaknya yang belepotan karna saus buatannya.

"Enak juga.." imbuh Kyuhyun seraya mengangguk, menyetujui dengan pernyataan yang dikatakan Xiumin lewat raut wajahnya.

"Jarang-jarang papa mau membuat makanan seperti ini, Kyunnie. Omelete buatan papa memang paling enak sedunia.." tambah Xiumin ikut memuji. Kibum tersenyum mendengar pujian mereka yang tertuju untuknya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mencomot omeletenya dengan ganas, benar apa kata Xiumin.. sarapan yang dibuat Kibum pagi ini benar-benar sangat luar biasa rasanya. Kyuhyun sontak terdiam dengan manik bulatnya yang mengerjap bingung, saat Kibum mencoba mengelap bibirnya dengan jempolnya sendiri dan mengecup jempolnya seorang. "Wae? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau sama seperti Xiumin, saus dimana-mana dibibirmu itu.. dan aku mencoba mengelapnya.." jawab Kibum santai. Pipi kanan Kyuhyun berkedut, alasan yang sangat klasik! Tidak bisakah ia juga diperlakukan yang sama seperti bocah disebelahnya? Mengelapnya menggunakan tisu? Sudah jelas Kyu, itu adalah sikap perhatiannya padamu

"Kyu.. kau bisa ikut aku kekantor?" ajak Kibum. Ia beralih menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik dalam sarapannya. Kyuhyun mendongak, mengunyah dengan pelan makanannya.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja disana... Perusahaanmu bukanlah tempat yang pantas untukku. Semua orang pasti akan membenciku jika aku kembali kesana. Aku sudah membuat surat pengunduran diriku, dan akan kutitipkan padamu nanti. Lagian, aku akan kembali pada pekerjaan lamaku sebagai wartawan di majalah Sapphire.." jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Ia lagi-lagi memasukkan makanannya kedalam rongga mulutnya hingga penuh.

"Jika itu keputusanmu untuk berhenti dari perusahaanku, aku tak bisa mengubah keputusanmu itu. Tetapi, alasanku mengajakmu ikut bersamaku.. Aku ingin, kita bersama menghadapi para wartawan itu.. mengklarifikasi hubungan kita berdua pada publik dan mengumumkan pernikahan kita berdua. Kau bersedia kan?"

"Uhuk..Uhuk.."

Kyuhyun terbatuk mendengarnya. Isi mulutnya lepas dengan tidak elitenya dan mengenai seseorang. Bukan Xiumin, korbannya dulu.. namun Kibum yang duduk dihadapannya. Raut Kibum hanya datar seperti biasa. Ia lansung mengambil tisu didekatnya, dan mengelapnya dengan kasar.

"Pernikahan? Secepat itukah?" tanyanya menyalak. Kibum mengangguk dengan santainya dan juga tersenyum lembut yang telah ia ukir. Kyuhyun membenarkan letak duduknya, memandang namja flat dihadapannya dengan raut yang penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang siap dilontarkannya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi sekretaris Hyun semalam untuk mengumpulkan para wartawan dan melakukan konferensi pers tentang hubungan kita. Dan masalah pernikahan, aku tak ingin menundanya lebih lama. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan dapat memenuhi janjiku itu"

Tubuh namja chubby itu lansung melemas mendengarnya. Perlahan, ia turun dari kursinya.. meninggalkan sarapan paginya yang belum habis. "Kyunnie? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun sudah melangkah menjauhi dapur tersebut dengan raut kacaunya, "Entahlah..." jawabnya singkat, dan berlalu masuk kekamar utama Kibum.

"Kyunnie kenapa papa?" tanya Xiumin bingung. Ia masih saja asyik memakan sarapannya dengan mulut yang penuh. Kibum lansung mengacak surai coklat anaknya dengan tersenyum, "Min.. bisakah Min berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyunnie?"

Xiumin menggeleng, kunyahannya masih berlanjut " Panggil Kyunnie dengan sebutan Mama ne.. 2 hari lagi, Kyunnie bakal menjadi mama untuk Min"

Xiumin menganga mendengarnya, bahkan isi mulutnya sudah jatuh perlahan dari sarangnya saat lantunan kalimat tak berdosa itu begitu saja mengalir dari mulut papanya. "Betulkah itu papa?"

Kibum mengangguk. Xiumin tersenyum lebar, "Ne... mulai hari ini, Min akan memanggil Kyunnie dengan panggilan Mama" jawabnya cerah. Kibum mendesah ringan, senang hatinya jika anaknya bersedia.

.

.

Xiumin melambai cepat dikedua tangannya dengan senyum lebarnya menatap duo namja yang juga melakukan hal yang sama didalam sebuah sedan mewah. Ia berlari kecil memegangi tali ranselnya dan berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Langkah kecilnya terhenti, saat didapatinya Luhan sipujaan hati bocah tembem itu tengah menunggunya digerbang. Mereka saling tertawa dan bergandeng tangan memasuki sekolahan elite tersebut.

Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Saat sosok kecil yang mereka cintai itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka, laju kendaraan itu mulai berlalu.

"Kepalaku lansung sakit mendengarnya terus memanggilku dengan sebutan mama.. aneh dirasa" keluh Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kenapa? Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi mamanya kan? Biasakanlah untuk menerima panggilan itu."

"Itu memang benar. Tetapi panggilan itu datangnya sangat mendadak." jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum terkikik mendengarnya. Ia lansung merapatkan duduknya pada Kyuhyun, merangkul pundak namja chubby itu dengan sesekali mengelusnya.

"Sajangnim, saya menerima telfon jika para wartawan telah menunggu anda dan juga Kyuhyun ssi dikantor" imbuh Sekretaris Hyun yang tengah mengemudikan sedan kepemilikan Kibum.

Mendengar nama itu, namja chubby itu lansung bergelagat aneh. Ia sesekali meremas jemarinya, takut mungkin. Kibum melihat keanehan Kyuhyun itu. Ia lansung menyambut jemari namja chubby yang teremas dan tak berdosa itu, menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap sendu manik arang yang menatapnya teduh itu.."Jangan takut Kyu. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Jika kau takut, kau bisa berlindung padaku dan menggenggam tanganku ini"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya dan perlahan mengangguk. Laju kendaraan mereka melambat setiba didepan pintu koridor utama. Nafas Kyuhyun semakin tercekat melihat perusahaan yang telah membuatnya merasa berarti dalam hidup. Memang tak seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang mana saat kedatangan sedan mewah ini selalu saja disambut manis oleh para pegawainya.

Kibum sudah turun dari kursinya. Ia beralih menuju sisi pintu Kyuhyun, membuka pintu itu sedikit. Namja chubby itu gamang dengan keputusannya kini, Haruskah ia turun?

Ia meremas jemarinya kuat, tangannya sudah dingin membeku disana melebihi dinginnya raut Kibum. Ditatapnya takut Kibum yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum indah yang membingkai wajahnya. Kyuhyun mendesah berat, membuang semua ketakutannya.. dan turun dari sedan mewah itu tanpa seincipun menyambut uluran tangan Kibum.

Ditatapnya sekeliling kantor, yang ada hanya segelintir pegawai menatap mereka dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. "Ayo Kyu.." ajak Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah Kibum dibelakang, masih dengan menatap takut mereka yang kerap menggiringnya masuk ke perusahaan dengan tatapan tak suka.

Terlebih lagi saat berpapasan dengan Ketua Hwang dan juga Jessica di koridor utama. Kyuhyun lansung berjalan menunduk, hingga ia tak sadar jika telah menabrak tubuh Kibumnya. Kibum menoleh kebelakang, menatap kekasihnya itu yang lansung meminta maaf padanya. Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, dengan inisiatifnya seorang.. namja flat itu lansung menyambar jemari Kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya erat.

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Sudah kubilang.. kau bisa berlindung padaku kan?" ucapnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang seolah ingin memangsanya.

"Tunggu.." ucap Kyuhyun dingin saat mereka bertemu dengan pintu besar dihadapannya. Kibum menoleh kebelakang, masih dengan memegang erat jemari kekasihnya itu. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tengah mengatur nafasnya, mensterilkan rasa gugup beserta takutnya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Kyuhyun megangguk pelan pada Kibum dihadapannya.

Cklek!

Pintu besar itu akhirnya terbuka lebar. Semua mata didalam mengarah pandang pada mereka berdua. Kyuhyun lansung menunduk saat blitz kamera dan juga tatapan mereka selalu fokus padanya. Kibum menggiring langkah namja chubby itu menuju meja utama diruang tersebut.

Kilauan dari blitz yang terus bringas mengarah pada mereka, tak jua mereda.. malah semakin menjadi. Takut, canggung, semua jadi satu didiri Kyuhyun. Biarpun dia juga seorang wartawan seperti mereka, tetapi ia tak turut diajarkan bagaimana menghandle acara besar seperti ini. Ini jelas-jelas sudah batas dari kemampuannya.. berhadapan dengan satu atau dua wartawan lainnya, ia masih bisa menghadapi. Jika banyak begini, keberanian seorang Cho Kyuhyun selama ini juga runtuh.

Kibum kembali menggenggam jemari yang sudah membeku itu dibawah meja. Namja chubby itu lansung menyambutnya, bahkan juga membalas genggaman tangan Kibum.

"Baiklahh.. tanpa mengundur waktu lagi.. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya disini, pada kalian semua" ujar Kibum membuka percakapan.

"Mengenai isu dan juga foto yang beredar dilingkungan publik, aku tak bermaksud menyangkalnya. Aku membenarkan berita tersebut" jawab Kibum tegas. Semua bersemangat mendengarnya. Mereka terus memburu duo umpan dihadapan mereka tanpa kenal ampun.

Bukan hanya para wartawan saja yang turut hadir dan berkumpul diruang seminar itu, bahkan para pegawai setianya juga turut ikut menyaksikan, tak terkecuali Yesung.

Yesung meringis mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum kecut menatap duo sejoli yang tengah diburu tersebut. Langkahnya benar-benar sudah jauh tertinggal. Tampaknya tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya, bahkan Kyuhyunnya tampak pasrah diajak untuk menghadiri acara pagi ini.

Kibum lansung merengkuh pundak Kyuhyun cepat, mengelusnya dengan sayang.. "Dialah orangnya. Kalian semua pasti tau dengannya, mengingat sosoknya dan juga aku yang terpajang didalam berita tempo hari_"

Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun disampingnya, tersenyum lembut padanya "Aku sudah mencintainya cukup lama.. Dan cinta itu tak pernah berubah seutuhnya."

"Apa anda tak takut dengan karier anda yang sedang melonjak kini, Jifan Kim?" tanya seorang wartawan namja dengan setelan rapinya.

Kibum menggeleng, "Perusahaanku adalah pekerjaanku.. dan dia adalah hidupku. Jadi, keduanya tak mempunyai hubungan satu sama lain. Dalam pekerjaan, keprofesionalanku yang bekerja. Sedangkan dia, hatiku yang lansung turun padanya. Aku tak risau dengan apa yang akan dikata rekan bisnisku nanti, yang jelas.. aku masih tetap mempertahankan keprofesionalanku dalam berbisnis" jawab Kibum dengan bijak.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengumbar senyumnya mendengar penuturan namjanya itu. Kim kibum dapat mengendalikan semuanya, tidak sepertinya yang sudah gelagapan menghadapinya.

"Lalu, apa kalian takkan takut menjadi cemoohan banyak orang, bahkan jika memikirkan hal buruk nantinya.. kalian akan diasingkan dari kehidupan masyarakat?"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menggeleng, ia tak ingin hanya Kibum seorang yang menghadapi mereka. "Kami berdua memang tak dapat memaksa mereka untuk menerima hubungan ini. Dan aku rasa, hubungan seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu lagi dimata publik. Bahkan dinegara lain pun, hubungan seperti ini diakui oleh negaranya sendiri dan menyetujui pernikahan sejenis_" Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sejenak.

"_Cinta kami berdua adalah sesuatu yang murni, mungkin hanya fisik yang sama yang selalu dipersalahkan banyak orang. Tapi tidak dengan cinta. Dia selalu hadir tanpa kenal ruang dan waktu,tetap setia dalam tangis ataupun tawa, dan bahkan kerap menjadi pengobat hati yang tengah berduka. Kuharap, semuanya bisa mengerti itu..." jawab Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit tersenyum pada Kibum, memberi isyarat jika mereka berdua bisa melewatinya bersama.

Eunjung yang turut hadir diacara pagi itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit disudut ruang dengan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ia sesekali menunduk, membiarkan poni indahnya terjuntai menutupi rautnya yang tampak menyedihkan itu. Begitupun Yesung. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris memandang mereka. Tak ingin mendengarnya lebih lanjut, namja bermanik bulan sabit itu memutuskan melangkah pergi dari ruang tersebut.

"Dan satu lagi yang ingin kukatakan_" ujar Kibum mantap. Semua sejenak hening mendengar perkataan penting yang mungkin akan diucapkan namja tampan tersebut.

"_Kami akan menikah segera! 2 hari lagi.." jawab Kibum kalem. Seisi ruangan itu riuh mendengarnya, termasuk Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya menatap horror pada namja flat itu. Ia memang tau jika tujuan Kibum mengajaknya kemari untuk mengklarifikasikan semuanya, dan mengungkapkan pernikahan mereka. Tetapi untuk waktu dua hari itu, itu sangat singkat! Bagaimana dia bisa mempersiapkan semuanya?

Para wartawan itu memburunya. Mendekati letak meja mereka didepan dengan cepat. Petugas keamanan masuk, dan menghalangi mereka semua yang tampak liar itu. Kibum masih saja bersikap kalem, mempertahankan senyum manisnya.. berbeda dengan namja chubby disampingnya yang menjadi gugup kembali.

"Kenapa semuanya sangat singkat sekali Tuan? Apa ada masalah serius tengah anda hadapi?"

Kibum tetap tersenyum manis mendnegar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dimana anda akan melasungkan pernikahannya Tuan? Bagaimana menurutmu Kyuhyun ssi? Menjadi pedamping untuk Jifan Kim duda beranak satu?"

"E..E.." Kyuhyun tampak bingung menjawabnya. Ia saja masih terlalu syok mendengar berita pernikahannya dari Kibum.

"Apa rencana anda berikutnya setelah menikah tuan? Masalah ini pasti akan menggemparkan warga Korea nantinya.."

Kibum kembali tersenyum. Ia menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dan lansung berdiri. Kyuhyun cengo walau akhirnya menurut. "Gereja di perumahan Pyeongchang dong. Kami akan menikah disana jam 10 pagi." Ucapnya singkat dan berlalu pergi mengajak kekasihnya tersebut. Melihat duo namja yang berstatus sebagai mangsa mereka berlalu, para wartawan tersebut riuh mencoba mengejar. Namun tidak mudah.. sudah ada pihak keamanan yang Kibum perintahkan untuk menghalau mereka semua agar tak bertindak lebih jauh nanti.

.

"Lusa? Kau sudah gila? Kenapa secepat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik. Lengannya masih dipegang erat oleh Kibum yang melangkah sedikit didepannya dengan sikap wibawanya.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin bagiku.. semuanya telah kupersiapkan dengan matang-matang, lebih tepatnya Sekretaris Hyun yang mengurus semuanya. Gereja, gaun pengantin, cathering, bahkan bulan madu kita.. Jadi, tak perlu kau pusingkan ne.." jawab Kibum santai. Langkahnya tetap melenggang menggandeng jemari Kyuhyun. Sikap ramahnya masih ia pertahankan seperti sebelumnya, tak peduli itu kemarin ataupun hari ini.. Kim Kibum tetap sama dimata karyawannya, yakni seseorang yang penuh karisma dan wibawa.

Kyuhyun melepas paksa jemarinya dari Kibum dan berhenti mengikutinya. "Pernikahan adalah sesautu yang sakral, Bummie. Tidak semudah itu semuanya dapat terselesaikan" desisnya dingin, tak terima mungkin ia tak turut andil dalam mempersiapkan pernikahannya sendiri.

Kibum berbalik, menatap manik coklat itu teduh "Siapa bilang pernikahan adalah sebuah lelucon? Aku serius Kyu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan semuanya.. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah beristirahat yang cukup, merawat dirimu sampai hari pernikahan kita. Arrachi?"

Kyuhyun mendesah seraya mendongak keatas. Dahinya lansung berkerut melihat rekan satu kerja di divisinya yang berjalan menuju atap perusahaan. "Yesung-ssi?"

"Apa?" tanya Kibum ingin tahu. Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan ditanya demikian. Ia sejenak menunjuk kearah atas, tempat dimana rekan satu kerjanya berlalu tadi. "Aku melihat Yesung diatas. Kurasa aku harus berbica padanya.."

"Tidak Perlu!" jawab Kibum dingin.

"Kenapa? Dia itu temanku satu divisi. Lagian, aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya soal kemarin."

"Untuk?" tampaknya Kibum tengah dilanda cemburu.

"Saat berita kita terkuak dimedia, dia terus menelfonku dan mengirimiku pesan. Dia tampaknya sangat mengkhawatirkan aku, tetapi aku tak membalasnya. Jadi izinkan aku bertemu dengannya dulu ne"

Kibum hanya mendesah mendengar ataupun meliha raut memohon Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Ia mengangguk pelan, membiarkan namja chubby itu untuk menemui privasinya seorang. "Tapi ingat, setelah itu kau harus menemuiku ne. Jangan berlama-lama dengan namja itu, kau bisa membuatku mati karena cemburu nantinya.."

Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar jawaban polos dari Kibum, "Ne" jawabnya dengan senyum yang sudah terkembang. Ia melambai pada Kibum yang memandangnya berlalu. Kibum tersenyum membalasnya, sembari mengantar kepergian namja chubby itu dihadapannya.

"Jifan.." panggil Eunjung. Kibum menoleh dengan senyum lembutnya menyapa. "Ouh..kau rupanya Eunjung ssi"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar diruanganmu?" Raut Eunjung tampak menegang meminta hal tersebut. Kibum sadar itu, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ini masalah perusahaan dan posisimu sebagai CEO" jawab Eunjung dingin. Kibum hanya diam, kembali memasang raut datarnya dan mengangguk. "Ayo keruanganku" ajaknya final.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Eunjung ssi?" tanya Kibum mengomandoi. Ia duduk dengan melipat kakinya, dan sedikit menyender. Eunjung yang duduk disofa sebelah kanan, juga demikian dan ditambah dengan raut seriusnya.

"Para investor dan pemilik saham termasuk appaku mengeluh besar akan keputusanmu untuk menikahi seorang namja. Mereka bahkan mencacimu dan menyalahkan Kyuhyun-ssi sebagai penyebab kau menyia-nyiakan perusahaan"

Kibum sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya, "Lalu?"

"Mereka semua akan melakukan rapat terbuka esok hari, dan berencana mencabut posisimu dari direktur perusahaan ini"

Kibum mendesah mendengarnya. Biar bagaimanapun, walau posisinya sudah mencapai posisi mendekati direktur utama.. namun pada nyatanya ia hanya memiliki saham 1,5% diperusahaan ini, dan yang mempunyai saham terbanyak ialah perusahaan Koil, keluarga Eunjung dengan memegang saham 5%. Jadi sangat jelas, bila posisinya itu tak seindah pada nyatanya. Kapan saja ia bisa disingkirkan dari kursi emasnya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, Jifan. Aku juga tak ingin jika kau turun dari posisi ini, ya cuma karna kau yang bisa menjalankan perusahaan ini dengan baik."

"Lalu.. apa ada cara untuk membuat mereka semua mengubah keputusannya?"

"Buat sebuah gebrakan baru untuk perusahaan kita Jifan! Dan lakukan sebuah presentasi esok hari pada rapat yang mereka buat. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencapai semuanya.. percayalah padaku!" jawab Eunjung sungguh-sungguh. Kibum tersenyum kecut. Bisakah ia melakukannya? Apakah ia harus melepas kursi emasnya itu untuk cintanya?

.

Yesung sedikit bergeser pada duduknya, berusaha tersenyum lembut melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun kemari. Namja chubby itu masih dalam posisi menyembulkan kepalanya pada balik dinding dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia memutuskan keluar dari letak persembunyiannya, melangkah santai dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik badannya.

Kyuhyun lansung duduk merapat dengan manisnya disebelah Yesung. "Hai" sapanya dengan senyum kembangnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun nampak tengah berfikir dengan raut manisnya itu, "Hanya ingin menghirup udara yang segar saja disini"

Yesung manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Ia perlahan beranjak untuk berdiri, "Sebaiknya aku harus kembali bekerja. Selamat menikmati kesantaianmu, Kyu" ucapnya ramah dan perlahan melangkah pergi.

"Yesung-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun. Yesung berbalik dengan raut bertanya, "Wae?"

"Kau membenciku kini?" Yesung sedikit tersenyum, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena keputusanku untuk menikah dengannya" Senyum Yesung sedikit mengendur. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah ia kantongi didalam celananya. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu karena alasan itu? Itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu bukan?"

"Tetapi.. kenapa kau seolah menghindariku kini? Apa.. karena..kau masih mempunyai rasa padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Hm.. sejujurnya iya. Kau pasti tau betapa susahnya untuk membuang rasa itu. Tetapi.. kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku yakin, rasa ini pasti akan berubah secepat mungkin saat aku menemukan orang yang tepat"

Raut Kyuhyun mendadak sendu memandang Yesung, "Yesung ssi.. Aku, berterima kasih untuk perasaanmu itu.. Tapi sebenarnya, aku terbebani oleh perasaan itu. Aku berharap, kau berhenti untuk terlalu peduli padaku mulai sekarang. Mianheyo.." tutur Kyuhyun sedih.

Yesung nanar mendengarnya. Perkataanmu sungguh terlalu menusuk Kyu! Walaupun benar kau tak menyukainya, carilah sedikit kata yang manis untuk menolaknya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Perkataanmu itu kurasa ada benarnya juga.."

"Jadi..Kau tidak membenciku..." tanyanya takut. Yesung sedikit tersenyum, sedikit menunjuk kening namja chubby itu agar menjauh darinya "Ya! Kau itu temanku.. kenapa pula aku harus membencimu eoh?"

Kyuhyun senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar mendapati fakta jika namja bermanik sabit itu tak berniat meninggalkannya. Begitupun Yesung. Ia juga turut tersenyum, walau nyatanya hatinya masih meringis untuk melepas namja chubby itu dari hatinya.

"Jadi, apa kau masih akan tetap bekerja disini?"

"Kurasa aku harus beristirahat sejenak. Aku ingin mengundurkan diri.." jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

**TBC**

Satu hari telat jadi janji publish! Mianheyo, Amoree lupa dan entah kenapa.. mood amore tiba-tiba turun buat nulis. Dan masalah buat publish kedepannya, amoree gag bisa janji. Amoree butuh asupan penyemangat dulu nih buat nulis. Hiks..hiks..

Dan buat efef satu ini, bakal End 2/3 chap lagi mungkin. Mungkin sebagaian juga ada yang bosan kali ya.. kapan nih ff bakal kelar, panjang amat kayak tali kelambu ihihhi..

Finally, kalo ada yang mau berteman dengan amoree.. bisa kok kunjungi fb amoree di 'Ciicoree Amore' entah itu terlepas dari jalinan pertemanan, nagih hutang ke amoree atau sebagainya ihihihi. Tapi kalo amoree lama confirm, kalian bisa pentungin kepala amore di inbox ihihi.. Maklum deh, para begal sudah merajalela di fb ahhhaa..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne. Gomawo...


End file.
